


Journeys

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 189,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Artemus and James decide to journey away from duty?  What will they find about the wider world and themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understandings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series between November 2000 and May 2001. It was posted under my pseudonym - Athea Holmes. It's been fun rereading the chapters as I get ready to post them here. If this is your first time reading them or if you're rediscovering them - Enjoy!

Summary: Artemis rescues his partner one time too many.  


**********************  
Artemis, part one  
********************** 

I was getting a bit concerned about the whereabouts of my partner. The rest of the team and I had been searching this underground facility for the last hour and we hadn’t found a hint of him. But somehow, I knew he was still here. Megalomaniacs have a need to gloat in front of their opponents. And James and I had definitely been a thorn in Heildigger’s side for the last month.

Opening the last door in the corridor I was searching, I found my partner. He was suspended in mid-air and shackled to a James-sized wheel in what had to be a rather uncomfortable position. His eyes lit up when he saw me and through the gag in his mouth he tried to say something. Smiling, I waved at him and then backed out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

Finally. I finally had him where I wanted him. 

Now to get rid of the others so I could have a little . . . talk . . . with my dear partner. I convinced them that I’d found evidence that Agent West had gone on ahead to the next link in the chain of bases that Heildigger had set up. Agents Hill and Grove just nodded and said they would guard the entrance until the Army got here. I smiled and agreed, mentioning that I’d found a laboratory and wanted to check it out.

With them out of the way, I headed back down to the room where James was waiting. I found the key in the outside lock and took the precaution of using it on the inside of the door. Taking a quick walk around the room, I noticed all the little implements of torture that I was expecting. Heildigger was nothing if not predictable. Finding the device that held James suspended, I lowered him almost to floor level.

“Well, well, James, this is a pretty pickle you’ve got yourself into. Not content with leaving me behind, you didn’t even leave me a note explaining where you were going.” I walked slowly around to the front of the wheel and tested the wood of each of the four spokes that held him in a x-form. “Solid construction and nice iron shackles, Heildigger is a real craftsman. But then you knew that before you so impetuously raced off to save the world, all . . . by . . . yourself.”

“It’s been a year since the President assigned us together and you still haven’t figured out what a team is.” I shook my head and brought up a high stool so our eyes were at a level. His beautiful blue eyes were perplexed and he had that little frown between his eyes that always made me want to kiss him stupid.

“You and I have needed this little talk for some time and since you’re a captive audience, I guess it’s now.” I reached out and ran a single finger over his cheek, across his chin and up the other side. “You have the most beautiful skin, James. It’s like fine ivory stretched across such a distinct bone structure. I noticed that Heildigger stripped you of your shirt before he whipped you. Did you enjoy it, James? Did it make you hard? Is it pain that you’re looking for when you get yourself into these impossible situations?”

He tried to say something but the gag was still in the way. But the way his nipples were hardening told me that I was on the right track.

“I’ve watched you for almost a year, my dear James. We’ve slowly but surely created a very successful partnership. We’ve succeeded in every mission and survived intact each time. But I have noticed that at some point in each and every job, you get yourself captured and tortured. There’s obviously something in our relationship that you find lacking.”

My hands reached up to run lightly down his arms and over his shoulders before sinking to his chest and those pert little nipples. He shuddered under my hands and his eyes closed to slits.

“Are you a virgin with men, James? Have you ever fucked one . . . or been fucked?”

He went very still and I saw fear in his eyes. 

“Ah, never been fucked, that explains so much, James. I’ve done both of course. My bohemian past as an actor led me down many paths. Sometimes women just aren’t enough, are they? They’re too soft, too yielding. But another man . . . ah, there we have someone who can give and also take.”

My hands were circling his nipples in ever-smaller rotations until I could pluck the small peaks with the tips of my fingers. His eyes were back to slits while he tried not to react to my touch.

“You’re so stoic, James. Cold and hard and concentrated on the job and the job alone. Your women never last more than one or two fucks before you’re off to find the next chance to get yourself hurt. That’s incredibly frustrating for someone who cares for you the way I do. I work best with a partner, someone I can trust at my back. Someone that wants to work with me.”

My hands finally slid lower, over the rippling stomach muscles to the waist of his very tight pants.

“And we definitely need to have a talk about your wardrobe. If you wear your pants any tighter, you’re going to do yourself a mischief. It’s very bad for your circulation not to mention how very nicely it displays your groin. It’s rather like posting a sign that says – sex on two legs, come and get it. Not quite the proper message to be sending to the enemies of our country, do you think?”

I trailed languid fingers over his crotch and down between his legs, which were nicely spread and shackled, to the bottom two spokes. Leaning forward just a bit, I slid my hand up the back seam of those tight pants while pulling him forward just enough so I could take a nipple in my mouth. It tasted salty and I lapped delicately at it before biting it gently.

“There, that’s better. I wondered what you would taste like. Good honest sweat can be such a turn-on, don’t you think? Now, about these pants and your predilection towards exhibitionism. When we’re alone, I have to admit that I love them. They show off this fabulous ass that you persist in keeping barely covered.”

Both hands were between his legs now and while one cupped his hardening sex, the other was pressing the seam over his crevice. I took a moment to taste the other nipple and found it just as delightful as the first.

“Very nice, indeed. You are a treat for all my senses, James. You have a quick mind and a dry wit that I rarely find in a man of such beauty. So, it’s not just your body that I desire. I want all of you, sweet James. I want your cock in my mouth every day. You’re not up to taking mine, of course. I’m rather large and you’re still so innocent.”

I unbuttoned his pants slowly, enjoying the unveiling of the groin I coveted. 

“No underwear, James, how very wanton of you. Let’s just see what kind of prize I’ve been waiting for. Ah, very nice, indeed, such a lovely length and an adequate thickness. Your women have had nothing to complain about over the years, have they? What a pretty shade of plum, just here at the head. Uncut, James? Someone was saving money when you were born. Let’s just push it back and see what we have. Oh, such a tasty morsel and all for me.”

I slid my hands up and down the silken shaft and looked up into his tormented face. Poor boy, he really didn’t know what to do, be angry or grateful.

“Yes, indeed, watch him lift towards me as if he’s ready for my mouth. Has one of your women ever done that? Used her mouth on your cock? No, how very sad for you, James. You’ve been missing out on such a treat. I’ll have to remedy that lack in your education.”

And I was sliding him into my mouth, fluttering my tongue against his crown while my hands played with the hanging sac that enclosed his balls. They were small but perfectly shaped, much like the rest of his body. Size isn’t everything although it doesn’t hurt occasionally.

He was groaning above me, his whole body trembling with the need not to respond to me. But his groin betrayed him and soon, I had him thrusting into my mouth while my hands played below. He jerked hard when I slid a wet finger between his cheeks but a light rake of my teeth against his tender flesh reminded him who was in charge. Dipping inside of him with a finger was a pale reflection of what I wanted to do.

Hot and tight, just as I expected. No one had been in this virgin territory and I was determined to make him want me back inside so I settled in to make him come as hard as he’d ever come before. I’d slipped to my knees in front of him so I had better access and his shaking was setting the wheel into moving in little arcs that rather added to our lovemaking.

If this was going to be my only chance at loving him, I was going to make sure that he remembered me. As much as I wanted inside of him, I wouldn’t hurt him. I hadn’t been joking when I said he couldn’t handle my size. The only man who had loved it and me had been killed outside of Vicksburg. I would always mourn his loss.

But James was here now and the precum was my only warning that he’d been tortured long enough. Relaxing my throat muscles, I took him all the way in and swallowed. His scream was only partially muffled by the gag and he shot his seed deep inside my throat in a series of spasms that sent him straight into unconsciousness.

I let him go reluctantly and sighed. Interlude over. Now it was up to my partner to decide where we went from here. I moved behind him and undid the shackles around his ankles with the key on the key ring. Then with one arm around his waist, I undid his wrists and held him up when he would have fallen to the floor. Swinging him up into my arms, I carried him to the cot at one side of the room. Laying him down, I buttoned him up and spread his shirt over his chest.

No sense in letting him catch a chill on this interesting mission. I tucked the key ring into his lax hand and let myself out, leaving the door wide open. At the top of the stairs, I straightened my clothing and went out to take our fellow agents back to head quarters. It was up to James now.

***************************  
James, part two  
*************************** 

I woke up with a start and sat upright on the cot. Where? Oh yes, the dungeon and . . . for a long moment, I couldn’t finish that thought. But there was the wheel with the iron shackles and the stool where my partner . . .

. . .Where Artemis Gordon, my partner, had taken my sex into his mouth and given me more pleasure than I’d ever known in my life. I looked down at my shirt as if I’d never seen it before. Then I shivered and started to put it on. He must have laid it there at the same time he took me off the wheel. Standing up gave me a twinge and I tried to erase the picture of his mouth around me.

My hands went to my front and I gently touched the shape of my sex, more replete than it had ever been. When I tucked in my shirt at the back, I froze when I remembered that his finger had been there. Inside of me. All the way inside of me. What had that flash of warmth been while he was there? What did he know about my body that I didn’t?

Venturing out into the corridor, I slowly made my way up and out of the base into the light of day. The whinny from inside the shed told me that he’d left me my horse. What was it he’d said? ‘I work best with a partner, someone I can trust at my back.’ At least I could trust him when it came to work.

I saddled Charger and made my mind stop thinking of anything but each step of the process. Swinging up onto his back, I put on my hat from the pummel and nudged the black horse out of the shed and back towards Washington. But the trip gave me time to think and I tried to understand what the hell had just happened. One moment I’m being whipped and the next, my partner is taunting me about my wardrobe.

Well, not just about my wardrobe. Is it my fault that the enemies of our country like to brag while they’re trying to make believe that they’re stronger than I am? It doesn’t happen every time, it didn’t happen . . .? I ran my mind over the last few missions and came up short. I really had gotten caught every time and Art -, my partner had rescued me each time. Had I gotten that lax or was I really looking for . . .

I was not looking for a male lover. ‘Are you a virgin with men, James?’ I shivered hard and jerked on the reins, almost distracting Charger. Patting his neck, I calmed him and rode on. How could he have known about Gerald? My fellow officer in the Union Army who’d died in a senseless battle in a senseless war. Somehow, he’d known that he was going to die and he’d begged me to make love with him. 

So, yes, I had fucked another man but never been . . . I could feel that finger sliding in and I shivered again. ‘Ah, never been fucked, that explains so much, James.’ ‘You’re so stoic, James.’ He always used my full name, never shortened it to Jim, the way Gerald had. I’d never known that Gerald had loved me until he begged me to make love to him. And we’d both firmly expected the next day to be bad.

And it had been just as bad as we’d known it would be. Bloody, exhausting and brutal . . . and deadly for Gerald. I hadn’t been back to his grave in years and I was going to take the time soon. He didn’t deserve to be forgotten like so many of our veterans had been. I could feel the depression that thinking about the War always brought me but I straightened up and pushed it aside.

There was something more to think about. What did I do about my partner? Could we go back to just doing the job? Could I go back to the railroad car we called home and trust him to stay out of my bed? To not . . . damn, I couldn’t even think the word let alone say it.

“Fuck, Charger, that’s what he said. He asked me if I’d ever been fucked.”

He whinnied back at me as if he understood the words. Oh great, now I was talking to my horse. But there was no one else around and I really needed to say the words. “He told me that I wore my pants too tight and I was sending improper messages to our enemies. But then he . . . he licked me, Charger.”

I touched my chest lightly and felt a throb go all the way to my groin. Snatching my hand away from my chest, I gulped. Why didn’t I know that my nipples were so sensitive? Or were they only sensitive to . . . his touch?

‘Oh, such a tasty morsel and all for me.’

I stopped dead in the road and looked around for the stream I could hear nearby. I needed a cold drink. Swinging down from Charger, I led him off the road towards the gentle gurgle of water. It wasn’t far from the road and I let him drink first before I looped the reins around a tree branch and threw my hat to the ground, followed by my body at the stream’s edge.

Scooping up a handful of water, I looked at my reflection in the water. Ripples distorted my face a little until I didn’t know what I looked like anymore. Who was this person who’d just let his partner . . . I hesitated because I didn’t know what to call it. It wasn’t sex because that was what you did with women and making love was only something you did with your wife.

What had it been with Gerald? 

I sat back on the grassy bank and looked at the stream while I pulled out the memories I’d tucked away. The swift urgency as we undressed, the whispers in the dark of our tent, hard fingers that gloved my shaft to iron before guiding me into the soft hole that gave way against my push. The heat of him and the low cry that made me think I’d hurt him until he pushed back and told me to move. It hadn’t taken long before he’d tightened around me with a gasp and I came hard inside of him. We’d cleaned ourselves up and he’d touched my face gently the next morning before we’d left the tent.

The next time I saw him, he was a pale corpse laid in a long line of other bodies ready for burial. I hadn’t let another person into my heart since. Was that what my partner saw? Someone cold and unable to feel the emotions of love?

‘That’s incredibly frustrating for someone who cares for you the way I do.’

Could he really care for me? 

“Could I care for him? Want him . . . that way? That’s an incredibly frightening thought, Charger. He said he wanted all of me. I’ve never given it all before. Everyone leaves eventually and they hurt you when they go. I don’t know if I could give up control like that.” I ran a shaky hand through my hair. “If I hadn’t been shackled, I’d have never let him . . . do that.”

I closed my eyes and relived each touch to see why I had responded to him. He’d touched me everywhere and there had been so much emotion behind each burning finger. I’d been chilled before he came but once he’d begun to caress me, I’d grown warm so very quickly. That had never happened before with any other partner. I frowned and thought back.

Surely there was something I could compare it to. It had been frightening but with an air of . . . comfort even though I’d been helpless to move or say no. Was that it, had I needed to be restrained before I could let myself feel pleasure? Words thundered from a pulpit in my father’s parish came back to me.

Sodom and Gomorrah. Wicked women and evil men doing things not sanctioned by the Church. Damned to everlasting Hell for the sin of sex with loose women. Perversions unnamed but still warned against. All right thinking people would condemn sex with another man.

But I had rejected all of his teachings when I’d gone away to school and West Point had shown me the brotherhood of men. Was a . . . a sexual relationship with my partner who I trusted to protect me, even rescue me when I needed it, like that brotherhood? Someone to guard my back while I guarded his, was that possible?

I had to see him. Talk to him and try to understand why now, why after a year of being working partners, he’d suddenly decided to seduce me. Because that was what it had been, a seduction. He hadn’t taken care of himself, that I knew of. All his attention had been on me . . . on my pleasure.

Leaping to my feet, I threw on my hat and led Charger back to the road, swinging into the saddle. He’d be at the train. And it was my turn to have my say. To ask him those questions and see what he said. How he said it was important, too. He was an excellent actor but I didn’t think he was acting when he said that I didn’t know what a team was. And when he’d asked me about the pain, I had wanted to say no, I didn’t want it.

But was that the truth? I thought so because his attentions had been extremely gentle, almost tender and I’d released into his mouth without restraint. I’d never passed out from sex before and that intrigued me. The torture was an occupational hazard that I’d come to terms with long ago.

Could there be a correlation between my wardrobe and the torture? When they were beating me or whatever they did, was it all a sexual game that simply never got to the sex? Until Artemis came along and gave me a fitting end to the torture. Was that really me? Was I addicted to pain the way some of my fellow veterans had grown addicted to the morphine that kept the pain away?

The traffic on the road was picking up and I put my thoughts aside until the railroad tracks came in sight. Another hour and I’d be there, at our home on rails. We’d have a conversation this time not the dialog that had gone before. And just maybe if the answers were right, I could let my guard down long enough to see what happened if we both wanted it.

Maybe it was time to give up some of the shell I’d grown so thick against the pain of caring. Artemis knew more of love than I did and maybe I could let him teach me something new, something I’d been missing all my life. 

Love was such a frightening concept.

But maybe it was time.

*************************  
Artemis, part three  
************************* 

I poured a glass of wine and held it up to the light coming through the windows. Another team had been sent on after Heildigger. I’d asked for a brief leave of absence for James and me. Whatever happened from my impetuous actions, we’d both need time to regroup. I’d grown addicted to my partner and now that I knew what he tasted like, it would be next to impossible to go back the to way we’d been.

The rich burgundy slid down my throat like a benediction. I’d always enjoyed the finer things of life but my appetites had gotten me in trouble before and I should have thought about that before giving into my desires. Poor James was probably talking to himself all the way back here. I’d give him another half-hour before taking the carriage back to the abandoned base.

For the first time, I wondered if he’d go right to headquarters to request a new partner and not even come back here to talk. Taking another sip, I planned what to pack if I needed to leave suddenly. The miniature of James was already in my inside pocket so the rest was just clothing and things that could be easily replaced.

Perhaps I needed to return to the stage where men loving men were taken in stride. These military types could be so hidebound. All the rules and regulations for every step of the way, except for the President’s love of cutting corners, were so very stultifying.

The door opened and James stepped inside, the sun behind him setting his hair to flame. His half-shy, half-defiant gaze arrowed straight to my heart. Poor man was shaking in his boots but coming on in anyway. He was such a love but somebody had shaken his confidence in himself. Family or friend, it was usually one or the other.

“Come in, James and shut the door. You look like you could use a drink.”

“Yes, I think I could.” He perched on the edge of the sofa and I filled another glass and handed it over to him, making sure that my fingers didn’t touch his. No sense in spooking him further.

“Take your time, James. Think about what you want to say and for heaven’s sake, relax. I’m not going to bite you.” I sipped at my wine, my eyes never leaving his. “Unless you want me to.”

He blushed and drank half the glass off. “I never felt anything like that before. Why? You’ve rescued me at least twice within the last half-year. Why did you, um, decide to . . . to touch me now?”

“Why, indeed? Something just snapped inside of me. I’ve watched this self-destructive streak you have grow into a rather dangerous behavior pattern. Maybe I wanted to get your attention so we’d have this talk?” 

He turned the glass around and around in his hands while looking into the depths of the red wine. “I’m not consciously getting into dangerous situations. That wouldn’t be good for the Secret Service or our country.”

“But is it good for you, James? Is there something so lacking in your life that you have to pit yourself against villains who you know will beat you? Is the loss of control so terrible to you that it takes violence to free you? Have you never experienced the gentler emotions?” I was sitting forward now, the few feet separating us a physical ache in my body.

He stammered his no before finishing the wine and jumping to his feet to pace back and forth. “I . . . I was raised to believe that sex was immoral unless within the sanctity of the marriage bed. And then, only if we were trying to create . . . children. During the war, I lost a good . . . friend who asked me to make love with him.”

I was on my feet as well and I stood in his way so that he had to run into me when next he turned. The look of anguish on his face was so acute that I wanted only to hold him and take away the pain. “I know how that feels, James. I lost my lover and best friend after Vicksburg but I will always be thankful for the days we had together.”

He turned into my arms and I pulled him into a hug. He was stiff as a board for a long moment but then he relaxed against my shoulder. It was only now that I realized how much taller I was than he. When he’s moving, you don’t see anything but his grace and athleticism. His hair smelled of the pomade that he used and I breathed him in like the fine bouquet he was.

“I never knew what might have been. I was . . . afraid of what I was feeling.”

“Because it was wrong according to your father’s religion?” I stroked the soft skin at the back of his neck and felt him unconsciously lean into the caress.

“Yes.” He nodded against my shoulder. “And it felt scary to be so out of control. I never felt that way again until today.”

“My sweet James, you have no idea how very scary it is to love someone and have to pretend you don’t. I’ve watched you with your women and known that none of them could give you what I could.” My lips touched the tip of his ear and he shuddered all the way down to his toes.

“Why?” He whispered and pulled back far enough to look into my eyes.

“Because you’re a very special man with a keen mind and a heart that’s been trampled on for too long. I fell in lust with you the day we met and slowly, over the last few months, I fell so deeply in love that it was a physical pain not to tell you.” I traced his eyebrow gently and cupped his cheek in my palm. “And we are friends.”

His lips parted to say, I don’t know what, but the time for talking was over and I leaned in to kiss him. Gently, tenderly but so thoroughly that he would never be able to forget it. I tried to keep it light, I really did. But the shock of tasting him was all encompassing and I slanted our mouths so I could sweep my tongue inside and plunge deep to scour his sweetness.

A hint of wine, some spices left from our lunch perhaps and underlying them all was the warm, sweet tang of unfiltered James. My hands held his head still so I could forage deeper, stroking his tongue with mine to learn exactly what he liked. His hands were on my wrists but not to stop me. 

Maybe to hold himself up? I know I felt as if the earth was moving beneath my feet and all I’d done was kiss him. I feasted on him for long moments until we had to break apart to breathe. His eyes slowly opened, portraying the shock of our kiss but he didn’t look like he was going to say anything cruel.

“Let me love you, James. Let me cherish you the way you should have been cherished your whole life. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

He was trembling uncontrollably and I swept him back into a reassuring hug while stroking soothing circles onto his back. Too much, too fast for the poor man, I decided and tried to think of a way to calm him. He mumbled something I couldn’t quite catch and when I raised his chin to look into his eyes, he blushed beet red before clearing his throat.

“Yes. I want you to . . .” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Make love to you? Tenderly lay you down in my bed and show you things about your body that you never knew? Kiss you from the tips of your ears down to your toes?” I wove my net with soft words and he watched me with fascinated curiosity. “You taste so very good when you come. Shall I touch you again and take that beautiful cock back into my mouth? Would you let me pleasure you again?”

His shocked whisper was all I could have asked for. “Yes. Please make . . . make love to me.”

“Thank God, I don’t know what I would have said if you’d wanted to break up the partnership and leave me.” I kissed him hard just because I could and when he swayed against me I could have cheered at the hardness I found against my hip. “Come to bed, James. Let me love you.”

He followed me as if an invisible chain held us together. His eyes were so wide and dilated that only a faint rim of blue showed around the black iris. His hands were trembling as I walked backwards down the hall that led to my part of the rail car. He’d never been in my bedroom and I smiled at him when I opened the door. I hadn’t thought his eyes could get any wider but they did when they saw my bed.

I like my comforts and dislike a too small bed so the custom built mattress stood on a platform with drawers in the base for my extra clothes and supplies and four columns at the corners that stretched to the ceiling. It took up most of the room except for the bedside table on one side and an armoire on the other. My time in this room was usually spent dressing or sleeping, rarely anything else.

Hugging him close, I shut the door behind us and began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands came up to cover mine but when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was wonder at my touch. Oh, it was hard to keep control and not just rip his clothing off and toss him on the bed. But that would be too much, too soon so I took a good hold on my libido and kept on slowly undressing him.

He sat on the edge of the bed while I knelt to remove his boots and pants. When I looked up, there he was on the red velvet bed spread. His ivory skin gleaming and his sex hardening at my gaze, he blushed at my heated look and moved backwards over the bed until there was some space between us.

Smiling tenderly, I began to undress, each layer exposing more of me to his curious gaze. I’ve kept in shape with constant workouts but I’d never be as graceful or athletic as James was. My build is more prone to bulk and hairiness than his slim shape. I saw his eyes take in my hirsute chest and his hand lift as if to touch. That bode well for what he would soon be seeing.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I removed my boots and slid my pants down to the floor. Normally, I would hang them up immediately but the song in my blood was too insistent for me to take care of something so trivial. When I stood to walk around the bed, I was pretty sure that he hadn’t seen very many naked men because his breath caught when he saw me.

The astonished look on his face lasted right up until I slid next to him and took him in my arms. If that look was any indication, our time in this bed was going to be very good indeed. Thank goodness, no one was expecting us to surface for a week. I didn’t intend to let him out of this bed any time sooner.

I was going to make him mine. Forever.

************************  
James, part four  
************************ 

I was shaking when he slid in next to me and gathered me into his warm embrace. He had hair on his chest, thick black hair that curled everywhere but most importantly it arrowed down to his groin where his . . . sex lay. He was right when he said I wouldn’t be able to handle him. I’d seen a few naked men before in the course of military training at West Point. We had a group bathhouse and I’d seen other men’s sexes before but not like his.

He looked huge, twice as long as mine and much thicker.

His hands were gentle while he petted me. “It’s all right, James. I promised you no pain and I meant it. In time, you won’t find him quite so fearsome but for now, I think I promised you a repeat of our earlier lovemaking. Just relax and let me make you feel wonderful.”

I closed my eyes while he kissed me and felt as if I was drowning in the sweet taste of his mouth. No woman had ever tasted this good and I opened to him at once, desiring his warmth. His hands touched me intimately and the heat of his hands branded my skin with his mark. If I survived this, I knew that I would belong to him and him only.

“Sweet James, you are ambrosia of the gods.” His husky murmur made my pulse race. His tongue was sliding down my throat and when he paused at the hollow there, I felt heat blossom inside me. “So responsive, James, I love how you arch against me. And now for more sweetness.”

I still wasn’t prepared for the shock when he suckled at my nipple. No one had ever touched me there save for him and I felt myself move restlessly under his questing tongue. It wasn’t enough and I took a shuddering breath that turned into a moan when he bit down firmly but gently. It felt like a lightning bolt through my body and I thrashed my head back and forth on the pillow.

Then he moved to the other nipple and the lightning was back. He suckled for a long time while one hand lay on my stomach to keep me flat and I tried not to move. Then his mouth was moving further down and I held my breath while he rubbed his cheek against my sex and I felt as if I would come right then. But his fingers were holding me tight and the urge went away.

“You really are beautiful here, James. You have such a lovely cock and balls for me to play with. But I want more, my love, so I’m going to need a little help.” He leaned up and over me to reach for a jar on the bedside table. While he was moving, he settled between my legs and my thighs twitched at the unfamiliar stimulation of hair. Not to mention, that . . . giant organ of his brushing against mine.

“Not yet, James. He’s not for you just yet.” He kissed me hard and I finally gave into the urge to touch him, hold him.

That pleased him and I felt his smile against my lips before he thrust his tongue inside my mouth again. The rhythm mirrored his fingers back on my nipples and I moaned into the heat that was consuming me. Then I heard the jar being opened and the scent of balsam filled the room.

“Shift up a bit for me, James.” His voice was husky and his hands guided a pillow under my hips. I felt dreadfully exposed to his gaze when he pulled away from me. “Now, I’m going to use some cream to relax you a bit. If there’s the slightest pain, I want you to tell me. Discomfort there might be but not pain. All right?”

I nodded since I didn’t understand but when a cool, slick finger slid behind my balls and up into my hole, I tensed.

“Sh-h-h, love, let me in so I can love you.” His mouth descended on my cock and I promptly forgot the finger at the other sensations bombarding me. The rough edge of his tongue rasped against my tender skin and I shivered while trying to raise my hips.

“That’s it, James. Show me how much you like it.” His voice hypnotized me and his burning gaze held mine while the finger inside of me retreated only to return as two.

The fullness was uncomfortable but that soon disappeared when he went back to sucking. Then he touched something inside of me and that odd heat bloomed thorough out my whole body. I moaned and it felt so odd to feel his chuckle around my cock. The fingers were loosening me with a scissors motion that felt distinctly good although odd.

I was moving beneath him and every sensation multiplied until I could feel myself begin to waver at the edges. “Artemis! I think I will come soon.”

He slid back up my cock and let it go just long enough to laugh out loud. “Good, I think I’ve become addicted to your taste and it’s been hours since I tasted you.”

Then he dove back down and did that odd thing with his fingers again and my hips snapped up while I came and came and came. I must have blacked out again because when I opened my eyes, he was spooned up behind me, his fingers delicately stroking my nipples to hard nubs.

“Ah, good, you’re back with me. Now, I need you to clamp your legs together for me, James.”

I wondered why but obeyed immediately, only to find his cock nudging between my legs beneath my balls. It felt as huge as it looked and I gulped at the thought of that monster trying to fit inside of me, the way I had fit inside of Gerald.

“Not yet, love. I won’t lie to you. I want inside of you, my sweet James but only when you’re ready. For the moment, this will do quite nicely.” He kissed the back of my neck and thrust against me over and over, the juncture of my legs providing the friction that he needed to climax.

And when he came, I put down a hand to touch him and got some of the white sticky liquid on my fingers. Bringing them up to my lips, I tasted him and wondered if I tasted as good to him as he did to me. Turning in his arms, I held him close and initiated a kiss for the first time.

He was warm and gentle with me when I hesitantly slid my tongue inside his mouth. Our tongues mated with each other and soon I had to break away to breathe. His eyes glowed into mine and he leaned forward to place tiny kisses across my cheek and up to my nose then down the other side.

I’d never felt so cherished but I didn’t know how to tell him that. 

“Just tell me, James. I don’t expect compliments, the simple truth will do. Did you enjoy it enough to want to keep making love?” He looked a bit unsure as if he truly believed that I would throw our actions back into his face.

“I liked it. I have never felt like that before. It is . . . it is hard for me to let another have so much control over me.” I gulped and gripped his shoulders with trembling hands. “But with you, I think I can trust you not to . . . to hurt me.”

“Never, James, I would never hurt you.” He held me tenderly. “It is no sin to let another love you, sweet James. It truly is all right to let another tend to your needs. You will not lose your manhood by loving me and letting me love you. You are one of the most masculine men I have ever met and I promise to respect your expertise when we are working.”

I blinked rapidly to dispel the unmanly tears that threatened to overcome me. “I sometimes have trouble in relying on another but I truly do not want the pain of being tortured. It is simply something that happens occasionally.”

“Oh love, very few men truly desire pain but sometimes it helps them to be put in a position where they are helpless to dictate the outcome.” Artemis kissed me again gently while his hands smoothed long strokes down my back. “What did you really think about my loving you while you were shackled?”

I could feel my skin turn red and I buried my head into the hollow of his shoulder. “I was shocked at first. I couldn’t believe that you were touching me so . . . so intimately. But it felt so good and your mouth was so hot. I’d never felt anything like it before. It felt as if you were reading my mind, touching me exactly where I needed to be touched and fulfilling desires that I didn’t even know I had.”

He rocked me back and forth tenderly. “It’s all so new for you but I promise that the pleasure will soon drown out the harsh words from your father. Of course, we will not be able to show our feelings among others. But I’ve never been much of an exhibitionist the way you are.”

I raised my head to protest but his smile told me he was teasing me the way he so often did. I’ve been told that I have no sense of humor but I think it more a case of the situation being so serious that humor would be out of place. But Artemis used his wit to diffuse tense situations and I’d seen it work again and again. 

“You really think that I’m . . . I’m flaunting myself?”

“James, your pants are a blatant invitation to assume the horizontal position.” He chuckled. “My first instinct when I see you in the morning is to sweep you up in my arms and peel them off of you before fucking your brains out.”

I blushed hard again and he went back to scattering kisses down my throat to my chest. My breathing hastened when I thought of the searing pleasure that came from his touching my nipples. Suddenly, I wanted to know if it would so affect him and I hesitantly touched the thick curls that almost hid his brown peaks.

His breathing caught and I was emboldened to gently pinch the swiftly hardening nub. His eyes glowed and with a flex of muscles, he brought me up to rest upon him and rubbed his hands down my back. I paused but his nod sent me back to my exploration and I touched the soft black curls so different from my own almost hairless chest. His clothing cloaked the broad expanse of muscles now revealed to me.

I stroked them gently and watched them get bigger. Hesitantly, I leaned down to kiss each one before daring to taste them. He tasted a little bit like salt and I remembered what he’d said about good honest sweat. My fingers combed through the dark curls and they coiled around me with a soft caress. I’d never felt anything like it before and when I wiggled just a little to see how they would feel against my chest, Artemis caught his breath.

His eyes were glowing again and his caress swept down my back to the curve of my buttocks, grasping each cheek in one of his broad hands. When he pressed down just a bit, our groins matched and I felt my sex begin to stir against his. His fingers trailed down my crease and I felt a tingle shoot through my body as they brushed against my secret entrance.

“My sweet James, you are so very brave. Are you ready for another lesson?”

I nodded with a slight frisson of fear but somehow he knew and he drew me down for one of his achingly sweet kisses. I lost myself in the tender caress and didn’t even notice when his organ awoke completely and slid up through my legs to nestle between my cheeks. My own sex grew hard between our stomachs and when he shifted us to our sides, it jerked against his.

When he ended the kiss, he drew just far enough away to reach down to stroke my rising sex. “You’re truly a work of art, my James. Every part of you is exquisitely sized to fit me. I think that the Creator made us for each other.”

I blushed which made him kiss me again. It seems that reaction will always bring me one of his delicious kisses. But if he keeps complimenting me, he must expect me to blush frequently. My father said compliments were sinful, along with many other words and actions. But Artemis says that he will chase my father’s words away and replace the pain with pleasure.

I think I want that more than anything.

***********************  
Artemis, part five  
*********************** 

I turned him onto his back for our next session. I shouldn’t have been surprised that he was able to bring me up again so quickly. Just watching him breathe had been known to bring my cock to life. He was such a delight that I was looking forward to our next bout with anticipation.

Straddling his slender hips, I went back to teasing those pert nipples that gave him so much pleasure. He wiggled beneath me, our cocks dancing together between our stomachs. When his hand came down hesitantly to touch mine, I almost bit him too hard. I had dreamed of this and to actually feel each finger brush against my hardening flesh was a serious thrill. We were both going to enjoy what came next.

“James, could you hand me the cream?” I sat back on his thighs and watched him eye my cock like he might a rattlesnake. That would change in time but for now, I had something else in mind for our third lesson. When he handed me the jar, I took a generous portion and began to coat his cock with the slippery cream.

“Artemis, what are you doing?” He looked rather bewildered, poor darling.

“I’m getting you ready to mount me, James. I’ve been looking forward to this for many months and I’m finally going to get you inside of me. I enjoyed sucking your cock down my throat but now I want him deep within my body. He’s going to slide right inside my guardian muscle and go in search of that gland that made you feel so good.”

My words seemed to hypnotize him and the wide eyed innocent look made me lean forward to kiss him at the same time I grasped his slippery cock and guided him home. I hadn’t taken another man inside of me since our partnership but I enjoy the sensation too much to completely go without. I had a variety of objects that I regularly used to pleasure myself but this was James.

My own sweet love was now inside of me and that made all the difference.

I tore my lips from his and angled back so that I was flush to his hips. He looked shell shocked, poor innocent and I wondered at the friend that he’d lost. Had they really only made love once? How very sad for James but how very nice for me. The burn was gone now and I squeezed my muscles around his solid shape and watched him shiver all the way down to his toes.

“Are you all right, Artemis? I’m not hurting you?” He swallowed hard and I felt his hands tentatively slide up my thighs to gently touch my neglected cock.

“You could never hurt me, James. I love the feel of you inside of me.”

“What . . . what should I do?” He looked so unsure that my heart melted further.

“What would you like to do, James? Perhaps touch me while I move a little?”

He nodded and his eyes dropped to my cock, which was pointed straight at him. First, a single finger stroked the flared head then his whole hand slid down the shaft before returning to the crown.

“He looks like that cobra that came out of the basket two months ago. I can barely reach around him.” His curiosity was endearing and his touch felt so very good that I was hard pressed to concentrate on his pleasure. “He’s so soft, like velvet.”

“Go ahead and fist him, James. He’s tougher than he looks. You can put both hands around him like this.” I showed him with my hands how to make a tunnel around my slightly leaking flesh and move up and down.

Once he caught on, I began to carefully rock back and forth, squeezing the flesh inside of me with every other movement. He looked as if he could hardly remember to keep petting me while his cock was being tormented so delightfully. Then I drew off him a bit before dropping back down and he moaned.

I could definitely get used to hearing that lovely sound. So, I did it again and again until his head was thrashing on the pillow and his hands were squeezing me with all his strength. This was going to be over much too soon but I didn’t care, because we were going to be doing it again and again and again.

So I angled him so I got the delicious prostate pounding that I needed and let my body shiver into release. His lips made a silent ‘o’ of pleasure when my muscles squeezed his climax from him. My cock shot thick ropes of semen onto his chest and face. When I let myself fall forward onto my forearms, his arms were there to catch me.

“Oh, Artemis.” His whisper told me all I needed to know.

“I love you, James. Thank you for giving me the gift of your body.” I kissed him gently and licked my seed from his face with broad laps like my old cat did when grooming herself.

“I never felt anything like that before, not even with Gerald.” A tear leaked from one tightly closed eye and I kissed it away. “Thank you. Is the next lesson going to be how to take you inside . . . of me?”

“What a lovely thought, James, but alas, no. Your next lesson is how to take a bath with another. We need to relax and clean ourselves so I can make dinner while you take care of the horses.” I decided that he needed some space to think about what we’d just done. Coercion would never be a part of our bed play.

“A bath?” His eyes opened and he looked at me wide-eyed.

“Yes, I expect your education to have been sorely neglected when it comes to bathing. We’ll need lots of hot water, some bath oil and a special soap for our skin. Ah,” I felt him slip from me with a sense of loss. “I miss him already. Perhaps later you’ll let him back inside?”

He blushed beet-red again. “I expect he will always want to be inside of you.”  
“Does he have a name, James?” When he shook his head, I smiled and rolled to the side. “I believe I’ll call him Jim. That way, when we’re not alone, I’ll be able to speak of him without anyone knowing.”

“Artemis!” His shocked look made me laugh and I pulled him closer.

“Yes, James, you will learn all kinds of fun goings on while you learn about how men love men.” I stood and pulled him up as well. He was a good six inches shorter than I am without his boots and I have to admit I liked being the larger one.

“You are outrageous.” He looked like he couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown and I found his indecision extremely sexy.

“Virginal James, I am all of that and more. Making love should be fun and not at all the pious posturing that the Fundamentalists decree it. Come and let me show you.” I tugged him after me and led him to the small room between our rooms.

I’d made sure that when we were outfitting this room, they installed the gas water heater that I’d grown to love in New York. I’d lit the pilot light that morning, knowing that I’d want a hot bath rather than the tepid sponge bath that usually contented me. James helped me dump in the tall canister of cold water that set ready in the corner then I released the valve under the heater to let the hot water mix with the cold.

Blowing out the pilot, I closed the gas valve so we didn’t asphyxiate ourselves and reached out for the bath oil that I had mixed for me in New York. I poured in two capfuls while James watched me with that little frown between his eyes. Then I noticed that his nostrils flared while the scent of heather filled the room.

“Do you use it often, Artemis? I’ve smelled it before.” He watched me open the soapbox that held the violet bar of soap with the same smell.

“Yes, a dear friend in New York makes it for me especially, both the oil and the soap. My skin tends to dry out and chap very easily so I use it at least once a week.” I entered the tub and sat down with a sigh, stretching my legs out toward the drain. “You are going to join me, James?”

“There won’t be much room.” He perched on the side of the tub and I tugged him in the rest of the way.

“There will be if you sit just . . . so.” I positioned him with his back to my front so I had all of him to play with. “See, sweet James, there’s plenty of room. Now relax and let me wash you from head to toe. I love your skin. It feels like satin beneath my fingers. Are they too rough?”

“No,” he said breathlessly with a little moan as I licked behind his ear.  
“So responsive to my every touch, it is a delight to feel you against me. I used to lie here in my bath and pretend that you were here with me. I’d wonder what your skin would feel like beneath my fingers.” I slid soapy hands down his arms and back up over his chest where his nipples peaked in anticipation of my touch. “Then I would pretend it was your hands on me while I reached for that beautiful cock and stroked it over and over.” 

Suiting my actions to my words, I gloved his slender flesh with lathered fingers and felt him clench against me. My cock rose between his cheeks and poked against those perfect balls. Soon, I told him silently, he’s not ready yet.

“Then I would wash my legs and wonder what yours would look like against mine. Somehow I knew that your pale ivory skin would look beautiful against my olive flesh. Look at the contrast between my hands and your pearl-white shaft.” I fondled his cock and felt him move with me. He didn’t seem to notice that we were impossibly hardening yet again. This hadn’t happened to me in years.

But this was my James and my body knew it.

I slid one of my hands between his legs to soap his balls and he moaned while his head moved on my shoulder. So I dropped my voice to a whisper and rimmed his ear while one finger breached his guardian muscle. His legs were splayed either side of mine and I used them to open him wider for me.

“You are beautiful every where, sweet James and I promise to show you how wonderful your body can feel. Pleasure will be yours every hour of the day and night. Even when we’re not together, you’ll know that soon we will be. You’ll remember how it feels to pierce my body with your cock and make me come.”

I had two fingers inside of him and he finally relaxed enough to let me reach deep to stimulate his gland. I bit his earlobe and squeezed his cock at the same moment and he thrust up while I worked on loosening his nether muscles.

“Or you might remember how it feels to thrust inside my mouth while I swallow around you. Then, no matter where you are, you will remember that you belong to me so the beautiful women who proposition you will have to look elsewhere. I’m very possessive, James and I think you are too. There will be no other in my heart or body because you are there.”

“Yes, Artemis, yours.” He was beautifully flushed, his skin gleaming in the subdued gas light. “Only yours.”

“Thank you, love. I have something to give you and I promise it won’t hurt but it will teach you something about your body.” I slipped my fingers out of him and he clenched around them as if to keep them there. A good sign for me and I told my cock to be patient. James would soon be his.  
*****************  
James, part six  
***************** 

I’d never felt such pleasure before. Artemis’ words made love to me and I wished with all my heart to love him in return. I could envision no woman who could make me feel the way I was feeling now. He fired my body and blood the way no one ever had and I wanted to know how to make him feel this way.

“Anything, Artemis, anything you want.”

“Sweet James,” he crooned my name so softly that I knew it was branded into my soul. “Lean forward, sweetheart and kneel away from me. I have a present for you.” His hands moved my hips forward and I gripped the edge of the tub with shaking hands. 

I couldn’t help but look over my shoulder since I’d felt him lengthen and grow beneath my cheeks and his member still rather frightened me. But he was reaching for a mesh bag that hung by the tub and pulling out an odd shaped object of some kind of rubber. I’d seen the bag there since we moved aboard the train but never looked inside.

His eyes gleamed in the gaslight and he smiled at me. “Now for one of my favorite fantasies, James. Stay right there while I indulge myself.”

He moved closer, spreading my legs to either side of his and stretching me with his hands. For a long moment, he stroked my buttocks with his callused fingers until he was stroking between my cheeks. I couldn’t help but shiver and lean forward to pillow my head on my hands. I didn’t think I could watch him and not come immediately.

“Oh love, how very small you look here, like a rosebud that has never flowered. And yet, my fingers have been inside here, two on this first day of our lovemaking. That’s very good, you know. You’re the best student of love I’ve ever known and every lesson brings you closer to me. I love that.”

Then a new sensation assaulted my senses and I tried to figure out what it was only to freeze in amazement. It wasn’t his fingers but his tongue, there in that hidden place that I’d always thought was dirty. But it felt so good. 

“I know what you’re thinking, James. But it’s not in the least dirty, my innocent one. Properly washed it gives great pleasure for many nerves meet right here. Later, I’ll show you how to clean yourself inside as well and I think you’ll enjoy that.”

“Are you sure, Artemis?” I felt very ignorant at this lack of knowledge.

“Very sure, love. Now hush while I pleasure you and get you ready for your surprise.” He went back to licking me while one of his hands pulled languidly on my shaft.  
I’d never come three times in one day in my life but Artemis’ magic fingers knew more about my body than I did. When his fingers came back to my entrance, they were oiled and slid deep without any pain at all. It didn’t seem possible that in such a short space of time I would be able to take so much when I’d never before taken any.

But this was my partner, Artemis, who loved me and wanted to pleasure me.

“So beautiful, sweet James, you’re a natural lover. Now, take a deep breath for me and push out against my touch.” His fingers moved out and I did as he asked, only to feel something larger move in and slide deep.

I clenched around it but it didn’t give at all. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the flared base of the odd object he’d removed from the bag. His hands soothed the ripples from my lower back.

“Does it hurt or is it merely uncomfortable? Tell me truly.”

I thought about it. When I moved, it moved with me and while part of my muscles wanted to push it out as I might the waste in my body, part of me wanted to please Artemis and accept this gift. No matter how strange it was.

“It is a bit uncomfortable but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good, I want you to wear it while we’re doing our chores and then I’ll remove it from you. It is the plug that I used to wear when I craved your touch but didn’t have you.” He stroked me and pressed it in just a little more and heat bloomed inside of me.

“Oh, what was that?” I wiggled and flexed around it, trying to get that feeling back again.

He obligingly pressed it back in and rolled my balls between his fingers. I shuddered and almost came but he pinched the base of my shaft and the urge went slowly just a little bit away.

“Remember the gland I told you about? It’s called the prostate gland and every man has one. When stimulated, it gives great pleasure. That’s why men fuck each other, my dear James, because it feels so very, very good. Now, we need to finish our bath before the water gets cold. I’m getting hungry.” 

And with that, he began to wash me all over, down to my toes while I moved awkwardly to return the favor. The plug inside of me kept my shaft quite hard but he cheerfully forbade me my release. “Not now, James. After dinner, we shall have an early night and I will take care of your little problem. Restraint is good for the soul.”

I’m afraid I pouted and he kissed my lips with a chuckle while pressing in the plug and massaging me into full hardness. But then he was pulling me upright and I had to find a new balance because of the plug. He helped me from the tub and pulled the bath plug, releasing the water down the drain. Then he tenderly dried me from front to back while I dried him as well.

Then he led me back to my bed chamber and picked out the pants he wanted me to wear, helping me to dress and laughing at my moan when I sat down on the edge of my bed to draw on my boots. For a moment I’d forgotten the plug but this time I drove it further inside of me all by myself and I shivered at the sensation.

Artemis smiled up at me and put my boots on for me since I didn’t know if I could bend that far forward. His hands caressed my shaft one last time before he buttoned me up and I barely kept back my moan.

“Such a delicious torment isn’t it, James? This is how I felt every time you strutted in front of me, teasing me with these tight pants,” he stood up and drew me with him. “Taunting me with this beautiful ass and tempting me to do this.”

And he kissed me while his hands cupped my buttocks and pulled me hard against his matching hardness. I shivered from head to toe as if I had the chills while my hands tried to get him closer to me. He was still naked and I loved the feel of his skin under my hands.

“Now, go tend to the horses and come back inside. While we are inside, James, I forbid either of us to wear any clothing. Only if we are to go out will I allow you to dress. Do you understand?” His eyes gleamed down at me.

“Yes,” my voice would go no higher than a whisper. I’d never heard of such a thing but I was learning.

“My good, sweet James.” He rewarded me with another kiss, his tongue sweeping inside my mouth to entwine with mine.

I moaned again and slowly opened my eyes when I lost his warmth. “Chores, James. Tend to the outside tasks then come back in and lock the door. Pull down all the shades in all the windows and set the table in the outer room. Then come back in here and undress for me.”

I nodded and reached for a shirt only to have him take it from me.

“Pants and boots are all you get, James. I want to imagine you outside with nothing to clothe your nipples but fresh air. The wind will blow a little and your little buds will tighten and harden, the way they do when I suck on them. When you bend to remove Charger’s girth, the plug will shift inside of you, massaging you into an even harder state.” His hands ghosted over my chest like the wind he’d spoken of.

“When you come in, you’ll be deliciously erect and hungry for my lips and tongue. Then I will feed you protein for strength before I take your cock deep inside of me. Mouth or ass?” He chuckled and led me out of my bedroom door. “You can tell me later which you want the most. Now go quickly before poor Charger thinks you’re going to leave him saddled for the night.”

I stepped into the outer room in a daze. Each step felt strange while I tried to walk normally but the hardness at my groin and behind made me feel off balance. I’d often gone without a shirt when doing evening chores but now I was aware of my body as never before.

Charger was indeed champing at the bit and I led him to his stall in the forward car. Removing his gear did indeed massage all of my hidden parts and I touched myself gingerly, knowing that I didn’t dare take care of myself because Artemis wanted me.

Artemis wanted me, loved me.

I stopped dead and thought about that. This morning I had awakened alone but tonight I would sleep with a lover. What a terrifying thought . . . and yet, he said he loved me. He wanted to take care of me and make me feel good. He already had in so many ways. Mouth or ass? What a terrible decision to have to make.

I smiled at Charger and finished pouring the oats into his feeding trough. Lady, Artemis’ horse, nickered at me and I fed her as well, stroking her long white neck soothingly.

“Lady, your master is going to take me back to bed tonight and teach me something new about making love.” I confided in her. I touched myself gently and felt my shaft twitch. “He’s decided to call my . . . sex - Jim. I wonder what he calls his.”

Smiling, I shut and locked their door before walking around to the back door of our railroad car. The three steps worked the plug inside of me so that I practically fell inside and locked the door behind me. Getting myself under control, I rolled all the blinds down and finally toed off my boots so I could remove my too constrictive pants.

Sighing with relief, I put up the leaves of the table and set it with the china that Artemis had brought with him into our partnership. I wanted everything to look nice for him and I wanted him to know how much I appreciated him. Could it be love? By the time we left this car, I’d know for sure. 

**********************  
End Understandings


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has more lessons in love from his new lover.

******************  
Artemis, part one  
****************** 

I walked into our parlor to the beautiful sight of a naked James holding one of our wineglasses. His look was so pensive that my heart clenched. Was he regretting our loving?

“Artemis, everything beautiful in this room came with you. I didn’t contribute anything at all.” His woeful look made me want to gather him into my arms.

Setting our dinner on the table, I took the glass from his hand and placed a kiss in his palm in return. “You brought your bright spirit and strength into this room and into my heart. You are better than any single or even a hundred things. My life would be so colorless and drab without you.”

His shy glance reminded me that he was still very young in matters of the heart even though he had just turned 28 and survived with distinction the terrible War just passed. So, I gathered him close and petted him into relaxing into my arms. 

“It smells good.” His voice was contented now and I pressed a kiss to his brow.

“Of course, it smells good. I made it.” 

That brought out his laughter the way I knew it would. “Your modesty is only surpassed by your wit, Artemis.”

“That’s quite true, James. Now, I think we’re ready to eat. You are going to need your strength if you’re going to keep up with me.” I let him go only long enough to pull out one of the chairs with a flourish. Watching him carefully without appearing to, I noticed when he remembered the plug and squirmed onto one cheek to relieve the pressure.

Moving to the chair across from him, I served him up a full helping of steak and the new potatoes I’d picked up in the market the day before. My wine and butter sauce wouldn’t overpower the delicate taste of the vegetable. He took his first bite while I was pouring the last of the wine.

“It’s delicious, Artemis. Where did you learn to cook?” He gazed at me across the table and I thought to myself that the truly delicious item at the table was him.

“When I was in Paris, I trained with a Cordon Bleu chef named Pierre Cartier. He was an exacting mentor and he instilled in me the desire to cook well even if my ingredients were not the freshest. The sauce is one of the first recipes I learned. It’s simple but effective.” I watched him try to maintain his poise while squirming on the needlepoint chair.

I spoke more about my first trip to Paris and the adventures that I enjoyed while he ate everything on his plate and changed positions twice. I could hardly wait to take him back to bed. My cock was tenting the tablecloth in front of me but thankfully he couldn’t see him. Occasionally, I’d give myself a long stroke to remind him of the pleasure to come.

James was drinking the last of the wine when I ran my toes up between his legs to gently nudge his cock. He hiccuped and gazed wide-eyed across the table.

“I believe we may be done with dinner. What do you say we take dessert to bed with us?”

He was on his feet instantly, controlling his wince speedily. I hid my smile and gathered up the dishes. He took half of them and I motioned to him to go first down the corridor to the small galley kitchen between the parlor and James’ bedroom. He piled the dishes in the sink and my arms came around him to put mine in as well. I pressed him against the warm wood and brought my hands back to his nipples.

“Artemis! What are you doing?” He was panting with the effort not to come against the sink.

I pulled him back against my chest and kissed up his shoulder to that spot behind his ear I’d found earlier. He shuddered again and tilted his head to give me better access. So, I kissed around his hairline to the other side to see if that was as sensitive. And it was indeed to judge from the death grip he had on the sink’s edge.

“Bed, James. I think we need to take care of this growing problem.” One hand dropped to his cock and I squeezed him gently while my shaft grew between his legs.

“Please, Artemis, only you can put out the fire inside of me.” His pleading made me grow harder yet.

“You go ahead, sweet James and crawl under the covers in my bed. I’ll bring dessert with me.” I let him go regretfully but watched his less than graceful gait as he walked away from me with the plug still in place. That was delightfully obscene and I had to take a minute to stroke myself in consolation. “Soon, my friend, soon you’ll be lodged inside the tightest ass it has ever been your fortune to encounter.”

Gathering up my supplies, I took the two bowls with me. My bedroom door was open and I stopped at the doorway to gaze upon perfection. He’d pushed the covers back and was slowly touching himself as if in wonder that he could. His father had much to answer for. But I would soon have his passionate nature out in the open for both our enjoyments.

That shy gaze drew me to him like a magnet pointing to true north. I set the bowls on the bedside table before dipping my fingers in the warm chocolate sauce and painting his nipples with the dark liquid. He started in surprise and looked at me for an explanation.

“I’m going to eat dessert off of your body, James. Now, hold still and let me work. Of course, it is essential for me to remove every little speck so I’ll be as thorough as I can.” I leaned down and sucked the chocolate from the pert nipple that had risen in response.

“Artemis, may I paint you as well?”

“But of course, my dear James. That’s the whole point of this adult exercise in finger-painting.” I leered at him and he laughed out loud. Really, he was coming along very nicely. I would soon have him begging me to come inside of him.

So, my next spot was his beautiful cock. The sauce slid down to pool at his balls and he twitched at the sensation. But once I took them in my mouth, he began to pant again. “Artemis, I think it will be too much.”

“Nonsense, young James, you will not come just yet.” And I pressed the nerve at the base of his cock, taking some of the urgency away. “Tomorrow, I think I’ll introduce you to a cock ring. I have a lovely leather one that should fit you perfectly. That will restrict your urgent need to climax. I don’t want you to come unless I’m there beside you.”

“Oh!” He tried to thrust up while I deep throated his tasty cock but all that got him was the pressing in of the plug and his groan was music to my ears.

“Shift over for me, love. That’s right, flat on your stomach, bend your leg, so.” I positioned him for easy access to the toy that was tormenting him.

Rubbing my callused hands over his tender flesh helped me get some control back. I was disgracefully quick off the mark today. The more I have of him, the more I want. Pressing in the plug then pulling it a little of the way out made him groan piteously. So, I dribbled more chocolate on each of the downy cheeks and settled in to lick him into a frenzy.

It worked like a charm. When he was shaking uncontrollably, I pulled out the plug with a moist ‘pop’ and slipped some chocolate into his well-stretched hole. He groaned and climaxed into my other hand while I was still licking the sauce from his sensitive crease. He was still shaking when he stopped spurting and I pulled him close to me so he knew it was all right to be overwhelmed.

“Artemis,” his shaky whisper appealed to my nurturing side.

“Beloved James, I love how you shiver into release for me.” I petted his stomach with my cum-covered fingers and he surprised me by bring my hand to his lips and hesitantly licking them clean. I turned him so we could clean my hand together. “You taste of ambrosia, love.”

He blushed. “I think I should taste you again . . . to compare.”

“Excellent idea, James. I know that you’re fond of cherries so I prepared a sauce just for you to eat from my body.”

His eyes lit up and he eagerly reached over me for the other bowl. I knew he’d approve that notion. He licked his finger clean before dipping back in and eyeing my body with an appraising gaze. That was an incredible feeling for me and I lay back to prepare for the teasing to come.

James dotted each nipple with cherry sauce and dove in to lick them clean. I could feel myself swell in reaction and he eyed my cock with curiosity instead of fear. If I could have cheered, I would have but instead I settled back and enjoyed James’ naïve exploration of my body. I couldn’t lose this cast of the dice.

********************  
James, part two  
******************** 

I lapped every bit of cherry sauce from his nipples but his sex kept drawing my eyes to it. It had grown tall and thick while I attended to the small peaks that rose from the soft mat of hair. I sat back and just looked at it. For a moment, I wondered why it felt so good to sit then I remembered the plug he’d just removed and I thought about that for a long moment.

But Artemis read my mind again. “Is it sore, beloved? Should I go and get the muscle salve that we use?”

I shook my head. “I want to feel it, to remind me of how it stretched me and pleasured me in turns.”  
“Good boy, I’m glad you’re not in pain. I have no wish to ever hurt you.” His gaze was warm and I basked in the feeling his statement brought me.

I wanted him to never want to look at another man again, only at me. How strange that in the space of a day, I should so totally welcome his lovemaking. I could no longer think of anything but him and the pleasure he brought me. I desperately wanted him to feel that as well, as my gift to him.

So, I took my courage in hand and reached out to touch his organ, standing so proudly above his stomach. Wrapping my fingers around him made him jerk and I quickly looked at my partner’s face to see if that was all right.

“You’re doing just fine, James. Artie is just telling you how much he enjoys your touch.”

“Artie?” I couldn’t help the question in my voice.

“Why yes, James, I’ve always called him by that pet diminutive. So while I’m calling yours ‘Jim’, you’ll be able to talk of mine in public as well.” His smile lit up his whole face and I put that look into the back of my mind for viewing later.

A clear bead of liquid was forming in the small slit in the flaring head and I daringly licked it away. Artemis shivered under my hands and I smiled with pride at his reaction. While I was there, I gently licked the entire crown before pulling back to dribble more cherry sauce on it. As I cleaned the sauce off, another clear tear appeared and the mix of sweet and salty appealed to my tongue.

“Oh, that feels so very good, James. How does it taste?” His voice was huskier now than earlier and I think it was because of me which made me feel even better about my new lessons.

I considered his question. “You are slightly bitter and a little salty but with the sweet cherry sauce it tastes wonderful.”

“Good, that’s exactly what I thought when I dribbled chocolate on you.” He smiled at me and I ducked my head at the compliment.

Father’s voice was fainter but the memory of the beatings he’d administered when he thought I was being prideful still held sway. Artemis knew immediately that something was wrong and his warm hand raised my chin so I had to look him in the eyes.

“You are a very brave man with a tender nature that should have been encouraged your whole life. The fact that your Father didn’t approve of you is his loss, not yours. Come up here and let me cuddle you, sweet James.” And those warm hands drew me to lie across his chest. Thankfully, he rescued the bowl of cherry sauce from falling over and soiling the bed.  
I burrowed into the soft, sweet smelling hair and listened to the slow beat of his heart beneath me. His hands drew soothing circles on my back and his voice was slow and measured when he finally spoke.

“You are beautiful, James, also talented, strong and intelligent. The honors you won during the war were well earned and in the last year that we’ve been paired, I’ve come to respect your tactical reasoning and marvel at your daring athleticism. I told you that you delight all my senses and you do. Part of me ached to tell you of my love but part of me wondered why you’d want a ne’er-do-well actor who’s seven years older than you and of only average looks.”

I could not let that absurd statement go by and I raised my head to look into his face. “No, you’re not average looking, Artemis. You are beautiful too. I like the laugh lines here,” I touched the corners of his eyes gently. “And your eyes twinkle like dark stars. Your lips are usually smiling and that always makes me feel better when something goes wrong during a mission. Your shoulders are broad enough to bear my burdens as well as yours. And now that I’ve seen your chest and all this wonderful hair, I love to feel it against my skin.”

“Oh, James.” His eyes glowed up into mine and he drew me down into a tender kiss that lasted until we needed to breathe. “You honor me with your love.”

I’d never thought of it like that before and I knew deep inside that I was the one being honored. Which reminded me that although I’d come numerous times today, my partner had only come once. So I wiggled out of his arms and back to his beautiful sex. Retrieving the bowl of cherry sauce, I painted the tall column of silky flesh from top to bottom, making him jerk again and again.

Then putting the bowl safely back on the bedside table, I leaned in to lick it clean from side to side. Artemis’ sighs told me that I was doing something right and I allowed myself a bit of pride at my new skill. The head kept releasing salty tears and I kept licking them away. Then it occurred to me that he had sucked me inside his mouth and I pondered his size for a moment before moving between his parted legs to get a better position.

It was rather like planning a military campaign utilizing the few resources at my disposal. By stretching my mouth as wide as it would go, I was able to take in his entire crown. But once there, I didn’t know what to do and my gaze went to my partner’s face for help.

“Dear God, James, that feels wonderful. Where is your tongue right now?” His hand stroked my cheek and I thought about his question.

It was pressed up against the crown and if I moved back just a tiny bit, I could move it against the flared edge. The shiver under my hands told me that I’d done it right.

“Very nice, love, now flutter against me before you begin to suck.”

That released another tear of bitter fluid and I settled in to make him feel as wonderful as I’d felt earlier. His hands over mine reminded me what he’d shown me when we were pressed together. I ran my fingers up and down his smooth flesh with his hips jerking in unison with my sucks. Making a mental note to ask him why he was circumcised, I kept up the pressure until I felt his shaft swell just a little.

“I’m about to release into your keeping, James. If you don’t want to swallow my cum, you should probably remove your mouth.” His voice was strained and I watched his head move against the pillow the way mine had earlier.

That just made me suck harder so I could taste more of him. I was determined to give him more pleasure than anyone else had ever given him. My grip tightened around the thick column of his sex and I was soon rewarded with spurts of salty fluid that quickly filled my mouth and spilled out, no matter how much I swallowed.

“Dear heaven, James, you love me so beautifully.” His voice was faint and I smiled in triumph while I tried to lick him clean. He jerked again when I bathed his sac with my tongue and I filed that away for the future. “You are indeed a natural lover, my dear partner. Come up and share my taste with me.”

He pulled me up and latched his mouth to mine, his tongue sweeping inside my lips and scouring it of every bit of fluid. His hands swept down my back to my buttocks and his touch there almost made me come. But he pulled away and turned me onto my back with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“I think you may be the strongest man I know, dearest James. Here you are, up and ready to go again after having come three times already. But I think I need to taste you once more tonight before we sleep. And I have another gift for you, something to help stretch you further.”

I gulped and wondered what it could be. The plug had almost sent me into premature release and I was sure that what he had in mind would be larger yet. But his chuckle told me that he’d read my mind again and I blushed, right on cue. He’s really very good at that.

“My sweet James, please don’t ever quit blushing at my words. It makes me feel like a veritable giant among men to know that I can so affect you.” He leaned down and kissed me affectionately.

These kisses were turning my knees to water while I hardened even further. But his next words were unexpected.

“Do you need to use the facilities, James?” He stroked my shaft and I realized that part of my discomfort was indeed the urge to use the bathroom so I nodded.  
“Good, I do as well. So let’s take care of that first before I bring you back here and pleasure you to sleep.” He rolled off the bed and held out his hand to me. 

I took it slowly and let him pull me from his bed. Together? I didn’t know if I could do that while he was watching me. But once in the bathroom, he went first, the golden stream of liquid arcing from him into the small bidet that served to remove our bodily wastes. I marveled at the difference in the fluids that came from him. It had never occurred to me that such a private moment could be turned to pleasure.

“Your turn, James. Did you enjoy watching me?” His eyes were gentle while he pulled me in front of him and tenderly held my shaft in his large hand. “Among the hedonists of Paris, passing water in front of another is called the gift of golden showers. Now close your eyes and let yourself go.”

I took a deep breath, ever conscious of his sex, pressed up against my nether cheeks. But it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be because his gentle kisses to my neck relaxed me enough to finally let go.

“Beautiful, James. You’re beautiful everywhere. Open your eyes and watch my hand hold your cock.”

And I was incapable of denying him anything so I opened my eyes and watched the same golden fluid arc away from me that had flowed from him. His tanned hand holding my shaft so tenderly was indeed beautiful to watch. Somehow I was sure that this would not be my last lesson of the night.

*******************  
Artemis, part three  
******************* 

I wasn’t lying when I told him he was a natural. I didn’t know whether to damn his father or praise him. He’d taken a sensual boy and turned him into a cold, hard man unable to show his love. On the other hand, the discipline had kept him safe for me so that I would reap the benefit of the hidden riches waiting for me.

Kissing the side of his neck, I watched the golden flow finally stop and I petted his cock with one hand while the other rolled his balls familiarly. He was getting used to my touches and that bode well for my next gift.

“James, what do you call Jim here, in your mind.” I grazed his neck with the edge of my teeth and he shivered.

“Um, my sex?”

“I want to hear you call him your cock. Say it out loud for me, sweet James.”

“Oh,” he arched into my hand. “It’s my c-ccock.”

“And what do you call what’s nestled so nicely between your ass cheeks?” I thrust gently against his hole.

“Artie.” He suddenly teased me with a flirtatious look over his shoulder.

My laughter released his and I hugged him tightly. “Very good, James, I believe it is time that Artie and Jim went back to bed. You go ahead and I’ll come back in with your new present.”

His look was rather hesitant and his glance down at my cock was shy but determined. He walked away from me with that graceful stride that always made me want to bury myself inside him but I took a firm hold of my libido and went back to the mesh bag. James was going to need a great deal of stretching before I would be able to ease inside of him and I had just the thing.

An old lover had made the ivory dildo in his exact dimensions and I’d used it before to pleasure myself. Now it would serve James as well. The cream in my bedroom would work to lubricate him and I reminded myself to get out the large bottle of oil that would get us through the next few days. From now on, I was determined to have an adequate supply of lubricant always ready.

A gallon or two should do, I smiled to myself and went to join my young lover. He took my breath away again, sprawled out on my bed with a finger dripping cherry sauce onto his chest. Lust blurred my vision for a long moment but I reined myself in hard. This was my beautiful virgin man and I would never hurt him or make him afraid.

“I see you started without me, young man. I’m afraid I shall have to punish you.” I shook my head but when I saw him freeze, I quickly slid in beside him. Taking him in my arms, I kissed him thoroughly. When he was once again limp in my embrace, I chided him gently. “Eating cherries without me means that you have to paint your nipples so I can clean them off.”

He smiled and dipped his fingers in the red sauce before painting his own nipples while I watched in delight. “Sweeter than cherries, James. That’s what you are.” And I made him groan again when I licked him clean and tenderly bit each hard nub. He really had very sensitive nipples and I was going to enjoy driving him crazy with just that stimulation.

But he’d rolled over onto the dildo and his curious hands found it when I released his lips. “Artemis, what is this?”

“Your next gift, James. It has warmed my ass many a cold night when I thought you would never be able to love me. And now it’s time to stretch you a little more.” I took it from him and held it to his groin. “See, my love, it’s a dildo that is almost an exact replica of your pretty cock. But in case Jim should get jealous, I must tell you that it can never replace his glowing beauty and sweet taste. Now move to your stomach for me again, my beautiful love.”

He turned over but his eyes remained on the ivory dildo in my hand. I laid it down on my pillow so I could position him on the other pillow. Running my hand over his flanks as I might do to Lady, I calmed him until his gaze had that half-slitted look that she often got.

“You are so beautiful here, James. I’m going in for another taste of you so hold still for me.” I leaned over and licked down his crease and over the small rosebud that spasmed so nicely for me. Pointing my tongue a little, I stabbed within several times and felt him relax against the pleasure. Then I found the jar of cream and slid in two of my coated fingers while he tensed against me for a moment.

But he was indeed learning quickly and I felt him relax around me. “James, I want you to take the dildo and warm it in your hands. Slide your fingers around it and learn the contours of it.”

He took it up in one hand, his gaze eyeing it uncertainly.

“Feel the flaring crown that looks so much like your own. It will feel ever so nice when it pierces the muscle just here that guards your hidden treasures. Do you remember what it felt like to be inside of me? It was hot, wasn’t it?”

“It felt like my leather gloves tight around me.” He ventured and I smiled delightedly at him.

“What a lovely thought, James. Tomorrow I will ask you to put them on and touch me all over. That will feel wonderful. But you’re right, a man’s inner channel is very tight and hot since it doesn’t get the natural juices of a woman’s vagina. That’s one reason that I’m being so careful to get a lot of cream deep inside of you. The walls here are more fragile than a woman’s and you could easily tear and bleed.”

He gripped the dildo in his hand but turned his head to look at me. “What about when you took me inside of you?”

“I’d already prepared myself, James. When I got back here, I washed myself carefully and pushed cream inside of myself. I was very much hoping that you’d come back and give me permission to love you.” I confessed to him with a smile and watched the dawning comprehension in his eyes.

“You wanted me that much?” He asked shyly.

“I’ve wanted you since the day we met.” I confessed further and slowly slid in three fingers while he was still thinking about what I just said.  
His lower back tensed a little but I gently slid my fingers back and forth while he panted under my hands. “That . . . that feels very full.”

“Is there pain or is there discomfort?” I knew what it felt like although it had been a while.

He thought about it and gingerly tightened around me. “Discomfort but not really pain. Am I ready for . . . this?”

“You will be once you cover it in cream for me.” And I handed him the jar.

He looked back at me and the spot where I was so intimately touching him then he began to rub cream all up and down the ivory column. It was beautifully obscene to see him so concentrated on the instrument of his impalement. Taking a deep breath, I told myself to slow down or this would be over before it even began. 

Taking it from his hand, I judged the warmth to be adequate. “That’s perfect, James. Now I want you to go up on all fours for me. That’s right, my love. Oh, how beautiful you look preparing to receive my gift. How does Jim feel about this?”

Pulling gently on the hard as iron cock dangling between his legs, I surprised James into a breathless groan. Then I removed my fingers and slid the head of the dildo past the tight ring of outer muscle, holding still while his back muscles rippled in sudden tension.

“Relax, James, it’s not going anywhere but deeper inside that tight channel of yours. It’s going to slide right against that gland that warms you so nicely and then I’m going to turn you over and take Jim into my mouth so you’ll be so hot, you’ll explode.”

The tension eased and I pushed it further in until his back flushed with sudden heat. “Ah yes, there it is. A little more, love and it will be as far in as it will go. Did you wonder why the base is so flared and large? It keeps the dildo from being pulled inside of you and hurting you. Most young men learn very early not to put anything in their anus without the proper precautions. It’s so embarrassing to have to go to your doctor with a cucumber stuck up your ass.”

That surprised him into a snort of laughter as I’d anticipated and I slid the dildo home, flush against his hole. “Not to mention, the base flares out and stretches you with every movement. Now, I’m going to play a little with your sweet ass and tasty cock. I’d like to hear you repeat that, James. Where is the dildo right now?”

“It’s in my . . . oh . . . sweet ass-ss-ss.” He was panting to ease the feeling of fullness that had to be driving him insane.

“And what am I going to be tasting?”

“My tasty c-c-cock. Artemis!” He groaned and shivered.

“Well done, my love. I love to hear those lewd words coming from your sweet mouth. Now turn over for me so I can suck your cock while I fuck your ass with this poor substitute for myself.” I helped him move to his back, the pillow bunched beneath his hips to give him support. 

He was bright red at my language and I smiled down at him just before I slid my lips around his cock. He thrust up instinctively and I pulled out the dildo a little ways before shoving it back in, hitting that sweet spot with extra strength. He keened aloud and I smiled around his cock when his hands grabbed my head in unconscious possession.

His instincts were impeccable and the next few moments taught him the rhythm that would give him the most pleasure. He was babbling senseless words of interrupted thoughts while I pushed him as hard as I dared. When his hips finally snapped up and he erupted into my throat, I drank him down like the fine wine we’d had for dinner.

He’d blacked out again and I gave myself a pat on the back for judging his reactions so well. I cleaned him up and gave Artie a pat and a reminder to be patient. His day was coming but it wouldn’t be right now. We’d see about tomorrow.

Rolling him to his side and pulling up the blanket, I placed a pillow under his head and spooned up behind him. Nestling my cock between his thighs, I wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to wake up. I could get very used to this position. His heartbeat speeded up a bit and I knew he was coming to.

“Artemis, that was . . . I don’t know what to call that.”

“Wonderful . . . fulfilling . . . magnificent . . . something you want to do again?” I interspersed each word with a kiss up the side of his neck to the hot spot under his ear.

“It was all of that and more.” He shivered. “Are you going to leave the . . . the dildo inside of me all night?”

“Does it hurt?” I inquired, already sure of the answer.

“No-o-o, it just feels strange.” He squirmed a little in my arms.

“Go to sleep and we’ll see how it feels in the morning.”

“Will you put Artie inside of me then?” His hand came down and stroked my cock with much more confidence than he’d shown earlier.

I could have cheered but instead, I just kissed him again and held him tightly against me. “We’ll see, love. We’ll see.”  
*********************  
James, part four  
********************* 

I went to sleep held tight in Artemis’ arms. The hard dildo inside of me made me feel too full but his sex – no, his cock would feel even bigger and I was determined to take him inside of me. He’d probably split me in two but unless it killed me, I would give him the same gift he had given me.

So, I went to sleep with his hands stroking me soothingly. 

When I awoke the next morning, I was still held fast but he’d swollen in the night and lay hard and still beside my own hard member. The dildo was still hard but I’d grown used to it and I flexed my inner muscles around it, wondering how the hard but velvet cock would feel instead. I stroked them both with my hand and thought about what today would bring.

“Good morning, James.” The husky voice behind me made my hand pause. “No, keep right on going, sweetheart, I’ve dreamed of waking up like this, your hand on me and my arms full of your sweet flesh. How does the dildo feel? Are you too sore?”

“No, I guess I got used to it in the night. Am I stretched enough for you?” I asked him over my shoulder and received a gentle kiss in answer. His hand joined mine on our shafts and we were pleasantly hard when he called a halt to our explorations.

“Not just yet, my love. We have something to do first, you and I. Patience is a virtue although sometimes a damn hard one.” He pulled away from me and I missed his warmth immediately.

“Come and let us reenact our golden showers of last night. Then I’m going to make you the best breakfast you’ve ever eaten while you tend to the horses and gather the mail from the station.” My loving tormentor promised me and I slid awkwardly from the bed, all too aware of the hard shape inside of me.

He held me close all the way into the bathroom and I released the fluids from the night before without hesitation while he held my cock for me. I felt extremely decadent and debauched while I watched him release his own stream into the porcelain bowl. I could hardly believe how relaxed I was at this turn around in my life.

“Dearest, I’m going to check you so I’d like you to bend over and hold onto the side of the tub.” He positioned me and before I could tense, he’d plucked the ivory dildo from my body.

“Oh,” I couldn’t stop the exclamation and I shook when his tongue lapped me there, leaving a kiss on that small hole. “I feel so empty, Artemis.”

He gathered me into his arms and pressed kisses all over my face. “I love you, James. I love you more today than yesterday, my brave soldier.”

I leaned into him and kissed him back when his lips finally met mine. Our tongues traded mouths until I felt so warm, I was afraid I would explode. We finally had to breathe and I basked in his glowing gaze.

“You are perfect, my sweet James. And now, I shall dress you so you can be seen in public.” He laughingly led me back into the sterile room that was so different from his. He painstakingly picked out a pair of pants and a shirt for me. Then he dressed me until it got to my boots and I confessed that I’d taken them off as soon as I’d come in last night along with my pants.

He teased me with my lack of restraint and I pretended to be shamed by my behavior. He led me out into the parlor and told me to put my boots on while he considered what punishment would fit the ‘crime’ of disobedience. I shivered but not in fear. I knew he would never hurt me.

“James, come here and lay across my lap. I believe a spanking is in order.” He sounded quite stern but the twinkle in his eyes told me I had nothing to fear.

So, I came to the settee where he was sitting, naked and relaxed and knelt beside him. He patted his lap and I settled across his parted legs, wondering what he would do. At first, he stroked my backside until I’d almost forgotten this was supposed to be a punishment then the first slap rang through the room and I jumped.

“Such a tempting ass, James, I don’t know how I kept from touching it before this. When next you disobey me, I shall strip you naked and lay you down across my legs and paddle these beautiful cheeks until they glow red and you’re begging me to put out the fire.” He never stopped spanking me the whole time he spoke and I found myself getting harder with each blow.

“There, that should do for now. Off you go, James, I’ll take care of this later,” he stroked gently beneath my body over my swelling cock and I wriggled at the torment.

“Up you go, love but kiss me before you leave. And remember to hurry back.” He helped me kneel again and I leaned forward to kiss him, my hands stroking his arms in thanks for my spanking.

“I love you, Artemis. Thank you for taking such good care of me.” I drew just far enough back to watch his eyes glow into mine then I bent and kissed Artie’s flared crown. “I am looking forward to my next loving.”

“Tempter!” He groaned when I stood and walked to the door. “I believe I may have to punish you again very soon.”

I laughed and left the car, being sure that the door was locked behind me. I didn’t want anyone to come in and see my partner in all his naked glory. Checking on the horses, I gave them more oats and a pat or two. They seemed to listen intently when I told them all the wonderful things that Artemis had given me the night before.

When I jumped down, I felt the pull of muscles that had never been used before and the pressure of my pants against my freshly spanked cheeks reminded me of the pleasures to come. I wondered if Artemis would say I was strutting when I crossed the railroad yard to the stationmaster’s office where I could pick up our mail.

We exchanged good mornings and he chatted with me as if nothing at all was changed. I guess I looked no different to him but inside I was crowing with the way I was hiding my joy. While I was there, I asked him to deliver four more containers of water to the back platform. I told him that Artemis wasn’t feeling very well and hot baths seemed to give him the most relief.

He agreed to deliver them within the hour and I took our mail back with me with an ever-quickening step. I could barely wait to be back with my partner. Closing the door behind me, I heard him singing in the galley. It was one of those saloon songs that he often used as a cover when he was in disguise. Leaving the mail on the table, I walked back to surprise him.

He had an apron slung over his front to protect from the splatters of the eggs and bacon he was frying. It was tented in front and I knew that his erection was for me. “Ah, James, back so soon. You must have run all the way. What a lovely color you have in your cheeks.”

I blushed before realizing that he meant my face. “I got the mail and I asked the stationmaster to deliver four more containers of water. I thought maybe you would want to have another bath.”

He beamed at me. “How very thoughtful of you, my dear James. I love how you plan ahead for us. I’ll let you stay dressed so you can carry them in once he delivers them. Any good mail come?”

I shook my head because I hadn’t bothered to look at the bundle I’d brought back. He smiled fondly at me and asked me to take down some clean plates for breakfast. When he shooed me into the other room, I headed for the table but he told me to carry it nearer to the settee. Somehow, I just knew that this would be another lesson for me.

He set the plates down and asked me to bring him the mesh bag from the bathroom. I shivered in anticipation at what new treat he had for me and hurried to obey him. When I brought it back, he was relaxed on the settee.

“Come here, love and hold still for me.” He unbuttoned my pants and freed my cock to spring up at him. “Ah, so eager and beautiful this fine morning. Now, I’m going to make sure that he stays nice and hard for me since I decided that I want him back inside of me again, pleasuring me right into my first climax of the day.”

My mind caught the word first and I trembled at the thought of going back into the hot, tight place of the day before. When he drew forth what looked like a leather harness, I leaned closer to examine it.

“Do you remember I promised you a cock ring, James? This is it.” He kissed the end of my cock and it jerked against his lips. “So eager and so delicious looking that I think I won’t wait.”

And with that, he sucked me in deep and began to swallow around me while his hands pulled my hips forward. Busy fingers slid between my cheeks and I groaned at the feel of being pierced on one end while being sucked on at the other. My hands combed shakily through his soft dark hair while he reduced me to a quivering heap of tangled nerve endings. I released for endless moments into his voracious mouth and sighed in contentment at how well he knew my body.

“There, that should have taken the edge off and now I can slide your new fashion accessory on and secure Jim for my pleasure.” 

I felt the odd ring pass over my sensitive flesh and jerked a little at the unaccustomed feel but when he looped another ring around my balls dividing them and holding them snug against my body, I had to examine it. The harness held my cock in a semi-upright position while cradling the sac below close to it.

“Very pretty, James, now you won’t be able to come again until I remove it.” He ran his fingers down my shaft and even though it was replete, it tried to lift towards him. “How beautifully responsive you are, my dearest James. It looks like Jim would like to play again. But not right now, we have breakfast to eat while it’s hot. James, I would like you to kneel by my side here on the floor.”

I looked at him but he just smiled and pointed to the floor by his knees. My pants were still undone and he pulled them a little further down so my legs were trapped together while my cock and cheeks were exposed. What was I to learn now?

His hands busied themselves with the plates of food and he fed me a slice of bacon before eating a bite of egg. Then he fed me a spoonful of the delicious eggs and kissed my lips before eating more himself. We ate the whole meal like that and I soon grew hard again although the leather ring kept me just this side of pain.

When the sound of metal canisters on the back steps rang out, he was kissing me and stroking my nether cheeks. “Just think, James, if the stationmaster should knock and open the door, he would see you deliciously half-naked with your cock lifting towards me and my hand on your ass. What do you think he would say?”

*********************  
Artemis, part five  
********************* 

The poor boy blushed while his cock hardened even more. “What a little exhibitionist you are, James.”

But then his gaze went to the door and a look of dismay appeared. “Artemis, I don’t remember if I locked the door when I came in.”

I stilled but the sounds had stopped and the stationmaster’s men appeared to have left. I relaxed again but the look on James’ face was tragic.

“I should have remembered. I know you said that we’d have to be careful in the outside world.” He looked up bravely. “I think you should punish me.”

I stroked his face while thinking quickly. I had no desire to take his father’s place since I was hoping that James would come to me for pleasure not pain. But he did need to be more careful of our privacy. So I nodded and watched him flush again.

“But first, you need to bring the water in and help me fill up the water heater. I think we will certainly need a bath tonight. And James, I love you and I never want you to think I don’t. If I spank you, it is only to give you a memory that will help you to remember how important our privacy is.”

“I understand, Artemis. I know that I should be more careful and I won’t forget again.” He struggled to his feet and I helped him pull up and fasten his pants over his overfilled cock. The buttons barely closed and the bulge there was quite obscene. I held the door open for him while he brought in each canister and carried them back to the bathroom.

Once he was finished, I beckoned him over to the door and watched him lock it. Then I began undressing him and he stood docilely while I removed his outer layers. Even his cock was subdued and I led him over to the settee for his punishment. He lay across my lap with his cock between my legs and his arms braced against the settee.

“Poor James, I fear that this morning will not be one of your favored memories but hopefully, this will be the last time that I shall have to spank you.” I caressed his cheeks before bringing down my hand in a pattern of smacks that soon had his ass glowing bright red. He was silently crying by the time I was through, but his cock was back to full strength so I judged the crime adequately recompensed.

“Come here, sweetheart.” I turned him over so I could gather him into my arms and kiss away his tears. “It’s all right now, love. I forgive you for forgetting to lock the door and now I ask you to forgive me for causing you pain.”

He held me fiercely. “No, you were right to punish me. I won’t ever forget again. I love you so much, Artemis that anything you do is right.”

I kissed him soundly and felt my own shaft twitch to life beneath that glowing ass of his. He must have felt him too because he immediately reached down and stroked him lovingly. I sighed into his neck and stood abruptly, holding him against my chest and walking down the hall to his room.

“Artemis?” He asked anxiously when I lowered him to the Spartan bunk that was his idea of a bed.

“Hush, James, I need to change the sheets on our bed so I’d like you to lie here for now. Turn over on your stomach and put the pillow under your hips for me.” When he’d done so, I stroked the bright red cheeks and leaned down to kiss each one. “Now rest for me while I go and get your next lesson ready. I think you will enjoy it immensely.” 

His eyes followed me and I left the door open so he’d be able to hear me strip the bed. I sang out loud so he’d know where I was at all times and I wondered what he thought I was doing in the kitchen. But I kept on preparing his enema with water and herbs at just the right temperature. I estimated how much fluid he’d be able to take this first time and filled up the bag accordingly.

I checked my preparations and hung the bag up in the bathroom before taking the healing salve back into his room. His eyes were so wide and sad that I had to kiss them before unscrewing the lid and beginning to paint his cheeks with the mixture I had prepared especially for myself. I did enjoy a good spanking but it had been quite a while since my last one. Dear Maria was so good with the paddle.

Perhaps one of these days, I’d introduce James to the Madame of my favorite whorehouse. We could complete his education between the two of us. But for now, I wanted to see his muscles relax and when they did, I carefully slipped some of the salve into his entrance to soften the way for the enema nozzle.

“There, James, does that feel better?” I waited for his nod. “Good. Now, I’ll be right back with your next surprise.”

Bringing the bag of water and herbs back with me, I watched his eyes widen while he tried to figure out what it was for. “James, before you’ll have room for Artie, we need to flush you out completely. I think you’ll like this mixture because it’s very soothing and should feel very good inside. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He gulped but nodded and I slipped the nozzle inside a couple of inches and released the tube so the warm water began to flow. He shivered all over and I eased him up to all fours so the pressure on his restrained cock didn’t hurt.

“Oh, that feels so strange.”  
“I know it does, sweetheart, but trust me the benefits are manifold.” I stroked his back and watched the bag deflate. “There we are, love. You’ve taken it all and now I want you to hold it in until you have to let go. Here’s the plug to help you.” 

He whimpered when I greased the plug and parted his cheeks to insert it. But he didn’t fight it and I slid it all the way in with one push. “Good boy, now come off the bed for me and stand up. I’ll help you keep your balance.”

He obeyed but clutched my shoulders as the water that filled his bowels shifted with each movement. It wouldn’t take long this first time because the herbs I’d used were quick working. Time enough for him to learn the pleasures of long held enemas. Backing up, I led him across the floor, through the door and down the hall to the bathroom just in time to see his eyes widen and his fair skin to flush.

I led him to the commode and sat him down while removing the plug with a quick jerk that released his tortured muscles and allowed him to drain himself. I knelt between his legs and kissed his lips over and over again to take his mind off the intimate ritual in which he’d just participated.

Tears leaked from his eyes and I kissed each one away. “My brave soldier. You are such a delight, my sweet James. How beautifully you learn your lessons and how very much I love you.”

He sniffed hard and kissed me back. We feasted on each other for a long moment then I released him and soaked a washcloth to cleanse him. He followed each movement with his eyes and I flushed the commode of his wastes without letting him look. Then I had him bend over while I washed him clean with soap and water. Then he was ready for our next lesson and I led him to my room.

“James, this is now our bed and our bedroom. There may be times when you will want some privacy and all you have to do is say so and I will respect your wishes. But the rest of the time, I want you in our bed and my arms. Is that all right with you?”

He hugged me tight, his throat too full to speak but I understood and I held him tenderly before lowering him to the bed. He moved up while I followed him, stalking him like a cat would a mouse. Artie was becoming most insistent that it was his turn to play and James was eyeing him like a hungry man eyes his first steak.

“Artemis, may I touch him again and try to take more of him inside my mouth?” He asked as if unsure of my answer and I grinned at him, lying down and giving him permission with just a look. His eyes lit up and he knelt at my hip, reaching out with a more sure hand and an eager look that promised a good time for my poor neglected cock.

His touch was just right, gripping me and sliding up and down with the sure knowledge that I would like it. “Why is the extra skin gone, Artemis? Did you have an accident?”  
“No, James, my parents believed that the extra skin was unnecessary and had it removed a few minutes after I was born. I don’t remember a thing about it. Oh that’s good.” I sighed and stretched out my hand to run it over his still red cheeks. The jar was between our pillows and I opened it while he watched me and kept on trying to get more of my cock into his mouth.

“Artie greatly appreciates your valiant effort, James. Move a little closer so I can stroke that sweet spot inside of you.” He obediently moved close and I scooped up cream on two fingers and placed them at his entrance. It spasmed open for me as if it knew what was coming and I slid in two fingers easily. He was still tight though and I played inside and out until he was groaning around his mouthful.

A delightful sensation but one that I needed to ignore so I could judge his readiness. I pulled the biggest dildo I had out from under my pillow and he stopped dead in amazement when he saw it. Stroking his ass, I asked him if he wanted to try it. He thought for a moment and reached out a hand to grip it. His fingers met around it easily and I saw him nod permission while he went back to pleasuring me.

I maneuvered him over me with his knees spread wide on either side of my chest and his cock dangling in front of my mouth. I sucked him back to full hardness and spread more cream deep inside of him with three fingers that he grabbed with his inner muscles just like he’d been doing this all his life.

Spreading the black ebony wood dildo with cream, I stroked him before popping just the flared head through his entrance. He shuddered and I licked the bead of fluid from the small slit in the crown of his cock. Gradually, his muscles relaxed and I pushed it in another inch before sucking hard again.

Eventually, the whole thing was inside of him except for the base and I was alternately sucking him through the harness while sliding it back and forth against his prostate so his whole body was shuddering in reaction. He was holding on to my cock for dear life but was no longer sucking it, I think for fear that he’d bite me.

Once again, I moved him carefully off of me and to the side while I made ready to undo the cock ring and let him come. I scored a few more direct hits to his prostate and he was shaking uncontrollably in my arms. So I undid the ring at the same moment I withdrew the dildo and he shook himself into unconsciousness.

When he was totally relaxed, I creamed my cock and slowly slid inside of him, using my leg to hold him open to me. It felt like coming home and I stilled to await his awakening. This time would be sweet indeed.

********************  
James part six  
******************** 

I came to with a start but strong arms held me close while soft lips kissed my neck and I remembered where I was. “Artemis, I love you. But I thought you took it out.”

“I did, sweet James.” His breath teased my neck and I moved slightly only to halt at the fullness still inside of me. “You have all of me, James. Is he too much?”

Flexing my inner muscles around his bulk, I shook my head. “I feel so full that I can hardly move but there’s no pain. How did you get him inside of me?”

“When you came so hard that you passed out, I simply replaced the black dildo with Artie. You were so well lubricated and stretched that he slid right in.” His hands stroked my stomach and I felt so loved that I wanted to cry.

So I tried that flexing again and he stilled before moving his hips just an inch or two. It sent ripples throughout my entire body and the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up.

“Do that again, James.” His soft command was music to my ears and I tensed my internal muscles around the hard column of flesh that filled me so beautifully.

And that made him draw out before pressing back in again. Each time he retreated farther and thrust back in harder until that gland inside of me was sending out messages of renewed interest. One of his hands held my rising cock firmly while the other braced my hip.

The quickening rhythm made my muscles burn and I knew he was close when his teeth bit deep into my shoulder and he shuddered against me. His grip tightened around me and the flush of heated liquid deep inside of me made me convulse in his arms and flood his hand with my release. I retained my senses with an effort and felt him lick the site of the bite with his tongue.

“I’ve marked you, I’m afraid, sweet James. You gave me so much pleasure. Is there any pain?”

“I ache all over but it’s a good ache. It reminds me that you love me.” I had promised him my honesty and it was true, I did ache in places I’d never ached before. If I were lucky, I would know this ache again and again.

He chuckled and I felt the vibration all through my body. “You continue to surprise me, James. I adore your courage and we will definitely be in this position again because I can not seem to get enough of you. Do you mind if we stay like this for a little while longer?”

I hugged his arms around me and squirmed just a little around his still hardly softened cock. “Please, Artemis, I would stay like this forever if we could.”

He kissed my neck again and I twisted just enough to bring those soft lips to mine. His tongue traced my lips and then plunged inside to rub against mine for a long moment. But the tension was too great and I had to turn back. His tongue continued to stroke my skin like a great cat might groom his mate and I felt greatly loved by this astonishing man.

He surrounded me with his body and I felt safer than ever before in my life. Even though I’d feared he would split me in two with that giant cock of his, I’d been able to take all of him. I felt absurdly proud of my feat and I wondered how soon it would be before I could do it again. But he seemed to be napping, so I just rested in his embrace and plotted how to keep us in bed for the rest of the week.

I was so glad that he’d gotten enough leave for us to spend an entire seven days doing anything we wanted. I’d never had such a good cause for celebrating in my life. The enema had surprised me and I’d felt very out of control when it felt like it was purging me of everything I’d ever eaten. But his kisses and soft words had kept me focused on why I was purging my bowels and that had kept me from getting scared.

Finally, I dozed along with him and awoke to find him sliding carefully out of me. I felt so empty without his bulk inside but he was turning me into his arms and kissing the fear out of me. I felt a dozen muscles protest any movement at all but it was worth it.

“Sweetheart, I know you’re aching but I have a remedy for that.”

“So, do I. You could come back inside of me.” I smiled at him and watched his eyes crinkle up.

“Don’t tempt me, sweet James. Then you really would be sore and I am looking forward to having you inside of me tonight.” He kissed me and left the bed. “I’m going to run a hot bath with some herbs for soaking then I’ll be back to carry you in. Stay right here and think about how you’d like me tonight. There are many positions available to us and we’ll probably use all of them this week.”

I watched him walk out the door, humming and I put my hands behind my neck to think about what he’d said. The black dildo was partly under me and I pulled it out for a closer look. It looked fearsomely large but I’d had it inside of me and I shook my head at how rapidly my life had changed. Artemis had brought such color into my life and now he’d given me so much pleasure that I could hardly believe that I was the same man who’d left this train for an investigation yesterday morning. 

In less than two days, my whole world had grown immeasurably sweeter. I would do anything I had to, to keep him safe with me. Setting the dildo aside, I ran my hands over my body, wondering at the changes I could already feel. My fingers brushed the bite on my shoulder and it sent a tingle through out my body. Next, I slid them gently across my chest and watched my nipples tighten and harden with just that simple touch.

Had he used magic to change my skin into such a smorgasbord of different feelings that I hardly knew myself? My fingers slid across my stomach and as I neared my spent cock, I could feel each inch of him intimately in a way I’d never known him before. I could remember what it felt like inside his mouth, wet and hot. I lifted him up so I could feel the sac that hung below.

The leather rings had divided them so I couldn’t release and I rolled them between my fingers to see why they’d felt so good snug against my body. I’d never paid them any attention before and I decided to ask Artemis why they were there. He has a medical degree, I think and he always seems to know what to do when one of us is hurt. I said a quick prayer that no accidents would befall us now that we were lovers.

The only aches I wanted for either of us were the aches from being well fucked.

“Now that is just about the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen, James.” He stood in the doorway and smiled down at me. “Have you been exploring yourself, love?”

I blushed and nodded, suddenly struck dumb in his presence.

“Oh love, you are so beautiful when you flush like that all the way from your soft hair down to your sexy little toes.” He leaned over and snagged my feet, dragging me across the disheveled sheets to him. “I may never let you up from this bed, sweet James. I’ll just tie you to the four posts and have my wicked way with you over and over.”

I shivered from head to toe. “Yes, please.”

He laughed out loud and gathered me into his arms, picking me up as if I weighed nothing. “I can see that we’ll have to lay in lots of protein to replenish what we lose making love. You’re going to be as insatiable as I am. Now, away to the bath with you.”

He carried me into the steamy room and shut the door behind us with his foot. There was a sweet scent in the air and I saw that he’d brought in the candelabra from the parlor and set in on the back of the commode. Lowering me into the hot water, I hissed as the healing liquid reached my well-used muscles.

“Poor James, I was too rough with you.”

“No, you weren’t, Artemis. You loved me, that’s all.” I leaned back and watched him get into the tub, facing me.

“Yes I do love you, James. Lie there and let me continue.” He was lathering his hands and starting at my shoulders so I relaxed and let him wash me from head to toe. I felt worshipped and sinfully indulged by his attentions. 

“Now it’s your turn, Artemis.” I sat up and ignored the twinge of sore muscles, the hot water having taken care of most of the aches.  
I lathered him, spending long moments swirling the curls on his chest. He groaned under my fingers and I felt absurdly proud to so please him. I took great care all the way down his body even if I took possessive pride in soaping his groin. His cock was so soft under my fingers and yet it still retained some of the hardness I loved. He chuckled as I fondled it; smiling tenderly at me and making me blush again.

Never would I have believed that I could enjoy touching another man’s sex but it seemed I’d undergone a startling metamorphosis. Now, I was eager to make him feel as good as he made me. Once we were done washing, he slid behind me to give me a cushion and we simply floated in the hot water until it began to cool.

He dried me tenderly, going to his knees to check my entrance for signs of tearing while I bent over the side of the tub. But he found nothing as I knew he would and I groaned when he took the opportunity to lick my opening and wiggle his tongue past the muscle that had taken him earlier.

My cock showed new signs of life and he grinned before picking me up and carrying me into the parlor. Setting me down on the settee, he pulled the shawl from the back and covered me with the stern admonition to rest while he made dinner. And to make sure I did, he slid the cock ring around my shaft and balls while I fear I pouted.

“Another spanking can be arranged, sweet James.” And he chuckled when my face brightened. “I fear that punishment is fast becoming a pleasure. Well, we can speak of that later. Now behave for me and rest. I promise to give you another workout after we eat.”

So I settled back under the soft blanket and watched him leave for the kitchen. If I am very lucky, he will come inside me again tonight. Then again, he said he wanted me inside of him. I wondered if he’d let me give him an enema and I planned how to ask him for that privilege. Really, my rebirth into pleasure was fascinating.

I could hardly wait for my next lesson.

**********************  
End of Lessons


	3. More Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James leans more about pleasuring - both giving and receiving.

*******************  
Artemis, part one  
******************* 

I hummed while I cooked up his favorite dish, rigatoni with my special marinara sauce. He’d exceeded all my expectations and I was in the mood to indulge him. For a man who’d rarely experienced true pleasure, he’d taken to it like a duck takes to water. Checking the shelves, I started to make a mental list of items we needed from the market. Our ice chest was almost out of ice and I added the iceman to the list of people we would need to patronize shortly.

Part of me had no desire to ever leave this now enchanted railway car but another part was already thinking ahead to the time when we would need to issue forth on errands that would keep this place supplied with our necessities. The laundress would wonder at the sets of sheets I’d already bundled up. She was first on our list tomorrow or we’d be sleeping on the bare mattress.

But I smiled at the reason why and wondered if I should just have a dozen sets made up for us. Since my insatiable younger lover seemed determined to keep us both in bed, that might be best. Just thinking of him had tented my apron again and I pondered the herbs I would need to take to keep up with his stamina. We would both be dried up husks if we kept to this pace.

Ladling up the rigatoni, I placed it on a single platter since I had decided to feed him again. Any drips would be taken care of by my tongue. I filled a decanter with water since we both needed to replace the fluids we’d been spending so quickly. The wineglasses would have to do for now. How love had reduced my standards, I smiled to myself.

Leaving the kitchen, I entered the parlor to the delightful sight of James stretched out on the settee while he read his mail. He looked up at my entrance and smiled the wide beaming smile that the last few days had released in him. He had divided the mail up into two piles and he swung his feet down to the floor to make room for me beside him.

“Thank you, James, this will do nicely.” I set the platter down on the table with the single fork for the rigatoni. “Is this whole pile for me?”  


“Yes, I didn’t have very many letters and I didn’t care about the newspapers. The news isn’t important right now. You are.” He spread part of the blanket over my lap and petted Artie while he did it. 

“Tease.” I mock glowered at him and he gave me that cheeky grin that always made me want to strip him naked and paddle his behind. “I shall be thinking of something very wicked to do to you later.”

His eyes lit up and he kissed me sweetly before pulling away. “I will look forward to it. I’m hungry.”

“Of course, you are. In it’s own way, making love is extremely strenuous work.” I speared some of the pasta tubes and fed them to him, leaning in to lick off a spot of sauce from the corner of his mouth. He caught on right away and took the fork from me to feed me next.

We alternated feeding the other until the pasta was gone and I’d had to lick his chest free of tomato sauce. His nipples were teasing me and I wondered if he’d let me pierce them so I could buy him a set of golden nipple rings to wear. But I put that thought aside while I sorted through my mail. Most of it was junk and I shook my head at the senseless things people sent through the mail.

You’d think the cost of the one-cent postage would put them off but still I get begging letters from this charity or another. Sometimes it was a welcome announcement of a new play or of an old friend but usually they were easily tossed aside and burned. James was finished with his mail and his hand was under the blanket, petting my cock as if he’d never once been afraid of him.

He really had come a long way in the last two days.

“James, why don’t you find something to amuse you while I’m reading my mail?” I told him casually and wondered what he would choose.

He pouted just a bit then while I made myself comfortable and selected the first letter, he seemed to think a long moment before removing the afghan and slipping to his knees between my legs. “I will amuse Artie while you read your boring mail.”

And with that bold announcement, he grasped my cock with both hands and took the tip into his warm, wet mouth. It took a moment for me to actually start reading the letter I’d thought was important while he stroked me up and down with an ever more sure caress. The boy was indeed a natural lover. Those herbal supplements were looking better and better to me.

I lasted for two letters before giving up my attempt to restore some normalcy to our lives. Tossing the last sheet aside, I dropped my hand to the sleek head that was bobbing up and down on my cock. “Sweetheart, you are certainly more important to me than this boring old mail.”

James grinned triumphantly around my steel hard cock before letting him go gently. “Really? Can we make love again?”

“Well, of course we can, sweet James. Let’s see, I believe that I requested you to come back inside of me and you get to choose the position.” I stroked the sleek head at my knee and he sighed contentedly, purring against my leg exactly the way that old cat from so long ago had done.

“Um, I wondered if you’d let me give you an enema first?” He peeked up at me as if I’d say no to such a lovely request.

“Goodness, what a wonderful idea. Let’s see, which mixture should I use? We don’t want to wait forever so perhaps I’ll just mix up the same kind you had earlier.” 

He leaped to his feet and held out his hand to pull me up and into his arms. “I’ll help. What do we do first? Can you give yourself one? Can you do it everyday?”

His questions spilled out and I hugged him close. “One at a time, beloved. Let’s see, which comes first? In the kitchen I’ll get the tea kettle ready while you go and bring in the bag from your old room.”

James nodded and left me at the kitchen door. I had left the kettle full at the back of the coal stove so the water was already hot. Taking down the three jars of herbs, I made a mental note to visit the apothecary. The way the list was growing, we’d be lucky to be done by sundown tomorrow. He returned with the depleted bag and I showed him the porcelain ball of herbs that was waiting for removal. 

I showed him each step of making up a new herb ball while he held the bag open for the hot water. I talked to him about steeping and how long to leave the herbs in. The importance of the temperature of the water couldn’t be stressed enough. I showed him how to test the water with his finger and he poured in room temperature water until it felt right to him.

“Very good, James. That will feel wonderful. Now, where shall I lie so you can administer it?” I looked at him and saw the indecision on his face.

“Would you mind if we used my old bed?” He asked hesitantly, those beautiful blue eyes looking up into mine.

“I think that would be a very good place. That way, I can see what your bed feels like. From what I saw of it earlier, it looked very hard. Perhaps we can look for a new mattress for it. If we have guests, we could always offer them your bed.” I slanted a glance his way and saw the idea take hold.

“Then I’d have to sleep with you in order to be a good host.” He said triumphantly.

He had all the earmarks of a dedicated hedonist. Really, his father had shamefully abused him. I was looking forward to educating him further. But now we were in his sterile little room and I was stretching out on the hard mattress with the scratchy sheets. I made another mental note to replace them immediately if the money held out.

But he was tenderly parting my cheeks and inserting the nozzle so I relaxed into the familiar feeling of rushing water inside of me while he stroked my buttocks rather possessively. Good, I didn’t want to be the only one in this relationship who wanted the other exclusively.

“The bag is empty, Artemis. Do you need the plug to keep it in?” He held it up and I’d quite forgotten that it had been in the bathroom.

“That would probably be best, James. Make sure that it’s a little oiled or it might not fit.” I reminded him since I didn’t know if he’d seen me cream it earlier. But he nodded and I saw he’d already done so. “You take good care of me, love. Lay the bag aside and pop the plug in so we can go to the bathroom.”

The familiar thickness pierced me and I sat up slowly with help from James who continued to help me with an arm around my waist all the way into the bathroom. He’d left one candle lit in the candelabra and he watched me closely to see what reaction I would have to the warm solution now cleansing me from the inside. My flush was his first clue and when I shivered, he mimicked my earlier motions while I sat on the commode and voided myself.

His lips were warm against mine and I held him close while trying to suck his tongue into my mouth. We dueled back and forth until I pulled away. It was time to get cleaned up. He’d used some of the warm water to dip the washcloth in and he soaped me carefully as I had done for him. Each motion showed his great care for me and I hugged him close after I turned around.

“Let me remove this before it’s too painful to remove.” I gently undid the cock ring and he sighed in relief. “Now, you must decide how you want me. What position would give you the most pleasure while you slide Jim deep inside of me?” I stroked his cock with each word and he shuddered in my hands.

“In our bed with you on your back so I can see your face.” He looked up at me as if I might find fault with his excellent notion.

“Good, I like watching your face while you take me.” I pulled him from the bathroom and down the hall. “I need you inside of me right now.”

He snickered but followed me closely into bed while he rolled me exactly in the middle and proceeded to tease me into a state of arousal that only he could do.

*******************  
James, part two  
*******************

I delighted in touching Artemis’ beautiful body and watching Artie swell. I used most of the cream from the bedside jar to make sure he was well prepared. I would never want to hurt him. When he had pulled his knees back and apart, I slowly slid inside of him until I could go no deeper. He was so tight around me that I had to take a moment to concentrate on not coming right away.

“How beautifully you fill me, James. Your warmth and strength are such gifts.” He was smiling up at me and I felt as if I was swelling with pride.

“You are so very hot inside that I will never want to come out.” I admitted before pulling out a little so I could thrust in again.

“Ah, we shall have to take turns, sweetheart. Oh there, James, right there.” He half closed his eyes and I tried to remember which angle I’d taken. His moan told me I’d remembered correctly so I settled in to love him the way he’d loved me.

His hands were still holding his legs apart for me and I was holding onto his hips so I could duplicate the rhythm of his thrusts and that meant that his beautiful cock was being neglected. I’ve always been limber and with just a little craning of my neck, I was able to tongue the beads of fluid from the flared head. His hips jerked the first time and he moaned my name.

So I was doing it right and I hoped that I could keep control long enough to make him come first. But he was tight around me and hotter than anything I’d ever felt so I was soon gasping myself. Then he did something with his inner muscles so that they rippled around me and with a cry, I flooded him with my seed. I kept releasing in spasms that racked me from head to toe while his arms pulled me to him.

“So sweet, my beautiful love.” He kissed my forehead and rocked me. “You loved me so well.”

But I could feel his cock against my stomach, just as hard as he’d been before. Had I failed him? “You didn’t release, Artemis.”

“Men don’t always come together, James.” He chuckled and clenched around me when I began to soften and slip from him. “I would love you to stay inside of me but I think we’re about to mess up the bed again.”

I slipped free and felt the loss keenly. “You could come back inside of me. Please?”

“Sweetheart, you’re already sore and I would only hurt you. Tomorrow, we’ll see about me coming back inside of you.” He stroked my hair soothingly and I’ve never felt so loved.

I wanted to deny my state but I was indeed feeling sore. “All right but may I try to take more of him in my mouth?”

“What a lovely thought, James. He enjoyed that immensely.” Artemis let me slide down his body.

I smiled at him and set to pleasuring him the way he’d shown me earlier. Either my mouth had grown wider or something had stretched because I was able to take a good inch more of him inside my mouth this time. With vigorous friction of his shaft and a gentle rolling of his sac, he was soon releasing into my keeping. I didn’t spill so much this time but kept licking up and down the large shaft to make sure I missed nothing.

“James, you’re going to wear the skin off if you don’t stop soon.” But his voice was smiling so I knew he was teasing me.

“But there’s so much of him, Artemis.”

“Impudent baggage, come up here and let me hold you.” His strong arms pulled me up and over him so that I lay on his chest, my legs to either side of his hips and our spent cocks nestled together.

I liked the feeling of warmth and caring he’d wrapped around me. He radiated heat and I rested against his mat of soft hair and sighed in contentment.

“Sweet James, thank you for loving me.” His husky voice and stroking hands made me feel safer than I’d ever felt before.

“Loving you is easy, Artemis.” I raised my head to gaze down at him. “I’ll show you every day how lucky I am that you love me.”

“We’re very lucky, my James, to have found each other. Now, we are going to be busy tomorrow.” He chuckled and turned us to our sides. “We have an ever growing list of errands to undertake.”

“We have to keep this secret don’t we, Artemis?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, we will. As much as I’d love to tell the world that we belong together, there would be mass condemnation of our love.” He kissed me tenderly. “Such bigots are usually small minded men who simply can’t understand our kind of love.”  
“Then how do we behave?” My voice sounded rather plaintive even to me.

“Like the friends we are, James. We’ll divide up our errands and then meet for lunch at Chez Pierre’s at about noon. And there, we will talk about what we’ve seen and done while we demolish an excellent meal then come back home.”

“And make love?” I asked hopefully.

He laughed that rich laugh that always made me feel good. “And we will most assuredly make love, sweet James. Do you want me to insert one of the dildos tonight?”

I immediately sat up. “Yes, please. Which one should I use?”

“I’ll think about it while you get the muscle salve that I used on your cheeks earlier. Hurry back.” His hand caressed my thigh and I kissed him before leaping from the bed and hurrying back to my room where I’d last seen the salve.

Holding the jar in my hand, I thought about what I’d used it for before. Tight muscles, sprains and bruising were common complaints in our busy lives but now there was a new reason, I smiled at the jar, a much better reason. Hurrying back, I met him in the corridor.

He held out his hand with a smile. “Let’s use the bathroom before we go back to bed.”

I blushed and wondered when that invitation would be common place. But I let him lead me inside and hold my cock while I passed water. Then I held Artie while he released a golden stream into the porcelain bowl. I was beginning to want to hold that warm column of flesh all the time.

“I promise that you can touch him whenever you like, James. Unless we’re in public, then I expect you to just think about holding him.” His face creased in that smile that I loved so much. “Now, come to bed and let me ease the soreness inside of you.”

“Which one did you decide to put in me?” I asked while he was arranging me on the bed with a pillow under my stomach. He’d spread my legs with his and I felt very wicked in such a lewd position. The two dildos and the black plug were lying beside me and I couldn’t believe that they’d all fit inside of me.

“You’re a little reddened here, James. Perhaps I’ll just spread the salve inside tonight and we can do more stretching tomorrow.” His fingers stroked me and I could feel the muscle spasm open for him. 

My body knew what it wanted and I wriggled just a little to entice his long fingers inside of me. The cool salve felt wonderful and I sighed as some of the ache eased. Until it was gone, I hadn’t realized the pain was there. I couldn’t lie to him because he’d know and I had promised to tell him the truth.

“That feels so good, maybe the ivory tonight so I stretch but the burn doesn’t come back.” I asked hopefully.

“Very good, James. I can hardly believe that it’s only been two days since first we loved. You are such a quick learner.” He moved his fingers deeper and sparked my gland. I shivered and started to impossibly harden yet again.

“Artie inspires me.” I teased him over my shoulder and watched the fond look cross his face that I’d so often seen but never realized what it meant. Now, I knew that it concealed the love he wanted to give me.

“Well, the good Lord knows this pert ass of yours inspires him to ever greater lengths. It’s a good thing that I wear my pants much looser than yours or everyone would know I spend my days aroused by my partner.” He leaned over and kissed me while still massaging my passage.

I wriggled to get him deeper and felt a flash of possessiveness that surprised me. I’d never been attached to people or things before but now I wanted Artemis to be mine with a passion. Mine and only mine, with no others coming between us. When our lips parted, I said. “I will walk in front of you to hide him.”

He chuckled and spanked one of my nether cheeks with his free hand. “That would certainly guarantee that poor Artie would stay hard and aching, James.”

The spank burned and made me swell even more. He noticed of course and began to pepper my cheeks with little slaps that made my hips move restlessly and my shaft to harden completely. Suddenly his fingers were gone but before I could protest, something larger slid inside of me. Sparing a glance over my shoulder, I saw the ivory dildo slide inside and felt it spark a flame deep within me.

Artemis turned me carefully, leaving the pillow beneath my hips and my cock thrusting up to meet him. Leaning in, he sucked my cock deep into his throat while his hand thrust the dildo against my gland until my eyes teared at the waves of pleasure that wracked my body. I exalted in the fact that I’d taken the dildo so easily.

Soon, I promised myself while I moaned at the exquisite torture. Soon, I would be able to take Artie as easily and then I would pleasure him over and over the way he was pleasuring me. The dildos were all right but the feeling of being connected to Artemis through either his cock or mine was better.

Much, much better. The heat of his mouth was hotter than the burn of the gland and I knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He was humming now and that vibration was destroying my self-control. When I released into his mouth, he sucked down every ounce of fluid and left me spent against the pillows.

“Good boy, James. How beautifully you give into your passion. It’s a joy to see you climax for me.” He rearranged us carefully and pulled the blanket over us. He spooned my back and his arms came around me while his soft lips kissed my neck. “Sleep now, love. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

******************  
Artemis, part three  
****************** 

I awoke to James’ mouth pleasuring my morning erection. What a wonderful wake-up call. I pulled his hips up and over me so I could take his cock into my keeping. We took it leisurely and made it last a long time before I released first to his evident delight. He was crowing at his new prowess and I flipped him on his back and tortured him with both the dildo still inserted in him and my mouth.

He climaxed with a loud moan and I drank him down with unbecoming haste. Really, he was a treat for all my senses. While he was still relaxed, I removed the dildo and cuddled him close. The warm sweet weight of his head on my shoulder reminded me that this was more than just two men making love, this was two men loving each other.

“Good morning, Artemis. I like sleeping with you but waking up with you is even better.” He sighed contentedly and I felt him kiss my throat. “I don’t want to be apart from you today. Do we have to do our errands separately?”

The pleading note touched my heart and my mind raced to revamp the schedule. “Good morning, sweet James. I love sleeping with you but I adore the way you wake me up. That is your job from now on unless I wake up first then I will think of something to bring you out of sleep.” I kissed his lips and they opened so sweetly to me that I almost forgot to answer him. “And you are absolutely right. I have no wish to be apart either. Perhaps we can utilize our resources and have others perform some of our errands for us.”

“The boys who wait at the station are always looking for jobs. They could take orders to some of the stores so we don’t have to go ourselves. We have accounts at most of the places we shop so the boys could simply wait and bring the items back to store at the station master’s office until we came back.” He was used to tactical situations and I was glad to see that love hadn’t eroded his capability to plan.

“Very good, James. The market and the bakery are two places that I must visit myself. I don’t trust another to pick out the freshest ingredients for the meals that I want to fix for you. And what about the ice merchant?”

“We could send him a note and a time to meet back here. I don’t want anyone else to have a key to our rail car.” He looked a little shame faced at that.

But I cuddled him in closer. “My sentiments exactly, sweetheart. Perhaps new cans of water could be left at the stable car where we can leave the empties. Then we can bring them in as needed. Perhaps even a standing order with the station master to check each day and replenish the empties?”

“Yes, that will work even better, Artemis. What other stops are needed?” He licked my throat while I was thinking and a very distracting lick it was.

“The apothecary for herbs, the laundress with our many sheets and towels, the dry goods store for material for more sheets for your bed and this one,” I tilted my head to let him reach that spot under my ear that was as volatile as his. “And we need to visit the Emporium to replace the last jar of our cream. It’s imported from France and that’s the only place I’ve been able to find it. We could check to see if there’s something less dear in price for it is extremely costly.”

“The apothecary would take a note and put it on our account. One of the boys could take the laundry for us. The sheets are for the guest bed and ours, Artemis.” He said seriously, leaning up and over me so he could look in my eyes. “The Emporium has ready made sheets and towels so we could combine two stops into one.”

“Too expensive, love. It’s a long time to pay day.” I wished I could shower him with presents but I’ve never been much of a saver. 

“Artemis, I am not a kept man and if the sheets are for our bed then I would like to contribute to it. You have three sets already, so if I buy three sets and we bring them right home, then by the time they’re dirty, the laundry will have the others back.” He spoke firmly and I saw at once that this was important to both of us.

“You’re quite right, James. We are partners in work and now in love. Perhaps, if we need more, we could have some less expensive ones made up for long trips when we’re between laundries?”

“We’re going to need about fourteen sets all told so we can go two weeks before we have to come out.” He smiled impishly down at me and I growled at him before beginning a serious tickle attack. He twisted and turned while trying to escape my fingers but I got him beneath me and kissed him senseless.

When we broke for air, he looked up at me with such a look of wonder on his face. “Artemis, I never knew that being in love could be fun or that laughter could be a part of making love.”

“Oh, my James, I promise that laughter will always be a part of our lives together.” I caressed his cheek and scattered kisses over his face. The poor man really had been brought up by barbarians.

Our morning routine was simple and yet complex as we learned how best to work together in the bathroom to make ourselves presentable to the public. His shaving was perfunctory but he watched me with wide-eyed wonder while I slid the straight edge razor around my jaw. He even started to harden again and I shook my head at his reaction. The boy was seriously under educated in the intimate ways of men.

James tried to hide it but I took him firmly in hand and told him that his erections belonged to me now and I wanted all of them. He blushed beet red but I sat on the commode lid and positioned him in front of me so I could suck him in and reacquaint myself with his taste.

His hands on my shoulders and his locked knees outside of mine were all that kept him upright while I nibbled up and down his swollen shaft. But when I took each of his balls into my mouth and tongued them, his moans were released. And when I sucked him deep, he shook and came, shudders racking his body. His knees unlocked but I caught him and cradled him on my lap, stroking his satin smooth skin and waiting for him to come back to me.

“I love you, Artemis.” He finally raised his head from my shoulder and those blue eyes glowed into mine. “But you didn’t come. What should I do for you?”

I chuckled and kissed him swiftly. “Not right now, sweetheart, we have work to do. However, I am going to put the cock-ring on you so when we get back, you’ll be ready for me.”

He nodded and stood up, handing me the rings from the side of the tub where we’d left it the night before. He watched me closely while I buckled him into the leather restraints. I loved seeing his curiosity and complete freedom of the uncertainty that the last few days had brought him.

“Should I wear the plug too so I’m ready for Artie when we get back?” He stroked me loving and I swear my cock actually thought about growing hard again.

“Remind me to add some herbs to our list for the apothecary.” I stood up and hugged him close. “Or I shall surely expire from lust.”

He shuddered and looked up at me. “Don’t even joke about dying, Artemis. I couldn’t stand to lose you now. I won’t be so demanding, I promise.”

“Sweetheart, hush now.” I kissed him then looked him straight in the eyes. “I promise that nothing you do could ever hurt me and I am going to be loving you for a very long time indeed. And there is nothing too demanding about you and I loving.”

“Promise me, Artemis. Promise me you won’t leave me.” His eyes were so afraid and I made a silent vow to find out why he was so fearful.

“I promise you that I will do everything in my power to always be with you until we’re old men walking with canes in the lovely heat of a seaside resort.” I kissed him again and felt his tongue surge into my mouth in need of the reassurance that I gave him. 

Damn his father and every person who took his trust and love and threw them away. I would never so abuse the precious heart that he’d given into my keeping. When he calmed, I took his hand and led him into his old room. Opening his armoire, I made him take out every piece of wardrobe and chose his blue pants and short coat with a crisp white shirt.

He watched my every move and I made sure that I tantalized him while I ‘helped’ him dress for the day. He was calmer when I finished tucking him into the skin tight pants but he came with me when I went to choose my own outfit. He ran his hands down the arm of my red velvet jacket with a smile.

“I’ll wear that tonight or perhaps I’ll introduce you to another of my little toys that has velvet in it.” I teased him and he finally smiled at me while he returned my ‘help’ in fastening my pants. “I think I’ll let you undress me when we get back, James.”

His eyes lit up and he seemed to forget his earlier fear. “Yes, I can get Artie ready to go back inside of me. You didn’t say if I should wear the plug.”

I thought for a long moment. “It would help stretch you but if we take the horses, you’ll be so sore that it will be days before you could take me again.”

“Then we’ll take the carriage and I’ll let you drive so I can sit on one hip.” He said decisively and I gave a silent sigh of relief that he seemed to have banished anything but his desire to love me.

“Very well, sweetheart. Back into the bathroom so I can use some of the muscle salve first.” I ushered him ahead of me and by the time I had the salve ready, he’d dropped his pants and was leaning over the side of the tub. I kissed his entrance and wet him with my tongue first before putting two fingers of salve deep inside of him.

He groaned when I sparked his gland and I tugged gently on his leather ringed balls before pulling my fingers out and sliding the plug all the way in. Drawing him up into my arms, I nestled my own hardness between his cheeks and tenderly gloved his cock into semi-hardness. He twisted his head to kiss me and I slowly devoured him.

But we eventually had to breathe and I redressed him with care. We headed out on our first shopping trip together after I handed him a notepad and a pencil so we could make our lists. Once I got him back here, I was going to love the fear right out of him.

*****************  
James, part four  
*****************  
I tried to let go of the fear that had flashed over me when he’d joked about expiring but it was hard. Everyone who’d ever said they loved me had died and left me. Mama had died when I was four and all I could remember of her, were loving arms and soft lips that murmured lullabies to me. Gerald had died so soon after we’d loved but I’d still grieved. It’s probably one of the reasons that I’d never given my heart to anyone. Until Artemis came and showed me what love could be.

Now, the fear was worse than ever before. I set out the empty cans and set to harnessing Lady to the buggy that would take us to town while Artemis handed out half-payments to the three boys who would run some of our errands for us. His lists to each vendor had been hastily written but his signature should suffice to bring the items to the stationmaster. Artemis left the other half of the payment with the man who took care of us when we were stationed near Washington, D.C.

My partner walked back to me as I was finishing the last buckle on Lady’s harness. She whinnied when she heard his voice and he stroked her neck lovingly. “Yes, Lady, you’ve the important job of taking us into town and bringing us back home again. You’re almost as beautiful this morning as James is. Do your best for us today so we can hurry home to make love all night.”

His tone never changed but his words caught me by surprise and I blushed. He chuckled and got in on the right side while I climbed in a little awkwardly on the other. I’d forgotten the plug and sat rather gingerly on one hip while he clicked to Lady and she started off. The gait was even but the tracks were not and for a few moments, I was afraid that the plug was going to make me come.

“It gets smoother just ahead, sweet James. Have I told you how very fetching that outfit is in the sunlight? It’s the same color as your beautiful blue eyes and your hat just shades them into mysterious pools.”

I didn’t know what to say to him. 

“James, tell me why compliments seem to hurt you.” His voice was rough velvet.

“F-f-father said they were sinful and that pride was an invention of the devil.”

“And what of your mother, James, what did she say?”

So I told him of my few memories of her and her death when I was young. That led into my childhood and young manhood when Father had seemed determined to beat all emotions out of me. His gentle questions leached the hard memories of the pain. We were almost to the Emporium when he halted our carriage by the green park in a quiet square of homes.

“James, I love you and I am very sorry that you weren’t cherished every moment of your life. But I believe that we both were led to this point in our lives so we could be together. The choices we made and the events that helped shape us all brought us right here, right now.” His dark eyes smiled into mine. “I am a jealous man, James. I want all of you with nothing held back. And in return, I will love you with all my heart and soul. You will never be lonely again.”

I wanted to cry at the love in his voice and his eyes. No one had ever given me so much love and caring. I couldn’t speak but he seemed to know that my feelings were no less fervent or real because he patted my hand and clicked to Lady to continue. I felt as if a great weight had lifted from me. The daylight seemed brighter and the sounds of conversation were gayer as we tied the carriage to the hitching post at the side of the largest store in Washington.

The three-story marble building took up an entire city block and it boasted that it had everything a modern socialite could want. It was perhaps more expensive than other stores but the convenience of shopping at only one place for all the items on our list seemed like an even trade. I was beginning to begrudge every moment that kept me from being able to touch and hold my partner.

“Come, James. If you are sure that you wish to purchase sheets, we’ll need the third floor.” His wicked grin reminded me that the plug was going to make the stairs a major hurdle. His voice dropped to a whisper. “We can stop on second and look at clothing if you like. I’d love to find you a silk shirt the same color as your eyes.”

I blushed as he’d expected and he urged me up the great staircase, staying just behind me. But that actually helped my confidence since I knew that his eyes would be on my back and he would be thinking about how it had felt to slide inside of me. His chuckle told me that he’d read my mind again and his whisper drifted up to my ears.

“Another spanking can be easily arranged, James. Perhaps in the fitting room, I could bend you over and spank that delectable ass that you’re flaunting so nicely.” 

I almost stumbled while that picture took a firm hold on my imagination. Why did that seem like such a wonderful thing to do while we were practically in public? When we reached the second floor, the men’s department was just to the left and I felt Artemis steer me in that direction. A young man came up to help us and I watched while Artemis gave him the exacting requirements for the new shirt. He rushed away to pick out a selection for us after leading us to a tiny room where my partner closed the door and eyed me with a gleam in his eye that promised me delights I couldn’t even imagine.

“Take off your hat, jacket and shirt, James. A friend told me that these small rooms are quite soundproofed.” The dark velvet tones mesmerized me into obeying and he held out his hands for each item, placing them on the hooks set into one wall. “Face the mirror, James. What do you see when you look at yourself?”

“I see a man about 5 foot 7 inches tall, with brown hair and blue eyes.”

He came up behind me and rested his still gloved hands on my shoulders. “I see a beautiful young man with golden tints in the softest hair I’ve ever felt. A pair of eyes the color of heaven and the most determined chin I’ve ever seen. And more, I see a man of courage and deep conviction who fights for justice and his country.”

His hands slid slowly down my chest until his leather clad fingers brushed my nipples and they ached with sensation. He pinched them gently and they instantly hardened into stiff peaks.

“I see a sensual man who is just now learning what his body likes and who craves the feeling of danger that making love in a public place gives him.” His heat burned me from shoulder to hip where his body touched mine. “And even though he doesn’t know why he wants it, he enjoys the tingles that come from being spanked. And because I can’t keep my hands off of his sexy body, I’m going to oblige him once the sales clerk comes back with some shirts for you to try on.”

I was shaking with the feelings that flooded my body. I wanted him so much but I didn’t know what it was I needed or how to ask for it. But he was still reading my mind and his tongue outlined my ear while his fingers pinched my nipples harder and I shook in his arms. My cock was hard and aching but only Artemis could put out this fire.

The knock at the door startled me but Artemis just smiled and stepped back to open the door. He looked at the four shirts the young man had brought and selected two for me to try on. The clerk placed them on the chair and left again while my partner came closer and began to unbutton my pants. The full-length mirror showed us clearly and when my cock bounded out of the tight material, his hands were there to fondle him.

“Jim looks very needy just now. Do my leather gloves feel good? What would you like, my sweet James? Shall I stroke him until he’s ready to burst and then unsnap the cock ring so he can come in my mouth? Or shall I redden your cheeks while holding him tightly in my hand?”

My cock jumped at that and he chuckled again while moving to one side and smoothing his other gloved hand over my cheeks. “I think he wants me to spank this impudent ass for tempting me to take out the plug and plunge inside of you while you’re on your hands and knees in this little room with the clerk just outside the door.”

I moaned in disbelief just before the first slap landed on my right cheek. I couldn’t look away from the mirror while his left hand stroked my straining cock and his right peppered my cheeks with stinging slaps that seemed harder because of the leather glove. Then his mouth was on mine and I felt as if my body exploded.

When next I knew where I was, I was on my knees, cradled in Artemis’ arms. “So beautiful, my love. You are my delight and my joy, James. How do you feel?”

I shook my head and tried to think. “Um, like my brain exploded?”

He chuckled and lifted me to my feet. “That’s about the only thing that didn’t, sweetheart. Can you stand by yourself for a moment while I clean up the mirror?”

“What happened to the mirror?” I could see the splatters of something on the shiny surface and blushed when I realized that it was my seed. The cock ring was undone and I’d obviously come and come hard. The plug was still inside of me but when I reached behind me, my hands could feel the heat of the skin on my cheeks.

“You’re beautifully red and should feel the heat for sometime to come.” Artemis had used his handkerchief to clean the mirror and he stuffed it into his glove which was also stained. He had them both off now, I could see. “Do you want the cock ring fastened again or should I just put it in my pocket?”

“Fastened. Then when I get hard again, it will keep me from coming.” I stilled his cleanup so I could kiss him. “I love how you keep showing me new things about my body. Why does the spanking feel so good?”

He kissed me hard before reaching down to refasten my cock into his leather cage. “I’m not entirely sure but I’ve always enjoyed it. When it’s done with love and tenderness, it seems to make your skin come alive with feeling. Bright red but never bruised is best. It helps that you know that I would never hurt you. It is trust that makes it work.”

I thought about it while he fastened up my pants and held up one shirt than the other to my face. I did trust him to love me and never hurt me. He unbuttoned the one with the full, flowing sleeves and asked me to put it on. When I slid my arms into it and buttoned it up, the silk teased my nipples into the same hard peaks that his gloves had raised. His smile told me that I had a new shirt.

“The same color of your eyes, James. I shall have you wear it when we’re alone just after our bath. The silk will feel so good against both our skins.” He touched my nipples through the fabric and my cock tried to harden for the fourth time today. “I think you’d enjoy having these pierced, James. Then I would have golden nipple rings made to fit you. They’d display so nicely under this soft silk.”

I was struck dumb once again. Nipple rings? Did men really do that? How would it feel to have something hanging from my nipple? What would it feel like to Artemis when he was tonguing them or biting them?

“Think about it, James. There’s no hurry.” He took the shirt from me and kissed my cheek. “I’m going to go and buy this one to take with us. While you’re getting dressed, I’m going to go and see if they have any silk boxers in your size. As much as I love you naked, I can also see you in nothing but silk.”

**********************  
Artemis, part five  
********************** 

I’d given him enough to think about and left him still somewhat in shock at our impromptu lovemaking. I hadn’t had such a good time in years. His natural sensuality had been suppressed by his demonic father until he’d been drowning in fear and denial. What I wouldn’t give for an hour alone with the man but since he was dead, I’d have to be content with freeing his son from the chains that bound him.

The clerk smiled at me when I asked about the silk boxers and took me to the back desk where they were kept behind the counter. They were truly beautiful and I chose white for my innocent love. Some of him would always be virginal no matter how often he took me inside of him. His spirit was fragile right now but talking about it seemed to have freed a little more of him.

“Artemis?” His voice surprised me and I handed him the package while he blushed for me.

“Now, let’s go on up to third, shall we?” I thanked the clerk and guided James back to the stairs, making sure that I was behind him.

His ass really is a thing of beauty and knowing that the plug inside of him was stretching him for me was a turn-on of the first order. Also, remembering how sweetly he’d taken my spanking and how tingling he was feeling right now had begun to harden me completely. And he knew it, if his little wiggle at the top of the steps was any indication.

“Tease.” I whispered in his ear just before brushing my hand over the seat of his pants.

He shivered and flushed a lovely pink. “I try my best, Artemis.”

“Yes, you do, love. Now, sheets and towels should be over this way.” I led him to the department that I always enjoyed the most if truth were known. The different colors and patterns were a delight to my eyes while the soft materials delighted my touch. 

The jewel bright colors drew my eyes first and I stroked the display sheet to see if the combed cotton was soft enough. James followed my lead and the look of surprise on his face told me that he’d never felt anything like it. I explained the different kinds of cotton and how the weave made a big difference between the scratchy sheets on his bed and these finely woven sheets.

He saw a burgundy that had also caught my eye and he felt it first, his face falling in disappointment when it didn’t feel as good as the first one. The clerk here was older but knowledgeable and he soon had samples out for us. James chose the colors and he picked out a forest green, a ruby red and a cream color that was just short of buttercup yellow. I thought the price shocking but James never batted an eye, just pulling out a twenty dollar gold coin and paying on the spot.

Six more sets of towels in white and yellow completed our purchases on the third floor and we headed down to the first floor for the perfume and lotions department. But a pair of jade earrings caught my eye while we were threading our way through the jewelry department. They had screw backs instead of the normal posts and I stopped to ask the young lady behind the counter to bring them out for me.

James was looking at me with bewilderment but I held them in my hands judging the weight to be about an ounce each. “I think Jimenina would enjoy these, don’t you think so, James. They’re not too heavy and since she can’t decide whether to pierce her ears or not, these will do until then. Did you know that the Chinese think that jade is a lucky stone and must only be given to another and never bought for oneself?”

He blushed once he caught my play on his name and knew I was going to be screwing them onto his nipples. “I didn’t know that, Artemis, but I think she will love any present you get for her.”

“Good, just wrap them up for me then, my dear.” I paid the clerk and placed the small box in my other coat pocket. Really, I was filling them at an alarming rate. “Oh, James, I forgot to get a new pair of driving gloves.”

He was going to be permanently flushed if I didn’t ease off my teasing. But I did need a new pair now that my old ones were stained with his juices. He came with me and held all our packages while I tried on a new pair at the counter just next to the perfume department. When I wiggled my fingers into a very tight pair of black leather, he caught his breath and I could see the need growing in his eyes.

I am a very lucky man to be so desired.

After buying the black ones, I took back my share of our purchases and we finally reached the display of lotions and various sundry items that usually graced the dressing tables of Washington’s greatest ladies. I hadn’t been joking when I said the cream we’d been using with such abandon was expensive. Even James’ eyes widened when he saw the price but he insisted that we get three large jars and two more of a new product that looked like it might do the trick.

He paid for them all with a sharp look that told me that it was a matter of pride with him. I understood much better now, why his independent streak was so great. His father’s teachings were ingrained into his soul but in the war for his love, I would prevail. I would show him that innocent pride in his accomplishments was all right and indeed, was necessary to the healthy balance of our partnership.

The aromas from the tearoom at the back of the store lured us in for a quick lunch. We still had the market and bakery to visit before I could take him home and love him back into unconsciousness. He ate hungrily everything that was brought to him while I contented myself with a bowl of soup and a sandwich. His energy levels are naturally higher than mine so I made a mental note to remember to stock up on his favorites. With all the exercise I’d been getting, I could probably eat more as well.

He paid for our meal with the statement that since I cooked for us both, he would pay for all meals we ate out. Once in the carriage, I drove us to the bakery and sent James in for a loaf of bread and the rest of my list of baked goods. Alsace’s had a very good pasta maker and there were four different kinds on our list. I was partial to their spinach linguini and I began to plan dinner tonight in my head while I jotted down the fresh vegetables and fruits we’d need for the next few days.

I enjoyed being outside with James but part of me wanted to take him into our railway car and not come out for a week. He would need more exercise though than just making love and I pondered the delights of making love to him after one of his gymnastic workouts in the middle boxcar that served as gym and laboratory.

Ginseng was high on my list of needs if I was going to survive my young lover.

He came out of the bakery with an armful of packages and behind him came the assistant from the cash register with a cake box. We took a few moments to rearrange all the packages then we were on our way. James refused to say what was in the cake box and I teased him unmercifully with a dozen guesses before we reached the market.

Their innovative idea was to combine a butcher with a green grocery and it did make it handy to only have to stop in one place. It took almost half an hour to fill my order and some of the items would be sent later in the day. I didn’t want the meat or fish to arrive before our ice. Tainted meat has killed more people than all the wars we’ve fought in this country.

The carriage was full when we finished carrying everything out and with a sigh of relief, I turned Lady towards the railway yard. James’ hand brushed against mine and his sigh echoed my own. “Soon, sweet James, soon I’ll have you tucked into bed with Artie buried deep inside of you.”

He moaned and shivered, his eyes coming to my face. “I need him, Artemis. The plug doesn’t fill the empty place inside me the way that he does. I’ve been so hard for so long that I don’t know if we can ever get the cock ring off.”

I rejoiced in his freely used word ‘cock’. He was learning. “Oh, I think it will come off all right, James. But first, we’ll have to carry everything into the railway car. Once everything is in, we’ll lock the door and I’ll undress you first. Then, while your gloves are still on, you can undress me.”

“Oh, Artemis,” was all he could say but his eyes spoke eloquently of his need.

“Yes, once we’re both naked, then we’ll put away the food and open a set of our new sheets so you can make up our bed while I hang our new towels up in the bathroom and turn on the gas so we’ll have hot water for a bath.”

“I could have another enema so there’s nothing in Artie’s way.” He said with a hopeful look.

“Excellent idea, sweetheart. In fact, I think I’ll make up a different mixture for you this time. We’ll do that right after we put away the food. This one will tax your control, James. You will find out how pleasant it is to keep your bowels full for an hour this time.”

His eyes widened and he gulped. “An hour?”

“Yes, an hour. It will feel quite odd to you but it’s well worth the trouble. I’ve gone as long as three hours but we’ll work our way gradually up to that. In fact, I’ll have to see about making you your own plug so if we’re both emptying ourselves, we’ll each have one.”

He changed position uneasily and I knew the plug was massaging him unmercifully. “I’d like that, Artemis. I want to learn everything about what makes you happy.”

“Sweet James, being with you makes me happy.” I smiled at him and risked a caress to his hand. “And as we progress, we’ll find out what makes both of us happy and satisfied lovers.”

“Yes, please. Did . . . did your lover who died, was he . . . he able to take all of Artie, all the time?” He was so diffident but that would change as he felt more secure in my affections.

“Yes, he could, sweetheart, but don’t compare yourself to him. I loved him very much and we’d been together for four years when he died.” Thankfully, the station was in sight so this interminable ride would soon be over. “But that love wasn’t a tenth of what I feel for you, James. You have my heart and soul in your keeping.”

His eyes glistened and his hand fell to my leg. “I love you too, Artemis. My heart is rather battered but if you’ll take it in exchange, I would be most grateful.”

“Sweetheart, we’ll continue this conversation later.” I dropped my hand over his and squeezed tightly. “Let’s finish our outside chores so we can be comfortable.”

I halted the carriage at the back steps of the car and asked him to unlock the door so I could hand up the packages to him. The steps would be nothing but torture for him after all the stairs he’d climbed today. The stationmaster saw us arrive and brought the bundles he’d collected to us with a friendly smile. He included the mail and a friendly question about my health that told me that James had probably told him I was ill to explain all the baths.

I told him that I was still feeling rather low and it would probably be a few days before he saw me again. The herbs in the apothecary package would soon have me set to rights, I assured him. The ice wagon drove up then and soon the icebox had a fresh block of ice. The market order arrived soon after that and with a sigh, I shut the door behind us and locked it.

*******************  
James, part six  
******************* 

I breathed a sigh of relief at the click of the lock. Artemis leaned with his back against the door and his eyes glowed. “Take off your clothes, James. But leave on your gloves. Then come and undress me.”

Shaking just a little, I did as he ordered, watching his smile grow wider as I shed my clothes into a heap on the floor. Then I crossed the room and began with his jacket, sliding it off his broad shoulders and laying it carefully on the table by the door. When I started unbuttoning his shirt, his hands came up and circled my nipples.

I couldn’t control my tremor and I knew that he was thinking of the earrings he’d bought for me. Parting his shirt, I slid it off but let it drop to the floor so I could lean in and suckle at one of his nipples. His contented sigh told me that I was learning how to pleasure him. He pinched my hardening nubs and I shook just a little.

“Shall I get out the jade and hang one of them from this taut little bud? Or should I wait until I’ve sucked him to a hard and aching point so there’s more of him to be pinched by the tightening of the screw?” His voice made love to me while I unbuttoned his pants and felt Artie straining to escape. “Kneel down for me and take off my boots first, James, then you can take my poor cock in your mouth and remind him where he’s going very soon.”

His boots came off easily and I pulled down his trousers to puddle at his feet while his cock sprang forth and bobbed in front of me. I leaned up and slid my leather clad hands around him before taking his leaking head into my mouth. It seemed like forever since I’d tasted him even though it was only this morning. I dropped one gloved hand to his sac and gently rolled his balls.

“Dear God, that feels wonderful. A little harder, James, wrap that wicked tongue of yours around his head and tighten those lovely gloved hands around him. I think I’ll let you pleasure me into release right now.” His breathing was faster now and I smiled around my mouthful at how eagerly I wanted to bring him relief.

He lasted for a long time but finally I tongued the small slit in his crown and he gasped once and began to release his salty seed into my mouth. I was getting better at swallowing and this time I didn’t miss a drop. His hands combed through my hair and gently brought me up to my feet to rest against his warm chest. This was the best part of all, when he held me and made me feel safe.

“Dearest James, you learn so quickly and so well that I shall have to think of something very nice for you.” He whispered in my ear just before biting the lobe gently.

That made my cock jerk and awaken just a little. He chuckled but when he reached down, he undid the cock ring and stroked him once before standing me away from him.

“Work, James. All chores finished and then we will wash up and I will make mad passionate love to you. But first, I want you to bend over so I can remove that plug that is tormenting you so.” He turned me around and ran soothing hands over my warm cheeks. “You’re still a delicious red here, James. And now, out it comes. Hm-m-m, I think I’ll spread some of the salve inside of you or you won’t be able to take me today.”

“No, Artemis, it doesn’t really hurt.” I looked over my shoulder and saw his frown.

“We’ll see, love. I will not hurt you, James. Now, I think I’d like to see you bent over the table, gripping the side and spreading your legs for me.” He guided me to the cherry wood table and bent me over the polished wood, running his hands down my back and over my cheeks. “Yes, one of these days, I shall take you just like this. Feet a little further apart, spread those cheeks wide for me. Now stay right like that while I go get the salve.”

I felt wonderfully exposed and very wanton to be so open to him. I was determined to take him inside of me today but I knew if he thought he would hurt me, he would refuse. I’d never felt so safe before, not with anyone. He returned quietly and I felt the cool salve spread between my cheeks before he pierced me with two fingers and brushed the walls of my channel with the healing cream. I sighed in relief, only then realizing how the plug had begun to hurt.

“You see, James. It is not a sin to be uncomfortable and admit as much. You must always tell me truly what you are feeling. If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself. How does your tempting ass feel now?” His fingers left me feeling empty again but I flexed my lower back muscles and there was nothing more than a twinge.

“Better, Artemis. Truly I didn’t know the ache was there until you took the plug out.” I stood and turned into his arms. “I don’t want the pain, really I don’t. It’s just that I wasn’t allowed to say so before.”

“I know, sweetheart, but now you do have permission and I need to know.”  
“I promise I will tell you if there is pain.” I leaned up and kissed him and his arms came around me for a hug that lifted me off my feet. It felt as if I was flying and I smiled into our kiss.

“Good,” he put me back down and grinned at me. “Now, young man, we have things to do. Let’s get to work so we can play again.”

The parlor was a mess since I’d set everything down anywhere I could find room so first we sorted packages and Artemis took charge of the kitchen things while I took the packages back to my room. For now, they could all sit on my bed until we needed them. But the green sheets, I took back to our bed and made it up with a smile of satisfaction.

My new shirt I hung in my armoire but I didn’t know what to do with the boxers so I put them in the little drawer at the base of the tall oak closet. We were going to need more storage and there was plenty of wall space left in the little room that looked so empty and cold. Why hadn’t I noticed that it looked like a monk’s cell rather than the bedroom of a young man?

“Our bed looks luscious, Sweet James. Are you thinking of doing some redecorating in here as well?” His arms came around me from behind and his cock nestled between my cheeks.

“There’s nothing of me here but my clothes. It’s so empty and sad but it does mean that we can put in more storage along that wall so we have a place to store all our sheets and towels.” I leaned back against him, knowing that he would hold me safe.

“Good idea, sweetheart. Everything is put away and I think it’s time that we filled you up for our pleasure later. I have a strong desire to hang your new adornments on these pert nipples.” His fingers pinched my nipples and I began to harden at the thought of those dark green drops hanging from me.

“I think I’ll ask you to assume the position in the parlor again. You look so good against the wood. Off you go and I’ll be right in.” He slapped my nether cheek and I grinned up at him as I went.

I wiggled into position on the hard table, making sure that my legs were splayed for Artemis. His sigh and soft stroke told me that he approved. The nozzle slid in and when the warm water began to rush in, my cock began to harden. “So beautiful, James, how does it feel? Too warm?” 

Shaking my head, I felt the water fill me to almost over flowing. Then the familiar plug was popped in and his hands stroked my back with calming caresses that relaxed me into a simmering state of arousal. “It feels good, Artemis. Is this the one that I need to keep inside of me?”

“Yes, indeed it is. Now, stand up for me and see how it feels.” His hands helped me up and as the water shifted, I felt off balance for a moment but then it settled down. “Take a step for me, sweetheart. All right?”

I thought about it then nodded firmly. It felt warm and full but the cramping wasn’t there and I knew I could hold it in. “I’ll be fine. What are we going to do now while we wait?”

“I think I shall take a bath with my lover and play with him until he’s ready to make room for my hungry cock.” He smiled at me and one hand came up to play with my nipple again. “Shall we see how your new present looks?”

Blushing, I nodded and he retrieved the box from his jacket by the door before leading me back to the bathroom. The enema felt like it was sloshing inside of me and he had me drain the hot water into the tub while he lifted the cool water can and poured it in at the same time. When his bath oil was well mixed in, he got in first and then helped me in. I felt awkward and off balance but once we were both in, everything settled into place and I sighed as I rested against his solid body.

“So beautiful, James. I love washing you, knowing that tonight I am going to taste every square inch of your skin with my tongue. I shall emulate my old cat and tongue wash you down to your sexy little toes.” His words accompanied his hands lathering my skin and I knelt up so he could wash all of me. When he touched me, I did feel beautiful.

“Now then, come back here and sit on my lap.” He showed me how to sit on his thighs and wrap my legs around his waist. Artie was beginning to awaken and he bumped against my balls, reminding me that soon he would be inside of me. “Now, I think I should retaste your nipples before I decorate them.

He kissed them before he bit each one and suckled strongly until I was writhing in his lap. It felt so very good that I didn’t think it could get any better. But then he plucked one nipple and pulled it away from my chest and I felt the first bite of the screw. He slowly tightened it until I moaned then he pulled his hands away and I felt the weight left behind.

“It’s about an ounce of jade, is it too much?” His gaze searched mine.

“It burns but it doesn’t really hurt. The jade is cool but the screw feels hot.”

“Good, now I’ll do the other and then we’ll see how my mouth feels there.”

I could hardly wait to find out either.

**********************  
End of More Lessons


	4. Idylls of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their honeymoon continues.

*************************  
Artemis, part one  
************************* 

James was without a doubt the most sensual man I’d ever met. When I finished screwing the second earring onto his other nipple, he was slit-eyed with pleasure and his hands held onto my shoulders to keep his balance. I leaned in close and tongued the cool jade first on one then the other. He moaned and tossed his head back and forth while his whole body trembled.

I stroked his cock once and he shuddered. “How does this feel, sweetheart? Too much or not enough?”

His voice shook a little but he was adamant. “It feels like lightning bolts when you tongue them. But I’m starting to feel like I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Another ten minutes, sweetheart and I’ll take out the plug. Can you last that long for me?” 

He nodded and when I handed him the soap, he enthusiastically began to lather it. He washed me thoroughly and while we were standing in the tub so he could reach my legs, he clenched hard and I hurried him out and over to the commode. He voided himself with a sigh of relief and his kiss was heartfelt. I flushed it away and took him back into the hot water to finish his bath.

Artie was growing quite insistent that he’d been good long enough and he wanted to slide into James’ sweet ass right now. But I told him to behave and I kept on washing James. He was back in my arms and I had three soapy fingers up his ass while my other hand was slowly stroking his cock to complete hardness. He was playing with his nipples and pulling on them with gasps of pleasure.

Really, he was the most natural lover I’d ever known. Thank God, I was the one who’d awakened him. I had to press the nerve twice while he writhed in my arms. “Put Artie in now, please. Please now, I’m stretched enough. Please.”

I thought about it and decided to do a little teasing. “Kneel up, James and hold onto the edge of the tub. How very pretty your little rosebud is but I don’t know if he’s ready for Artie.”

“Yes, he is. Please . . . please put him inside and take the emptiness away.” He’d spread his legs as far as the tub would let him and his wiggling ass was the most tempting thing I’d ever seen. 

So, I uncapped the oil bottle and poured some directly into the spasming muscle that my fingers had opened while he begged me to fill him. With one hand I coated my cock and with the other steadied his hip while the blunt head pressed against the small hole. He groaned and pushed back far enough to take the crown before his cock burst for the fourth time today.

And once again, his relaxing muscles allowed me to slide all the way into the tightest ass it had ever been my pleasure to fill. “Sweetheart, tell me when you want me to move.”

“Oh,” his voice was so faint I could barely hear him. “Is he all the way inside?”

“You have every inch of him and he’s a very happy cock right now. Come up for me.” I pulled him upright and felt his muscles ripple around me as the new position massaged places inside of him that had never been massaged before this week. I ran my hands over his stomach and kissed the side of his neck while he adjusted. “And now?”

“So good, he feels so good. It feels like I’ve got a billy-club inside.”

I chuckled. “Now, I’m going to have you lean forward again and I want you to hold on tight and tell me if there’s any pain.” He nodded and gripped the tub’s edge while I started to pull out. He groaned but then so did I. His inner muscles were giving me more pleasure than I had ever experienced. “God, you feel so tight. I’m going to fill you every day and every night. Soon, I’ll be able to wake up and slide inside of you without any preparation at all.”

“Yes,” he hissed and pushed back onto me, impaling himself with a groan.

I kept moving in and out while he shook around me. “In fact, I’m going to prepare you every morning, spreading cream inside of you so when ever I feel like it, I can tell you to get on your hands and knees and I’ll just slide right in.”

“Oh, yes, filling me with your strength and your love.” He moaned and flung his head back.

“Yes, I’ll bend you over the table or maybe over the pool table and fuck you so hard that you pass out from the pleasure. I’ll tongue you open and take my new leather gloves and shove them inside of you while I fist your cock until you come. Then I’ll use your own seed to smooth Artie’s way inside.”

“Oh God, yes. Harder . . . harder.”  
I was slamming inside of him by now and suddenly, he froze in mid-cry and seized around me so hard that he squeezed my climax right out of me. His cock sprayed a little seed into the water but he’d come so frequently, there was little left. I shook through my own release, which was much more copious, one arm around his waist to keep his face out of the water.

I chuckled contentedly, that was such a compliment to me that my lovemaking was so good he passed out. I settled against the back of the tub and held him against my chest, Artie still deeply imbedded within. I soothed long strokes over his stomach and upper thighs while I nibbled at the ear closest to my mouth. I hadn’t been joking about taking him everyday.

James was the most addicting person I had ever met and I’d long been enthralled by his bright spirit. Now that I knew what kind of terrible messages his father had drilled into him, I knew how to replace them with the soft words of love and caring that all parents should instill in their children.

But I was not his father, thank God, just his lover and I would fight the past with him to secure our present and hopefully, our future. There was so much to explore and so many delights for us to share that I could hardly decide what to do first. Perhaps, I’d work on loosening his tongue while I loosened his anal muscles.

“Artemis,” his voice was sleepy and so content that I wanted to cheer. “You’re still inside of me.”

“Yes, love, I think Artie has decided to stake a claim and go prospecting for gold inside of you. Shall we share whatever riches we find?” I kissed his ear and he moved his head just far enough to bring his lips to mine. His tongue moved sweetly against mine and we kissed for long moments just enjoying the warmth and closeness.

“I think that he shall have to go mining every day, especially when we’re playing pool.” He teased me and I rejoiced at his new ability.

“Really, I’m rather partial to taking you over the pommel horse in the gym. Or maybe tying you to the four posts of the bed and taking you over and over until you pass out.” I nipped his ear again and moved one hand up to pull gently on the jade earrings.

He shuddered around me and his ass muscles clenched tight. “I think that sounds good, too. Although, I did just wonder what it would be like to be impaled on Artie while we’re riding Charger across the plains.”

“Oh my, that’s a lovely thought, James. How beautifully inventive you are.” I licked the spot behind his ear and felt him move up just a little, testing his new found powers. “Or better yet, you could kneel in the carriage and drive while I kneel behind you and thrust in . . . over and over while we fly along over the road.”

He chuckled. “I don’t think I’m the only exhibitionist in this relationship.”

I played with his cock, finally limp and satiated. “Well, of course, I’m an exhibitionist or I wouldn’t be a very good actor.”

“You’re the best actor in the whole world, Artemis. Whatever you want to do and where ever you want to fuck me, I’ll be there.” He said with confidence.

“Well darn, I was going to tie you up and tickle you with a feather until you agreed to let me fuck you while eating dinner.” I shifted him a little so I had access to his other ear and he moaned at the feelings. “But maybe I’ll just stay inside of you and you can sit on Artie at the dinner table while I feed us both.”

“Oh God, I would like that, Artemis. Except then I wouldn’t get to taste him and I like the way he tastes.” He said breathlessly and moved up and down on my softening flesh.

“Oh dear, that’s so true.” I pretended to think while I tugged on the earrings and heard him gasp. “Well then, here’s what we’ll do. I’ll come out of you now and spread some salve deep inside of you so you won’t be sore. Then, I’ll finish making dinner while you hang up our clothes and tidy the parlor. Once you set the table, I’ll serve us and we’ll eat heartily to refuel for our next lovemaking session.”

He pouted so prettily that I had to kiss him. When I let him breathe, he had to think for a minute before pouting again. “But that means I have to let Artie go.”

“I’m afraid so but rest assured you will have him back as soon as he rests.” I sat up and felt him clench around me one last time before I slipped free.

“I hate feeling this empty.” He said quietly while kneeling forward so I could check his hole. No blood had appeared so he was really doing quite well for a man who’d just lost his virginity and so I told him. He finally laughed with me and we helped each other from the cooling water. 

He exclaimed when I unscrewed the earrings and the blood rushed into the well-loved nipples. He was biting his lip and I promised to soothe them as soon as we took care of his other end. Leading him into our bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed while he lay across my lap and I spread the salve deep. His sigh of relief was heart felt and he hissed when I stroked some over his nipples.

But he was smiling by the time I stood him up and swatted his ass out to the parlor. Just watching him walk away from me was a delight. Sighing, I headed into the kitchen and my first dose of ginseng. I was really going to need it.

*********************  
James, part two  
********************** 

I started at one end of the parlor and cleaned as I went. My ass cheeks burned, my nipples were sore, my cock felt like it would never rise again and I had an ache deep inside of me. I’d never felt better. I clenched my inner muscles and thought about Artemis’ cock. Three days ago, I was sure it was a monster and would split me in two. Now, I knew that he would fill me up and give me more pleasure than I’d ever felt or even expected to feel in my life.

My father would be ranting about Sodom and Gomorrah but there was nothing left of his voice inside my head. There was only Artemis’ husky drawl telling me how beautiful I was and how well we fit together. Smiling, I took our clothes and hung them up in my armoire and his. Then I cleaned the bathroom while he sang in the kitchen, putting the cock ring and plug into the mesh bag. Something clinked and I almost looked inside but instead I closed it up and rehung it.

If Artemis wanted me to know what it was, he’d show me. This way it would be a surprise. I carefully picked up the jade earrings and thought about where to put them. I couldn’t wear them again just yet but I didn’t want them to get lost. Going back into my room, I knelt down to pull out the box under my bed. I had a velvet box with several medals in it and I gently laid the earrings along side of them before closing it back up.

“Dinner is ready, James. Are you finished with your chores?” Artemis leaned against the doorway to my room, the gas light behind him framing him in light.

My heart was so full I couldn’t speak so I just nodded. He came into the room and pulled me to my feet into his warm embrace and I burrowed my face into the hair on his chest. “I love you, Artemis. Never let go of me.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll never let go.” He rocked me tenderly and kissed my temple. “Even if we can’t physically touch, you’re inside of my heart always.”

I thought about that and finally relaxed into his arms. “I like that. Even if we’re apart from each other like when we were shopping, we’ll still be holding each other in our hearts and minds.”

“Exactly, James. I do love your quick brain. Now, let’s eat so we can decide what to do next.” He kept his arm around me while he led me out into the parlor. But when I tried to go to the other chair, he shook his head, pulling me down into his lap. “Just like this, love. I’m not ready to sit apart just now.”

I beamed at him and settled onto his hairy thighs with a little wiggle. “This way, if Artie decides to play again, he’ll be close. And I can feed you too.”

He closed his eyes and gave a mock frown. “I believe that such teasing will lead to another spanking for someone in this room.”  
I pretended to not understand, petting his chest and brushing against his nipple. “I’m sure I don’t know who you could mean, Artemis. There’s nobody here who’s been naughty. In fact, you even promised me something with velvet for tonight.”

“Really? Well, if I promised you than I shall have to keep my promise. Luckily, one won’t interfere with the other.” He winked at me and fed me the first bite of steak. “We’re going to need a lot of protein to replace all the energy we are expending.”

I chewed while feeding him a bite of steak with my fingers. He nipped me and I felt another flush sweep up my body. Everything he did made me feel wonderful and I wanted him to feel that way too. I kissed him when our mouths were free of food and tasting him was almost better than the food.

But he laughed into our kiss and pulled back far enough to feed me a steamed carrot. It had some kind of glaze on it and I chewed slowly, trying to figure out what it was. Finally I gave up and asked. “What is the glaze?”

“Butter and grated ginger poured over the carrots after they’ve steamed. I’ve always liked it and the ginger will keep us both . . . on our toes.” 

“I’d rather be on my hands and knees in front of you.” I teased him and bit his earlobe the way he’d done.

“That spanking is looming ever larger in your future, young man. Although, I do rather like the thought of us still joined together tomorrow morning.” He fed me another bite and glowered at me so I chewed and thought about how to make sure he came back inside of me. 

There were green noodles as well and I remembered the grocer measuring them out into the hanging weight scoop. Spinach wasn’t one of my favorite vegetables but the noodles were tasty when Artemis swirled a long one around the fork and popped it in my mouth. I chewed and fed him some carrots. I’d never been so hungry before and he must have been too because it wasn’t long before we’d finished everything.

He slowly licked my hand clean of the different sauces and a tingle started deep inside of me that only he could start. I moved over Artie and felt him grow a little. That’s when I remembered the cake box and I sat up straight and smiled into his questioning look.

“I bought dessert, Artemis, at the bakery.”

“Ah, the mysterious cake box, I wondered when you’d confess your secret passion.” He teased me but let me get up to go over to the settee. 

I’d hidden it under the upholstered couch so he wouldn’t open it when he was putting everything else away. Kneeling, I pulled it out and turned to find Artemis’ eyes on me. I blushed when I thought about what he’d been looking at.

“And what was I gazing at with such lust, sweet James?” He queried. 

I remembered what he’d coaxed me to say our first night. It seemed so lewd but I wanted to be as free with my language as I was in his arms. “My sweet ass?”

He pulled me up and into his lap, cake box and all. “Your very sweet, very tempting ass it is. Now what do we have here?”

I’d known it would be perfect when I saw it behind the curved glass display case. It was a torte of yellow cake, filled with whipped cream, brushed with chocolate icing and topped with cherries. It was the most decadent thing I’d ever seen and my mouth watered just looking at it.

“Good heavens, James, next to you, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And it has both our favorites on it, chocolate and cherries.” He took one of the cherries off the top and fed it to me. “You are going to be a hedonist of the first order, my sweet James. Now, let’s savor each bite.”

He turned me so my back was to his chest and when my legs fell open to either side of his, I felt Artie swell just a bit more. Smiling, I cut a piece of cake and we took turns feeding each other the sweet dessert. I was never allowed sweets when I was growing up. Once I left my father’s house, I tried them all. But something about cherries appealed to my heart and soul.

Just like Artemis did.

I squirmed a little as the wiry hairs at his groin tickled my crease while Artie kept getting bigger and bigger, bumping up against my balls and even waking my cock up a little.

“Hm-m-m, something interesting seems to be happening, James. Perhaps chocolate and cherries have an aphrodisiac quality about them?” His teeth grazed the spot under my ear and I shivered all over. “Now that we’ve had such a fattening dessert, perhaps its time for some . . . exercise.”

I clenched my cheeks around him and he chuckled while stroking my tender nipples with the pads of his fingers. I couldn’t help but moan and bring my hands up to cover his. “They’re sore but tomorrow I want to wear your gift again.”

“We’ll rub more salve into them before we sleep.” He turned me half around so he could look into my eyes. “How does everything else feel?”

I thought about it, knowing that he needed to hear the truth. “There’s an ache deep inside of me but I don’t know if I need more salve or just for you to come back in.”

He nodded and stood up with me in his arms. It felt like I was weightless and when I put my arms around his neck, he leaned in and kissed me while making his way to our bedroom. I could taste all the different spices from dinner in his mouth but when his tongue brushed against the roof of my mouth, I shivered all over.

Laying me down gently on our bed, he stroked my cheek and told me to wait right there for him to return with the salve. The new sheets felt so good beneath me that I rolled into the center of the bed just to feel them everywhere. Jim was still half-asleep but I thought he might wake up if Artemis made love to me again. Pulling one of the pillows under my hips, I splayed myself as open as I could.

“Good God, what a beautiful sight. My sweet James in our bed, waiting for me. I never thought I’d ever see that and it’s more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined. I especially like the wanton sprawl, sweetheart.” He put some of our supplies on the bed by my head so I could see them. 

His hands distracted me from looking though when he moved between my legs and began to stroke me from shoulder to hip. I loved the calluses on his fingers that glided over my skin, waking me up and pleasuring every inch they touched. I wiggled a little when I felt Artie’s velvet crown brush against my crease.

“Salve first, James.” His deep voice relaxed me while two creamy fingers slid inside of me, soothing the slight burn with cool efficiency. “How beautifully you suck my fingers in, sweetheart. So eager and ready for me. Tell me how it feels and whether you think I can come back inside. If you think I can’t, I’ll let you have Artie for your second desert.”

There was a twinge deep inside of me where his fingers couldn’t reach but I hesitated to tell him. Although, I did want to taste him again. But my indecision told him what he needed to know and I felt his fingers retreating. I clenched around them but to no avail.

“Stay right there, James, I think I have a solution to the ache I can’t reach.” His hands stroked my cheeks lovingly before he reached to the bedside table and the drawer there.

I watched while he brought out a long thin wand with a knob at one end. Unscrewing the new jar of cream we’d gotten that morning, he dipped the knob in it until it was well coated, then he parted my cheeks and scissored open my hole before sliding the wand inside and pushing it deep within me. I knew immediately when it reached the ache.

The cool touch was soothing and as if by magic, I felt my back muscles relax and let him rub the knob back and forth until all the pain was gone. Slowly, it slid back out, brushing against my gland and sending warmth thorough out my entire body. I clenched around it but he just laughed and moved it back and forth until I had to let it go. Laying it aside, he leaned in and kissed each of my ass cheeks.

**********************  
Artemis, part three  
********************** 

“Is that better, James?” I asked him while I kept stroking that satin smooth skin of his. I’d seen him relax but I wanted to be sure.

“All the ache is gone, Artemis. Can Artie go back in now?” He asked me with a flirtatious look over his shoulder.

“Not tonight, sweetheart, we’ll see about tomorrow.” I pulled out the pillow and tossed it aside so I could roll him into my arms. He fit so beautifully against my chest with my cock immediately seeking home between his legs. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to taste him again.”

He mock frowned at me. “I always want to taste him if I can’t have him inside of me. May I have him now?”

I chuckled and let him go, sprawling on my back and watching him dive down to my groin. His fear of my size was truly gone and his tongue began to wash up and down my cock with wonderful fervor. He slid over my legs with his splayed to either side while getting a better grip on me. Then his warm mouth was stretching around me and I was glad his weight would keep me from trying to thrust up.

“Artemis, why do men have balls? What do they do except get in the way in a fight?” His naïve question reminded me that he was still very innocent about men.

“Our balls hold our seed and yes, they are rather fragile. If someone grabs them too roughly, they can be easily bruised and take a long time to heal. I think perhaps God made us this way so we remember that making love should be caring and not brutal.” I watched his eyes while he thought about that. “But when they are handled gently, they provide a lovely stimulus to our cocks. When you get very hard, remember how they draw up close to your body?”

“Yes, they get hard and tight right before I release.” His face lit up. “The seed inside has to get closer to the cock.”

“Exactly. Now, cock rings come in many different forms and the one you wore has the harness to lift and separate your balls. In conjunction with the ring over the nerve at the base of your cock, they keep you from coming.” I stretched a bit and he grinned.  
“How long can you wear the rings before you have to come?” He asked cheekily.

“A very long time, impudence, and don’t tempt me or you’ll find yourself over my lap again.” I mock frowned and watched him wriggle against my legs. The hair there had to be teasing him into arousal but his cock was still only half-hard. With all the times he’d come today, he couldn’t have much left to spend.

“I like your lap even when you won’t put Artie back in.” He sucked some more and licked the precum from the crown. “But I like this too. You taste good although a little cherry sauce would go really well right now.”

Groaning at his sly wit, I endured several more minutes of dedicated sucking that had me simmering but not yet able to come. And that’s when I remembered that I’d promised him something velvet. “James, I need you to stop for a moment so I can get something else from the drawer. I promised you velvet.”

His eyes gleamed but he kept sucking and rolling my balls with his fingers. Oh, the note of wickedness in that here-to-for innocent blue gaze. I silently rejoiced while practicing my stern look. “Young man, I detect an imminent bout of naughtiness that will have to be punished.”

The demure look was priceless as he finally let me go. “Oh, I’m not naughty, Artemis. Please don’t spank me again. Don’t lay me across your knees and paddle me until I’m red and burning up for you.”

A stronger man than I might have been able to resist that teasing denial but alas, I’m not that good. I bucked him off my legs and caught him in my arms, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pulling him across my lap. He squirmed and laughed at the same time, pleading with me not to spank him.

“Young man, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to chastise you most severely. My hand isn’t enough for such wanton behavior. But I have something that will do quite nicely.” I opened the drawer and pulled forth the paddle covered with velvet, showing it to his curious gaze and letting him feel it before beginning his spanking.

“Now, you’ll have to tell me which feels better, I mean worse, my leather gloves or the paddle.” And with that, I began to pepper his bottom with the six-inch broad wood. 

“Oh, that feels so . . . so,” he was having difficulty speaking while his ass raised toward the instrument of his punishment. “Soft but hard . . . oh there. The burn also tickles. Oh, more.”

“Somehow, sweetheart, you seem to be finding this more pleasure than pain. What a little wanton you are.” I smiled fondly and paddled him a little harder.

“I love everything you do to me.” He wiggled and almost made me lose my train of thought. My cock was hard and leaking and the need to go back inside of him was growing.

“Then, I shall have to stop so I can take care of poor, neglected Artie.” I replaced the paddle in the drawer while he slipped to the floor and knelt between my legs.

Taking my cock in his mouth, he seemed to find more room in there for a little more of me. Fluttering his tongue around me, he sucked hard twice while his hands gripped the length of me with more pressure than he’d used before. That was what I needed and I ran shaky fingers through his soft hair while I felt my climax begin to rise. He frictioned my shaft with his callused fingers while he tried to suck me all the way down his throat.

The twin stimulation finally sent me streaming into his mouth and he sucked me dry with his new skill. Really, I wanted this idyll never to end. He had all of me now body, heart and soul, and I prayed that he was as determined as I was to keep us in love. He was still so young and unsure. I would have to make certain that I gave him room to breathe and didn’t smother him with my desires.

“What’s the matter, Artemis? Did I do something wrong?” That worried blue gaze met mine and I pulled him up into my arms.

“You did splendidly, James. I was just worrying about whether I’m smothering you. Not letting you get your balance back after these tumultuous few days.” 

“Silly, Artemis.” He grinned and kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and rubbing against mine. When he finally pulled away, he was still smiling. “I’m not lying when I say that I love everything we’ve done. It’s new and I know that I’m pretty ignorant but you’re an excellent teacher. I like making love to you and having you make love to me. You’re not coercing me at all. And I don’t know why I like being spanked but I do. Although, I could use some of the cream spread over them.”

“My sweet James, how you honor me with your trust and your love.” I hugged him close and breathed in the warm sweet scent of him. “I love you.”

We sat thusly for a long moment, trading kisses and soft caresses until I was calmer and he was growing restless. It had been a long time since we’d used the bathroom and he eagerly followed me into the small room where we had spent such a lovely afternoon.

He went first, leaning back against me and stroking himself while releasing into the commode. Then he held me possessively while I went, petting my balls and watching the golden stream arc away. I was twice blessed, once that he loved me and second that he was a born wanton.

We went back to bed and I smoothed cream into his red cheeks while he watched, craning over his own shoulder. “Artemis, could we get a mirror, a big mirror to hang on the wall behind the headboard?”

“That’s an excellent idea, my little exhibitionist. Then you could see me spank you or watch me slide slowly inside of you. Do you want a dildo tonight?”

He thought about it. “Are those the only two you have?”

I was going to die a happy man, a mere husk but with a large smile on my face. “I know just what you need. Come up on all fours for me and spread your knees wide. There’s something with more velvet coming your way.”

He shivered and eagerly assumed the position, his half-hard cock dangling down beneath his bright red cheeks. I got off the bed to open one of the storage drawers to search for the chastity belt that an old friend had given me. It would be perfect for my young lover.

I found it and brought it up to lie beside him while he looked curiously at it. “What is it, Artemis? Why does it have two dildos?”

Getting more cream, I creamed his tight hole again while his back rippled under my hand. “One of them isn’t a dildo but . . . let’s call it a sleeve. How does your channel feel?”

“Good, the soreness is gone and there’s just an ache left.” He assured me, clenching around my fingers.

“Excellent, James. This is called a chastity belt and it’s used for naughty lovers who are quite insatiable. It’s usually used after a spanking or sometimes when one lover wants to remind the other one that he belongs to him.” I looped it between his legs and slipped the sleeve over his cock while fastening up the velvet harness between his balls. “It’s adjustable here so once I get the right fit . . . now push out against my fingers and I’ll . . . slide him right in.”

“Oh,” his back muscles were rippling in little spasms as the velvet covered, slightly curved dildo caressed his inner channel. “That feels so odd.”

I tightened the belt around his waist, pushing the dildo in a little further while raising his cock to an upright position. “You will be extremely chaste while you’re wearing this, James. Now, I think before we go to bed, we should clean up the parlor and wash the dishes. I want to see you moving with the belt on.”

I had to help him from the bed and I was hard pressed to keep from laughing at the odd hitch in his usual graceful gait. He kept trying to ease the ache by shifting from one side to the other, but I knew from experience that nothing would help but time.  
*********************  
James, part four  
********************* 

We tidied up the parlor and put the cake away in the cake tin so the mice wouldn’t get to it. We had two days worth of dishes to wash and I got them ready while Artemis poured in boiling water and cool with the dish powder that foamed. He asked me to get started while he filled the hot water heater in the bathroom so we’d be ready for the next day. I began to wash while trying to find a position that didn’t caress me.

The chastity belt was an instrument of pure torture and I just knew that I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight with it on or rather in me. I’m afraid I was pouting when Artemis came back and slid his arms around me. He nuzzled my ear while his hands slowly ran up and down my velvet-clad cock.

“Does this feel good, James? The nice thing about the sleeve is that the velvet is on both sides so you and your partner get to feel good. And the straps around your balls are much softer than the leather.” He fondled me from front to back and I almost broke one of the wineglasses when he pressed the dildo in.

“Oh, do that again, Artemis.” I leaned back against him and felt him pull up on the strap behind my balls. “I think if I have to wear this for very long, I’m going to go crazy.”

He chuckled and moved to my other ear. “Sanity is highly overrated, my innocent James. But if it’s too much, when we go to bed, to sleep, I can remove it.”

“Don’t you dare.” I got a firm hold of my control and went back to the dishes while he kept on stroking me. “I want to be stretched enough so you can slide inside of me tomorrow morning waking me up with all your strength.”

“My brave love, you inspire me to even greater heights. And what a lovely job you’re doing with the dishes.” He touched my nipples gently and I couldn’t quite avoid a grimace. “More salve is needed. I’ll be right back.”

His warmth left when he did and I thought about his body while I kept on washing and rinsing the dishes. I liked that he was bigger than I was and I loved his hair. I liked the way it felt against my skin and I wanted to touch it all the time. When he held me, I felt safe and loved. That was so liberating that I wanted to sing out loud. Except, unlike him, I was tone deaf and quite unable to sing a note.

“Here we go, sweetheart. Let me dab a little more on my favorite nipples.” His fingers soothed the salve gently around them and I felt the instant cooling continue the healing. 

When I looked down, they were still bright cherry red but the swelling had gone down a little so I hoped the pain would soon go away too. “Artemis, why do men have nipples? We can’t suckle children or give milk.”

“I’ve often wondered that myself, James. But I think that God had a plan for a few of us men to love each other. And one of the nicest things about being loved is when someone nurses at your tit.” His fingers were so tender, rubbing little circles around the peaks but not touching them. “When you suckle at my breast, I feel warm and loved. What does it feel like for you?”

“Safe. When I suckle on one of your nipples, I feel safe. When you suck really hard and then bite one of mine, it feels wonderful. Like little shocks running down my chest and straight to my cock.” I wiggled back against him and he caught his breath.

“Dishes are done. It’s time for all naughty boys and horny teachers to be in bed. I expect to have to get you . . .” he stroked my shaft, “up at a very early hour.”

I laughed and dried my hands after tipping out the dirty water down the drain. “I think this naughty boy needs to be held all night long so the monsters under the bed don’t get me.”

“I slay all monsters, James. And I love holding you close.” He slid into bed beside me and leaned up to look down into my eyes. “If I start to be too close, you will tell me?”

“There is no such thing as too close, Artemis. Not when you’re holding me. I feel wonderful when I can feel all of you spooned up behind me. We probably only need a bed as wide as mine since we both like it close.” I stretched back and heard him laugh as he was turning off the gas light above the table. The darkness was like the soft velvet that held my shaft so closely.

His arms slid around me and his body warmed my back and legs. His hand cradled my semi-erect cock while Artie nestled against the velvet dildo, pressing him in just a little and reminding me that tomorrow, he’d be inside of me again. “Go to sleep, my wonderful love. Tomorrow will be even better than today.”

I sighed and fell asleep between one thought and the next. I awoke several times in the night but each time, I remembered immediately where I was and who I was with, falling back asleep again with a smile on my lips, safe and loved. I don’t know what time it was when I awoke the fourth time but I felt empty and realized that the dildo was gone.

But I could feel Artemis moving behind me and I held my breath while the warm soft crown of him pressed against my hole. I pushed out the way he’d told me and felt him pierce me slowly, making my eyes water with his girth. “Good boy, James. Let me know when you’re ready for more.”

It was the first time that I felt like I was helping in my own seduction and the feeling of power was invigorating. I pushed back to take more of him and he chuckled while drawing my hips towards him so that Artie slid inside of me, stretching me to the limit. Until he couldn’t get any deeper.

We rested there, his balls against my cheeks and all of that big, beautiful cock inside of me. “How does it feel, sweetheart? Is there any soreness?”

“None, Artemis. I’ve got him all to myself.” I wiggled a little and tried to remember how to flex those inner muscles to pleasure him.

“You do indeed, my brave James. This is our fourth day together, my love. What would you like to do today?” He rocked a little in and out while I tried to pay attention to what he was saying rather than what he was doing.

“I want us to make love for as long as we can then eat breakfast so we have enough energy to come back here and do it again.” I clenched around him and heard him groan something that sounded like ‘ginseng’ but it could have been ‘ginger’.

“Sweetheart, you may have to take pity on your poor, aging lover. Perhaps we could spend some of the day doing something other than making love.” He said meekly while all the time, his hips were thrusting strongly into me.

“Can we do this while I’m on my hands and knees, Artemis? I can’t move enough this way.” I didn’t want to complain but I needed to be able to push back while he was thrusting in.

“Of course we can, love. Hold on for a moment while I move first.” He stilled while buried deep inside of me. Then I felt him surge up and bring me with him. My head was towards the edge of the bed and he was behind me.

My legs were splayed outside of his and my arms were locked in the upright position. He felt deeper this way and I squeezed around him just because I could. “Move, Artemis. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

His big hands held my hips while he pulled back so far, I was afraid he’d come out. Then his hips snapped forward and his cock hit my prostate, flooding me with enough warmth to heat the whole railway car. By the fourth direct hit, I was pushing back to get him there faster and deeper and harder.

The burn was continuous and I could feel my arms and legs shaking with the strength of his thrusts. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt all my muscles seize up into one big spasm that rippled through me from my toes all the way up to the hair on the top of my head.

It went on and on until it was too much and I felt myself falling back into the velvet darkness.

When I came to, I was pressed into the bed with Artemis’ body like a warm blanket holding me down. Flexing my inner muscles, I could tell that Artie was still inside of me and I grinned to myself. It felt safe like this except I couldn’t kiss him and I wanted to do that too.

“Am I too heavy, James?” His husky whisper tickled my ear.

“You feel good, Artemis, like a heavy, warm blanket. I want you to stay in me as long as you can.” I wanted to stay like this forever.

“You are the most comfortable mattress I’ve ever experienced, sweet James. But I don’t want you to be permanently glued to our new sheets.” He gathered me up and moved us both to our sides, one of his hands coming around to cup my spent cock while his lips grazed my neck. “Such pleasure you give me, sweetheart.” 

I covered his hand with mine, stroking his long fingers. “You’re the one who gives me more pleasure than I’ve ever felt before. I like being connected to you like this. It’s better even than being inside of you.”

“My James, that is quite the nicest compliment I’ve ever received. I can truthfully say that I have never felt this content and loved in my life. You are such a miracle to me.” His lips slid to that spot under my ear that always felt warmer than any other place.

“Will it always be like this, Artemis?” I wanted it to be but I’d never had any success or desire to maintain a relationship.

He chuckled and bit my earlobe. “I wish I could say yes but there will be days when one or the other of us is not himself because of sickness or frustration. Some of our missions will split us up and there might be days or even weeks when we don’t see each other. There may even be times when we’ll have to be out in public, speaking to and dancing with the beautiful women we come across.”

I frowned and twisted my head to see him. He looked resigned to the inevitable return to the outside world. “But when we do, we’ll know that we’re coming home to just us. You said that we’d act like friends outside and nobody needs to know that we love each other. Those ladies can’t come between us even if we have to kiss them.”

He kissed me tenderly and his soft lips parted mine so his tongue could mate with mine. Such kisses were better than any others I’d ever been given or given myself. There was so much to learn from my beloved Artemis. When he broke away, he smiled at me. “Wise James, you’re quite right. I propose a bargain, we must give the other double the kisses that we have to give any others.”

********************  
Artemis, part five  
********************

I waited for his answer and he shook his head before grinning impudently over his shoulder. “Triple the kisses, Artemis, nothing more than triple will do if I have to watch you kiss someone else.”

Hugging him close, I slid my hands down to tweak his sensitive nipples. “Triple it is, sweetheart. How do these feel this morning?”

“Fine, not even a twinge. We might want to lay in a big supply of that muscle salve. Once we get back to work, there will be our normal strained muscles and bruises to take care of.” His matter-of-fact words reminded me that this was an interlude out of time and the real world was waiting outside this enchanted railway car.

“Quite true, love. It was hard before to watch you go into danger and it will be doubly hard now. Promise me that you will think before you leap into more trouble.” I needed him to give up the rushing into the unknown that frightened me.

His automatic denial died on his lips when he remembered how this whole affair had started. “I see what you mean. I need to stop and think rather than just react. Let you know where I am and why.”

“Please. I need you to come home to me safe and sound.” I kissed his ear and felt him sigh.

“And I need you to do the same. We both have someone to lose now.”

“Thank you, James, you’re quite right. It may even be that the Secret Service will prove too dangerous for us and we’ll have to find other careers.”

“Maybe out West where there’s room to move and not so many people to watch us. I’d like that, maybe homestead a ranch and graze cattle. Build a stake in the future of this country.” 

I’d never heard such a note of yearning in his voice. “That’s a good dream, James. We’ll have to sit down and list what is needed to make it come true.”

He sighed. “But that’s not your dream, is it?”

“It wasn’t but if you’re there, it will be. I’ve always been a man for the cities and the culture they nourish, it’s true. But you are too important to me to let that get in the way of our future.” He’d twisted around again, his gaze wide-eyed. “James, you are my heart and soul. That’s what’s important.”

“I love you, Artemis. How do you feel about northern California? They say that San Francisco will be the ‘New York’ of the West Coast. There’s rich fertile land there so I could have my ranch and you could have your plays when you needed them.” His voice held suppressed excitement. “Remember the lake north of Santa Rosa?”

I could hardly speak over the lump in my throat. “I think . . . I think that sounds wonderful, James. Clear Lake was indeed one of the most beautiful lakes I’ve ever seen. There’s rich alluvial soil there along with forests and Coast Ranges. Perhaps I could experiment with some of the grapes in a small vineyard. Why we could make our own wine.”

“Good, that would keep you busy.” He nodded and brought my hand up to his lips to kiss each finger. “We’ll plan and keep working until it’s time to quit and build our dream.”

I hugged him close and felt for the first time that this disparate relationship might just have a chance to last for the rest of our lives. I’d often wondered how much longer I could keep up the frantic pace that was the Secret Service of 1872. As the country grew, so did the enemies who would bring it down. It was a service that needed young men, not middle-aged actors and part-time scientists.

“Um, Artemis, I think we’re coming unstuck.” He flexed around me and I began the inevitable retreat from his warm depths. “Tonight, I want him again.”

I chuckled. “If anyone can inspire him to rise again, it will be you, James. Now we need to get up and face the day. After breakfast, why don’t we have a workout in the gym? That will give some of our other muscles a workout.”

He moved gingerly away from me and rubbed his lower back. “I can still feel him. Thank you, Artemis. Next time, I want to be on my back so I can kiss you at the same time you’re inside of me.”

“What a lovely idea, James. You could also be on top of me like I was when you first came inside of me.” I watched the idea take hold and was rewarded with an armful of lover.

“Why didn’t I know how much fun being in love is?” He placed soft kisses all over my face. “It must be because I didn’t realize I was in love with you.”

What could I say to that astounding statement? Nothing, because I was too busy kissing him over and over. It was quite a time before we rose to strip the sheets and perform our morning cleaning. He remade the bed with the red sheets and set the empty water cans out while I was cooking breakfast. Oatmeal with raisins was always one of my favorites and toast with his favorite cherry jam completed our breakfast, which James ate from my lap because he said he didn’t want to be so far away.

We dressed in our workout clothes, which in James’ case meant skintight pants that rode low on his hips and tempted me almost beyond endurance. I made sure that I took another measure of ginseng with my meal. I was definitely going to need it. But once in the gym that we’d set up in the middle railway car, we both settled in to complete the exercises that kept us in shape.

And if I paused every now and then to gaze on the beauty that was my lover on the rings or pommel horse, well, it hurt no one. I finished my fifty pushups and began on the weights, working up to my current bench press of 150 pounds. James didn’t weigh much more than that and I fantasized that I’d only need to keep carrying him at least five times a day to keep myself in shape.

I was lying on the bench after having just lowered the barbell to the supports, when a familiar weight landed on my torso. James plastered himself along every inch of my body and his lips took mine with fervor. My arms came up around him instantly and our sweaty bodies slid a little against each other, tantalizing our nipples to aching peaks.

He lifted just a bit and looked down at me in wonder. “You were so beautiful when you were lifting those weights. I couldn’t distract you but as soon as you had them safely down, I had to kiss you.”

I chuckled. “I had a little trouble not doing the same thing when you were working the pommel horse. You’ll remember that I told you that one of these days, I was going to bend you over it and slide inside?”

His eyes lit up and he grinned down at me. “I think we need to start keeping a jar of cream here in the gym. And we need to start working out naked like the ancient Greeks did. Just think, I could be lying where you are, holding onto the barbell and you could just lift my legs to your shoulders and slide right inside of me.”

Good heavens, I’d created an insatiable lover and my cock tried to come back to life beneath his groin. He wiggled over him and leaned in to lick my left nipple before biting it and moving to the other one. “I’m still all slick inside, Artemis. You could come right back in. Just think of it, our sweaty naked bodies sliding together, over and over until you explode inside of me. I’m not sore this time.”

What chance did I have against that irresistible program? None and I sat up with a growl that made him laugh. It took only a moment to strip those tight pants off of him while he was ridding me of mine. Then he was flat on the bench, holding onto the overhead bar with his legs over my shoulders while I slid right back inside the tightest, hottest ass that it has ever been my pleasure to plow.

“Oh good . . . so good to have Artie inside of me.” His blue eyes were fever bright and the flex of his pectorals hardened me completely while I watched my cock thrust inside of him.

“You’re the tightest . . . hottest . . . lover I could have ever asked for.” I didn’t want it to be fast this time, so I slowed just a little and watched him flush from his cock up to his ears. “We’re going to make love slowly, sweet James. I’m going to hit that gland over and over until you’re begging me to finish. Then I’m going to grip Jim in one hand and squeeze him just enough to give him the friction he needs to come.”

“Yes . . . there . . . oh there, Artemis.” He squeezed his inner muscles around me and for a moment, I swear I saw stars.

“Just think, love . . . you’ll have the strongest . . . ass muscles . . . in Washington, D.C.” I was seriously thinking about adding ginseng to every meal while his hips tried to get me in deeper.

“So, it’s not just . . . a sweet ass . . . or a tempting ass . . . but a strong ass too?” How he could still think and make complete sentences I didn’t know.

“Exactly . . . sweet James . . . plowing your sweet ass is going to be my favorite exercise from now on.” I managed to husk out when he froze and came, his cock spurting out my favorite seed and his muscles ripping my own climax from me. It’s just a damn good thing the bench gave me a place to rest or I’d have been on the floor.

“Plowing my sweet ass?” He was laughing in little spurts and I let his legs fall to my hips so I could lean in and kiss him.

“It must have been our talk about a ranch and vineyard. You do know that spraying the soil you’ve just planted with your semen is an old tradition that goes all the way back to the Druids?” I moved from his lips to his nipples gleaming with our sweat, licking them clean with broad laps of my tongue. “It ensures a good harvest.”

He was still chuckling, his hands carding through my hair with the same lazy strokes that I’d used on my cat. “Never stop teaching me new things, Artemis. I love the way you pull out facts from the very air around us.”

“Young whipper-snapper, I’m going to assign you readings every night from now on and test you every morning.” I was busy licking the sweat from the hollow of his throat and his breath caught, arching up to me unconsciously.

“If I . . . oh . . . don’t leave.” His groan coincided with my own as his body pushed my flaccid, well-loved cock from his depths. “I forgot what I was going to say. I think my brain melted.”

Chuckling, I sat up and pulled him up with me. His arms came around me and his head flopped onto my shoulder with a sigh. Holding him was a joy that was still unexpected and I ran my hands down his spine for the sheer pleasure of touching him. He hummed contentedly and I thought that my life was blessed indeed to have such moments in it.  
********************  
James, part six  
******************** 

I’ve never felt so loved in my life. Artemis wrapped me in love, gave me his body and shared his mind with me. I felt so incredibly blessed but I didn’t know how to tell him. Words come easily to him and he’s the best-read man I’d ever known. He says it’s because he’s an actor and had to memorize whole plays but I think that’s just an excuse. I think he’d memorize them anyway.

“I love you, Artemis. Thank you for loving me.” It was all I could think to say.

“Oh, James, I love you too. You are my greatest blessing.” He held me tighter and I pondered his ability to read my mind.

“That’s what I wanted to say but I didn’t know how.” I raised my head to look him in the eye.

“’I love you’ is perhaps the greatest and most profound statement in the history of mankind. None of us say it often enough to those we love. It doesn’t take flowery statements, just remind me now and then that you love me and I will be the proudest man in the world.” His dark eyes smiled into mine and I reached up to kiss him.

Our tongues slid against each other, first in my mouth then in his. A lazy duel that left both of us feeling we’d won. But finally, we rose to dress again so we could go back to the rail car we called home. It belonged to the government but the things inside of it were ours and I wondered what kind of house Artemis would want to build when we left the Secret Service.

When I asked him, he thought for a long moment. “Something simple, I think. Do you remember the hacienda where we stayed outside of Los Angeles?”

“The ranch of Don Diego al Torino? That was nice. I liked the flagstone floors and the thick walls that kept the heat in winter and the coolness in summer.”

“Yes, and the family rooms were on one side of the parlor, dining room and kitchen while the guest rooms were on the other side completely. I liked the privacy that afforded us and if we’d been lovers then, no one would have heard us making love.” He brought the teakettle into the bathroom and mixed cold water with hot in the sink so we could wash.

He made me stand in the tub while he washed me down from head to toe, taking a moment to check and see if my entrance was too reddened. I could have told him that I was fine but I was enjoying the soft caresses too much to stop them. Then I did the same for him, taking special care to wash Artie from crown to root and kissing him for giving me such pleasure twice today.  
Our mail for the day had been left in the box on the back platform and we had carried it in when we’d returned from the gym. Now that we were clean again, we arrayed ourselves on the settee with my head in Artemis’ lap while he sat against the cushions in the corner with his feet up on the footstool.

My mail was soon taken care of but Artemis was reading something fascinating that had wrung an exclamation from him when first he’d opened it. I didn’t want to pry but my curiosity was aroused. I kept sneaking peeks up at him to see if he was done yet.

“James, is it Friday? I’ve lost track of time. An old friend of mine is opening tonight in Shakespeare’s Macbeth at the Circle Theater. He’s sent me two tickets. Would you like to go? It’s been almost two years since I’ve seen him.” His voice was happy but I couldn’t help but wonder if the old friend had been an old lover too.

“I’ve never seen Macbeth. If you want to go, I wouldn’t mind.” I didn’t know how to ask about the friend-lover question.

“Sweetheart, he’s just an old friend, not an old lover.” Artemis gripped my hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to my fingers. “I had two male lovers before you came into my life and into my heart. Samuel was killed at Vicksburg and my first lover was a childhood friend with whom I’d experimented as a young man. I haven’t the faintest idea if David remained a lover of men or went on to marry a woman.”

“I’m sorry, Artemis. I don’t know how to act yet.” I didn’t like being jealous but he had so much experience where I had had so little.

“James, look at me.” He waited until I raised my eyes to his. “You are my heart and my soul. There is no one who could ever come between us, not man or woman. Unless there is someone in your past for whom you still bear a tenderness.”

I shook my head vigorously. “No one, Artemis. I lost my virginity to a cousin who seduced me one summer at the shore where we were having a family reunion. She was three years older than I and considered quite fast. All I knew was she made me feel as if my blood was on fire. Then Gerald showed me that men could make love but when he was killed the next day, I put that aside as an aberration. The women I dated while on duty never got beyond a kiss. Then you showed me what love really is.”

“Dear James, you are such a treasure. Come up here.” He pulled me up so I was cradled in his lap and his soft lips could kiss me. We caressed each other with comfort rather than lust in mind and I felt my heart expand even farther. 

Somehow, we decided to go to the play and he went back to reading the rest of his mail while assigning me the reading of the play Macbeth from his copy of the Complete Plays of Shakespeare. It was kind of interesting but I had to keep asking him for the meaning of some of the strange words in it. Finally, he finished his mail and we settled in for him to read it aloud to me.  
That was much better because he explained as he read. His voice is so rich that it made the accents more lifelike than most of the plays I’d been to. He made it come alive and I actually shivered when his accents changed to the cackling of the witches around the cauldron.

I listened, mesmerized by the disintegration of the man who would be king and the madness of his wife. If the actors on the stage could do half as good a job as Artemis had done just reading it out loud, then I would enjoy the play and so I told him. He just laughed and hugged me close.

While he was making a late lunch for us, I wondered if he ever missed the stage. I hadn’t been joking when I’d called him the best actor in the world. Instead of a stage, he used his genius on behalf of his country. But I was usually the only audience who could appreciate his skill in improvisation and makeup. Sometimes, he fooled even me with one of his disguises.

“What are you thinking so hard about, sweetheart?” He surprised me with the table half laid.

“Do you miss the stage, Artemis? You’re so good an actor that it doesn’t seem fair that lots of people don’t know how good you are.” I finished laying the silverware.

“Once in a great while, I do miss the smell of the greasepaint and the clapping of the crowd. The stage is a craftily made world of make believe, where nothing is what it seems and everything is fake. The crown is not really a crown nor the painted backdrop a real street in Paris. It’s fun to pretend for a couple of hours but in the end, it’s all false glitter and mock feelings.” He set our lunch of spaghetti, meatballs and his marinara sauce on the table and pulled me into his arms. “I prefer the real world and you to any made up play.”

I kissed him gratefully and laughed when he sat down and pulled me into his lap. “Shall we eat this way at our after the play dinner? Will the others be shocked?”

“Certainly not, young James. We’ll both be dressed and on our best behavior while we dine in public. Then we’ll come home and eat our dessert this way.”

I wiggled on his lap and fed him part of a meatball. “Maybe we should eat our cake in bed, then you’ll already be lying down when I nibble the crumbs off your chest.”

“Ginseng, I wonder if they make it up in pellet form so I can just swallow one every hour.” He said bewilderingly and I blinked at him. “Never mind, James. I think we need a nap this afternoon so we’re bright eyed for tonight. Then when we get up, we’ll have a nice hot bath and I’ll entice you to come inside of me while we’re bathing. Then we’ll get dressed up and hire a closed carriage to take us to the theater.”

“Will you kiss me in the carriage so when we get out, I’ll be all flushed and everyone will know that I’ve been loved?” I asked him after swallowing the spaghetti he’d fed me.

He chuckled and fed me a meatball, leaning in to lick the sauce from my lips. “If you like, sweetheart, and on the way back, I shall slide my hand over your well-clothed cock and torment you all the way back home.”

“And then you’ll slide back inside of me and love me until we fall asleep.” I wiggled again and felt Artie begin to swell, just a little.

“Or maybe, I’ll dress you in your chastity belt under your clothes so you’re reminded every time you move that we’re going home to make love.” He lifted an eyebrow at me and I know I was smiling. “Insatiable, aren’t you, my impudent James.”

“Yes, I am when it’s you. I think I need another enema while I nap so I learn how to keep it in longer.” I wanted to know everything I needed to know to keep him satisfied.

He nodded and finished feeding me the last of the spaghetti while he licked my throat clean. “That’s an excellent idea, James. I really must carve another plug for you so we can both enjoy our cleansing.”

I tilted up so he could reach the hollow that warmed me whenever he touched it and he kissed me sweetly there before moving down to my nipple and kissing it. I remembered what he had said when I asked him how that felt. Warm and loved, he’d said and that was just what I was feeling now. His suckling felt so good that I wanted him to never stop.

My nipples weren’t sore anymore and I thought about having one of them pierced. “Artemis, what kind of a nipple ring were you thinking of getting me?”

He stopped suckling and raised his head to look into my eyes. “Well, I was thinking of one of those gold hoops that we saw yesterday at the jewelry counter. I wouldn’t want anything but 14-karat gold adorning these sweet nipples.”

“I’m still thinking about it.”

“Good, let me know if you decide you’d like to. But for now, I believe we have some cleanup to do before our nap.” He kissed me hard once more before standing us both up so we could clear the table.

I was looking forward to our nap. It was my turn to suckle on his tasty nipples.

**********************  
End of Idylls of the King


	5. The Play's the Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attend a play and learn a little more about each other.

**********************  
Artemis, part one  
********************** 

When I awoke from my doze, James was still sucking on my left nipple. It was more the sleepy suckle that a baby does when finished nursing but not ready to let his mother go than the harder tug of lovemaking. I had a theory that because James lost his mother so young, he’d never had enough of that closeness and nourishment. With me he could have as much as he needed so he was catching up on lost time.

Since I enjoyed it, I had no intention of asking him to stop even though it was beginning to feel a little tender. It had never been this well loved, not it’s entire 35 years. But then neither had any other part of my body. We were lying on our sides; chest to chest and my leg was between James’ legs, snuggled up against his cock that was drilling a hole in my groin.

“Someone woke up horny,” I teased him and reached down to stroke the beautiful shaft.

“Jim always wakes up like that.” He said innocently. “It’s only now that he can do something about it.”

“Didn’t you ever rub him and pretend there was someone you were getting him ready for? Take him in hand and pleasure yourself to climax?” I was almost sure of his answer but the shaking of his head brought a fresh wave of anger at his father.

“Father said that was a sin and most of my life has been spent among others. The bedroom here is the first time I had a room all to myself.” He said philosophically while my mind reeled at the horrible pictures that brought me.

I hugged him close and kissed his temple. I hoped his father was rotting in the deepest layer of Hell. “Sweetheart, I love you more than words can say. And it’s no sin to pleasure yourself anymore than it’s a sin for us to pleasure each other. We’ll add those lessons to the others that you’re studying.”

He laughed aloud and hugged me back. “I think you should have been a teacher, Artemis. You’re very good at it.”  
“Ah, that’s because of the caliber of my student.” I felt him tense under my hands and realized that he still had the enema inside. “Time to go to the bathroom, James?”

“Un-uh,” he flushed and I hurriedly pulled him from the bed and up into my arms while he held onto his control and we made the quick trip to the bathroom “Oh, that feels so good.”

He cramped a little but I soothed him with a kiss and he opened sweetly for me while he voided his wastes. When he was finished, he helped me fill the tub and watched with a question in his eyes when I pulled out a bottle from under the water basin. “Shampoo for your hair, James. This is much better for those soft waves than ordinary soap, which I dare say is what you’ve been using.”

Climbing into the tub with him, I had him duck his head while I poured some of the pure castille shampoo blended with balsam into my hands so I could lather him up. He purred beneath my scalp massage and I just knew that no one had ever done this for him. The abuse he had endured in his short 28 years was truly appalling.

“That feels so good, Artemis. May I wash your hair?” He peered up at me from under the cap of white foam and I smiled down at him.

“I was hoping you would, James. My poor scalp would very much appreciate your loving touch. Now, back you go so you can rinse all the shampoo out.” I dipped him backwards and massaged a little more to ensure all the soap was gone. He sat up again looking like a slick seal and I combed my hands through that soft mop to restore that wave that might soften his normally severe hairstyle.

“My turn.” His eyes gleamed and I turned around so he could dunk me before pouring out more of the shampoo and lathering my hair. “It feels just like the hair on your chest except it’s softer. I love the way it curls around my fingers, like it wants to caress me the way your hands do.”

I laughed and did some of my own purring. “Every part of me loves to touch every part of you.”

“Time to duck, Artemis.” He mimicked my motions and made sure all the soap was gone before he let me back up. Then in a reverse of our regular position, he leaned against the sloping back of the tub and pulled me down against his chest. “I like it when you hold me, do you like it too?”

I pulled his arms tighter around me and nestled my head on his shoulder. “I love it, James, almost as much as I love you. You make me feel safe and loved.”

“Me too.” He pressed a kiss to my temple. “That’s how you make me feel. Now tell me more about this friend of yours so I don’t seem so ignorant about him.”

I chuckled and reached for the soap. “Well, Paul Witherspoon is from a very old New England family who was shocked to the core when he announced that he was going to become an actor. His father firmly expected him to join the family bank but Paul had other ideas. He was a very determined thespian who came to New York to learn the trade. He is a classically beautiful man with the profile of a Greek god.”

He had stilled behind me and I knew why. “Of course, he succeeded, rising from bit player to leading man within three years. He always hid his age but actually, he’s 35 as well. Unfortunately, he’s a very proud man and rather cold emotionally. Macbeth is a passionate role and I’m wondering if he’s changed enough to be able to play him.”

I turned to wash him and I could see the question in his eyes. “No, sweetheart, he never even tempted me. I was already an actor, having started in Paris and when we met in the New York theater, I was starring in the production of Hamlet that he had a bit part in. His tastes have always run to beautiful young men, the younger the better. I’m hoping that you’re already too old for him or I shall have a fight on my hands.”

He surged from the water and into my arms. “He sounds nasty no matter how handsome he is. One of the things I remember Mama saying is ‘handsome is as handsome does’. It’s what is inside a person that counts. You must stay close to me so we can protect each other.”

I was a very lucky man. “I always want to stay close to you, James. Perhaps we should finish our bath so you can remind me that you are mine and I am yours.”

His eyes glowed. “Yes.”

Our bath was quickly completed and he tantalized me for long moments with the bath sheet before leading me back to our bed. He laid me on my back and carefully prepared me before sliding deep inside of me where he claimed my body, the way he claimed my heart. He took it slow and loved me completely, denying me my climax with a hard grip at the base of my cock when he released inside of me.

He kissed me lovingly but kept me from coming with his new knowledge. “I don’t want you to come right now. You’re going to put the chastity belt on me so we’ll both know that I belong to you. But I want you to remember that you belong to me, too.”

I kissed him back hard. He really was perfection. “Yes, the ache will remind me how much I love you and how much you love me.”

He grinned in satisfaction. “I’ll go get a cloth to wash us then we can get dressed. I like seeing you in formal dress. You look so distinguished. It’s too bad you can’t wear that sash with all the medals that you wore when you played the Prince of Einsiedle.”

I was still chuckling when he returned with a damp cloth to clean me, carefully checking me to make sure I was all right. Then it was my turn to smooth cream deep inside of him so he’d be ready for me when we returned. Artie throbbed a little at his favorite home so close to him but I bade him be quiet and he subsided a bit. I had put James across my lap for this part of his outfit and he teasingly asked me if there wasn’t something naughty he’d done.

So I spanked him twice, once for each cheek before sliding the velvet sleeve over his cock and the dildo into his freshly prepared hole. “Now, let me fastened your balls up tight. Is that too much?”

He stood carefully and I re-tightened the belt so his cock was half raised and the dildo was tightly pressed in. “Just right. I’ll be terribly hard by the time we get back home. Perhaps I should practice the strutting that you say I always do.”

“Impudence,” I spanked him again and he sat down on my lap to kiss me. Artie really wanted to get through the velvet but alas, he was frustrated.

“I’ll do what ever I have to do to have you bring out the paddle again.” He told me impishly and I resigned myself to an evening of frustrated lust.

“Then I shall just schedule it now for approximately 11:30 tonight. Or perhaps, I’ll just put you over my knee in the carriage on the way back and spank you then.” I watched his eyes light up and couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll remind you of that promise, Artemis.” He hugged me close then stood awkwardly. “I think I’m going to need some help getting dressed. The dildo presses in when ever I bend.”

“Ah, one of my favorite roles, dresser to the King.” I stood as well.

“King?” He looked over his shoulder on his way to the door.

“King of my heart, James.” I steered him down the hall to his room. Really, we needed to brighten this room up. I was determined that he would have a pleasant place to retreat when we couldn’t be together. The mattress was leaving along with the scratchy sheets. I was going to find some paintings to hang that would remind him of the Far West and his dream.

He was silent while I helped him dress in the formal black pants and tails over the starched shirt with the high collar and white tie. With his polished black boots, he looked like a young god and I shook my head at his beauty. But he gave me no time to contemplate perfection, instead taking me back to our room and my own formal wear.

“We really need that mirror, Artemis. You look so handsome that all the women and half the men will be craning their heads to see you.” He said proudly and I shook my head at his innocence. I wasn’t the one they’d be looking at.

******************  
James, part two  
****************** 

“James, together we shall probably have the entire audience looking at us.” He chuckled and straightened his tie. “But you are the one they shall gaze at longingly. They shall all be quite jealous of me.”

I shook my head. “I think we must agree to disagree, Artemis. You look so handsome that I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you. Only when the lights go down will I want to watch the stage.”

He kissed my cheek gently. “God forbid I should ever pass up a compliment, my sweet James, especially since yours are so very special.”

I blushed again and wondered if I would ever get used to that. “We should go and get our carriage. Since you read it to me, I’ve been curious how Macbeth will look on the stage.”

“Indeed, every production is different and I too, look forward to seeing how Paul’s company has decided to stage it.” He beckoned me ahead of him and I knew he was watching me walk.

The dildo was massaging me into a half-hard state but then I was growing used to that. The velvet sleeve was going to be more of a problem because it kept tickling me. The fine day had turned cloudy and it was spitting rain when we chose one of the closed cabs that waited for passengers at the train station. Once inside the carriage, we pulled down the side window curtains to keep the rain out and we were enclosed in the small room on wheels.

The jolting was horrible at first and I couldn’t help an exclamation when the dildo got driven in extra hard. Artemis pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his strong arms. “There we go, sweetheart, I love having an excuse to cuddle you.”

“You don’t need an excuse, Artemis, I love it when you cuddle me.” I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his musky smell. “Artie seems to still have that swelling problem. Perhaps he needs something hot and tight to massage him.”

He chuckled silently, one hand coming down to pet my cock through the tight pants that held him so closely. “Jim seems to have the same problem and I know that he recently had just such a massage. Perhaps a spanking would help the swelling go away?”

I groaned. “I think that might make the problem worse, Artemis. And you promised me a spanking on the way home.”

He feigned surprise. “I did? Are you sure you heard me correctly, James? I seem to recall you promising to be good tonight.”

I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine, opening them to lure his tongue inside. We kissed for a long moment while our tongues entwined around each other in a most comforting manner. If we kissed for the next fifty years, I would never get enough of them.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, I smiled up at him. “I shall be very good indeed, Artemis.”

“Oh dear, I am in trouble, aren’t I?” He sounded resigned but the way his hand was petting my hardening cock told me that he was looking forward to the homeward trip as well.

“I will make sure that your eyes are only on the stage during the play. In the intermission, I think I will stay in front of you, hiding Artie from everyone else.” I told him confidently.

“Oh, now that sounds like my naughty James, flaunting that tight, sweet ass in front of me until Artie is hard and aching to be inside of him. That will most likely guarantee you a spanking all the way home. You’ll have to eat standing up for an entire day. Or perhaps, I’ll just leave you across my lap and hand feed you until you recover.”

I shivered all over. “Yes, please, I think I’d like that.”

He laughed and pulled me closer. “I am indeed the luckiest man in the known world. We fit each other very well, James, and I thank God for it every day.”

“I do too, Artemis. Does it sound like the road has changed?” I cocked my head to listen to the wheels.

“Good hearing, James, we’ve just moved to the cobblestones three blocks from the theater. Back you go to the young gentleman of decorum that I know you can be.” He regretfully tipped me off his lap and back onto the hard seat beside him. “Let me straighten your collar so it doesn’t look as if I’ve been ravishing you.”

“I like looking that way.” I said, holding onto his knee.

“And heaven knows, I do too but I don’t want to share that side of you with the theatergoing public.” 

He kissed the palm of my hand and let go just as the cabby called down, “Circle Theater, gentlemen.”

We got out and Artemis paid the cabby, requesting him to return to Simpson’s restaurant a block from the theater to pick us up at 11:00. I hid my shiver when I remembered what he’d said about scheduling my spanking at half past the hour. I really was feeling like the wanton that he’d proclaimed me. I’d never had this kind of powerful attraction before and it was intoxicating.

“We still have a few moments before we need to take our seats, shall we watch the crowd?” He asked me and I nodded shyly.

It felt more like they were watching me and I retreated into the blank look that I had perfected over the years. Artemis’ hand grazed mine and I remembered that I didn’t have to hide every emotion. “I was right, they are all taking second looks at you.”

He chuckled and nodded to an elderly couple who was entering through the large double doors into the theater proper. I recognized Senator and Mrs. Keller and I thought how nice they looked together. Artemis leaned a little closer and whispered. “The Kellers are a devoted couple who have been together for over 40 years. Can you spot the other couples here who are happily married?”

That was a new thought for me and I looked curiously at the other people who filled the circle. A pair of women caught my eye for some reason, perhaps because they were rather like Artemis and me. The older woman was beginning to gray at the temples of her dark hair but her younger companion had hair the color of buttercups. The elder’s eyes lit up when they saw Artemis and the two slowly made their way through the crowd to our side.

Artemis took her hand and kissed it tenderly, not like the air kisses we usually gave the women that we met. “Abigail, you are as beautiful as ever. And Penelope, that gold silk is stunning. Ladies, I don’t believe you’ve met my partner, James West. James may I present Abigail VanDorn and Penelope Tatters.”

“You’re looking ravishing as usual, Artemis.” Her soft brown eyes gazed keenly at him then switched to me and it felt like she was looking into my soul. “Perhaps even happier than the last time we met?”

“You see the happiest man in the world, Abigail. As you are the happiest woman, vraiment?” The French almost confused me but the soft exclamation from the younger Penelope and her wide beaming smile at me distracted me.

“Oh, that is so very nice, Artemis. I’ve been praying that you would find such happiness.” Her soft voice had a southern drawl to it that for a moment reminded me of my mother’s voice.

“The two of you must come to tea next week and tell us all about it.” Abigail nodded decisively and looked at the clock hanging above the doors. “Come, Penelope, we must find our seats.”  
Artemis waved them away and looked down into my confused gaze. “They fell in love almost seven years ago when Abigail, a Quaker from Philadelphia, was volunteering in the Federal Prison at Fort Delaware. Southern prisoners were held there during and shortly after the War. Penelope was looking for her brother who’d been taken prisoner. Alas, sweet Pen found her brother only to lose him to the typhus. She was so exhausted in his care that she collapsed herself when he died and Abigail took her in to nurse her back to health. I think we’d better find our own seats, James. I’ll tell you more later.”

He ushered me inside and down the aisle to the center section just three rows up from the stage. I thought about what he’d said and wondered how two women could fall in love. And how it was that they made love. I had many questions but sitting had reminded me of my current state of arousal and I eased onto one hip while sitting my top hat in my lap to hide the bulge my cock was tenting in my dress pants.

But the overture was playing from the pit below the stage and the curtain arose to show a gray castle, grim and foreboding. Remembering the story that Artemis had read to me, I waited for the actors to begin speaking the words. Halfway through the first scene, I found my concentration slipping. Something about the words weren’t right and I looked over to see a frown between Artemis’ eyes.

Good, it wasn’t just me. It didn’t sound like the rich language that Artemis had quoted but somehow shortened and changed to Modern English. Paul Witherspoon was certainly a handsome man and his voice was clear, reaching all the way up to the back of the theater but there was no warmth in him. His Macbeth was a cold calculating killer who knew exactly what he was doing when he killed the old king so he could take the throne.

Everyone else on the stage was subservient to him and not even the beautiful woman who played Lady Macbeth could take the spotlight from him. What had been a moving drama, when Artemis read to me, had become just another play about a killer who thought he could get away with it. My eyes drifted around the seats near us and I saw the two women to whom Artemis had introduced me.

Abigail VanDorn had the same wrinkle between her eyes that Artemis had but Penelope was listening wide-eyed to the action on the stage. I thought maybe that she was younger even than I was. The curtain rung down and the audience stirred, Artemis touched my hand and with a tilt of his head motioned to the foyer. I stood up immediately, biting my lip at the sudden movement of the dildo.

We walked out to the same corner we’d been earlier and I moved back and forth surreptitiously to ease the ache in my groin. The ladies joined us and I finally smiled at them shyly. I wasn’t good at these tête-à-têtes. But Artemis and Abigail were immediately dissecting the scenes just played and I listened to them explain some of the things that I didn’t understand but had just found odd.

*******************  
Artemis, part three  
******************** 

I watched James out of the corner of my eye while Abigail and I savaged the lackluster program we were watching. I was very disappointed in Paul’s attempt to modernize the Bard. It never worked although it had been attempted many times over the course of the last almost three hundred years since Macbeth had first played in 1606. My young lover was smiling but his eyes stayed on me much the same way that Penelope’s stayed on Abigail.

She and I were two of the luckiest people in the world. Her Pen was a sweet creature who cared for her with passionate intensity. And my James was proving to be a jewel of great price as we bound our souls together in these first few days of our love. I’d lost my train of thought while gazing at him and Abigail’s fan hitting my arm brought me back to the discussion.

“Ah, new love, how very distracting it can be. James, how long have you known Artemis?” Abigail reproved me with a smile before turning to my lover.

“It’s been just over a year since the President asked us to work together.” He said gravely.

“Congratulations, these one year anniversaries are very important.” She smiled again and Penelope reached out a hand to take hers. “I would have chosen a better production had I known that this one would disappoint.”

I sighed for the days when it would not cause a scandal for two men to hold hands the way these two dear ladies could. “Indeed, Paul is an old acquaintance and when he sent us tickets, I thought it would prove better than it is. Oh well, we all live and learn. Perhaps we shall be able to steer him back to the right language when we dine with him after the play.”

Abigail gave a ladylike snort and I saw James hide a smile. “That would be beyond me, Artemis. I was never diplomatic like you so I am glad that Penelope and I will simply return home. How is the Saturday after next for the two of you? Tea at four in our garden if it’s sunny and the back parlor if it isn’t?”

I kissed her hand again. “Duty permitting, Abigail, we shall both be there.”

“It was nice to meet you, James. I can see that Artemis is the talker of your partnership the way that Penelope usually is of ours.” Abigail linked her arm with Pen’s and led her off while James was still blushing.

“James, you have made a hit with both of them. The strong, silent type is always popular with the ladies. Now, to return to our seats with the fervent prayer that the second half is better than the first.” And I ushered him before me back into the theater.  
It wasn’t.

It was going to take all my powers of diplomacy to get through dinner. James was practicing being mute and I wondered how much of that was the chastity belt that had to be massaging him into complete hardness. Once we left the theater, we walked slowly to the restaurant while he bit his lip.

“James, should we use the facilities when we reach the restaurant?” I asked when it dawned on me why he was being so tight lipped.

“Oh, please, Artemis. The velvet sleeve is driving me insane.” He said quite desperately in a low voice.

“My poor love, we could have gone at the theater if I’d only been thinking.” I placed my hand on his lower back to usher him into the restaurant and he leaned into my caress with a sigh.

The maitre-de seated us right away and the waiter took our drink order before directing us to the back of the lobby and the discretely labeled doors. Once inside, I fastened the hook on the door and joined James who was frantically unbuttoning his pants. I helped him, pulling up the sleeve so his crown was free of the velvet and his stream could arch away into the porcelain bowl.

He leaned back against me with a heartfelt sigh and I kissed his throat above the high collar that looked like it was chafing him. “We don’t have to stay very long, do we? We have dessert at home and I so want to get out of this starchy shirt.”

“Sweet James, we shall stay only long enough for me to catch up on some news with Paul and then we shall be on our way back home.” I stroked his cock lovingly and he groaned under his breath, arching into my hand. “Love, we don’t have the time to do this properly and I won’t hurry loving you.”

He pouted beautifully but let me tuck Jim away and smooth out his shirt so he could refasten his pants. Since we were here, I unbuttoned to relieve myself and he stroked Artie the whole time, pouting again when I put him, with difficulty, back in my pants and buttoned them up.

No matter how long this dinner was, it was going to be too long for both of us.

By the time we’d returned to the table, our drinks had arrived and we drank them thirstily. Knowing that it would be better if the order had already been placed when the others arrived, I decided on the oysters and steak appetizers. That would keep us going until we got back home. And the oysters couldn’t hurt when it came to replenishing my juices.

A stir at the front door told me that Paul and whoever was going to be sitting in the other four chairs had arrived. Trust an actor to know how to make an entrance. I was glad that James and I were already seated. That gave us the chance to see whom from the company Paul had chosen. That says quite a lot about a person and I was betting that the young man who’d played Banquo was Paul’s current flirt.

They arrived in a flurry of handshakes and I won my bet when the young blond sat beside Paul. The others were Elizabeth Morden who played Lady Macbeth and Ian Gaston who played Macduff. Introductions were performed and they ordered the same appetizers that we had. While we were waiting, I got by mostly by asking questions about the stage direction. Their energy was high as it always is after a performance and they answered happily.

Our appetizers arrived and the whole table dug in while I talked to Paul about some of our mutual friends in New York. James listened intently and I could see him taking notes of the names. I would need to tell him about them at our earliest convenience. I wanted him to know all about my past so there would never be a time in which he didn’t know what had happened to me and why.

Young Simon was enthralled with Paul and jealous of the occasional looks that his lover sent down the table to James. Listening to my old friend, I realized that we’d grown so far apart over the years that there was literally nothing except the stage connecting us. He’d grown more autocratic, nay, even arrogant in his opinions and I could see that not even a gentle hint would serve to bring him to his senses.

He was going to be the one to stage a successful modern version of Macbeth or as he kept calling it – the Scottish play. The old superstition still held sway after all these years. I could see the little wrinkle between James’ eyes and I promised myself that I would explain once we reached the cab. The clock’s minute hand was creeping just past eleven when I finally got us free of the restaurant and my old ‘friends’.

Paul was drinking his sixth drink of the hour and getting quite maudlin about the ‘good old days’ when I invented an early day and our imminent departure. I endured his hug but wanted to break his arm when he clasped James’ hand between both of his and dropped his voice to invite him for breakfast the next morning.

“No, thank you, Mr. Witherspoon, my work entails early hours. Goodbye, and thank you for the tickets. This was my first viewing of Macbeth and I found it most interesting.” He said firmly and withdrew his hand quickly while Paul was shuddering at the forbidden name.

“Paul, a delight as always. Good luck with the play.” I stepped between them and smiled brightly at the others. “Everyone, I too found your interpretation most interesting. Good luck, all.” 

We escaped as quickly as we could and found our cabby waiting patiently for us. The rain was still coming down and the shades were still closed so I was able to draw him into my arms immediately and kiss him as if the world were ending that moment. His sweet taste filled my senses and erased the horrible last few hours. When we finally broke apart to breathe, he rested his head on my shoulder with a sigh.

“James, if ever I ask you to go to a play put on by an old acquaintance, just say no. What a ghastly rendition of poor Bill Shakespeare’s play.” I kissed his temple and listened to him chuckle.

“It was pretty bad and even worse, he made a terrible Macbeth. When you were reading it, you showed how flawed he was and how he reached too high. You didn’t see any of that in this performance. Why did they keep calling it - the Scottish play?”

“There’s an old superstition that bad luck follows this particular play around, accidents, curses, who knows what all. It’s silly but then actors have been known to be a little silly at times.” I pulled him closer and stroked the bulge at his groin.

“No!” His shocked accents surprised me into a laugh and he wiggled over Artie like the little tease he was.

“Careful, young man, I seem to recall something about a spanking in this very cab.” I stroked harder and watched him bite back a groan before sliding off my lap and coming back face down. “Well, since you insist and this tempting ass is right here. I guess I can think of something you did that deserves this little punishment.”

I began to pepper his ass with slaps that were muffled by his pants and my white gloves. To ensure that he felt properly spanked, I made sure to spank the dildo every other time and soon he was groaning while he bit his own gloved hand. Jim was approaching critical limits when the cabby pulled up and called out the station.

James slid carefully off my lap and I helped him down out of the cab, reassuring the cabby that it must have been something he ate and wasn’t at all a reflection of his careful driving. Adding a little extra to his tip, I waved him away and slid an arm around my lover to help him walk to the railway car. I practically had to carry him up the steps and into the parlor; the poor dear was in such dire straits.

But after locking the door behind us, I started disrobing him as hastily as I knew how. He tore off his starched collar with a sigh of relief and I knelt to get his boots so his pants would come off more easily. So there I was when he finished unbuttoning his pants and let his cock spring free. It was red and weeping with salty tears that formed more quickly than I could lick away.

Reaching up, I undid the straps that let him go free and caught the tip in my mouth to drink down his immediate release. He pulsed for long moments into my mouth and he was tastier than any appetizer I’d ever eaten.  
**********************  
James, part four  
********************** 

I felt as if all of my muscles had gone limp while Artemis pulled my release from me. He must have felt my limbs tremble because he let me slip from his hot mouth and stood to hold me tight. Then he was lifting me and carrying me to the table. He laid me down and plucked the dildo from my depths and I smiled at what was to come.

He was still fully dressed and he propped my legs on his shoulders so he could unbutton his pants. I was basking in his warm smile and my hands came up to finger my own nipples. “Sweet James, you are so beautiful and you teased me so well that I think it is time for me to tease you.”

His long fingers slid over my hole and I wiggled, wanting them in me to take the emptiness away. “I didn’t mean to tease, Artemis. Please let Artie come back inside of me. I’ll take good care of him.”

Chuckling, he slid in one finger tantalizing me before coming out and returning with two. “I’m sure you will, my lovely but we need something more to prepare the way because I will not hurt you. Now, hold your legs for me while I reach for the cream I left . . . here.”

I kept on holding my knees up and apart so I could watch him. Still fully dressed, with only his big cock standing out from his pants, he looked like someone out of a fantasy. “You never hurt me, Artemis. Oh yes, that feels so good.”

The three fingers felt full but I was waiting for the large cock that would stretch me to the limit and slide inside of me until I could take no more. “So tight, sweet James, you’re so tight around me. Are you ready for me, love? Ready for Artie to come inside and make love to you?”

“Yes . . . yes . . . oh please.” I felt the warm head pressing in and held my breath as he stretched me wider and wider until I trembled with the almost-pain. Then he was inside the outer muscle and he paused to let me catch my breath. I made my muscles relax with a conscious effort and was rewarded with his long, slow slide deep within me.

“So good, James. You take all of me so well. We fit so nicely that I think I shall have to come inside of you every day.” His hands held my hips so he could thrust a little harder and my legs were back on his shoulders when I groaned at the heat that exploded inside of me. “That’s right, love, squeeze around me. You feel better than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

I felt a flash of pride at his statement and tightened my inner muscles around him to give him more pleasure. He smiled at me and thrust a little harder against my gland, sending shock waves thorough my whole body. Everything was hardening, my nipples, my cock and even my toes felt like they were curling.

“Touch yourself, my James. Finger your nipples and feel the lightning strike through them.” He waited until I did so, biting my lip at the great pleasure. “Good boy, next time, I’ll hang one of your new nipple rings on one of them so the feeling is even more intense. Now, drop one hand and hold that lovely cock for me.”

I slid my right hand down to my cock and gripped it firmly, my eyes going to Artemis’ to see his approval.

“Such a natural, my James. Wrap that strong hand around Jim and fist him gently, feel how much he likes that.” The husky voice hardened me further and the warm gaze made me feel safe. He kept on thrusting in and out of my body in a steady rhythm that shook the whole table and tightened my hand around my own cock.

The burn was spreading through me and while I fisted my cock, I felt the little tingle that told me my release was coming. This time, I wanted to bring Artemis with me and I concentrated on tightening the muscles around his bulk. His gasp told me that he’d felt them and I smiled at him.

“Such a naughty James, why that may mean a spanking before we sleep tonight.” His eyes gleamed down into mine and he sped up his thrusts. My sight blurred and I had to close my eyes and hold onto the tatters of my control while I burned all the way down to my toes. “Let go for me, James. Let me watch you come.”

I shivered from head to toe and came at the sound of his soft croon, flooding my hand with my seed and clenching so hard around him that I felt him release deep inside of me, bathing me with hot fluid. I held onto my consciousness and forced myself to not black out. I wanted to watch his dear face and see the joy that I had brought him.

All the lines in his face disappeared and the look of contentment swelled my pride even further. I had done this, given him satisfaction and completion. He gave me so much and finally, I felt as if I could give him something.

“Sweet James, how beautifully you love me. Thank you for loving me so well.” His eyes opened and he leaned closer so he could kiss me. I opened my lips to receive his tongue and felt the wonderful love that he gave me with every word and every action. I wanted to stay that way forever, his cock and tongue both pleasuring me endlessly. But he finally pulled away, stilling my moan with his finger.

“Hush, James. You’ll soon be most uncomfortable and I won’t let that happen, not after you’ve given me such joy. Wrap your legs around my waist, love, like so.” He guided them around him. “Now hold onto me when I lift you . . . so.”

I was still impaled on Artie but he lifted me to his chest and walked us down to our bedroom, each step jolting him inside of me until I thought the heat would start all over again. But when he laid me on the bed, Artie slipped free and I mourned his loss with a soft cry and a futile grasping of muscles.

“Don’t worry, love, he’ll be back before you know it. Rest now while I get undressed and bring a damp cloth to clean us. How beautiful you look against the crimson sheets, my pale James.” 

I watched him undress, each piece of cloth meticulously removed and hung with care. But it was his body I wanted to see and as it was revealed to me, I watched jealously as each part appeared. The black curls on his chest arrowing down to his arching sex made me smile. The elegant hands removing his pants made me want to touch him all over.

Sliding over the sheets, I perched on the end of the bed and stroked his back while he hung his formal clothes up in the armoire. “I like touching you, Artemis. You’re warm everywhere and your skin feels so alive.”

He chuckled and turned to me, catching my hand and bringing it to his lips. “I like touching you as well, sweetheart. Your skin is a work of satin art.”

“You owe me three kisses, Artemis.” I remembered suddenly.

He feigned ignorance and I rose to my knees to bring his face nearer. “You kissed Abigail’s hand so you owe me triple the kisses you gave her.”

“Shall I kiss your hand, James?” He teased me, holding me close against the dark curls and stroking down my back to the swell of my buttocks. “Or shall I kiss your sweet mouth?”

His mouth slanted across mine, opening my lips and stroking his tongue inside. It was heaven and he kissed me until we had to break apart to breathe. I caught my breath and smiled. “That was one.”

“Goodness, how demanding you are. Let’s see, how about here?” He toppled me onto the sheets and lay across me, tonguing my nipples and biting them tenderly before sucking on each one until they were hard and aching.

“That’s . . . t-t-two.” I stammered and wrapped my legs around his torso to keep him near.

“Very, very demanding.” He chuckled and moved lower to my depleted cock. “Perhaps, I could wake sleeping beauty here with a kiss.”

I groaned when he sucked my sensitive flesh into his wet mouth and Jim actually thought about coming back to life. But I was too drained to respond to his teasing kiss and he all too soon let me slip from that hot haven. He placed tender kisses across my stomach, up between my nipples and to the hollow of my throat.

“Sweet James, kissing you is a delight for all my senses.” He pulled me into his arms and took my lips again, savoring me at the same time I savored him.

But eventually, the chill of the room reminded me that we needed to clean up and go to bed. “Artemis, we need to use the bathroom before we fall asleep.”

Sleepy eyes opened to watch me sit up and he chuckled. “Pull me up then, James, I’m so relaxed that I may never move again.”

I slid off the bed and pulled him to the edge so I could help him upright. I loved seeing him so satiated and felt that thrill of pride again that it was me who had so pleasured him. “I will hold you up, Artemis.”

“Dear James, what would I do without you?” He stood beside me and slid an arm around my shoulders.

“I don’t ever want you to find out, Artemis.” I kept both arms around him and he kissed my ear until we were in the bathroom and he pulled far enough away to grasp the washcloth we’d used earlier and dampened it in the sink of cold water.

“I never shall, my love.” He cleaned my groin gently and I shivered at the cold water, wondering at how quickly I’d become addicted to warm bathing after years of being stoic.

But my cock was demanding that I release again and Artemis held me while I poured out the liquid of the evening into the commode. Part of me wondered if I’d ever be able to urinate again without him while another reveled in the feel of him along my back. Then it was his turn and I stroked Artie while he released his golden stream.

“Turn for me, love so I can check to see that I wasn’t too rough.” Artemis bent me over the tub and I felt his tongue licking me there, my hole spasming open to welcome him back in. “So sweet, my love. I love how you open to me. No longer a rosebud, James but a beautiful rose.”

Pride filled me again and I turned to him with a smile, rising up a bit on my toes to kiss his lips. Then I was flying again as his hands palmed my cheeks and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his hips. And we kissed all the way back to our bed, never letting go of each other, not even when he sat on the bed.

Eventually, we broke apart but only long enough to slip under the covers. He spooned my back and promised me in a whisper that he’d come back inside in the morning. That made me wiggle against him and he promised naughty James a velvet spanking as well. So I fell asleep with his arms around me and more pleasure to come. My dreams were sweet indeed.

*******************  
Artemis, part five  
******************* 

We made love for the next three days as if they were our last. James knew by our last night free of duty that he was loved and wanted. We had talked of our lives in detail, sometimes over a meal or in bed or while we read our mail. We bathed each day usually in the evening and he learned that a proper bath lasted until the water turned cool. 

He delighted in everything we did and I watched his excitement when we did something new with a pang that his life until now had been so harsh. My delight came in showing him how beautiful he was and when we went shopping on Monday morning, our last day off, we bought our mirror to hang over our bed. It took an hour of hard labor to hang it securely so not even the motion of the rails would budge it.

James still blushed when I knelt behind him and brought him upright so he could watch my hands in the mirror while they pleasured him. He’s such a wanton when he loves that it was all I could do to keep up with him. With his knees spread wide and his hands holding onto me, I pinched his nipples and stroked his cock while Artie slowly hardened between his cheeks.

That’s when I pushed him forward and slowly slid inside him so he could watch me disappear, inch by inch within his tight hole. I don’t think his eyes could have gotten any bigger and he whispered that he’d never known how really big I looked coming inside of him. So I turned us sideways so with a slight turn of his head, he could watch me thrust inside of him while holding onto his hips. 

The novelty of it delighted him and I watched his enjoyment with my own sense of satisfaction. He was learning what pleasure meant and his sweet nature was always coming up with new ways to show his love. I’d grown used to him at my side, on my lap, and generally close to me for he loved exploring my body and feeling it against his skin. He was a most tactile lover and we both enjoyed touching each other.

Unbeknownst to me, he wrote the Emporium and ordered ten more sets of sheets, six more jars of the slightly less expensive cream which had proven to be quite adequate, four more pairs of silk underwear and a pair of 14 karat gold hoops to be delivered on Monday afternoon. He’d already built shelves in his room to hold our overflow of supplies and he confessed most charmingly when he asked for permission to dress so he could accept their delivery.

He’d been ‘confessing’ the most outrageous deeds in order for me to decree a ‘punishment’. For whatever reason, I’d freed his need for slight pain and I grew to love his inventive excuses for a spanking. He loved the velvet paddle and the slight burn it left behind even more than my hand. By Monday, I’d lost track of how often I’d spanked him and he strutted like a peacock whenever I reddened his cheeks.

Of course, I gave him permission to dress and I dressed as well although much more casually than usual. I cooked a big lunch and sent him to the gym to exercise some of his energy away. The delivery came just after one and I took delivery just before he rushed back in all tousled and sweaty, testing my willpower to its utmost. He tipped them before sending them on their way and locking the door behind them.

He would have begun opening the packages but I picked him up in a fireman’s carry and took him back to our room. He wiggled most enticingly and mock complained that he hadn’t done anything wrong while I spanked his cheeks all the way down the hall. Throwing him on the bed, I speedily unbuttoned his pants, which was all the little tease was wearing, even though I’d sent him out in a shirt as well earlier.

All the time he complained, his nimble fingers were busy unbuttoning me as well. When I would have stopped to reach for the cream, he blushed and whispered that he’d already gotten himself ready in the gym. So, I turned him over, brought him up to his knees and slowly impaled him until I could get no deeper. He sighed contentedly and held still for a long moment the way we always did while we both got used to possessing and being possessed.

“I love you, Artemis. Don’t ever stop filling me with your love.” He met my eyes in the mirror and smiled tremulously as if he’d just now realized what we were doing.

“I love you, James. I shall never stop telling you nor giving you my love. Every day whether we’re together or apart, I shall be loving you with all my heart.” I promised him and we made love slowly then, each movement showing our love to the other until we climaxed at the same moment. Cuddling together, we whispered sweet promises to each other until hunger forced us apart.

After cleaning up, we fed each other lunch with our fingers, delighting in every bite and nibble. He sat on my lap the way he usually did and I wondered if I'd ever be able to eat apart from him again. I’d grown used to his sweet weight and the way he wiggled when the hair on my legs teased him. He always held Artie up so he could pet him while we ate and I’d grown used to being half hard all the time.

Such an addicting lover and watching him blossom under my complete attention, I blessed his demon father for keeping him chaste for me to awaken. I sometimes called him my sleeping beauty and indeed he was. All his passion had lain dormant until I could find him and love him awake. Now, I knew that no other could ever take his place and I plotted ways to keep him safe.

No longer could I bear the thought of him being hurt or god forbid, killed. Our duties were too dangerous and the Secret Service too harsh a mistress to take such chances. There had to be a way to retire gracefully and make his dream of a ranch come true. I pondered that while feeding him cold chicken from the night before.

“You’re thinking very hard, Artemis. Is there something wrong?” His blue eyes looked so trustingly into mine that I was compelled as I so often was with him, to tell him the truth.

“I’m dreading going back to the job, James. I want this interlude to never be over and for neither of us to ever have to go into danger again.” I was rather ashamed of my feelings, knowing of his sense of honor and duty, and I dropped my eyes to the almost clean plate.

But his hand raised my chin and his lips smiled delightedly. “Thank goodness, Artemis, I was afraid I was the only one who felt that way.” He scattered kisses over my cheeks and lips with little nips that soon had Artie rising to the occasion. “I could hardly bear to think of you being shot again like you were two months ago. I’m selfish and I want us to build something together rather than just go out to lay our lives on the line for our country.”

“I’m selfish too, sweetheart. The thought of another like Heildigger having you in his clutches gives me chills. But what can we do until we’ve saved up enough for your dream?” I held him tighter, my hands stroking his back.

He practically bounced on my lap in his excitement. “The inheritance my father left me is just sitting in the bank up in New York. We could use it to stock the ranch that we can claim as veterans of the War. Together, we could hold title to 1200 acres. Now that California is a state, some of that land is up for grabs. Most of the settlers want the southern part down near Los Angeles but we want further north so there won’t be so many asking for that land.”

“You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” I marveled at his plans and the care he’d taken to think out the details.

He hugged me fiercely. “You’re too important to lose, Artemis. I love you so much that I’m afraid of what might happen. That fear makes me vulnerable in ways I never was before.”

“Do you regret that, love?” The sudden fear came out of nowhere.

“No! Loving you is better than anything I’ve ever felt before. I can’t put the country first anymore because you are.” His eyes flashed and I kissed him gratefully. He’d spoken my feelings so well and I rejoiced at his passionate vow.

When our lips broke apart, I told him so. “You are the greatest treasure of my heart, James. For several months now, I’ve been putting you first and hoping that duty to our country wouldn’t make me choose between it and you. The strain was becoming insupportable when I found you hanging from that silly wheel.”

He hugged me tight and swallowed hard against the sudden tears. If we hadn’t been so close, I’d have never heard his whisper. “I love you more than life itself, Artemis. Never leave me for I couldn’t bear to live without you.”

I petted him and murmured sweet nothings until he calmed. Cradling him against my heart, I rocked him slowly until we both had regained a measure of peace. More would have to be ascertained but from this moment on, we both knew that our future lay elsewhere.

We finished eating and cleaning up the dishes before unwrapping James’ purchases. He beamed when I exclaimed at his extravagance but pretended to be contrite and soon ended up over my lap being spanked once for every set of sheets and jar of cream but not for the golden hoops which I’d set gently aside. I lay back on our Persian rug and let him impale himself on my rigid cock, riding me with his strong thighs while I leisurely stroked Jim until he shivered into climax and came in my hand.

That wasn’t quite enough to wring my release from me so I held him close and waited for him to come back to me. His little blackouts were such compliments to me and I stroked his back until I felt his eyelashes flutter against my throat. He clenched his inner muscles and felt my rigidity with a breathless chuckle.

“Artie is feeling very hard, Artemis. What more would he like right now?” He wiggled just a little but my hands held him still.

“I think I’d like to play a game of pool, James. We haven’t done that in over two weeks and I believe I’d like a nice game of pool to . . . relax me.” I rolled him over to his back and slowly withdrew from his tight channel. He hissed just a little and I immediately pushed his legs back to check his entrance.

“There’s no pain, Artemis. I just hate to lose you.” He said quietly, touching my worried face.

“That’s not going to happen, James. You’ll never lose me.” I leaned in and kissed him gently. “Now, how about that game?”

He chortled and rolled to his feet in one of those fluid movements that always made me catch my breath in awe. Then he reached down and drew me to my feet with shining eyes that flirted just a little. His new skills were evident when he looked at me with mock seriousness. “And just what kind of stakes are we betting on this friendly game of pool?”

*****************  
James, part six  
***************** 

Artemis looked very serious but the gleam in his eye told me that this was yet another new love game that we could play. “Well, I think I shall watch you play until I’m inspired to . . . take a shot. So why don’t you take your pool cue while I ready . . . mine.”

I watched him stroke Artie and felt a shiver go up my spine. This was going to be fun. So, I took down my leather handled pool cue and set up the balls for the break. It felt distinctly odd to be playing while naked but looking at Artemis watch me, I felt the most handsome man in the world. I’d slowly come to understand that his compliments were sincere and not mere words.

And to know that he had been placing me first before we were even lovers made me feel ten feet tall. So, I strutted just a little while I took the first shot and watched the balls scatter across the table. Eyeing the placement, I set up for my next shot while he continued to watch me. It was going to be hard to concentrate but I took a deep breath and sank the ball in the side pocket.

He smiled and moved up behind me, his hands stroking my back while Artie slid between my cheeks and I held my breath. “Nice shot, James. Now try for the three ball.”

It was doable so I shifted just a little and repositioned my pool cue. That one sank as well and I felt a soft kiss between my shoulder blades. “How was that, Artemis?”

“Very nice, sweet James. How about number six now?” His hand stroked my left cheek and I found it hard to concentrate on the ball. But by moving around the table, I could make it and I stretched a little to reach the optimum place, feeling Artemis move behind me, Artie teasing me again with his hardness.

I wanted him back inside of me so recklessly I shot and watched it sink across the table into the pocket. My reward was Artemis’ warm hand fondling my balls from between my legs. “Excellent shot, James but I think I like the feel of these balls rather than those.”

Gritting my teeth at the unbelievable feel of my favorite hands rolling my balls between his fingers, I checked the table and chose my next shot. He followed me around the table, his hands stroking any part of me that was available. This time, I spread my legs a little before leaning in and positioning my cue. “Four in the side pocket.”

He warmed me from shoulder to hip while he pretended to look at my shot. “I think you can make it, James. Don’t let me distract you.”

And I would have made it too if he hadn’t grasped my cock at the same time I shot. “Artemis!”

“Oh dear, did I distract you? I’m so sorry, why don’t you try again and I’ll stay over here so I won’t disturb you.” He smiled beguilingly at me and I moved to the other side, missing his warmth almost immediately.

The distraction this time was visual and I watched him stroke himself with jealous eyes. Artie was mine and I was determined to make him come back inside of me. So I stretched a little myself and moved the cue back and forth between the bridge of my fingers before sinking number four.

“Well done, James. How about number two from this side again?” He pointed to the ball with one hand while the other kept on stroking himself.

I could see Artie pulse a little and I bit my lip because I knew that meant he was close. “That would be a good shot but would it be a great one?”

“I could help make it a great one, sweet James.” He held out his hand and I moved quickly to join him, sliding my arms around him and going up on tiptoe to capture his lips. This was better than any silly game but he gently disengaged our mouths after a moment and turned me back to the table.

But this time, I leaned forward to position my shot knowing that I would have ‘help’. And he did indeed by lifting me up just a little and popping Artie’s crown just inside of me while I shook at his entrance. “Ah, this will help, I think. Now make your shot, James. Concentrate and keep your eye on your cue.”

I had to take two deep breaths before lining up and shooting the ball straight into the side pocket. Artemis slid another inch inside and lifted me just enough to slide us to the next side of the table. “Try for ten, James.”

It was all I could do to hold onto my cue, the need to have him deeper shaking through me but another breath and I lined up the shot only to see it bounce off and sink the eight ball instead. With a groan, Artemis slid completely inside of me and I shook around him my fingers going nerveless and the cue dropping onto the table.

“I win, James. Now just hold still while I sink my shot.” He nipped at my neck and his hands held me up so my feet didn’t touch the floor while he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

My hands clawed at the green felt of the pool table while my eyes teared at the familiar burn of possession. “You play so beautifully, Artemis. It’s a pleasure to watch a true . . . master of the game.”

“Such a graceful loser, my love. I’ll be sure that you have no cause to regret losing to me.” His hips snapped into mine and Artie massaged my gland into a teasing burn that spread throughout my entire body.

“Never.” I gasped and tried to open myself more for him. “Losing to you has it’s own . . . oh god there . . . compensations.”

His chuckle came at the same moment he nipped my shoulder and that tingle traveled straight to my cock, hardening it completely. Several strokes later and I was babbling uncontrollably while he pistoned in and out of my spasming hole until he impaled me and shot his blood hot seed deep within me. I anointed the side of the table with my own seed and felt my whole body relax onto the felt, my pool cue forgotten on the table.

“Sweet James, how well we play pool together.” He licked the sweat from the back of my neck like the old cat he’d told me of from early in his life. Wherever we ended up, I was determined to find another for him to pamper when he wasn’t pampering me.

I was too tired to answer and he chuckled when he picked up one of my hands and let it fall with a thud to the felt. “My poor love, I seem to have worn you out. Perhaps a nice hot bath would help revive you.”

I groaned. “As long as you don’t expect me to move before tomorrow.”

He laughed aloud and gently slid Artie free before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom where he sat me on the commode lid. The cold water was already in the tub and all he had to do was open the water cock and let the hot water flow out. He put in the oil that I loved to smell and blew out the pilot light before shutting off the gas so we didn’t asphyxiate.

Then he came back to me and lifted me into the hot water to kneel in the front so he could climb in behind me, tugging me back into his arms while my well-loved cheeks settled onto a depleted Artie. We both sighed quietly and I pulled his arms closer around me contentedly.

“I love you, Artemis. I’m glad we’re getting out of the Secret Service soon. I don’t need the danger anymore because you provide all the excitement I could ever wish for.”

“Dearest James, you are every dream I ever wished come true. Thank goodness you gave me a chance after I surprised you.” He kissed my ear and gently bit the earlobe with his sharp teeth.

“Thank goodness you . . . chastised me so well. I’d never felt so much before and now I can’t imagine ever living without your passion.” I smiled at the memory of my unloved self. “You fill me with love and let me love you in return. That is such a wonderful gift.”

“Ah, but you gave me your own sweet self, James. I think we are well matched in every way. And somehow we will make all our dreams come true. Even the ones that we don’t yet know about.” His hands stirred the water before settling on my nipples. Plucking them before letting go, his breath teased my ear. Then he pinched the left one. “And after we bathe, I’ll pierce this small bud and hang your new ring through it.”

I shivered as if with the ague, wondering how that would feel. “I can’t wear your ring on my finger but I thought this way I could still have part of you with me always.”

“My dearest love, what a wonderful thought.” He hugged me tightly and I twisted so our lips could meet. His tongue stroked mine until we had to breathe again and he kissed my temple tenderly. “My James is a true romantic and how I love you for it. Our lives will be filled with hard work and joy every minute of every day.”

Smiling, I looked into that future vision that we shared and saw us riding our acres while watching the sun set over the land that we’d chosen. The house in the distance would have a big kitchen so Artemis could cook. Our bathroom would have a hot water heater for our baths and the bathtub would be a little deeper than this one so we could soak just like this without either of us exposing part of our skin to the air.

“What are you thinking, James? That’s a very bright smile you’re wearing.” Artemis’ curious voice woke me from my waking dream.

“Just planning our bathtub in our new house. A little deeper than this one so we can both be submerged while we’re soaking. And a big kitchen so you have room to create wonderful meals for us and the guests that will come just to have you cook for them.”

His deep laughter shook my whole body and he held me closer while I twisted to lie on his chest and watch his face crease with joy. “Only you, my love, would already be planning so far ahead. You must be very sure that we’ll get the land we want.”

I smiled at the one secret I’d kept from him. Father hadn’t been a very good parent, but he’d been a very good investor. The three million dollars in the bank in New York would buy even more land than the 1200 acres we would probably start with. And everything my Artemis wanted in our dream house would be ours.

“I am very, very sure, my Artemis.” 

************************  
End of the Play’s the Thing


	6. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They resign from the Secret Service and get some good advice from President Grant.

*******************   
Artemis, part one  
******************* 

I waited in the anteroom with a dozen others. Calming my own emotions, I speculated on what had each of them here, waiting for the President’s secretary to call their name. Muldoon was probably here to report on the Mexico problem, I decided. Although why they’d sent an Irishman to investigate the madmen running Mexico City, I’d never understand. And Matt Green was undoubtedly here to report on the opium smuggling from the West.

I was just here to resign.

A commotion at the outer door brought my eyes up to the lovely sight of my partner striding in beside Director Thomas. The high color in his cheeks told me that James had probably been galloping in the crisp air. He’d had some mysterious errand to run and had promised to meet me here by ten but since it was now almost 10:30, he was late.

Of course, the Director of the Secret Service might be the reason he was late and I was more than willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he’d let me. His teasing strut and quick look at the clock by the secretary’s desk told me that he was going to confess to being naughty somewhat later when we were alone. It had been almost two days since his last spanking and I think he was beginning to chafe at the lack.

Smiling fondly at my young lover, I stood and shook hands with Director Thomas while James took his place at my side. “Sir, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

The short spare man with the rapidly receding hairline shook my hand vigorously. “Nonsense, the President asked me to come and help him bring the two of you to your senses. How’s the wait look?”

“Not too bad, Sir. I’ve only been here since ten.” I replied and watched him snort before heading to the secretary’s desk.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Artemis.” 

“That’s all right, James. I’m sure you had good reason. You’d have simply been bored to distinction here.” I smiled at him and watched that shy light in his eyes grow. He’s so beautiful and I wanted to take him into my arms to greet him properly but we’d rejoined the world and that wasn’t possible.

But my eyes promised him a proper welcome and he blushed slightly.

“Gentlemen,” Director Thomas beckoned us and we left the waiting room to travel down the short hall to the President’s office. President Grant was pacing back and forth, his cigar smoke trailing behind him.

“Hah! What the hell do you boys think you’re doing?” Our commander in chief growled at us.

“Sir!” James practically came to attention. “If I may speak candidly?”

“Of course you may, James.” The President chewed on his cigar and gestured to my partner to continue.

“I’m tired of fighting a war that never ends.” James spoke simply to the man he admired so sincerely. “I want to build something with my own hands, that will last. I was reminded recently that sometimes dreams can come true. My dream of owning a ranch, raising cattle and watching crops grow is a very old one. It’s time for me to make it come true.”

President Grant glowered at him but I could see his respect in his calming stance. “Out West, I suppose. We’re losing a lot of good men out there.”

“If I may, Mr. President?” I waited for his nod before continuing. “Don’t think of it as losing the men but stabilizing the conditions that provide the United States with another state of growing commerce and population. Mining, farming, ranching and everything that goes along with them are exploding out there. It couldn’t hurt to have a few eyes on the situation that know what to look for and where to report the news.”

He was struggling with an emotion but until he guffawed, I wasn’t sure which one it was. His laughter was infectious and I was grinning discretely when he found his voice again. “Damn it, Artie, I’m going to miss that quick mind of yours. Why the hell are you going out there? Ranching was never your forte.”

I felt James start at the use of my pet name. “San Francisco is fast becoming the theater hub of the West. A good actor could do very well there. And I’m nothing if not good. Besides, James will need someone to watch over him while he wrests a living out of the wilds, some one old and wily.”

James cast a reproachful look at me but the tension in the room had dropped dramatically and he could feel that. Director Thomas was nodding and looking to the President. “It’s as I said, Mr. President. They are determined and their departure could work to our benefit.”  
“Yes, yes, I can see that.” The sigh was just short of wistful and I pondered the burdens of his great responsibilities. “Boys, I can see you’re ready to go but Toby here and I have a little proposition for you. Strictly on the q-t, mind you. You’re right about the West growing rapidly . . . maybe too rapidly. We need some eyes on the ground, someone who can size up a situation and let us know before it gets too out of hand. There’d be a small stipend that would cover some information gathering but there’ll be none of the dangerous situations you’ve had to undertake for the past year.”

“Eventually, gentlemen, there will be an agency to oversee such domestic intelligence gathering but at the moment, we’re testing out the possibilities. You’re not the team I thought we’d be starting with but I actually think that may work to our advantage.” Director Thomas rubbed his chin thoughtfully and eyed us like a pair of prize stallions. “If you throw up your hands at the boring assignments we’ve been giving you and move out to California to start to build a new life, no one would suspect that you are also watching what’s going on around you and reporting back to the President.”

It could work, was my first thought and I glanced at James to find him biting his lip. The old battle of duty versus desire was waging inside of him. He needed time to think and I needed it as well. “Director Thomas, to whom would we report and what kind of report are you looking for? Spying on our neighbors would be repugnant to us both. And except for the local art guild, I didn’t plan on joining any organizations.”

“Pfui! We don’t need that, Artie.” President Grant chuckled. “You’d be reporting to Toby and what we want are the opinions and observations of a couple of sharp-eyed men of what’s being thought of us back here in Washington and the world situation like Mexico to the south and Canada to the North. Not to mention those crazy Russians and the immigrant Chinese that are flooding into California. Somebody called us a melting pot the other day and I’ll be damned if I don’t agree with that image.”

Another look at James and his nod told me that we’d just taken a new job. “Very well, Sir. We’ll report what we hear and find but only what we observe directly. Here-say doesn’t do anyone any good.”

“Excellent. Thank you for understanding.” Director Thomas smiled at the President who made shooing motions.

“Away with you all, I’ve got to talk to that crazy Irishman next. James, you take care out there. I don’t want to hear of any reckless stunts, like that little high dive you took last month. Artie, I expect a new recipe now and then for Julia.” He shook James’ hand and then mine before pointing to the back door to his office.

The Director was already talking to James while I followed behind but I hadn’t quite closed the door behind me when I heard my name again. I stuck my head back in to see Grant sitting in the swivel chair behind the large desk. “Sir?”

“James is a very special young man, Artie. His father was a pious son of a bitch who came close to ruining his only child. The war was the making of him but I can still see the young man who came to West Point very much a lost soul. Take good care of him, my friend.”

I smiled. “The very best care, Mr. President, on my honor.”

“You’ve been good for him, Artie. He doesn’t do well on his own. Stick close and give him someone to fight for. It always worked for me.” He winked at me and waved me away.

Shutting the door gently, I smiled to myself. Not much got past his eagle eye and it felt like James’ surrogate father had just given his adopted son to me. Seeing James ahead looking back with a slight frown, I hurried to catch up. Life was going to be very interesting for awhile.

If I was very lucky, for the rest of my life.

The Director took our formal resignations in his office and gave me a four-page memo that outlined what they wanted us to do. He insisted that we read it and come back to discuss it with him but at his home on Friday evening for dinner. We filled out some paperwork terminating our full time employment with the Secret Service and left the Capital complex with a sense of relief.

We were both on horseback today and I caught James peeking at me when we mounted. “Yes, James, is there something else you need to do?”

He opened his mouth then closed it when two other agents came by and wished us luck. We finally got rid of them and he tried again. “I thought maybe you’d like to have lunch at Chez Pierre’s? We didn’t get there last week.”

“What an excellent idea, James. It’s almost noon but we can still beat the rush if we ride there right now.” I smiled at him and saw his eyes brighten. Being out in public was hard for him because he’d grown used to being able to say what he wanted in the privacy of our rail way car.

He led the way and I came behind, admiring the way he sat Charger. James was the closest thing to a centaur that I’d ever seen. He and his horse moved as one entity and it was beautiful to see. Lady and I got along just fine but we’d never be the seamless unit that my partner and his black horse were.

We took the shortcut that led us to the back of my favorite Washington restaurant. A fellow student of cooking from my early days in Paris, Pierre and I had been friends for over fifteen years. I would miss his pungent opinions about everything from spices to political gossip.

James was already tying off Charger while I was still gazing about me with a sense of nostalgia. “Come on, Artemis, I’m hungry.”

“Impudent young pup, I’m coming.” I swung off Lady and found James already there to take the reins. I allowed myself to stroke his cheek just once. “I’ll admit to being hungry myself, James. Shall we have a piece of Pierre’s famous chocolate cherry supreme cake for dessert?”

*******************   
James, part two  
******************* 

I nodded quickly then thought twice. “We could take some home with us. I don’t know if I could watch you eat it without wanting you to eat it from my body.”

His eyes crinkled into my favorite smile. “Naughty James, I’m afraid I share your fear. So we shall most assuredly take it home for . . . later.”

I tied Lady to the railing and basked in the heat of his hand on my back. I knew what would happen when we went inside, Pierre would come out and begin to spout incredibly fast French while Artemis matched him word for word. Food would begin to appear and it would be delicious but after a few bites it would be whisked away only to be replaced with a new dish.

I’d learned early to eat quickly before I could lose it. Occasionally, Artemis would ask my opinion of a dish and the waiter would hover, listening intensely with a beam if I said I liked it or a sad sigh if I didn’t care for it. Today would be no different and we were soon seated at the best table in the house while the chef talked frantically with his hands as if the fate of the known world was in the balance.

Early on, I’d wondered what to make of this odd ritual but Artemis had shown me the difference between good cooking and . . . inspired cooking. Next to my lover, Chef Pierre was my favorite cook but he would be wounded to the soul if I ever called him that. Mostly when we came here, I just listened and ate. It was fun to listen to Artemis speak French and his gestures always made me want to laugh.

But now, it was different. I was different. Now when I looked at him, I saw the man who held my heart, who loved me in all ways and who wanted me with his body. It had been sheer torture to stand in the President’s office and tell him I wanted to leave his service without being able to tell him why.

The real reason was seated across from me, gesturing to the ceiling while they argued about some spice. I felt a smile trying to get out and I had to take a drink of water to hide it. It wouldn’t do to change my dour image. I really had been a very cold man before Artemis loved me.

But all the warmth in the world was mine now and his eyes cast me a heated look as if he could read my mind. “James, what do you think of adding saffron to the egg dish we had last time here?”

I hadn’t the faintest idea but I always could think fast on my feet. “I would have to taste it. I’m not the expert that you are, Artemis.”

His eyes laughed at me. “Well, Pierre, I guess we shall try your new creation. And perhaps a romaine salad to cleanse our palettes before we sample the main course.”

Pierre kissed his hands to us and rushed away to the kitchen. Artemis gazed at me across the table and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. He always knows when I’m thinking that and this time was no exception.

“Dear James, we shall be home by two o’clock and after this eventful day, I think I shall need a long, hot bath to recover. Will you mind if I monopolize the bathroom?” He asked me sweetly while the waiter poured a deep red wine into our wineglasses.

“Not at all, Artemis. I can catch up on my mail or work out in the gym.” I teased him daringly.

The waiter left and he held up his glass to inspect the ruby liquid. “I could be persuaded to share, sweet James.”

I sipped my wine and had to work hard to stop my grimace. It was really dry and slightly bitter so it was probably considered good by wine enthusiasts. “If I drink this, I’ll need to bathe.”

His chuckle made me want to blush. “I’ll help wash it away.”

The waiter appeared again with our salads and we ate in a simmering silence in which we spoke with our eyes because it wasn’t safe to talk aloud, save for ordinary matters. The rest of the meal went by quickly and we both agreed that saffron could indeed be used with eggs. Chef Pierre came out to talk again while lesser cooks took care of the other customers of the popular restaurant.

Artemis told him of our coming move and Pierre lamented our departure but quickly asked my partner to send him any recipes from the Far West that might pique the interests of the Washington intelligencia. Also, it seemed a certain Gervaise known to both of them had opened a restaurant in San Francisco and Artemis promised to check it out as soon as he could.

Pierre wrapped up our cake with panache and handed it to Artemis with a kiss on each cheek. I shouldn’t be jealous but I begrudged him his long friendship with my partner. It seemed that everybody we met had known him before I did. Our ride back home was spent in making lists of things we needed to do and items we needed to buy and ship out West.

I still hadn’t told him about the size of my inheritance but I wanted to surprise him when we were actually on our way. It was going to take a month to prepare before we could leave and I’d just set up a Wells Fargo account that we could draw on while we were traveling. The strong box of gold we’d take would be enough to get started on once we found our land and needed to build our home.

I looked at him and thought about that astounding statement. Our home and our land. No longer did I have to fear being alone. I had someone who cared for me and loved me. I would never take him for granted and I would never let anything hurt him, not even myself. Now that we’d resigned, I was going to keep a very close eye on him so he never came to harm.

He liked pampering me but I was learning how to take care of him as well. We were all the way to the station before I came out of my thoughts and realized it. I had another surprise for him but this one I wasn’t waiting on. I took both horses at his request so he could collect the mail and take our dessert inside. Unsaddling both of them, I took a little time to brush them after their long rides on paved streets.

I could feel the love simmering inside of me the way it had since he’d first told me he loved me. But now, I knew some ways to show him how much I loved him and I was hoping that what I had done would please him. Striding to the back platform, I practically vaulted up the steps to the door. Opening and shutting it immediately, I made sure it was locked before removing my hat and throwing it on the hall tree. Then I peeled off my boots and left them there as well.

The humming told me that Artemis was in the kitchen and I was already beginning to undress while I moved in that direction. It had been two interminably long days since he’d last spanked me and I had something to confess which might just bring me that treat. I was unbuttoning my shirt when I got to the kitchen door in time to see him measuring out some herbs into the porcelain ball.

“Ah, James, you shall pick which of us gets to take this cleansing.” He teased me while I finished removing my shirt. “How very beautiful your new ring looks.”

I looked down at the small gold ring that adorned my left nipple. It was still a little sore but Artemis had bathed it with alcohol every morning and night since he’d pierced it and I could see that it was healing rapidly. He slid the ring back and forth to keep the tiny channel open and I could already tell that my sensitivity was heightened by my new addition.

“I shall get a swelled head, Artemis, if you continue to tell me how beautiful I am.” I came close and slid my arms around him so I could feel his soft chest hair against mine. “Would you be too disappointed if I asked for the cleansing this time? I missed Artie this morning.”

I’d awakened to Artemis impaling himself on my cock and we’d made love slowly for quite some time until we had to get ready to run all our errands. He hadn’t even had time to help me dress which is why I had a surprise for him. Looking down, I could see Artie really liked the idea of coming back inside of me.

“Sweetheart, you could never disappoint me. Artie is looking forward to coming back inside of you. And just what is it you’re planning, my sly James?” He always could read me like a book.

“I wanted to be ready for you so I’m wearing the cock ring.” I told him smugly and watched him laugh out loud.

“Wicked, wicked James. I believe I detect some naughtiness that may need some correction.” His eyes gleamed and his fingers rapidly unbuttoned me so he could caress my caged cock and balls. “Yes, indeed, I can see that a spanking is in order before I help you clean yourself out.”

That sounded wonderful to me but I tried to look contrite while he teasingly stroked poor Jim to full hardness. “Should I get the paddle, Artemis?”

He pretended to think then he got the twinkle in his eye that always made me want to throw myself at him. “I believe I’ll wear my new black leather gloves, James. You seemed to enjoy my old ones.”

I shivered and pressed closer. The scene in the dressing room of the Emporium still amazed me when I pulled out the memory. “It felt so dangerous, Artemis, and it stung so much.”

“Good. Go kneel by the settee and hold my gloves while I finish getting this ready for you. My sweet love, I shall make it very good for you.” He kissed me tenderly and I sucked on his tongue when he entwined it with mine. He always made it good.

Then he spanked my nether cheek and told me to hang up my clothes first. So I did before I went into our room and found the new gloves that fit his hands so well. When he pulled them on at the store, I could almost feel them against my skin and I know I blushed very hard whenever I thought of them.

Hurrying to the parlor, I knelt just before he arrived with the bag of hot water and herbs that would cleanse me for him. He chuckled when he saw how eagerly Jim was waiting and once he’d seated himself on the settee; I laid myself on his spread legs for my spanking.

“So beautiful, my love. I believe I’ll test your willpower and give you the enema first before I redden these tight little ass cheeks.” He said, slipping the nozzle in and letting the warm water flow into me. It felt so good to feel it rush inside and I wiggled a little at the heat that flooded me, hardening poor Jim even more. He stroked my back soothingly while I filled up, and then he pushed in the plug that would help me keep the water inside before I saw him pick up the gloves.

******************   
Artemis, part three  
****************** 

I pulled on the new gloves and surveyed my playing field. Really, James was a treat for all my senses and I stroked his cheeks tenderly. His daring at putting on the cock ring by himself as a surprise for me was just one indication at how far he’d come in the last ten days. “How does it feel, sweetheart?”

“Warm and good. How long does it need to stay in?” He wiggled joyfully.

“About an hour, sweetheart. Now, for my naughty James, who knows how much I enjoy putting on his cock ring but went ahead and did it himself, this spanking is well earned.” And I began to gently slap his ass cheeks to a bright red color.

“Oh, Artemis, I didn’t . . . oh yes . . . mean to deprive you . . . oh there . . . deprive you of any pleasure.” He wiggled most enticingly, lifting that delectable ass to my hand. “Oh please . . . oh.”

I made sure that I spanked the plug randomly so he wouldn’t know when it was coming and he squirmed with pleasure while I continued to brighten his bottom. I could feel his cock jerking in time with the slaps and knew that soon he would have to come or the pleasure would degenerate into pain.

Judging the redness to be sufficient, I stopped and let him slide back to his knees beside me. He was biting his lip while Jim looked as if he was being strangled by the leather restraint. “Come over here, James and let me see what I can do for poor Jim.”

Lifting him onto the table, I had him hold his legs up and apart while I stroked his weeping cock. Taking just the crown into my mouth, I sucked very hard for a moment while he pleaded in a broken voice for me to let him come. Readying the buckle, I pushed in the plug and took him deep in my throat while releasing him from his leather cage. He thrust up once and came in endless spurts of my favorite seed.

He went quite well with the saffron eggs from lunch. I drained him of his juices and saw that he had no strength left to do more than continue to hold his legs. So, I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom to set him on the commode lid. I’d already poured in the cool water so all it took was the turn of the spigot and the hot water began to mix in. I poured in the bath oil and made sure the soap was ready before turning back to him.

Holding up his arms, he silently asked for help in getting in the tub and I was happy to oblige. He was squirming a little and I knew the internal cleansing was preceding apace. I held him close and settled us both in the steaming hot water. Really, I wondered how civilization had ever gotten along without the water heater. Heating kettles and kettles by stove then transporting them to the meager tubs of my youth had been an exercise in frustration.

“James, why were you so late this morning?” I remembered to ask him while leisurely soaping his beautiful body.

He squirmed a little more but met my eyes squarely. “It’s a surprise, Artemis.”

“Really, my love, a surprise for me?” I soaped his arms and tickled his armpits a little with soapy hands.

He chuckled but didn’t try to get away. “Yes and no. It’s for both of us. Please let me keep it a secret.”

“Of course, I shall, James. I love surprises and yours are better than anyone else’s.” I urged him up to his feet so I could soap his legs. “Now come back down to rinse so I can have my favorite bath toy back.”

He laughed aloud and rinsed quickly before taking the soap in his hands. He soon had my chest well lathered while he played with my nipples before abandoning them in favor of my cock. Artie enjoyed the attention and hardened just a bit more so that James had to press on the nerve to still his pulse.

“No, Artie, you don’t want my mouth but my well-spanked ass.” He sternly admonished him and I shook with laughter at his teasing comment. James turned me and got the back of my legs before letting me rinse. Then he swarmed back into my arms, lying on his stomach so he could watch me.

“What are you thinking, my love?” I stroked both hands down his back before palming his pert ass with a cheek in each hand and squeezing just a little.

“How much I love you and how very lucky I am that you love me.” His sweet lips trembled just a bit and I stilled them with my own, showing him my love silently.

We kissed for long moments before we broke apart and he laid his head on my shoulder. “I’m the lucky one, James. You could have hated me instead of loved me when I made my declaration and took advantage of your state.”

“Never,” his blue eyes flashed when he raised his head, “I could never hate you. I never knew what real love was until you loved me. And I think that I’m glad that I was helpless to stop you because I might have tried and then I wouldn’t know how wonderful making love is. You’ve taught me so much.”

“No more than you’ve taught me, my intelligent student.” I kissed his temple. “You gave yourself like the priceless gift you are and I will always be grateful.”

He shivered and I watched for the flush that would tell me that he needed to leave the tub. When it came, he hurried out and voided himself with a sigh while I readied the washcloth and soap. Then he was back in my arms for a long kiss while I soaped him tenderly and readied him for me.

Artie was getting quite insistent that he’d been really, really patient and he wanted James’ welcoming ass right now. But I told him silently to behave although James didn’t help matters with his teasing stroking. So I was forced to lay my lover over the side of the tub and spank his still red ass with one hand while I reached for the bath sheet.

“Young man, for such wanton teasing of your patient lover, I am decreeing a very special punishment.” I watched his eyes widen but the happy smile told me that he knew what ever it was would be fun. “Now, out you get and I’ll let you dry me only if you promise no more teasing.”

He pouted but obeyed, although he couldn’t resist a quick kiss to Artie’s plum crown while he was drying my legs. With a roar of mock rage, I picked him up and carried him to bed. He bounced when I threw him on the mattress and watched with shining eyes while I went to the armoire to get his surprise. But he looked puzzled when all I pulled out were some long silk ties.

I was looking forward to his reaction when I put them to use. “Lay flat, you young reprobate and I shall get you ready for your punishment. In the middle of the bed with arms and legs spread apart. Yes, just like that.”

He watched with wide eyes when I looped his left wrist and tied it to the left bedpost. His breathing quickened when I moved to the other side and tied his right wrist as well. At this point, I stopped to ask what he was thinking. “James, are you going to be all right like this? I’ll be in complete control of your body as I was in the underground room. Is that all right?”

James’ shy smile almost broke my heart. “I trust you, Artemis. Anything you want to do will only bring me more pleasure.”

I leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. “You are indeed the most generous of lovers, my sweet James. Now, I shall be even more fiendish with your legs. All for my own pleasure, of course.”

He laughed aloud while I tied each ankle to a post but when I looped them higher than his arms so that his ass was nicely raised above the sheets he wiggled just a little. “You see, there’s plenty of room for Artie now.” I joined him on the bed and moved forward until I was between his legs. Parting his red cheeks, I leaned in and began to lick his sweet hole until he was writhing and panting.

“But he’s looking very small today. Why, he could almost be that tight virginal hole that tempted me before. And this might be the first time my innocent James had ever seen such a big cock.” I stroked his thighs and knelt up so Artie could slide between his widely parted thighs to lie next to Jim.

“Oh, he’s very big, my large captor. Please don’t try and put him inside of me.” He pleaded beautifully while his bright eyes gazed possessively at Artie. “He would probably split me in two.”

“Do you think so, my innocent captive? I should see just how tight you are first, I suppose. Let’s see if my finger will fit.” The cream was on the pillow by his head and I reached for it while leaning over him so I could lick his nipples. “What sweet little buds we have here. And I see that you like to adorn yourself with gold, my young soldier. And very tasty it is too.”

He shivered all the way to his toes when I tugged it just a little with my teeth. “Oh, I don’t know how that happened, my sweet and gentle captor. It just appeared one day but it never felt that good when I touched it.”

I chuckled silently and enjoyed his addition to our little play. “Really, I’ve never heard of a nipple fairy before but that’s obviously who made this little tit so pretty. Now, let’s see, I was about to see if my finger would fit inside of this tight little hole, my shy virgin. And see, it does fit although your muscles grasp it very tightly.”

“Oh, but you mustn’t touch me there, kind sir, I think that’s forbidden.” His shy look was priceless and I felt like twirling my mustache as the melodrama villains did.

“Nonsense, my little beauty, more than just my fingers are going in this tight little hole.” I slid two fingers in and watched him try to move his hips up but his position made it impossible. “If you’re very lucky, I’ll put in more cream so my cock will slide right inside of you, splitting you open for me.”

I was pressing on the nerve at the base of his cock so he didn’t release prematurely and I took the time to lick the leaking tears from poor Jim. He was beginning to pant a little and this time I slid in three fingers, passing them over his gland until he was groaning.

“Oh please, kind, gentle, caring captor, please stop torturing me. I’ll never survive if you don’t,” he remembered our little play, “ . . . I mean if you do put that giant weapon inside me. I’ve never seen another man’s sex before but he looks bigger than my favorite stallion’s cock.” 

“Hah, little soldier, you’re curiously innocent about the ways of men. I’m surprised that no one ever told you what it is men do together. But I’ll just show you instead.” I was trying to be severe but Artie was getting very insistent that he wanted inside and he wanted inside, right now. “Open wide for me, little virgin.”

*****************   
James, part four  
***************** 

All I could do was breathe while Artemis parted my cheeks and slowly pushed Artie’s crown just through the outer muscles. It did feel like the first time all over again and I wondered if this is how it would have felt that day when I hung suspended from the wheel. I was spread-eagled like then but on my back instead of upright. The ties made me feel freer than ever before and I didn’t understand that.

But I could ask Artemis later, for now, I just wanted to enjoy the way he stretched me to my limits, filling me with his power. “Oh, is this what men do when they love?”

He slid in a little further and stopped. “Yes, indeed it is, my no longer virgin love. Everyday that you are my captive, I shall make sure that you are stretched around my cock.” Another inch and he stopped. “When you move you will remember I’ve been inside of you.” A little further and he paused. “Every time you bend over, you’ll know that I may be there, ready to slide right . . . back . . . in.”

I had all of him now and the burn was ecstasy. “Oh, you’ve spitted me on your giant pole. He’s so hot inside of me.”

Artemis chuckled. “I prefer to think of him as a cannon in search of a target to shoot. Let’s see if I can find my quarry.”

Drawing almost all the way out, he thrust back in and hit the gland squarely. My whole body flushed with warmth and I had to pant again. “Oh, large seducer, what is that feeling?”

“Little innocent, that’s your target and I believe that I shall see just how many bulls-eyes I can hit before I shoot off my cannon.” Artemis was thrusting faster now and I could feel my whole body shaking.

It felt so different since I couldn’t help him in any way, only allow myself to be pleasured into paradise. My skin tingled and when his large hand grasped my cock, the stimulation was all I needed to shake into release. The velvet darkness that I was becoming used to claimed me then and when I awoke, we were in our favorite sleeping position with Artemis spooned to my back.  
But he was still hard inside of me and I wiggled a little with joy. “Artie still wants to play. How lucky I am.”

He licked the back of my neck and one large hand played with my unadorned nipple. “We are both very lucky, sweet James. How did our little game feel to you? Did it please you or make you feel uncomfortable?”

I remembered my earlier quandary and decided to ask him now. “It was fun but I do have a question.”

“Ask away, James.” His other hand was holding Jim in a comforting grip and I felt his love for me everywhere on and in my body.

“I was tied up but I felt freer than ever before. It’s kind of how I felt when I was tied to the wheel and you walked around my body touching me. It was scary but also good. How is that possible?”

“Sweet James, I do love you.” He tongued the spot behind my ear and I shivered all over. “Men who must make decisions every day, who are always in control of their lives and destinies, sometimes want to take a break. Give up their responsibilities for a while and let someone else be strong for them. Let someone else show them how they could feel. Freedom doesn’t always mean being in control but letting it go.”

I thought about that for a long moment while he rocked us tenderly and Artie warmed my bottom the way his hand had warmed my cheeks. “Is that why I like being spanked? It feels good but I never felt that way when my father beat me.”

He hugged me close. “Sweetheart, I wish I could go back and erase every such beating from your life. Remember what I said a few days ago, I would never hurt you and you know that so the spanking merely warms your skin and sends little messages to your brain that seems to trigger your cock into hardness. Someday someone might study it and discover why but for now, we must just be content to know that it feels good. If it ever doesn’t feel good then you are to tell me immediately.”

I wiggled just a little and said as demurely as I could. “Yes, sir, I promise.”

“Ah, naughty James has returned. Teacher Artemis is considering going to open his mail while contemplating another spanking for his young student.” He stroked my cock and Jim liked it but was still too tired to do anything about it.

“Naughty James could stay impaled on Artie while you read your mail.” I said hopefully. “I like having him inside of me.”

His chuckles made me feel even better. “Naughty James may end up over my lap for another spanking, perhaps this time with the velvet paddle.”

I shivered all over. “Yes, please, I think I need that, my Artemis.”

“Then that is what you shall have, my sweet but naughty James. But that means that Artie will have to come out right now. So, relax for me and let him out for a brief time. I promise you shall have him back as soon as possible.” He kissed my neck and slowly eased out of my well-loved channel.

I felt empty as I always did when he left me but he was turning me in his arms and kissing me so it wasn’t too bad. He knew me so well and I felt so loved that I could only smile and kiss him back. I loved touching him and now, with his soft hair pressing against me, I combed through it with care.

“Ah, sweetheart, I adore you more now than ten days ago. Thank God we resigned today.” He kissed me again before letting me go and rolling off the bed. He looked so powerful standing there, his cock jutting from the thick thatch of black hair.

“I think you must look like Zeus did on Olympus.” I slid across the soft sheets and straight into his waiting arms.

“Godlike, am I?” He tickled me into laughter before picking me up and carrying me into the parlor. I loved being held like this and when he set me down, I’m afraid I pouted. “Naughty James, kneel here for me and I’ll be right back with the paddle of chastisement.”

So I hid my grin and tried to look contrite while kneeling on the Persian carpet by the settee. Caressing the crimson satin that covered the familiar couch, I knew that I’d never be able to see such a settee or fabric without wanting a spanking. But then he was back with the paddle and the jar of cream that meant he’d be coming back inside of me once he’d warmed my bottom.

Sitting on the sofa, he pointed to his lap and I laid myself across it after kissing Artie’s crimson crown. “Now, let’s see. If I’m Zeus, then you must be Ganymede, cupbearer to the gods. Now that I’m enthroned with a naughty cupbearer across my lap, I believe I’ll just warm him up so he can sit on this great big cock that is feeling cold.”

With that, he brought the paddle down on my already warm cheeks. The velvet tickled and burned at the same time. I couldn’t decide which I liked more - hand, gloves or paddle. But at the point where it might turn painful, he stopped and ran a cool hand over my glowing cheeks. 

“So beautiful, my naughty one, are you sufficiently chastised and ready for your reward?” His fingers slipped inside of me and must have judged me lubricated enough because they came right back out. “Get up for a moment and assume the position over the table.”

This was different and I wondered how he planned to come back inside of me while I leaned over the table and spread my legs wantonly. Exposing myself to him was such a joy that I wanted to do it all the time. Thank goodness he had decreed that we should go naked while we were inside our home.

He was sorting the mail into neat piles and then he moved the chair directly behind me. Then Artie was pressing against my entrance and I relaxed all over so he could slide right back in. The burn was extreme and I wiggled a little until he was fully seated inside of me. His hands stroked my bright red cheeks and they left only to return with the cool cream. Spreading the balm eased some of the burn and I knew it was so the hair on his legs wouldn’t hurt me.

“Back you come, sweetheart. Let me know if it’s too much.” And his hands guided my hips back while he sat in the parlor chair. 

It felt like he’d never been so far inside of me and I held onto the table edge for a moment before slowly letting go. “He feels like he’s about to come out of my stomach.”

He chuckled and those large hands stroked my stomach muscles soothingly. “Sit quietly and we won’t move until we need to. Lean forward and rest against the table.”

That felt a little better and I handed him one of his letters while I awkwardly opened one of mine. It was from my lawyer back in New York about some of my investments and I concentrated on his concerns while part of my mind wondered what would happen if I squeezed . . . there just a bit.

“Very good, James. Feeling better?” His hands stroked my back all the way down to where we were joined so intimately. “Artie is very happy right now.”

“Me too, Artemis.” I wiggled and felt the burn lessen a little more. “Do you need another letter?”

“Yes, please. Two more and I think I’ll be ready to see if Artie wants to play inside of you.” 

I smiled to myself and clenched my inner muscles around him. I was willing to do anything I could to make Artie happy. My next letter was from my Aunt Lucille and was the familiar tirade about my lack of correspondence, scattered with broad hints about a wonderful young woman or two who would make a fine wife. She’d been trying to marry me off for years and make me settle down to a ‘real’ career.

Clenching around Artie, I smiled at the attack of the vapors my news would give her. ‘Hello, Aunt Lucille, here is the man I love and am going to live with for the rest of my life.’ She’d have a fit and cross my name out of the family Bible for sure. And I didn’t even care. Artemis was perfect for me and he said I was perfect for him so I was content.   
********************   
Artemis, part five  
******************** 

“Ready for a little more, sweetheart?” His nod came quickly and I moved him gently to the top of the table. James was a sight fit for the king of the gods he’d named me. I didn’t know what I’d done to deserve such a wanton lover but I was more than willing to service him for the rest of my life. “Hold onto the edge of the table, love. I think I’ll do a little more target practice.”

He laughed but did as asked and I began the slow pull out so I could pleasure him again. His little moans were music to my ears and when I thrust back in he shivered all over. “It’s too bad we aren’t in front of the mirror, James. You look so beautiful with your bright red cheeks and Artie sliding between them.”

“I like seeing him but I love feeling him even more. Oh, there.” He shook beneath me and I began to speed up my thrusts. Artie was complaining that he’d waited long enough and this time I promised him he could come.

And come hard he did. It felt like my bones had melted and I stirred to make sure that I wasn’t flattening poor James. “Sweetheart . . . are you all right?”

“Hm-m-m, I’m better than all right. I’m perfect.” His sleepy murmur made me smile and his groan when I slowly slid from him made me gather him up and carry him to the settee so I could cuddle him.

“Perfect is the right word for my beautiful lover. Also, wonderful . . . loving . . . desirable . . .” I punctuated each adjective with a kiss on his eyes, nose and mouth. He sleepily sucked on my tongue when I slipped inside his warm lips. James-flavored kisses were indeed ambrosia of the gods.

“I love you, Artemis. Please don’t ever stop giving me Artie.” He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder and I stroked his back with both hands.

“Never, James, I shall never keep Artie from you unless doing so would hurt you.” I promised him that and watched him slide down a little so he could suckle at one of my nipples. That was his favorite thing to do when he’d been well loved and I have to admit that I was enjoying it more and more.

“Sweetheart, the last letter I read was a note from Abigail and Penelope reminding us about tea on Saturday at 4:00. Is that still all right with you? They won’t ask for details but they are quite safe if we’d like to show our love.” I used my handkerchief to softly blot some of my juices leaking from his small hole.

He thought about that for a long moment before releasing my nipple and squirming into a better position to see me. “I liked them. It would be nice to have someone else know that we love each other. There aren’t many we can ever tell.”

“Quite true, although Pierre would also be safe. He and the Gervaise, we both knew in Paris, were lovers for almost a year before Gerry took off with his favorite set of steak knives and five 20 dollar gold pieces that was Pierre’s savings.” I chuckled at the lamentations about the knives that Pierre had enacted. The money didn’t mean nearly as much.

But James’ eyes were wide and his whole face was shocked. “But that’s terrible, Artemis. What a horrible person this Gervaise must be.”

“Not really, sweetheart, just a man of rather flighty nature. Very beautiful on the outside but plain pudding on the inside.” I kissed him gently.

His lips smiled into our kiss and when I pulled away, his grin grew. “Plain pudding?”

“Unlike you, my sweet James, who is pure chocolate through and through.” I teased him and watched his pout. “Well, perhaps some cherries around your heart.”

He laughed out loud and squirmed as I tickled him into submission. “Yes, sir, maybe a few cherries and some whipped cream, too. But I have another question I don’t want to forget to ask. You said that Abigail and Penelope loved.”

“Hm-m-m, student James, I like that. Ask away.” I settled him in the crook of my arm with the rest of him curled up in my lap.

“How do two women . . . um, make love?” He blushed and I had to kiss him again. He really is an innocent.

“Well, you said your cousin took your first virginity early on so you know how women are constructed different from men?” I asked him and he nodded uncertainly. “Did you both get completely undressed?” When he shook his head, I pondered a quick trip to New York and Maria’s whorehouse for some hands on lessons. “Would some pictures help, sweetheart?”

“Pictures?” He looked so puzzled that I had to kiss him again before picking him up and standing. “You don’t have to carry me everywhere, Artemis.”

“But I like carrying you, James. It makes me feel very, very good when you’re in my arms. Please let me?” I gave him my best pleading look and he threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

“Please keep making me feel this good, my Artemis. I love you.”  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” And I kept carrying him down to our bed. Fluffing the pillows behind him, I went to the small bookcase that was almost hidden by the armoire. I had a rather interesting book from Paris that would prove most educational for the dear boy.

It was rather larger than a normal book but that was because of the photographs that were included. Sliding in beside James, I opened the book to chapter three. “Now, young man, these pictures should help me explain what it is that a man and woman do when they make love but also what two women do.”

I don’t think his eyes could get any wider but he turned the page to the first picture of the slender woman, naked on a couch with one leg bent and the other flat against the back of the settee to expose her private parts to the photographer. Lily had a knack for looking like a complete innocent and her wide-eyed look had fleeced many an unwary visitor to her section of Paris.

“Do you see the main differences, James? Her breasts are full with large nipples that would aid the giving of milk to an infant. Women’s breasts are very sensitive, almost as sensitive as yours, sweetheart.” I kissed his temple and he nodded slowly, his gaze glued to the wanton pose. “Then there’s her sex or rather her lack of a penis. Can you see right here, the folds of her vagina? That’s where Jim or Artie would enter her body. The seed that we placed there would combine with an egg that she had in her womb and create a child. The child would grow inside her womb until ready to be born. Then that small entrance expands to allow the baby to come out before shrinking again.”

“Oh . . . I never knew that’s where babies came from. Father always said that it was sinful unless the man and woman were married. It must hurt the woman a lot to have a baby.” He looked at me in confusion and I held him close.

“My sweet innocent James, how very sorry I am that your father neglected your education so badly. Yes, it does hurt the woman to have the child but the pain goes away after a time. And the child she’s borne with pain and blood is more than recompense for her suffering. Your mother loved you very much and I’m sure, never begrudged the pain it took to bear you.”

He grimaced suddenly. “But that means that Father and Mother had to have sex.”

I chuckled. “It does indeed, sweet James. It’s always hard to picture that once you know how sex works but I’m assuming that it is what you and your cousin did, too.”

“It’s kind of hard to say because I was really scared and she did everything. But she was hot and wet around my sex. And you said that men aren’t wet like a woman so we have to use the cream so we don’t hurt each other.” He looked up at me trustingly and I wanted to gather him up and kiss him senseless.  
So I did. For long moments, I kissed him again and again until he was limp in my arms and so satiated that he could hardly keep his eyes open. “That’s what I said and it is the truth. But now let’s look at what you did, since you’re not quite sure.”

And turning the page, there was Lily again but this time, her legs were splayed and a young man named David had his cock just inside her entrance. James studied it for a moment and sighed, nodding at me before going back to studying it. Then I turned the page again and there was Lily on her hands and knees while David’s cock was planted all the way inside her ass.

“They’re doing what we do, Artemis. I thought only men did that to other men.”

“Not necessarily, James. Women have two entrances, one for cocks and one for elimination the same as men. If David is inside her ass, he can’t get her pregnant because there’s no egg there. It’s an effective form of birth control. But cream is still needed.”

“You know him?” James looked jealous and I rather enjoyed that reaction.

“Lily and David were friends of mine. She was a lady of the evening and he was an art student who enjoyed painting her. They were just acquaintances but it makes the pictures that much more fun.” I assured him.

“Oh, they weren’t special friends.” He sounded satisfied and I cuddled him close.

“Sweet James, do you want to see more?” He nodded and I turned the page. “Now this is Judith, a friend of Lily’s displaying her sex and playing with her nipples.”

James hands came up to his nipples and began to play with them unconsciously while he studied her. “She’s very dark and she looks experienced.”

“Actually, Lily is the elder by five years. And her innocent face does not mask an innocent inside. Turn the page and you’ll see why.”

He turned the page and blushed. Judith was splayed in a chair while Lily cupped her breasts, stroking them while she kissed her dark haired partner. The facing page showed them still kissing but now Lily had her fingers inserted in Judith’s vagina while her other hand pinched the taut nipples.

“Oh, fingers work inside of her like yours do in me.” James said endearingly.

“Very much like us, sweetheart. They can also use dildos on each other or try the next page and you’ll see another variation on the way that you and I make love.” I teased him and watched him turn the page eagerly. He was such a quick student.

*********************   
James, part six  
********************** 

“Oh, they’re sucking on each other.” I exclaimed at the two women lying end to end so they could each suck on the vagina folds. “We haven’t done that since the second day when you teased me with the black dildo.”

“That’s right, sweet James. Would you like a dildo again right now or are you still resting?” He asked me and I tested Artie first to be sure that he didn’t want to play just yet. “My love, I’m going to need a little more recovery time then rest assured that my cock will find its way home in your sweet depths.”

“Then, yes please, I’d like to try one again now that I’ve taken Artie so many times.” I was smiling when he reached to the drawer of the side table and pulled out the ivory dildo.

“It’s still very hard without any give like the soft flesh of my cock. So, lay across my legs with a pillow to raise those delectable ass cheeks in the air.” He positioned me across his lap and stroked my still bright red cheeks. I could watch him in the mirror and somehow that made everything more real.

Leaning forward, he tongued my hole and it spasmed open for him the way it always did. Then I watched while the ivory head of the dildo nestled against my suddenly very small looking hole and pierced me with its cool head. It felt as big as it looked and I had to close my eyes while he gently worked it into me, going deeper and deeper until it hit my gland and made me flush. But his hands were still stroking my cheeks and once I relaxed, I liked the way it felt.

“It’s not as good as Artie but I can get by until he’s ready to come back inside of me where he’ll be safe.” I looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed me again. I could drown in one of his kisses. But eventually we had to breathe and he stroked my face lovingly, his dark eyes looking into mine.

“You are such a beautiful soul, my James. I would love to have a photograph of you. Perhaps we’ll find someone out West to take your picture.” He pulled the book closer so I could turn the pages.

“Only if we both get portraits, Artemis.” I eyed him sternly and he nodded with a smile. “Now, are there more pictures of Lily and Judith?”

“Yes, indeed although David and his friend Samson are in the pictures as well. I’m afraid you’re going to find some of their poses rather wicked.” He chuckled and turned the page to reveal a picture with Lily impaled on David’s cock but she was kissing Judith who had another man’s cock inside her nether hole.

“Four together?” I felt my eyes widen right before Artemis began to rock the dildo back and forth inside of me and my skin warmed further.  
“Orgies in which sometimes even more took part were rather common in the bohemian crowd I enjoyed while in Paris. Those were wild days and I am glad they are behind me. I prefer our life now and the future we’re building together.” He kissed me again and I was relieved at his statement.

I could never hope to compete with that kind of life and I was pretty sure that I wouldn’t like an orgy since Artemis is the only person I wanted to touch or love me. “Will I be enough for you? You’re used to having women too, aren’t you?”

“Sweetheart, you are more than enough for me. You satisfy my body . . . my mind . . . my heart. No one has ever done that before.” He reassured me with a smile. “And what about you, James? I would like you to truly experience a woman before I monopolize your affections. If we go up to New York to run some errands, I would like to introduce you to Maria, the only woman who didn’t run screaming from Artie.”

“Someone you love, too?” I was dismayed. Did I have a rival?

“Affection, my love, not real love. We’ve known each other for ten years and she took me in after Samuel’s death, reminding me that I could still love.” His eyes were far away. “She prefers women as lovers but we’ve been . . . comfortable together.”

“She prefers women to you?” I couldn’t believe that.

“Sweetheart.” Artemis kissed me hard and smiled again. “You are very good for my ego, James. I do love you but would you be open to visiting Maria’s House of Pleasure? See what it’s like from the other side?”

“I love you too, Artemis. I’m curious but I don’t want anything to come between us. I also think I’m afraid to try it on my own because I wouldn’t quite know what to do.” I blushed. “If we went together, I could watch you before I tried it.”

“Dear James, I’m so glad to hear you say that. I think Maria would be quite open to a menage-a-trois. We’ll plan it then see what happens. Now, back to the pictures.” He turned the page and my eyes widened.

Lily was kneeling on a settee with David planted inside of her while she had the other man’s cock in her mouth. All three looked very happy and I wondered how they could pose like that for pictures that so many would see. “Artemis, did they know that they would be in this book?”

“Yes, indeed. The pay was quite good for these photographs and the next picture may really shock you so prepare yourself.” He turned the page.

He was right, I was shocked. Lily was lying impaled on two cocks. David was inside her vagina and Samson was in her nether hole. It looked incredibly painful for her but her smile looked blissful instead of pained. I was ashamed to admit that I found it intriguing but Artemis just smiled and moved the dildo within me slowly. I looked again to study it and noticed that Artie was beginning to swell again.

So, I grasped him confidently and stroked just a little while I wondered what that would feel like. “Is she truly not in pain but enjoying that?”

“Both men’s cocks are of average length and width so yes, she was enjoying that position. David and Samson are enjoying it as well since their cocks feel like they are actually sliding against each other even though her channel walls keep them a little apart. It’s not one I’d recommend because the chance of pain or tearing is great.” He was hitting my gland over and over and it was becoming painful to lie on poor Jim.

So, I gripped Artie harder and moved up to all fours to relieve the pressure on my cock. “The pictures are fun, Artemis but not as much fun as you are.”

He closed the book with a laugh. “I agree, sweetheart. Poor Jim seems to have a swelling problem. Would you like me to rub him?”

I had both hands around Artie now. I leaned down to kiss his crown while Artemis groaned. Then he was removing the dildo and I grinned around my mouthful at the sound of the jar of cream opening. Sucking strongly, I felt Artie harden a little more. Then I rolled the large balls beneath the swelling cock and he tensed before sighing my name.

“You are getting very good at coaxing Artie back from his nap, my love. Do you want me to complete this way or shall I come back inside? Is there any ache from before?”

He was always so careful of me but it had been days since there had been such an ache and I did want him back inside of me so I licked his crown twice before drawing back. “No pain, my Artemis, just a lonely ache that says please come back inside.”

“Sweet James, I know that ache well. But mine has healed since you let me into your heart. I shall always be grateful that you took a gamble on us.” He kissed me so gently that I wanted to cry.

“We both won that gamble, Artemis.” I welcomed his slick fingers, spreading the cool cream deep inside of me. “I’m glad that we fit together so well. You said that every part of you fit every part of me and you were right. Oh, there.”

His fingers came out and I got a dollop of cream to spread over Artie. Then I moved over him and held Artie steady while his hands guided my hips and I slowly sank down onto the hooded crown. He paused, watching my eyes to make sure there wasn’t any pain then inch by inch, he disappeared inside of me. The mirror had caught my eye and I watched entranced by the sight.

I would have never thought in a million years that I could take so much inside my small hole. But I had and in this position, I could reach out and kiss his lips while his hands stroked each of my checks soothingly. He tasted of eggs and wine and something it was impossible to describe.

Whatever it was, it was what love tasted like to me.

In this position, I could control how quickly or slowly I moved on him and I relished that power now. “Is Artie happy, my Artemis?”

“Ecstatic, my James. But then he’s always happy when he has your full attention. Are you going to move or are we going to fall asleep this way?” His voice never varied and I knew that he’d be content whichever way I decided.

And that was the real freedom that he’d freed in me. I’d never had so many choices before. He’d not only given me, his love and his body, he’d also given me back my body when he taught me how to appreciate it. “I love you, Artemis. I think I shall move very slowly until I’m burning up inside and then I’d like you to lay me on my back and thrust inside of me until we both come . . . hard.”

“Remind me to make a pot of ginseng tea to drink before bed tonight.” He smiled at me. He’d finally told me why he was taking the grated ginseng root so often and it had become a private joke between us.

Rising up slowly, I balanced my hands on his shoulders, watching his cock appear inch by inch in the mirror until just the crown was inside. Then I relaxed my thigh muscles and sat down hard. The burn was back and so was the signal from my gland, flooding my body with tingling warmth.

His hands squeezed my cheeks and a finger slid down the crease to tickle the nerve endings there. I wriggled at the sensation and rose up again before slamming back down. The burn was spreading and after several more drops, I was panting in between his kisses. My cock was being squeezed between our stomachs and the way I was leaking, I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came.

“Now, love?” His voice was strained and he bit his lip while my muscles caressed him.

“Now,” I barely had time to say before he rolled me under him and began the hard pounding that sent me flying. Then he was flooding me with his seed while I anointed our stomachs with my climax. The velvet darkness claimed me once again but not before I heard him sigh my name with love. And I was content.

******************   
End of Making Plans


	7. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel to New York to stock up for their journey west. Two old friends help teach some new lessons.

********************   
Artemis, part one  
******************** 

I settled back and wondered how James had gotten permission for us to attach our home to the train for New York. He’d just smiled and kissed me in a way that made me forget my question. So, now we were on our way and he was still playing mute. But at the moment, we were comfortably seated on the settee with James’ head in my lap while I combed my fingers through his hair.

“James, are you ever going to tell me how you got permission to attach our rail car to this train?” I’d relaxed my decree of no clothing so we were both dressed casually now that all the window shades were open.

His eyes opened and the little frown appeared between his eyes that I thought I’d banished forever. “It’s part of a bigger secret, Artemis. And I want it to be a surprise. Just a little longer, please.”

“I am eaten up with curiosity, sweet James but of course you must keep mum. However, I shall not promise not to tease you about it. You must be on your guard 24 hours a day to repel my torturous advances.” I teased him and watched those beautiful blue eyes crinkle into a smile.

“But I like it when you torture me, my Artemis.” He moved his head just a little so he could rub his cheek against my here-to-for slumbering cock. “Someone else likes being teased, I think.”

“Naughty James, I think going without your beautiful body for three days is torture indeed.” I sighed and thought about the short mission that we’d quietly undertaken for the President. An old friend had come to President Grant with a plea for help in solving the murder of his daughter.

“Torture indeed, Artemis. I can still see the look on Mr. Peabody’s face when it became apparent that his own brother was to blame for the rape and murder of his daughter.” He shuddered and I gripped his hand tighter. “How could someone do that, Artemis? She was so young and innocent to die alone in pain and suffering at the hands of someone she trusted.”

“Oh, James, I don’t know why some people are twisted from the path of honor and decency. But I’m afraid that family members are, more often than not, most often to blame for rapes. Unfortunately, young victims with their restricted access to the world at large do trust their family. And when that trust is shattered, madness or death is often the result.” I leaned forward to pull him up higher so I could comfort him with a kiss.

He shivered and opened to me at once. He’d been the one to discover that Uncle John had been the last person seen with the fifteen-year old girl and I had found the locket in his possession that he’d taken from her while she lay dying on the floor of the summer house. When confronted with the evidence, he’d snarled his defiance to us before trying to escape down the river.

His brother had taken careful aim and shot him out of his boat and into the water. His body was recovered later that day and we’d made our report to the President with a sense of relief that this kind of case would no longer be our lot in life. But now, I could see the toll it had taken on my honorable lover and it was time to repair the damage. The newspapers were having a field day with the scandal so I moved up the time of our trip to get James away from them.

Letting go of his lips, I began to carefully place little kisses over his face. He hummed contentedly and I moved to his sensitive throat and the hollow that warmed him when I lapped at it with my tongue. “Have I told you how beautiful you are in this shirt, sweet James? The blue is truly the blue of your eyes. How does it feel?”

“Soft like your lips and it tickles my nipples every time I move.” He smoothed the silk over his stomach.

“And the boxers?” I asked while my right hand slid up his thigh to the bottom of the white silk before lifting to stroke the hard shape of his cock through the silk.

“Oh . . . so good, Artemis.” He wiggled a little while his cock tried to lift to my hand but was constricted by the suddenly too tight cloth. “Do we have to stay dressed much longer? I’ve missed Artie so much.”

“And heaven knows he’s missed you, sweet James. Shall we adjourn to our bedroom so we don’t provide a show for any who cares to look in?” I needed him to take away the bad taste of the investigation just passed. I would long remember the cold look on Hiram Peabody’s face when he took aim at his brother and killed him.

“Please, my Artemis, I want to forget the last three days and just remember how much I love you.” He sat up and leaned in to kiss me gently before pulling away and rising from the settee. The blue shirt hid his nipples and I suddenly needed to taste them again. “That’s a very lustful look, Artemis. What are you thinking?”

I surged off the settee and picked him up in the fireman’s hold I’d used on him before. “You’re hiding my favorite nipples, James. I think the paddle is called for before I remove that pretty shirt so I can taste you again.”

He chuckled but began to plead contritely that he hadn’t meant to hide them. And he reminded me that I’d chosen his clothes that morning. But his cock was hardening nicely as I peppered his cheeks with one hand all the way down the corridor that led to our bedroom. The crimson sheets were on today and I tenderly laid him down on our bed, admiring the perfection that was James’ body.

“The paddle, Artemis.” He reminded me with a flirtatious glance from under his lashes and I laughed at him before crossing to the bedside table and our drawer of toys. The velvet paddle had been his favorite from the beginning although he couldn’t seem to watch me put on my driving gloves without begging for a spanking.

He swarmed over my lap when I sat down on the edge of the bed, the silk boxers teasing my legs with the thin barrier to the flesh I loved to touch. “Now let’s see, this spanking is for buttoning your shirt all the way up to your throat and denying me the sight of your pretty nipples.”

“Oh . . . I’m sorry . . . my Artemis . . . “ his hips raised to meet the paddle. “I promise not to button it up so high. Maybe I should leave the top button undone?”

“That only reveals the sweet hollow at the base of your throat.” I kept on moving the paddle over his buttocks and he squirmed.

“Two buttons, then.” He was completely hard now.

“Not enough, naughty James.” His cheeks were beginning to glow through the white silk.

“Three buttons, my Artemis, and you’ll be able to see them.” His tones were somewhat strained and I judged his need sufficient.

“Three it is, my sweet James. But for now, I think I must have your shirt completely off so I can make sure they are still tasty.” I threw the paddle back in the drawer and rolled him onto the sheets so I could unbutton him. “Ah, how very beautiful they are. What of the ring, does it feel all right?”

He stretched under my hands and restlessly moved his ass against the tormenting silk. “It’s not sore at all anymore but now when it gets touched, I get hard immediately.”

“When that happens, you are to come and get me at once so I can . . . help you with your problem.” I commanded him before leaning in to tongue the ring that hung so prettily from his left nipple. “As tasty as ever but it appears you have some swelling elsewhere, young James. Shall I take care of it for you?”  
“Oh, please.” He arched into my hand and I slowly peeled the white boxers down his hips, almost catching his cock in the elastic waistband.

I leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock before licking around the crown. He moaned and his hands came down to massage my scalp. Slowly, I slid him deeper and deeper until my nose was buried in the wiry blond curls of his groin. Then I added a gentle rolling of his balls while his hips tried to arch up.

He was babbling nonsense words after a while and with a few more slides, I swallowed around him and felt the first pulses of his seed against the back of my throat. Pulling back far enough to taste him, I kept sucking until his copious offering slackened. 

“That feels so very good, Artemis. I missed that more than I could say.” His low words sounded almost ashamed.

“That is nothing to be ashamed of, sweet James.” There’d be none of that in our relationship. “I missed your scent and the feel of your skin against mine. I couldn’t even pleasure myself because you weren’t there.”

His eyes glittered with unshed tears and I found myself on my back while his hands speedily opened my shirt. “But I’m here now and I need to make you feel good too. I missed your warmth and the feel of all this hair against my back.”

I chuckled and let him disrobe me hastily. “A bed without you is very cold, my blushing love. And I’m sorry that we were so tired last night that we only cuddled.”

James shook his head while pulling down my pair of silk boxers and releasing my cock from his silken bondage. “I’m not, my Artemis. I needed the cuddling then more than anything else, but now I have a different need and his name is Artie.”

He grabbed the jar of cream and spread a dollop over the pulsing crown of my cock. Then he smoothed it over the entire length before pulling away and coming up on all fours. His look over a smooth shoulder could only be termed heated and I was quick to answer his call.

Two fingers slid cream deep inside him and he widened his legs so the muscles pulled his cheeks even farther apart for me. But I resisted that siren call and came back in with three fingers and more cream. His inner muscles gripped me strongly and Artie demanded that they get out and make way for him.

“Inside me, my Artemis. I need you to make me feel safe again.” His eyes met mine in the mirror and they closed slowly when I pushed within the guardian muscle before pausing. He felt as tight as the first time so I waited until he relaxed around me before beginning the long slide into his depths.

*******************   
James, part two  
******************* 

I closed my eyes at the welcome stretching of my opening. I’d dreamed of this while we slept in separate rooms during the investigation. But the images in the mirror were too engrossing to lose so I forced my eyes open to watch him pierce my body, claiming me for his own. He felt so large as he moved within me that I couldn’t keep from moaning.

“So tight, sweet James, three days away from you and you feel like you did three weeks ago.” His husky voice showed the strain he was undergoing while letting me adjust to him. “Tell me when to move, sweetheart.”

His hands stroked my back and cooled my red cheeks with their tenderness. “I love having you inside of me, my Artemis. The pulse in your cock echoes in my body until it’s like one heart beat for both of us.”

“You’re a poet, my sweet James. There are indeed moments when I feel as if we were one soul.” He kissed me softly on the back of the neck and his hands came around me to circle my nipples. “Sweetheart, would you allow a change of position? I need to kiss you while we rock together.”

“Oh yes, my Artemis.” I suddenly needed that as well so I didn’t protest too much when he pulled from my depths and tenderly rolled me onto my back. 

He draped my legs over his shoulders and held my cheeks apart so he could pierce me once again. Every position feels different and in this one, he always felt thicker. My eyes watered at the familiar burn of entry and I sighed when once again I had him safe within.

“So good, my James, you feel so good around me.” He leaned in, bending me almost double so our lips could meet. His tongue entwined around mine and I drank in the familiar taste of pure ambrosia that was my lover. The languid strokes of our tongues matched the slow pull out and thrust in of his cock within me.

“My Artemis.” I loved being able to say that. The endearments that he gave me didn’t come to me as easily, unless it was during one of our plays that we acted out while making love. But he told me that hearing me claim him by name was more satisfying than any ten endearments so I made sure I often told him how much I cared.

He lowered my legs to around his waist then began the steady thrusting that brought us both the most enjoyment. My cock had perked right up again and he strained towards Artemis for relief. So, I snaked a hand down between us to grasp him and felt him jerk.

“Wet your fingers, James and pinch your nipples for me.” His husky request made me shiver while I wet my first two fingers and brought them to my naked nipple. It felt so good that I pinched harder before his lips swooped in and tugged on the ring adorning my other nipple.

Lightning flashed through me and if Jim hadn’t already been hard, that would have turned him to iron. I moaned and he chuckled around his favorite nipple. His thrusts were speeding up and the vibration of the moving train combined with the constant hits to my gland made my skin flush from head to toe.

My legs squeezed hard around his waist and he thrust in, releasing inside of me. His groan was echoed by my own when I involuntarily squeezed my cock so hard he burst. We shuddered together the way I always wanted to do and his weight held me firmly down when he relaxed on top of me. These were the times I cherished the most. When we had loved ourselves almost to sleep. 

“Am I squishing you, beloved James?” He always worried about that and I just hugged him tighter. “I’ll take that as a no, sweetheart. But I’d like you to roll with me anyway so I can bring the blanket up over us and your warm, sweet weight can hold me to the bed.”

I agreed because that was my other favorite position. While he was still inside of me and all of me was plastered against all of him. That made me feel loved and desired. It also brought his nipples closer to my lips and I enjoyed suckling on the brown buds that always tightened for me. He’d confessed that my nursing made him feel very loved and it was the same for me.

His hands stroked my back comfortingly and the blanket he’d pulled up over us felt warm and soft, surrounding us in a dark cloud of goose down. Artie was shrinking a little but was still hard enough to keep us joined so that little pulse I’d mentioned echoed both our heartbeats.

“I will be a hundred years old and still not tire of holding you, my James.” His voice mused while I sucked on his nipple, agreeing silently with his thought. My legs lay outside of his and his strong hands stroked over my ass and down my thighs before moving back up again to palm my cheeks.

Moving to the other nipple so it didn’t feel unloved, I suckled some more and lapped up the sweat that was beginning to cool on his skin. In a little while when Artie came out of me, he would suggest a bath and I would agree. Our rituals were a great comfort to me when we had to be apart. The memory of them and the knowledge that soon we’d be enacting one of them kept me centered while I was alone.

But thinking of why I’d been alone for part of this investigation reminded me of the young girl who been raped. She would never feel the comfort of a lover or the joy of making love to someone that loved her. I mourned her lack and hoped that she hadn’t suffered too much when her despicable uncle had hurt her. “Artemis, do you think she was unconscious when he raped her?”

His answer was prompt. “Most decidedly, James. That lump on the back of her head sent her straight into a coma that only ended with her death. She would have had no knowledge of his rape. Has that been worrying you?”

I propped myself up a little so I could see his face. “A little, I just didn’t want her to have to feel that. Part of me wonders what would have happened if you hadn’t rescued me some of those times when I was being beaten and tortured. Would one of those men, like Heildigger, have raped me as a part of his plan to break me?”

“Yes, I’m afraid several of them would have if they could.” His dark eyes looked into mine. “It’s why I feared for you. You were so innocent of what some of them wanted. It would have killed me to find you like they found poor Jane. That was a horror that I dreaded ever happening.”

“It won’t happen, my Artemis.” I leaned down to kiss him. His lips trembled under mine and I pressed harder to reassure him. 

We kissed for a long time before breaking apart to breathe. Artie slowly slid from me and Artemis caught me close when I bit my lip at his loss. “I love you, my sweet James, and it’s time for our bath. I was reduced to sponge baths without you and I’ve been looking forward to cuddling you in hot scented water.”

“Me too, Artemis. I didn’t want to take the time and I told myself that cold baths were best when I couldn’t enjoy them.” I admitted and felt his body shake with laughter. I smiled triumphantly at him and he chuckled again before rolling us out of bed.

I walked rather stiff-leggedly down the hall, trying to keep Artie’s juices from flowing down my leg. He was still chuckling and he swept me up in his arms to carry me the rest of the way. I liked it when he carried me even though he didn’t have to. So I put my arms around his neck and attacked his ear with my tongue and teeth.

“Ah, I missed naughty James immensely. I believe I may have to spank him before we eat dinner so he’ll have to lay across my lap while I feed him by hand.” He mock glared at me and I wiggled with joy. “Impudence, if you’ll release the hot water, I’ll pour in the cool.”

He set me down and we quickly prepared our favorite bath. Any bath would be good if Artemis was in it but with bath oil and scented soap, it was perfect. He got in first then I got in and lay back against him so we could soak in the heat. I’d never known how wonderful washing could be but my lover was an excellent teacher. His hands caressed my skin until I stilled them into a hug.

“Thank goodness we’re headed to New York.” He nibbled my ear. “The soap is looking decidedly smaller than a month ago. We’ll have to see if we can get enough for us to last until we find something else we like as well out west.”

I was determined that he would not have to go without any of his favorites but for the moment, I simply hummed while wiggling on top of a slumbering Artie. “Will I get to meet the old friend who makes it?”

“Of course, you will. I’m certainly not going to let you out alone in the wicked city of New York. There are too many predators there to risk losing track of you.” He bit my earlobe then swabbed it with his tongue to soothe the tiny pain.

“We have an awful lot of shopping to do, my Artemis. We may have to split up to get it all done within the time we’ve allotted.” I didn’t want to be without him either but I did need to see my lawyer and I plotted how I could do that without him knowing.

“Sweetheart, if there’s someone you need to see without me, I will understand.” He knew me too well and even though there was no hurt in his voice, I still felt badly.

Turning in his arms, I floated on his chest and thought quickly. “I need to see my lawyer about my inheritance but part of that is your surprise so I want you there but I don’t want you to hear what we talk about.”

He chuckled. “Ah, the mysterious inheritance, of course you must go and talk to him. I shall sit in the outer lobby and await your return to me. If we go to Green’s Bookstore first, I’ll have something to read while you do your business.”

I kissed him in relief and made a silent plan to buy every book that he even looked at for our homestead. Books were sometimes few and far between out West so each one was cherished by its reader. He’d need books on wine making and vineyard growing. Plus books on all the science experiments that he enjoyed and the poetry he loved. I was looking forward to nights when Artemis would read aloud to me before taking me to bed.

“Mischief, you have a very determined look on your face. What are you planning now?” He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

“Nothing, Artemis. Why would you think I was planning something?” I said as innocently as I could.

“Very, very naughty James, that spanking is looming ever greater in your near future. Hand me the soap, please so I can wash your soon to be even redder cheeks.” He kissed me hard and began to lather the very small bar of soap. Our bath proceeded leisurely and the water was decidedly cooler when we finally got out to dry off. He’d taught me well how to take a ‘proper bath’.

*******************   
Artemis, part three  
******************* 

I was beginning to think that James’ surprise was going to be quite large. We’d been in New York for two days and still we were buying things for our move. One of the first things had been a new bed for his room. Not as large as ours but significantly bigger than the bunk he’d been using. The new sheets weren’t scratchy at all and the coverlet was a quilt in all the colors of the rainbow. Another armoire had joined the one in his room and I had enjoyed buying a few new shirts for him to liven up his wardrobe.

But then, I had a few new things as well. James insisted that I needed several pairs of gloves and he’d tortured himself when I tried them on at the counter. He really does get hard whenever I pull on leather. That provided me with an extremely enjoyable encounter in the men’s room at Sac’s Fifth Avenue department store. I drank him down like the fine wine I enjoyed with my meals.

He had that pleasant well-fucked look that I so enjoy provoking and he gathered many an admiring eye when we walked the crowded streets of New York. While shopping, I found him making notes of everything I said I liked so I cut back on my pronouncements for fear of bankrupting him. I didn’t want to be a burden to him for many years to come.

But I still had the premonition that his inheritance might just be larger than I’d first thought when one of the leading lawyers of the North came out into the front room to usher James into his office. He shook my hand with aplomb when I was introduced, making sure his secretary showed me into an unused office and provided me with a cup of tea while he and James had their business conference.

I had a good book in my pocket so I was quite comfortable while I waited. If his inheritance was large, I hoped his investments were sound, reliable ones. I wasn’t a very good money manager and normally it flowed through my hands like water in a stream. We would have to have a long talk about it soon. His business sense was much better than mine so I was more than willing to let him take over that aspect of our lives.

Settling in to read I barely noticed the time passing until James appeared with his lawyer to roust me out. The history of Rome was engrossing and I was looking forward to reading the author’s theory of why the Roman civilization declined. But James was relaxed and smiling so what ever they’d been speaking of for two hours must have gone well. I shook hands with his lawyer and kept my curiosity to myself.

Walking down to street level, I found him eyeing me uncertainly. “Are you sure you don’t mind my being so secretive?”

“James, I’m a very bad money manager and you seem to be a very good one so from now on, I shall just turn over what ever I earn to you. Your investments must be sound ones or Mr. Kennedy wouldn’t have needed so much of your time. I am content to let you guide this part of our lives.” I reassured him and watched his face light up.

“Thank you, Artemis. I promise I’ll do a good job and keep our investments safe so we can live a very long time and never want for anything.” He promised extravagantly while I laughed and hailed a hansom cab. “Where are we going next?”

“We have time to get our soap and bath oil before eating lunch just two blocks from my old friend’s store. It’s an ethnic restaurant that I think you will find intriguing.” I gave the cabby the address before following my lover into the cab. He immediately took my hand in his and leaned hard against my shoulder.

I stroked him soothingly and wished we had an excuse to close the window shades. His sigh was heartfelt and I echoed it while we reconnected physically. His voice was low but I could hear every note in it. “I both love and hate big cities. The variety of shops and goods is wonderful but there are too many people. I don’t see how they can stand to be so crowded. I find myself longing for open spaces.”

“Well said, my James. I used to thrive in large cities but as I grow older, I have come to appreciate the beauty in silence. Those times when we’re propped up on the settee with your head in my lap while we both read, those are precious memories and help me get through all this hustle and bustle.” I dared a brief kiss to his temple and he squeezed my hand.

The buildings we were passing had changed and so had the walkers which caught his eye so that he sat up straighter and looked through the window with interest. We’d left the beautiful world behind and entered the section of town where the real work lay. These buildings housed textile workers, candle makers, apothecaries, bakeries, furniture makers and a hundred more professions that fed the growing need of this great city. 

The used bookstores were here as well and I made a mental note to visit one of my favorites perhaps after lunch. The cab stopped before the bow window of my favorite soap maker. The window sparkled in the sunlight and various jars of colored liquid were tastefully arranged around small pyramids of different soaps, each wrapped in a bright ribbon. No name appeared on the front but those of us who patronized the shop knew it simply as Mother Maisy’s.

James followed me with curious eyes busily darting around the small front room that showed off all the different kinds of soaps, lotions and perfumes. The young woman behind the counter smiled winsomely and when I asked to see the owner, nodded and disappeared through the curtain to the back. James had found our soap and was sniffing at a bar when the curtain was flung aside for a smiling woman of color.

“Mother Maisy! It’s so good to see you again.” I held out my arms and she hugged me hard.

“Bad Artemis, it’s been too long since you came to see this old lady.” She teased me while checking to be sure that I hadn’t lost any weight. “You’re skinny as a rail and it’s about time you came by to let us fatten you up. And who is this tragically thin young man?”

“Mother Maisy, this is my partner, James West. James, here is the best soap maker in the world. She has secret recipes for the most fragrant lotions and perfumes that have ever graced a lady’s boudoir.” I introduced them and watched my lover shake hands gravely with the small roly-poly woman.

“Land sakes, child, doesn’t Artemis feed you?” She scolded me while clasping James’ hand in both of hers, searching his face for clues about him. Her talent for divining people’s personality from the way they held their heads or the set of their eyes amazed me all over again. “And such a nice boy too. Artemis makes you happy doesn’t he? I thought so. The best kind of friend is a heart-friend. Take care of him for me, child, and let him take care of you.”

She smiled up at him and patted his hand. “Now, Artemis, you’re almost out of soap. And I see a long trip in your eyes so I must get busy making you enough to last until your next visit. Come to the back and I shall write your order myself. I am working on a new recipe that you can try.”

So we followed her back into her workroom where a dozen pots bubbled on the two coal stoves. And a long table held a set of seven Bunsen burners that heated several complicated tubes of various colors. James watched, fascinated by the process of making soap and distilling the essence of perfume. Mother Maisy handed me a small jar of cream that smelled of something that teased my memory.

James had been silent up until now but I saw his nose twitch. “It smells like the perfume my mother wore. She loved lilies of the valley.”

My eyes met Mother Maisy’s and I smiled gratefully at the old woman who sometimes saw the future. To have something that reminded James of the love of his long dead mother instead of the cruelty of his father was a precious gift indeed. She gave us the green jar with the new cream and a large package with enough soap to last us for almost a year.

By now, James was comfortable enough to ask questions and I watched her answer patiently while turning my lover into one of her many adopted children. We were a varied band of brothers and sisters both black and white; all united in our care of this singular woman who had befriended us one and all. She and her sisters were the glue that held this entire neighborhood of New York together.

I watched James succumb to her caring charm and breathed a sigh of relief. With her help, I knew that I could heal my lover’s past. We stayed for almost an hour before she sent us off for lunch. Walking down the street, James enthusiastically talked about what we’d seen while we headed for the restaurant to which I wanted to introduce him. Mother Maisy’s sister Bertha was the proprietor and her cooking was exceptional even for a city of great cooks. We were in for a treat.

Lunch passed quickly and James ate everything in sight. Even he had to refuse a second dessert and he looked sleepily content when I steered him towards Harris’ used bookstore. He perked up though when he saw the long rows of gently used books. Peter Harris was an old friend and we exchanged news before splitting up to search for gems for our growing collection.

I headed straight for the science section because those books were the most expensive to buy when new and I was hoping to find some of the reference texts that I couldn’t expect to find out west. Two of them were there with only slight water staining of the bindings. Then I wandered over to the poetry section and browsed some of my favorite authors. I was looking forward to sharing them with James. He seemed to enjoy my reading aloud.

When I heard James’ voice, I realized that I’d wandered back towards the front desk. Peter was asking a question and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but my name caught my ear.

“If I deposit a sum to cover anything Artemis wants now and in the future, could you just put it on account? I don’t want him to have to go without his books even if we are in the back of beyond.” James’ voice came to me loud and clear.

When Peter answered, I thought about how greatly I was loved. It seemed that James was as determined to take care of me as I was to take care of him. Quietly, I turned and walked back to the poetry. I didn’t want to spoil his surprise and it seemed books were included in our future, and that was a future that looked better and better as we grew in our love.

“Artemis, have you found anything?” James appeared and since we were alone, I drew him into my arms and kissed him tenderly.

He sighed into the kiss and I hugged him tightly. “I believe I found something I will have to read with my fingers everyday for the rest of my life.”

“I know you’ll take good care of the binding.” He asked breathlessly.

“The very best of care, my James. Why I shall have to oil it regularly and rub the bindings slowly with my fingers . . . frequently.” I nipped my way from his lips to the hot spot behind his ear while he shivered in my arms. “Why don’t we buy what we have and catch a cab home?”

“Oh, yes.” He didn’t want to let me go, I could tell. “Home, that sounds good.”

*****************   
James, part four  
***************** 

Relaxing in the familiar surroundings of our rail way car, I delighted in being naked again. We’d pulled down all the shades as soon as we arrived, locked the door and stripped each other bare. Now Artemis was stretched out on the settee reading his mail while I went over the prospectus that Mr. Kennedy had given me. I was reading it one handed because I didn’t want to let go of Artemis’ other hand.

“James, do you remember me speaking of Maria’s House of Pleasure? I wrote her when we arrived in New York and she has extended an invitation to us for dinner tonight. It’s up to you, my James whether we go or not.” He smiled down at me before bringing our linked hands to his lips. “I love you and would like to give you this experience but if it makes you uncomfortable then we shall speak no more of it.”

I felt the flash of danger that until now had always fired my blood and sent me into situations with no more thought. But I wasn’t the same man who loved dashing into an adventure because now I had someone to lose. “Part of me wants to but part of me is afraid. That sounds silly to be afraid of a woman I’ve never met before. I don’t want to disappoint you, Artemis.”

“You could never disappoint me, my love. Some experiments don’t work out, as every scientist knows. And affairs of the heart are fraught with peril at the best of times. Maria could never come between us, James, because she has my affection but never my love.” Artemis pulled me up higher into his arms and kissed me gently before cuddling me close. 

I was the luckiest man in the world. I thought about what it might be like to make love with a woman who knew what she was doing. “I’m afraid of appearing clumsy in front of you, Artemis. I guess Father was right about being prideful.”

“Nonsense, James. What you do, you do well. That’s not pride but simple enjoyment of a job well done. And what happened to watching me and then trying it out? I’m certainly not letting you out of my sight.” He kissed my temple and rocked me just a little. “I’d like you to meet her and just that, nothing more. Two months after we were partnered, I took solace in her arms because I could see that you were the man with whom I could settle down but you were oblivious to me. She is happy for me because she knows that I am happy with you.”

“Not jealous because you are moving so far away?” I asked hesitantly.

“She is in love for the first time in her life, she writes.” He picked up her letter and read from it. “I thought you a foolish man to love a man so cold but alas, I have fallen hard myself for a young innocent who was sold into prostitution by her brother. She was so afraid when Scully brought her to me that I thought only to help her come to terms with her new status. Her name is April and she is still a rather springlike creature. I must be crazy but her introduction to sex was an obscenity and she fears men now with a passion she’d formerly kept for her flowers. I have actually acquired flower boxes for all the windows so she can tend them. Insanity beckons as my love for her grows. Come to dinner and bring your young man. We can commiserate with each other.”

I listened, saddened by the tale of another innocent victim of a family. “Artemis, I can’t understand how someone could do that to his own sister. I fear that such things are happening more frequently or perhaps I’m just more attuned now. I would like to have dinner with her. Perhaps after dinner, we could decide then if we are . . . to stay.”

“An excellent idea, James. We’ll have dinner and if you feel comfortable with her then we’ll stay. I admit that I’m curious about April. Maria is not a flower-box kind of woman.” He chuckled. “Now, how about a cleansing and a nap for both of us?”

“Yes, please.” I sat up in anticipation. Artemis had carved another plug so we could both be cleaned out at the same time. It lent a wonderful spontaneity to our lovemaking and I loved it when he decided he needed me inside of him although having Artie inside of me was still my favorite way to make love.

So he made up a double batch of solution and we filled each other before taking a nap, cuddled in our bed under the comforter. He had to get up first so he began to fill our bath while I followed suit. We tried the new soap that Mother Maisy had given us and I was reminded again of my mother when the sweet scent of lilies of the valley filled the room.

“I believe we must return and buy a years supply of this, my James. The scent seems to fit you so perfectly.” Artemis lathered my chest before turning me to scrub my back. “Such a lovely spine you have, James. I can’t remember a nicer.”

“You’ll turn my head with such fulsome compliments, Artemis.” I laughed at the thought of a spine being lovely.

“Ah, but it leads to such an interesting part of your anatomy, sweet James.” His soapy fingers slid lower until they were inside my crease and I felt my hole spasm open for them. “Catch hold of the edge of the tub, James, I think I’d best relieve your tension before we go to dinner.”

I spread my legs with a groan and felt three fingers breach me, stretching me for what was to come. Then the soft crown pushed slowly but inexorably into me and I panted to relieve the almost pain. But his hands were holding my hips so I couldn’t move until slowly but surely he impaled me on his cock.

“Dear heavens, James, you always seem to tighten back to virgin levels no matter how often we make love. I am the luckiest man in the entire world.” He said against my neck, while his hands stroked up from my hips and his back warmed me everywhere he touched. “Tell me when you want me to move.”

I wriggled just a little and one hand came down to stroke Jim to full hardness. “Now, my Artemis, make me yours. With you, I want to be a virgin again and again.”

His lips grazed my neck right before he licked that spot behind my ear that sparked a flame inside of me. “You are my sweet and innocent James no matter how many times I fill you with myself. And you always will be.”

Then he began the steady thrusting that made me burst into flame and burn with a fervor that I’d never felt before with anyone but him. I needed him to claim me now before we went to dinner and this unknown woman came, however briefly, into our lives. He seemed to sense my need or perhaps we shared this desire. Heaven knows we shared everything else.

He drew it out for a long time until I was shaking with the need to come and he could feel it. With a simple clasp of my steel hard cock, he gave me release and the pull of my inner muscles gave him his climax. We came for what seemed like forever and my grip on the tub was the only thing that kept me upright. 

“Dearest James, how well you love me.” His murmur rewarded me with his finest accolade. “There may not be anything left for Maria.”

I tensed my inner muscles a little around him, teasing him over my shoulder. “Oh, I think I can get Artie ready to go at least once more tonight.”

“Naughty James will undoubtedly do his best. And his best is very good indeed.” He chuckled and caressed my limp cock. “Jim had a fine time as well. But I know he’ll be up and ready by the end of dinner. Now let me leave your welcoming depths for the moment. We need to get dressed and hire a cab.”

Hating the necessity but knowing that I had to let him go I relaxed while he gently slid out and immediately checked to be sure I was all right. “Artemis, I think you may be mistaken.”

“Indeed? About what?” He kissed my entrance before pulling me upright and turning me so we could kiss.

“I am the luckiest man in the world.” I said against his smiling lips.

“Ah, perhaps we are simply taking turns.” He suggested.

Kissing him always takes all my attention and this time was no exception. I will never get tired of tasting him and he tells me he feels the same way. “We shall have to I’m afraid, because each time you give yourself to me, I feel richer than the Queen of England. And twice as lucky.”

“You’re prettier, as well.” He teased me and we laughed together while we got out of the tub and dried each other.

He delights in dressing me and I have grown fond of helping him, too. He looks so distinguished in full black tie and tails with his gleaming white gloves. But he tells me that he thinks I look handsome all dressed up as well. I still missed the sash with all the ribbons on it that he wore for one of his impersonations. It added such an elegant touch to his dress.

Artemis had gotten roses earlier and he readied them while I checked the car to be sure we hadn’t left any gaslights on. Then we were off to the House of Pleasure and I held onto my lover’s arm the whole way while he told me stories about some of his trips to New York. I was nervous but determined not to show it. I should have known that I couldn’t hide such an emotion from my perceptive lover.

“James, you are in control here. If all we have is dinner with my old friend then that is fine with me. You decide and whatever your decision, I will be there for you.” He held my hand and peeling back the white glove just a bit, he pressed a kiss to my pulse.

It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever done do me and my heart melted all over again at the caring that he wrapped around me. “I love you, Artemis, and I will until the day I die.”

“My love.” His dark eyes glowed in the dim light of the carriage. “You are my greatest joy.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence but this was comfortable rather than charged with great emotion. I stopped thinking about what could go wrong and instead, I wondered what it might be like to touch a woman and to make love to her. My memories of Cousin Lucille were hazy at best. Mostly I remembered her cry of delight when I touched something inside of her that made her shake around me. Her muscles had wrung my own climax from me and she’d hastily tidied us so we could return to the reunion.

Not a bad memory but not a particularly good one either. Father had whipped me for walking out with her and I guess that I had always associated sex with that punishment instead of for the pleasure we’d had. It wasn’t a tenth of the pleasure that Artemis had shown me since he told me loved me. And I no longer thought of sex as being painful but joyous.

The cab stopped and I got out first so I could steady Artemis and his bouquet of roses. I paid the cabby and walked nervously up the steps of the brightly-lit brownstone in a very nice neighborhood just off of Fifth Avenue. The door swung open and a tall black man in livery stood to welcome us. With Artemis’ hand on my back, we entered.  
******************   
Artemis, part five  
****************** 

Thomas bowed us in and led us immediately to the second floor and the back rooms that served Maria as home and office. The front room was where she met clients and occasionally had dinner with a select few. James cast surreptitious looks about the rich décor. Maria was a savvy investor in her own right and was well able to retire at any time.

But she enjoyed her work. I wondered at the young April and what she might mean for my old friend. Love had a way of rearranging your life for you I mused as we climbed the stairs. At the top, Thomas tapped on the door and opened it for us when the melodious voice called ‘enter’. James was glued to my side when we entered and I wondered if he’d even be able to relax enough to eat dinner.

“Artemis, my dear, you look wonderful.” Her husky voice promised untold delights and always had. When I kissed her hand, she chuckled and pulled me into a hug. “You old reprobate, how dare you let something this important in your life go with a note?”

“Ah Maria, I had no words to tell you my happiness. You had to see us to be able to gage the depth and breadth of the change in me. Maria, may I introduce my partner, James West?”

James held out his hand and she shook it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh, good heavens, that makes me feel ancient, James. Call me Maria, if only because Artemis does. You needn’t be so frightened, young man, I won’t bite.” She teased him with a serious demeanor. “Unless you want me to.”

That surprised him into a smile. “That’s what Artemis said.”

I’d forgotten that. “Well, I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You bit me the first time you came inside of me.” He said gravely but with a twinkle in his eye that made Maria laugh aloud.

“Oh, you two deserve each other.” She linked arms with me and divided a smile between the pair of us.

“Yes, we do, my dear. James is the other half of my soul.” I vowed and watched him blush shyly.

“April, come and meet one of my oldest friends. Gentlemen, this is my ward, April Spring.” She rather imperiously beckoned a slight young beauty of perhaps eighteen years. Dressed becomingly in a lavender silk that emphasized her small bosom and white shoulders, she moved gracefully from the window seat to Maria’s side.

“April, this debonair gentleman is Artemis Gordon, actor extraordinaire. And his partner in work and life is James West.” Maria watched her curtsy to us both before retreating just a bit behind her shoulder.

The pair of them intrigued me. Maria’s presence was always larger than life with her flashing blue eyes and silver gilt hair. Dressed in an ice blue gown of watered silk with white lace at shoulder and cleavage, she looked more like royalty than the royals did. Her ward was a raven-haired beauty with shy green eyes that showed more than a trace of fear.

Such a pair of opposites but then what were James and I but a mirror of them?

“Dinner will be served in half an hour, gentlemen. We have time for a drink before we eat. I can offer Beaujolais to the wine connoisseur but what would you enjoy, James?” Maria asked quietly, her eyes sending a message to April who moved obediently to the small sideboard where decanters stood waiting.

“A sherry would be nice, Maria. I’m afraid I have no palate.” James admitted.

“Nonsense, James, you do well enough. It’s just the drier varieties that you don’t like. One of these days, we’ll convert you.” I teased him and watched him smile.

“Only if you promise to grow grapes that will make sweet wine at our ranch.” He teased me back shyly.

“Artemis, what ranch?” Maria’s full attention was on me and I explained our retirement and plan to head West. She nodded and accepted a glass of the same sherry that James was drinking while I kept on talking. April had gone back to her shoulder with a glass of sherry that she didn’t drink but merely held like a shield in front of her.

James chimed in about what we were doing in New York. He made her laugh twice with his descriptions of Mother Maisy and our lunch at Bertha’s. April smiled when he mentioned the soap maker and Maria and I exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. The matriarch of the neighborhood had taken April under her wing so Maria had a better than even chance at bringing her back to normalcy. 

Dinner was served at eight and James held April’s chair while I seated Maria. I still hadn’t heard the young woman’s voice and she continued mute while our dinner conversation flowed from politics to investments and on to favorite plays. I could see James relaxing under Maria’s skillful calming and I enjoyed how she made him laugh. But I surprised a smile from April when I mimicked a certain politician from Washington.

I took that to mean that he was a visitor to the House of Pleasure and she had heard him first hand. Maria’s grateful look spoke volumes about her struggle to bring April out of her shocked shell. The trauma went deep because she flinched if I dropped my voice but James’ light tenor evoked a small smile more often than not.

His youth appealed to her as well while my maturity frightened her. It gave me a pretty good idea of the kind of man to whom a young man might sell his sister. And it made me angry to think of an older man taking advantage of someone so innocent. But then, hadn’t I done the same thing to James? I found myself looking at him and then at April and wondering if the two of them didn’t make a better couple than James and I.

He could tell that something was awry and his hand caught mine with a hard grip. “Artemis, what is wrong?”

I managed a smile and a shake of my head but I knew I hadn’t fooled him when he continued to hold my hand. Maria probably had a very good idea what was wrong for she sent April downstairs for dessert. James was on his knees at my side immediately, both hands cradling mine.

“Foolishness, that’s all.” I said quietly. “I suddenly had the thought that you and April would make a very nice couple.”

“No we wouldn’t. I don’t love her and never could. She’s very nice and I’d like to horsewhip her brother for hurting her so but she doesn’t fire my blood the way that you do. She could never hold me so tightly it feels like I’m flying. Or make me feel warm and safe like you do.” 

His blue eyes glowed like sapphires into mine and I thanked God for him. Holding out my arms, he came into them with a rush and I pulled him onto my lap with a sigh. He scattered soft kisses over my face and I have never felt so loved. When finally he covered my lips with his, it was like the first time all over again. Only this time, he was reassuring me.

When finally we parted, I saw Maria watching us with an unaccustomed tear in her eyes. “I envy you . . . both of you. What you have is so strong and deep that it must be like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s night.”

Still holding James on my lap, I nodded. “He brings me warmth and joy, the likes of which I have never known. He has all my heart.”

“And Artemis has mine.” James declared with a fierce look in his eyes. “He melted the cold stone that was my heart so I could give it to him in return for his. And he’s being extremely silly if he thinks the first nice girl I meet is going to displace him.”

“Ah, James, I was going to warn you about his silliness.” Maria said sagely, the tear replaced with glint of laughter. “Artemis has a real knack for turning molehills into mountains. Why the stories I could tell about his sojourn here in New York a few years back?”

When April returned, we were still laughing at my attempts to keep Maria from telling James some of my more harebrained stunts. And James was still on my lap, which widened her eyes and made her hands shake just a little when she placed the torte on the table. She kept darting quick glances at us as if in disbelief. Maria drew out another story that showed me in a very silly light and when James laughed, I saw April hide a smile.

James stayed on my lap and fed me my dessert a forkful at a time, often leaning in to lick away a stray crumb. Or so he said. I rejoiced in his comforting weight and basked in his loving gaze. I truly was the luckiest man in the world. After dessert, Maria dismissed April with a smile and once she was gone, that blue gaze came back to us with a very speculative look.

“Artemis has explained your curiosity, James. And that it is your decision whether or not you wish to learn a little more about a woman’s body. On my part, I needed a little time to get to know you before offering myself as your tutor.” She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands. “Now, that I’ve watched you with Artemis, I think I would enjoy our menage-a-trois. Would you?”

James was very quiet and I held him closely, content with whatever decision he made. He divided a look between us and nodded slowly. “I think I would like it, too. If Artemis feels he isn’t being replaced . . . because he isn’t.”

“I know that now, James. Please forgive me for ever doubting.” I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. “I love you and I will never let you go.”

“Good.” He said with satisfaction. “I shall hold you to that promise, my Artemis. Now, how do we begin?”

Chuckling, I urged him off my lap so we could stand. Maria stood also and with a quick movement, I swept her up in my arms, surprising her into laughter. “Now, my James, we will take Maria to bed and carefully tend to her every need. If you will just get the door for us.”

He opened the white six-paneled door into her bedroom and I carried my old friend in right behind him. He gazed about him with a wide-eyed look that took in the silk draped walls, large canopied bed with white satin sheets and the dressing table with its large tri-part mirror reflecting the bed over and over. It was feminine without being frilly and suited Maria’s personality to a ‘T’. 

Setting her down, I beckoned to James and began his introduction to women with a first lesson on how to get them out of their complicated clothing. Maria was ever helpful with her advice about closures and stays. This was going to be fun.  
*****************   
James, part six  
***************** 

Maria’s body was a revelation to me. Not even the photographs in the book Artemis showed me could prepare me for the beautiful white skin that was revealed by the peeling away of her layers. Women wear an awful lot of different pieces of cloth. I helped Artemis undress her while we undressed each other as well. We were down to our silk boxers while she still had on a pretty silk and whalebone corset that held up her white silk stockings.

Her breasts were barely contained by the wisps of silk and satin. Artemis cupped them from behind her and she rested back against his chest with a sigh. “James, a woman’s breasts are very sensitive and greater care must be taken with them then perhaps you and I take with each other.”

I watched her eyes half-close when he stroked his thumbs over her nipples and they hardened in front of me. Looking at her, I hesitantly brought my own hand up to cup her right breast. “May I taste you?”

They seemed to swell even larger and her voice was the husky drawl that Artemis sometimes got when I pleased him. “Please, young James, I’d like that.”

So, I leaned in and tongued the nipple through the thin silk, feeling it harden. For a moment, it seemed so right that I wondered why I’d never known how wonderful such an act could be. Then I realized that although the breast was plumper, the pleasure to be had at Artemis’ nipple was just as good. So I sucked a little harder and felt her tremble under my hand.

“Artemis, you’ve taught him well. I could come from just this.” Her hand stroked my hair and I smiled around her nipple before moving to her other one. 

“He is a naturally sensual man who is learning to delight me and himself at the same time. James, I believe it may be time to take to the bed. If you’ll take her legs, we’ll make sure she doesn’t have to lift a finger in this seduction.” Artemis’ eyes sparkled over her shoulder and I quickly bent to lift her legs so we could walk her over to the bed.

My eyes were drawn to her glistening sex and I found myself wanting to touch the soft blond curls that grew around her mound. Artemis had told me all the parts and when we were on the bed, I reached out to touch the soft folds at the juncture of her legs. There was a musky scent that reminded me of that day so long ago when Cousin Lucille had taken me inside of her.

Artemis joined me at her hips and used his long fingers to brush against the slit that was almost hidden by the curls. “Do you remember the picture of Lily and Judith? What they were doing with their fingers? There are nerves running very close to the surface, just here.” He rubbed his thumb over the small knob at the top of the mound and she took a deep breath that might have been a sigh. “When stimulated, just that can make Maria come without any penetration at all. Fingers or tongue can be used, whichever you prefer. I think I shall slowly remove the rest of this delightful confection you call a corset, Maria. But I like the silk stocking touch. Shall we leave them on, James?”

I thought about it and I stroked down the soft silk of her inner thigh and brought another sigh from her. “Yes, please, if she doesn’t mind? They feel good.”

“By all means, James, leave them on. But I would like both of you to remove your boxers. It’s been a long time since I’ve had the pleasure of seeing Artie and since this will be my last chance, I need to see him again.” Her voice teased my lover and he grinned at her.

“Ah, but you will love seeing Jim. He’s perfectly formed and should pleasure you into ecstasy.” Artemis teased her back and with a flourish, removed his boxers, letting his cock free for both our admiring gazes.

I watched him possessively so wasn’t prepared for the two of them to pounce upon me and strip me out of my own silk boxers. She ran a finger down my cock and licked her lips. “Quite right, Artemis. He is delicious to look at but I’ll bet he’s even better to taste.”

“He is indeed, Maria but you don’t get to taste him yet. Now back you come, naughty Maria, it’s still his turn to explore you.” Artemis drew her down to his side and immediately latched onto one of her nipples while his hand stroked her inner thigh to make her open for me.

I touched her where he’d shown me and was rewarded with a quiver of her hips. More moisture was gathering at the lips of her sex so I stroked her there before going back up to the bump and rubbing it. She sighed again so I leaned in and licked around the lips to see what she tasted like. The musk scent was identical to the taste and I rolled up my tongue to see if she liked being pierced by it, the way I like Artemis to do to me.

The quiver was back so I smiled and went to alternating licks and pokes until she moaned. Artemis was still sucking on her nipples but his hand stroked my head and when he let go for a moment, he said quietly. “Trying sucking on the small bud while inserting two fingers between the lips of her sex.”

So, I leaned in and sucked hard while sliding in my first two fingers. She bucked under my touch and Artemis’ large hand flattened on her stomach to control her movements. She was shaking so I kept sucking while moving my fingers as deep as they would go before scissoring them the way I did to Artemis before I slid inside of him. But she was wet compared to us when we made love.

With a moan, she shook hard and then stilled while little tremors raced through her skin. Artemis stopped his suckling and looked at me with a smile. “Very good, James. You just gave her the first climax of the night. But women have a distinct advantage over us because they can come several times to our once. It’s rather nice to give them release first because each climax takes several moments to recover from.”

“Beautifully done, James. You are indeed a natural. But I think I’d like Jim to come inside of me. Fingers are never as nice as a lovely cock like yours.” Maria’s eyes were sultry and when Artemis nodded, I took a deep breath and moved between her legs.

I took hold of my cock because I wanted to be sure that I got him in the right place. When I had the crown inside of her, I paused to be sure that she was all right. But her nod told me to go ahead so I did, sliding inside of her easily until I was flush against her pelvis. Her long silk covered legs moved up around my waist and I felt her feet cross at the ankles.

“So good, James. You feel so good inside of me.” She moaned just a little and squeezed her inner muscles around me like Artemis did when I was inside of him.

So, I started to move a little, in and out until I quickened the pace and frictioned inside of her. Artemis’ hand moved between us to rub against that bump and she came with a soft cry, her muscles rippling around me until I almost let go and released. But Artemis must have been watching for that because he pressed the nerve at the base of my cock and I quivered but didn’t come.

“There’s plenty of time, beloved. Why, Maria can come at least six times tonight.” He chuckled and kissed me. “We’re just getting started.”

I was still inside of her and Maria opened her eyes, gazing at me with a sleepy look that made me feel really good. “Young man, I mourn your devotion to Artemis because there are women who should go into a decline at what they’re going to be missing. You have a real talent with that cock of yours.”

Blushing, I looked to Artemis for what to say to that. He chuckled again and stroked my hair. “You’re too modest, sweet James. Would you like to try a different position? There are many we haven’t tried yet.”

The picture of Lily being taken from behind crossed my mind along with the warning that Artemis had given me about eggs and sperm. “Would you mind if I came into you from . . . um . . . behind?”

Maria reached out a hand and stroked my cheek. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. What is it about that idea that makes you blush, young James?”

“Artemis told me about how babies were made and I thought that maybe that could be a danger if I came inside of you like this.” I said cautiously.  
“Artemis is a very thorough teacher.” She smiled at him before looking back to me. “That is indeed a concern of most women in my profession. There are things we can do to prevent a pregnancy but I have to admit that I enjoy being taken from the back. Unless it’s Artemis.”

My lover chuckled again and I petted Artie affectionately. Sliding from her gently, I moved from between her legs and Artemis turned her tenderly, bringing her up to all fours. Handing me the cream from the side table, I started with one finger then worked my way up to three. Artemis creamed Jim for me and reached beneath her to begin to stroke that nub while I slowly slid inside her tight channel.

She was even tighter than Artemis was and I had to stop once inside of her to catch my breath. Her back was rippling beneath my hands and she moaned slightly which made me freeze. “No, James, it’s all right. I’m just adjusting to you. And Artemis isn’t helping.”

“Just trying to make sure you enjoy it, Maria.” Artemis smiled and leaned in to kiss behind her ear. It must have felt, as good as it did to me because she shivered.

So, I began to move gently in and out while Artemis kept her little bud stimulated and she began to moan. Once again, I felt her inner muscles ripple around me and when she seized up and came for the third time, she took me with her. I seemed to pulse forever inside of her and Artemis stroked my face to keep me alert.

“You’re both very beautiful when you come.” Leaning in, he kissed me sweetly and I opened my lips to invite him inside. We kissed for a long moment then I slowly backed out, making sure I didn’t hurt her.

She collapsed on the bed, face down. “I think you wore me out, beautiful James.”

Artemis laughed and pulled me into his arms, bringing us down to the bed beside her. “Rest for a moment, Maria while I cuddle my sweet James. Then, I believe that Artie may be up for a little play.”

She groaned theatrically and pulled a pillow over her head. “I may not be able to walk tomorrow but damn it, I’ll be smiling like a fool.”

Artemis held me close and I snuggled against his chest. “That’s exactly what I said when James and I first loved. He’s quite addicting and keeps me smiling.”

Grinning to myself, I rested and listened to Artemis’ heartbeat beneath my ear. Artie was hard between my thighs and I was looking forward to watching him make love to Maria. I was going to learn a lot, I could tell.

*************************   
End of New York, New York


	8. Journeys Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to take care of Artemis this time.

*******************  
Artemis, part one  
******************* 

James was warm against one side while Maria warmed my other. The experiment had been a success. My lover had enjoyed his lovemaking with my old friend and she had given him a new confidence in himself. I was a very lucky man to have such good friends. My little bout of anxiety had been loved away and now I couldn’t understand from where it had come.

Lips tugged at my nipple on James’ side and I pulled him closer. “How are you feeling, my sweet James?”

“Good.” He let go and leaned up to look down at me. “I enjoyed making love with Maria but nothing is better than making love with you. You do know that?”

I smiled and caressed his cheek. “I do know that I love you very much and knowing that you love me is the best gift I’ve ever been given.”

He returned my smile and his hand wrapped around my cock lovingly. “Poor Artie has been terribly neglected so far.”

Maria rolled up and her hand joined James’. The two of them had an identical smile and I knew I was in trouble when they turned them on me. “You’re right, James. Artie needs a lot of love because there’s just so much of him. I think I’d like him inside of me first.” She leaned in and whispered something to him.

“I’m in big trouble, aren’t I?” I smiled at their conspiratorial air.

James grinned at me, the wide beaming grin that had been released by our love. “Yes, but you’ll enjoy it.”

“Since it’s the two of you, then yes, I certainly will.” I tugged Maria down to my chest and she kissed me hard before rolling to my side. James moved far enough to let me up and I knelt between her long elegant legs. “Let’s see, what to nibble on first?”

“I’ll take her nipples, my Artemis.” James moved up and leaned in to nurse at her plump breasts. I met her eyes and she nodded reassuringly to me, her hand coming up to comb through his hair.

“Then I shall see if your taste has changed, Maria.” Leaning in, I licked around the small bud and felt her quiver just a little. Multiple orgasms often left her feeling very sensitive. I fluttered my tongue against it and her hips moved restlessly. Testing her channel for wetness, I checked her reaction to two fingers and felt the velvet walls clasp them tightly.

Reaching for the cream, I started to smooth some over my rigid cock but James frowned at me and left his suckling. “He’s mine, Artemis. Let me.”

So I kissed him while he creamed my cock. Then he went back to his nursing while I lifted her hips just a touch and began the slow slide into her. She shivered from head to toe and moaned just a little. “God, I forgot how big he feels when he first enters me. Why did you wait so long to visit, Artemis?”

James chuckled around his mouthful and he moved a hand down to stroke the small bud that swelled between us. I stilled when she began to pant and waited for her to tell me that she could take more. Aside from Lily in Paris, Maria was the only woman who’d ever been able to take all of me.

She took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes, nodding her permission to continue. I slowly slid another inch within the tight channel, then another until she had most of me. Palming her buttocks, I began the gentle rocking that usually made her begin to unravel. And I was not disappointed when she shuddered around me and came for the fourth time that night with a low moan.

James had watched me with wide eyes, forgetting to suckle. “Wow, Artemis, even her nipples clenched that time. I think she blacked out like I do.”

I chuckled and nodded. Her facial muscles had indeed gone slack. “That is such a compliment, my sweet James. I feel a veritable giant when you have that reaction.”

He sat up and leaned in to kiss me. We both tasted of Maria and dinner but still something remained of James’ sweetness. He was my favorite aphrodisiac. When he pulled away, the sparkle in his eyes told me that he was up to something. “We have a plan, Artemis so all three of us can play.”

“Well, I certainly hope that means that you’re going to come inside of me right now.” I had an inkling of their plan and he pouted for a moment before moving behind me and using some of the cream to begin to loosen me for his rising cock.

“It’s all right then? Maria suggested it.” His fingers were busy delving within and I noticed that her eyes were open again.

“It’s only fair when you give us such pleasure, Artemis, that you allow us to give to you.” Her husky voice reminded me of a fallen angel. Her hair had tumbled down and now lay curling upon her shoulders.  
“Between you and James, it appears that angels have come to earth to love me.” I said quietly, meaning every word. Leaning in, I kissed her gently and felt her smile.

“Sweet Artemis, you are too earthy to be an angel but I’m constantly reminded that your godlike endowments should be worshipped for the gifts they are.” She lifted her hand and cupped my cheek.

“Zeus . . . he reminds me of the king of the gods.” James told her while breaching my guardian muscle and sliding deep inside of me.

We both groaned and Maria chuckled before reaching up to pluck at my nipples. James wasn’t the only one with a nipple fetish. I began rocking back and forth while my lover started a slow but steady rhythm in and out that made me burn. Maria had one hand between us to stimulate her bud and I could feel her begin to shake around me, the damp walls rippling around my cock.

She was back to panting again and I nudged just a bit harder than I had earlier, watching her bow her back with the strength of her climax. James seized at the same moment and I felt myself flooded with his heat. Unfortunately, Artie still needed something to push him over the edge. However, I was a little busy holding up James from his sprawl over my back while trying to not crush Maria with both our weights.

There are a few complications to three-way loving. James stirred on my back and I felt him kiss me gently between my shoulder blades. “Sweetheart, we need to move sideways so we don’t crush poor Maria flatter than a pancake.”

“Oh, goodness, I didn’t think about that.” He slowly eased himself from me and I hated to lose his warmth and strength, but my arms were beginning to quiver at the strain of holding us up.

“Thank you, James. Now, I need to come out of Maria’s well-loved channel before she starts to cramp.” I gently slid back an inch at a time until finally Artie popped out, glistening with her juices.

“You didn’t release, my Artemis.” James moved a little farther so I could rest on the bed between them. His hand immediately came to stroke my shaft then he leaned in to lap the head. “You taste of Maria and cream. She’s kind of salty too.”

An inelegant snort to my left told me that Maria was back with us. “I vote we adjourn to my bathroom and the big tub there.” She sat up and stroked my chest. “Then you and I can make sure that Artie comes.”

James kept hold of me but his sparkling eyes told me that he was still game to play. So, I nodded and stretched. “I think a hot bath would be just the thing. There is no one more beautiful than James when he is wet.”

She laughed and shifted off the bed, taking a moment to adjust to being upright. “I swear I’ll be bow-legged tomorrow. I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed being reamed by such an expert. It’s a good thing that you’ll be thousands of miles away, Artemis, or I’d have to take the pair of you into the business.”

James laughed and rolled off his side of the bed. “Artemis would have men and women lining up to patronize the House. But I don’t want to share him, so it really is a good thing we’re leaving.”

I followed my lover and picked him up to carry him into the bathroom. “I don’t share either, James, except with my good friend Maria. After this, it would take an Aphrodite or Athena to make me even think about sharing your delights.”

He laughed up into my face and I kissed him while Maria went in ahead to turn on the water. Piped hot and cold water was such a lovely thing. Her bathroom was done in white and gold with a sporting Cupid for a faucet in the huge square tub that comfortably held two but would tonight hold three. I let him down while he looked about him in amazement.

Maria was pouring something in at one end and the now familiar scent of lilies of the valley filled the room. Bubbles began to grow almost immediately and James gazed at them in stupefaction. “Wow, I thought that was bath oil. What makes the bubbles?”

I explained as best I could but when he still looked puzzled, I promised him a return trip to Mother Maisy’s. Maria was already sliding in at one end and an elegant finger beckoned us both in to join her. I got in first and James settled against me in our favorite position. Artie came up between James’ thighs and he stroked him lovingly.

“The two of you make me think of forever. I think I’m jealous.” Maria was busy pinning up her hair in a careless fashion that made her look more human and less like royalty.

“It is forever.” James said quietly.

“We are indeed forever, Maria. I can no longer see a future without James in it.” I stroked his chest and tweaked his nipple ring.

“You’re very lucky but then you deserve it, Artemis.” She smiled affectionately at us and lazily soaped her arms above the rising bubbles. Judging the depth satisfactory, she turned off the water. “Your James is just as nice as you said. If I must lose you, then I am glad it is to someone who will love you and take care of you.”

“Always, Maria, I will always love him and never let anything happen to him.” James said quietly, hugging my arms tighter around him. “He gives me everything that I could ever want or need. I will always try to make him happy as long as we live.”

********************  
James, part two  
******************** 

I meant every word and Maria nodded, accepting my fervor. Artemis’ lips grazed my temple lovingly. “Beloved James, you brighten my life with your light. I am forever blessed by your love.” 

Blushing, I dipped my head and gathered up some of the bubbles that covered the water. They were beautiful with little rainbows that came and went in the candlelight. Looking about the white room, I noticed the fat tapers that were hung everywhere. They provided a softer light than the gaslights we had at home and I pondered adding some sconces to our bathroom. When we were stationary, they wouldn’t be too dangerous and Artemis looked wonderful in their light.

Maria looked beautiful too but somehow far away like the angel that Artemis had called her. I liked her and was glad to have met her, experiencing lovemaking with a woman had gone a long way to satisfying my curiosity. But even though it was fun, I preferred Artemis and always would. He filled up all the cold and empty spaces inside of me, filling them with his warmth and love. No woman could come close.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” He lazily washed my chest with bubbles that tickled while Maria watched us with kind eyes.

“Maria, I liked making love with you but it’s just not the same as making love with Artemis. He makes me feel whole.” I hoped that I didn’t hurt her feelings.

“Well said, James. There is indeed a difference between making love and having sex. Few men ever seem to realize that, however.” She smiled fondly at me. “It’s why I prefer women. With a very few exceptions, women love with their heart and body. That feeling of double satisfaction is absolutely necessary for most of us.”

I nodded. “That’s it, exactly. With Artemis, all of me is loved and safe. I’m so very glad that he finally showed me what I was missing.”

She perked up at that. “And how, exactly, did he do that?”

Artemis laughed and told her about my unfortunate predicament in the underground torture chamber. I listened while stroking Artie softly so he didn’t come in the hot water. I wanted him back inside of me again to re-stake his claim to my body. He seemed to agree because he shifted his legs inside of mine so I was splayed and open to his fingers.

Maria saw what was going on and moved closer. There was a jar of white cream on the tiled wall above the faucet and she scooped some onto her fingers before bringing them under the water to my entrance. Artemis gave way to her and the feel of her long slim fingers piercing my body made me shiver. They seemed to know just where to go and soon, I was burning with each touch.

“It’s amazing how unknowing most men are about their bodies.” She mused while leaning in to tongue my nipple ring. “Hm-m-m, tasty indeed. James, you are a treat for all my senses. But I think that Artie is getting impatient.”

“While he enjoys your tightness, Maria, he is completely enamored of James’ tight depths.” Artemis moved my hips a fraction and I felt Artie nudging my well-creamed hole. The familiar burn made me shake but when he pierced the outer muscle, I almost came again just from that.

Maria pinched the nerve at the base of my cock and smiled knowingly at me. “We’ll not waste this lovely erection on the bath water. How well you take him.”

Artie was still sliding into me and I tried to relax so he could seat himself more fully. I hoped I never grew complacent about his size or his gentleness. The flush of heat told me that he’d found my gland and I clenched around him. Maria was stroking my cock and nibbling on my unadorned nipple while Artemis tongued the spot behind my ear that felt so good.

I felt surrounded by love and caring. Then he was completely in and I could feel his balls against my nether cheeks. “How does it feel, sweetheart?”

“Good. He feels better than good. I love having him safe inside me.” I turned my head just a bit so I could see his eyes. They were smiling at me and he kissed my ear tenderly.

“James, may I have Jim inside me again?” Maria lightly scratched my stomach with her nails and I shivered all the way down to my toes.

“Yes, please. That won’t squish you, will it, Artemis?”

“I would love to be so squished, my James. Let your legs come inside of mine to give Maria room.” He positioned me just so and she moved up to bring her legs around our waists.

It felt so different sliding inside of her. She was tight but not as tight as Artemis’ channel. In the tub, she felt still wetter inside than she had in the bed. Then I realized that the cream that I’d put on Artie was still there too. She gasped when she took all of me and I pulled her a bit closer so I could suckle at her breast.

I couldn’t decide what felt better, Artie inside of me, me inside of her or the way her breast felt against my lips. It all felt so good that I suddenly knew that when I came this time, I was going to shake to pieces. Smiling, I tightened my inner muscles around the hard cock inside of me and thrust up just a bit into her velvet soft channel.  
They both moaned and then there were so many sensations that they all got mixed up in my mind. Pressure from before and behind heated my whole body. I felt as if I was glowing red hot and every movement shook me. Maria’s inner muscles were rippling around me and when she moaned and came, so did I. That seemed to be what Artie needed because I felt him jerk hard and come inside of me.

The pleasure sent me right into a brief nap and when I came back, I was still inside of Maria while Artie was still inside of me. But all of us seemed to be resting. Maria’s head was on my shoulder, her arms around both of us while my head rested back against the curve of Artemis’ shoulder.

“Sweet James and Maria, how well you love me.” He whispered into my ear and I smiled at the compliment.

“I will definitely be bedridden tomorrow but these memories will be among my favorite fantasies in the months to come.” Maria’s husky drawl came from my shoulder and her breath teased my skin. Then she was moving carefully from me and I slipped from her regretfully. “The two of you are a bright light in this sometimes dreary world.”

She looked sad and I knew that she was thinking of April. I wished I could help her but I didn’t know how. “She just needs you to love her and take the fear away. Maybe you could do something like Artemis did for me.”

Artemis hugged me tighter. “Would something like that work, Maria? I would scare her into fits but James here made her smile several times. Could he perhaps pleasure her into losing the fear?”

Maria settled back against the other end of the tub with a bleak look in her eyes. “She was raped repeatedly by a man of about your age and stature, Artemis. Up to that point, she still didn’t know what making love meant. No one ever told her the process, the way you did for James. If I had my way, I’d tell every girl by the time of her first menses what her changing body meant. And how love should be made.”

I felt him nod, his hands stroking my stomach. “True, too many come to marriage without the faintest idea how to make it good for either partner. Most so called frigid wives are simply women who were traumatized by their first encounter with a man’s penis. And the men aren’t much better since they have no idea how a woman’s body works.”

“If they come then they just assume the woman did as well.” Maria snorted and stood up before gracefully stepping from the tub. “How very wrong they are. Someday, I shall start a second business for women of society with a stable of well trained men to service them.”

“A lovely idea, Maria. Do you have some ideas about what kind of man would be able to fulfill your requirements?” Artemis asked her while continuing to stroke me.  
“From watching you two, I think I might pick some of my friends who are bi-sexual. Hearts and minds are needed.” She began to pat herself dry with a large fluffy white towel. “Men of gentle and caring dispositions that aren’t afraid to show their tender side.”

“Such a compliment, Maria, you honor us with your praise. I know of someone who just might fit the bill. Do you remember young Anthony, Peter’s partner in the bookstore?” Artemis kept on stroking Jim and I wiggled on the hardness still inside of me while I felt myself begin to stir again.

Only Artemis could bring me back from the dead like this. I’d forgotten how many times I’d come today but unless it was after midnight, I was going to add to my total. I worked my inner muscles to encourage Artie for another round of lovemaking and he surged within me with new life.

“Anthony . . . small, blond and the classic features of an Adonis?” She wrapped herself in the towel and came back over to trail an idle hand over my chest. “Such stamina and recuperative powers, you both have. Simply amazing.”

“Love has no limits, Maria and James expands my horizons with every look and caress.” Artemis rocked me on his shaft and I clenched at the need to move again. “Out of the tub, sweetheart, we need more room to maneuver.” 

“I’ll go tidy the bed while you dry yourselves.” Maria tweaked my nipple ring with a smile and rose from her perch on the side of the tub.

I pulled off of Artie with a pang but his hands kept caressing me while we left the tub and pulled two fresh towels from the stack on the painted wooden shelves nearby. I felt extremely well loved so I stretched all over when I was dry and watched Artemis’ eyes take on the sultry look that betokened a loving.

Catching me up in his arms, he kissed me thoroughly, re-staking his claim to my lips. The dense hair on his chest tickled everywhere and I reveled in the feel of his body against mine. No one would ever feel this good to me and I vowed to tell him so every day for the rest of our lives.

He finally broke the kiss and smoothed my hair back from my forehead. “You are the other half of my soul, James. Thank you for trying this experiment and continuing to love me.”

“Silly Artemis, you are my heart. I could no more stop loving you than I could walk on the moon.” I smiled at him and he smiled back, lighting my heart with his pride in me. 

Picking me up, he carried me back into Maria’s bedroom for our next round of lovemaking. I could hardly wait.  
*********************  
Artemis, part three  
********************* 

We spent almost two days with Maria and when we left to rejoin our rail way car, I was assured that James knew what he would be missing but preferred me. What an astonishing statement that was to me. He wasn’t even tempted to experiment more because he told me I satisfied every part of him. I was a very lucky man. Poor Maria had finally thrown us out and taken to her bed. Alone.

She said she needed a week to recover from us. But she was smiling when she said it and I could see April wondering what she meant. I felt for my old friend for I feared she had an uphill battle in bringing the young girl out of trauma. But I wished her well and we promised to correspond regularly, keeping each other apprised of all the news.

Now we were back in our own home, bustling around bringing it back to life again after our sojourn away. Packages had arrived while we were gone and the station master had to send a porter to help us carry them all in. James tipped him and sent him on his way, locking the door decisively behind him.

“Thank goodness, Artemis, may we please go to bed and take a nap?” He said rather plaintively.

Chuckling, I agreed. “Let me just put the roast into the oven on low so it can simmer while we nap. Why don’t you light the hot water heater so we’ll have hot water when we decide to bathe?”

“Yes, please. Bubbles are nice but I prefer our oil.” He said over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

I seasoned the rump roast and made sure there was enough water to keep it covered while we snoozed. Putting the lid on, I slid it into the oven and judged the newly rekindled heat to be sufficient. Coal gave a much more even heat then the old wood stoves and I wondered if we’d be able to get a good supply of coal in the west. I might have to rewrite some recipes if we couldn’t.

Taking off the apron, I hung it by the sink and followed my lover to our bedroom. He was already beneath the sheets and he held them up invitingly for me to join him. They were cold but he was not and I gathered him in like an extra blanket. He purred for me and we both relaxed into the familiar embrace.

“This is better than any boudoir in the world, Artemis.” He sighed and moved a little lower so he could lick my nipple. “And we are better than any other lovers in the whole wide solar system.”

“I agree, sweetheart. But now we both know what we are giving up because we know that what we have is better than good.” I stroked his back and enjoyed his leisurely sucking. “What we have is rather rare, my James.”

His head lifted and those blue eyes glowed with his passion. “What we have is true love, my Artemis, and it is a blessing I wish only to share with you.”

Hugging him tight, I nodded over the lump in my throat. “Sleep now, sweet James and we shall awaken to love again.”

James nodded and went back to his lazy suckling. I relaxed and fell asleep with his sweet weight anchoring me to the bed. When I awoke, he was still sleeping but we’d rearranged ourselves into our favorite position with his back to my front. Artie was alert and ready to go again. I tested his channel to see if he was still slick enough from our morning loving and then eased slowly inside until I was firmly seated.

Stroking his stomach and occasionally his still slumbering cock, I waited for him to wake up and join in our loving. Musing on how addicted I’d become to his sweet touch and taste, I awoke Jim to his pleasure and soon he was very hard and slightly leaking.

“Hm-m-m, this is my favorite way to wake up. I’m glad to see that we still have something left after the last two days.” He chortled quietly and clenched around me.

“You are all I need to resurrect Artie.” I kissed the spot behind his ear before tonguing a path down his strong neck. “You are the miracle I never thought to have.”

“But you do have me and I think you are the miracle.” He smiled over his shoulder and I briefly kissed those lips that beckoned me.

“We are very lucky we found each other, James. Would you like to try a new position?” I asked, knowing his answer all ready. He is always ready to learn something new about our lovemaking.

“Yes, please.” He said eagerly and I held him close while going to my back so he lay impaled above me. 

“Hold still, my love until I get us situated.” I moved cautiously back and up until I had both our pillows behind me while he held onto my hips. Then I coaxed his legs to either side of mine and steadied him. “How is that?”

“He feels deep like when I sat on him at the table.” He said shakily.

“Then lean forward a bit to ease the pressure and use your legs to move up and down on him.” I counseled and watched him figure out how to place himself so he was in control of our movements.  
“Oh, this feels odd but if I sit up and rock he feels very deep.” He sighed and rocked back and forth. “And very, very good. I can’t believe that I ever thought he would hurt me or split me in two.”

I chuckled and smoothed my hands down his sleek back to his slender hips. Palming his cheeks, I added a little boost to his next upward movement and he came down hard enough to wring a groan from him.

“Do that again.” He commanded me with a wiggle and a slight lean forward to brace himself on my thighs. “Oh yes!”

We made it last a very long time while we reconnected with each other. The interlude with Maria had been fun but nothing like the incandescent joy that came with just the two of us. He came with a hard clench that milked my climax from me while his spurted onto my legs. I drew him down to my chest and back onto our sides so he could relax all the muscles he’d given such a fine workout.

“Just think, my love. The next time I’m lifting weights on the bench, you can come over and sit on Artie and help me exercise these muscles as well.” I teased him.

“Oh, that sounds good except you still haven’t taken me over the pommel horse or speared me while I’m on the rings.” He reminded me and I swear that Artie pulsed inside of him at just the thought. He laughed joyously in my arms and I held him close.

“Yes, I believe that you’re right. We must start exercising naked and before each session, we’ll smooth cream inside ourselves so we’re ready at any time to slide inside of the other.” I possessively stroked his stomach and felt Artie begin to shrink.

“Perfect, Artemis, you’re absolutely right. ‘Be prepared’ should be our new motto.” He teased me and flexed around me as I slid from him. “After we dine, I plan to bring you back here and make love to you. Does that sound all right?”

I turned him in my arms and kissed him with passion. “That sounds just right, my sexy James. Sharing your strength with me would be the perfect end of a perfect day.”

He wiggled against me and kissed me again until we had to break apart to breathe. “All my days are perfect when we’re together. How much more shopping do you think we need to do?”

“We’ll pull out the lists tomorrow and see what remains. Mother Maisy should have our order ready and I think I’d like to eat at Bertha’s again. I’m still trying to get her recipe for that apple tart that was so good.”

“And the used bookstore, since we cut our shopping there short.” He reminded me with a smile. “I want you to have all the books that you could possibly want before we leave. I plan on listening to you read for hours and hours.”  
I laughed aloud and nodded. “Yes, indeed, books are not a luxury but a necessity where we’re going. I shall introduce you to all the great poets and the plays of Shakespeare. Perhaps I should have been a teacher?”

“Yes, you should be but I’m to be your only student. I’ll be as naughty as I have to be to keep your complete attention.” He promised slyly before sliding away and off the bed. “We need to clean up, open our packages and have dinner.”

I chuckled and followed him into the bathroom. He’d grown surer over the last few days and I blessed Maria for her insight into his mind. I was too close to him to see if I was truly fulfilling his needs but her subtle probing had shown me that he was still growing and learning with each day that passed. Challenging his mind was the key and I planned to keep doing that with the books and ideas found in them.

And taxing his body with hard physical loving was the other half of the complex man I loved. Together, we should be able to keep ourselves happy and healthy so long as we kept reading, growing and loving. Rather like a recipe for life, I mused while wiping down James’ body and checking his well-loved entrance.

“What will we do when it turns cold, Artemis, and we can’t go naked inside our home?” He asked while taking the washcloth and beginning to do the quick wash that we preferred during the day when we were saving our bath for later.

“Goodness, we don’t really know what the weather will be like, do we?” I pondered for a moment. “I seem to remember the natives bragging that it never got too hot or too cold unlike Los Angeles that gets so very hot. But wasn’t fog a problem?”

James nodded and finished washing Artie with a quick kiss to his crown. “It got so thick that we could hardly see where we were riding but that was down by San Francisco, not up by Clear Lake.”

“Probably the ocean currents meeting the land currents at that particular juncture.” I nodded and led the way to the parlor. “When we go back to Peter’s used bookstore, perhaps I’ll find a book on weather. You know, I didn’t look at any books on soil and the proper horticulture of vineyards.”

He grinned and lifted a heavily wrapped package to the table. “I know, so I did. Look and see what I found at Green’s while you were buried in the drama section.”

Unwrapping them, I found the two books on Marlowe that I’d set aside. But the other six were ponderous tomes on horticulture, wine making and a biography of Benvenuto Ramillia, a famous wine maker from Italy. I was speechless and he crowed with laughter at the look on my face. I can see that I shall be hard pressed to keep up with the young man who was so determined to take care of me.

I am a very lucky man.  
*****************  
James, part four  
***************** 

I enjoyed the look on Artemis’ face when he found one of my surprises. He kept stroking the fine leather binding on the biography while picking up and setting down the others. He looked so bemused that I couldn’t help but laugh, only to yelp when his hand shot out and pulled me down into his lap.

“What great . . . good care you take of me, my James. Thank you.” He held me close and kissed my cheek. 

“I like taking care of you, my Artemis. It makes me feel very good when you let me.” I caressed his cheek and he caught it, pressing a kiss against my palm.

“We take good care of each other and I hope we always will.” His eyebrow raised. “Are we to get every book that we want or might need?”

It was the closest he’d come to asking about my surprise and I thought quickly before nodding. “Books are special. They hold the past and the present safe between their covers. It’s why dictators always burn them when they try to subdue their people. I want us to have such a library that we are known throughout the land for it.”

“What a lovely thought, my love.” His eyes glowed into mine. “That is better than being known for having the best wine or cattle or crops. Books are seeds just waiting to sprout inside their reader. That makes them part of the future as well. We must assuredly go back to Peter’s shop. Buying used doesn’t hurt the contents and means that we may have a few more without bankrupting you.”

I smiled at the thought of even a thousand books making a dent in Father’s investments. “I promise to tell you if a book is too expensive. And we cut short our visit to the used bookstore so I’d like to go back.”

“Good, then that’s what we will do. What do you think, another three days before heading down to Washington?” He asked while I quickly ran through our list. When I nodded, he tipped me off his lap and stood to put the books with the others in a crate we’d placed in the front corner of the parlor. “You know, I shall miss this railway car when we move. I hate the thought of someone else living and sleeping in this place where we first made love.”

I bit my lip to keep from telling him that we would not be giving it up but taking it west with us. Director Thomas had proven most agreeable to me having another car created for the Secret Service’s needs. It helped to be a major shareholder in the Union Pacific. Orders had already gone out and I expected to be able to inspect it when we returned to Washington.

Putting everything away took some time but soon, Artemis was serving dinner and we ate as if starved. All the food, cooked by all chefs in this large city didn’t taste as good as a meal prepared for me by my lover. We ate on opposite sides of the table but played a new game he’d taught me in which our feet made sneak attacks across to the other one. He was very good at it but he especially liked it when my toes made it all the way to his groin to delicately stroke his balls.

We were simmering when we finished eating and did the dishes. Even mundane things like dish washing took on life and color when he was involved. He loved me to wash while he dried and put away since that meant he could sneak caresses to me while my hands were busy. But the best was when he slid his arms around me and just held me while I finished rinsing the last pan. I loved that.

But then, I loved everything about him.

The next three days went quickly while we filled the car with items for our new home. I caught him sometimes caressing the pool table or the tabletop where he taken me so many times. Almost, I broke down and told him that I’d negotiated our keeping of this home of ours. But I did want to keep it a surprise so I held my tongue. I’d told Maria of my wish to have him well supplied with cooking pans and things of which I knew nothing and she’d undertaken to buy everything he could possibly need.

A code phrase in her note to us told me that she’d succeeded in sending ahead for us all that she’d found. Our last day was spent in old town with Mother Maisy and her six sisters. While Artemis was coaxing the recipe for apple tart from Bertha, she took me aside and had a long talk with me about family. I understood much better the need to share love and happiness that she spoke of.

I was still rather selfish when it came to Artemis but she made me see that he would need to befriend others. He would bring waifs and strays home to me and it was up to me to accept or reject them. But if I rejected them, I would wound the man I loved more than myself. She reminded me that the heart had more than enough room to take in all who came across our paths.

She told me the story of how they met when Artemis was a struggling young actor in a small theater near her shop. He’d stopped in, entranced by her window but couldn’t afford to buy anything. So, she’d asked him to test a new soap that she’d just created and since it was a favor, he happily did. That soap was the one we were using today. Some of his first cooking lessons came from sister Bertha while he waited tables between plays.

I hugged every tale close to me and loved knowing a little more about the special man I loved. But I also took to heart her reminder that he would need to help others as he had been helped. I promised her that I would try to always be open to his needs and accept those he brought to our home.

Mother Maisy patted my cheek and called me a good child before going to settle an argument between two ragamuffins who had sneaked in to rifle pockets but stayed to have a ‘little’ lunch. I watched the colorful crowd of people from all walks of life who patronized Bertha’s restaurant and realized that they were all part of the loving family that the sisters had created.

Smiling, I went to help Artemis coax the recipe from the frowning woman who kept urging me to eat ‘just a little more’. If he needed to recreate this good cheer out in California then I’d do my level best to help. So long as we had our private time when it was just we two, I would welcome anything and anyone who made him happy.

Maybe my heart wasn’t as small as I thought.

When finally we were on our way back to Washington, I lay with my head in Artemis’ lap, lazily sucking on a semi-hard Artie while he finished his last letter from Peter about his order of books on wine making. We were both naked again even though the shades were open. I’d talked one of the designers into putting in shades that opened just the top or bottom rather than only the bottom.

He’d been most amazed at the privacy that provided while still admitting light. Who knows, I may have just contributed to a ‘new’ style, I thought to myself while testing to see if Artie was hard enough to come back inside of me. Not yet but soon, so I went back to sucking on his velvet crown while rolling his balls with my other hand. He liked that . . . a lot so I kept on doing it until Artemis laid aside his letter with a smile.

“That’s a very mischievous look, sweet James. What do you have planned for me?” He caressed my cheek and I let go of Artie so I could put the next part of my plan in motion. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Artemis. I’m never mischievous.” I said mendaciously.

He laughed and pulled me over his lap to spank me gently while I squirmed. “Never? I think my naughty James has forgotten who kept ‘spilling’ cherry sauce on me so he could lick it off.”

The spanks were beginning to burn the way I loved and I could feel my cheeks redden. “Oh no, my Artemis, I’m only a little bit careless with my food. Besides, you taste so very good with cherries.”

Laughing, he let me turn so he could pull me up into his kiss. I loved tasting him this way and I sucked hard on his tongue when he invaded my mouth. Almost, I forgot my plan but when we had to breathe, I remembered. Twisting just a bit, I put both hands on his shoulders and straddled his hips.

“I got myself ready for you while you were reading your first letter.” I told him and watched his eyes light up. His fingers tested me and found me creamy enough to take Artie.

So, he held his cock still for me while I arched up and settled on that familiar hard bulk, slowly taking him in inch by inch until he could go no further. His eyes were half closed and the look on his face, I wanted to remember always. I had given him this pleasure and what he gave me was even greater. The feel of him inside of me, possessing me with all his strength, would never pall or grow commonplace.

He was too special for that. That pulse was tickling me inside and using my thigh muscles to ride him, I began to rise and fall on that tall column of flesh that fit me so well. This way, we could kiss at the same time we loved and his lips devoured mine with a fervor that sucked my breath away.

The lazy pace began to speed up and his hands curved around my cheeks helped me up before letting me drop, sparking the gland that made me burn. My cock was caught between our stomachs and the friction was driving me insane the way it always did. It was just after he stole my breath once again with one of his voluptuous kisses that I felt the spark explode and my cock followed suit, anointing him with my seed.

He surged forward and carried me to the table before putting me down and thrusting strongly inside until I felt him release deep within me. His heart was pounding against me and I held him with trembling arms while his pulse slowed to a more even level. My legs wrapped around his waist to keep him inside and I was more than willing to stay here until he needed to move.

“Beloved James, you never cease to amaze me.” His breath tickled my neck and I felt his soft lips kiss my pulse. “I think we must tell the Director that this table was broken somehow and replace it for him. It is a sacred object now since I’ve worshipped you on it so many times.”

“Like an altar, Artemis?” I rather liked the idea even though it might appear blasphemous to anyone else. “Since you’re Zeus, my Artemis, I find that notion quite appropriate.”

“You are my sacred vessel, James and this is indeed an altar to our love, second only to our bed which we will have to take with us as well. That really is mine but I suppose we’ll have to replace it as well.” His sigh decided me.

“Um, Artemis, I need to tell you something.” I bit my lip but he just raised his head and smiled at me. “I talked the Director into letting us have this car if I would replace it with another identical to it. While we were in New York, I called in a favor so we don’t have to give this one up.”

His look of surprise was all I could have hoped for.  
********************  
Artemis, part five  
******************** 

I was flabbergasted and knew I was showing it by the smug smile on my lover’s face. Something told me that his surprise was going to be just as shocking and I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in my throat. Clearing it with a harrumph, I stroked his face and tried to think of something to say to this astonishing man.

“You don’t mind, do you?” He bit his lip and I shook my head, still mute. “I hated the thought of strangers living here where we made our first home so I thought you would be all right with it.”

“Sweetheart, you amaze me with your courage and your forethought.” I shook my head again and tried to think. “I’m glad that you didn’t wait to tell me later. I’ve been doing a bit of grieving when I thought you wouldn’t know. I’ve lived many places but this car . . . this car became enchanted when you moved in with your bright spirit.”

He blushed and dropped his eyes. “That’s what I thought when I tried to picture strangers living here. They couldn’t know how sacred these rooms are where you made love to me and taught me about my body. I just had to do something about it. The stable car and gym car aren’t that special although we will need the stable to transport Charger and Lady. And I’d hate to lose the gym but we could always recreate it at our new home.”

“We can indeed, my thoughtful love. But the equipment might be hard to come by out west so we may want to keep the stable car and fill it half with our work out pieces and the other half with our horses.” I suggested while smoothing my hands down his chest to tickle his depleted cock.

“I was thinking of renting an empty boxcar and filling it with all our boxes and paraphernalia. Then it could house stuff until we build anew and move everything out. It wouldn’t cost that much.” He assured me.

“You are in charge of our finances, James and I trust you to manage them better than I would. So if you say it’s all right then I shall believe you. And thank you for thinking ahead to make such good plans for us.” I leaned in and kissed him gently. “You are my wonderful love and I look forward to all your surprises.”

He beamed happily and I counted my blessings yet again while picking him up and carrying him down to the bathroom for our nightly bath. We washed each other carefully, each stroke one of love and commitment. When he took me to bed and filled me sweetly, I knew that whatever the state of our finances, he would make sure we were well taken care of.

I couldn’t ask for more.

  


Our arrival in Washington began the last frantic rush of preparations for our departure to the west. The Director had us over again for dinner and we finalized our part-time assignment plans for him. We had spoken with Abigail and Penelope and they’d agreed to take any letter addressed to Pen and enclosed with a letter to Abby and re-forward it to Director Thomas at his home.

It kept our contact minimal with the Secret Service and that might prove a blessing in the days to come. There were a thousand and one details to finalize and by the end of the first week back, I suddenly realized that we were indeed leaving behind all I’d once held so dear. The familiar and commonplace became dear to me, filling me with nostalgia about the past.

But I refused to wallow in old memories when the future beckoned so brightly in the form of my beloved partner. James was a whirlwind of activity and he swept me up into the frenzy of plans. We ended up renting two rail cars for the overflow of items without which we couldn’t live. The books and bookcases alone took up a third of one car. And I wondered if I’d ever get to the end of his surprises when he showed me the pots and pans and utensils from New York. They had to all be unpacked and gloated over then repacked and stored away.

I was beginning to see the kitchen of our new home and it was going to be beautiful. He told me solemnly that he expected us to entertain at least once a month and maybe more frequently. I opined that Mother Maisy had been talking to him about my need to cook for people and this was his reaction. He’s normally a rather solitary person and I knew how hard it would be for him to entertain.

Promising myself to remember how much he needed solitude and my own growing urge to have him all to myself, I nevertheless looked forward to creating dinners in my own kitchen rather than the little cubbyhole that was our current kitchen. Every once in a while, I stopped and took a deep breath to marvel at how topsy-turvy my world had grown.

On our last day in Washington, we ran errands from nine in the morning to nine at night. I’d barely seen him all day and needed his mouth desperately. When I finally stopped moving and looked around at the chaos that was our parlor, I couldn’t help a chuckle. Somehow, we’d fit everything into the stable car, the two rented cars and this one but the seven days it would take to get to California were going to be crowded.

“Artemis, come to bed. I kept that room just the way it was.” James’ voice broke through my fatigue and when I saw him leaning against the corridor doorjamb I had to catch my breath. He was magnificently naked and beautifully erect. Moving towards him, I led him lead me down the hall to the bathroom where he efficiently stripped me bare and held Artie so I could rid myself of the fluids of the day.

I was half-asleep and when he wiped me down with a damp cloth, it was all I could do to stay upright. He led me to our bed and crawled in after me, holding me close while I fell fathoms deep almost immediately. Not even the jerking of the train when we pulled out of the station woke me completely. But when James tried to disentangle himself from my arms, that brought my eyes open.

“Hush, Artemis, I just need to go to the bathroom then I’ll be right back. Are you thirsty?” He kissed me gently and I tried to think.

“Um, maybe a glass of water. My throat is dry.” I could feel movement so we must be underway. “What time is it?”

“Just ten o’clock, my Artemis. I’ll return shortly.” He eased from my arms and I must have fallen back asleep because it seemed no time at all before he was back.

I drank the glass of water eagerly and felt it slide down my throat like a benediction. My throat tickled a little but when I began to cough, I couldn’t stop. James held me close and rocked me until I stopped. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

“I’m going to make a nice pot of tea, Artemis. With honey so it helps your throat, all right?” He sounded worried and I forced my eyes open.

“It’s nothing, James, just a tickle. But we do have a jar labeled spearmint, that would be nice with a little honey for the cough.” I didn’t have the energy to do it myself and I dozed until he returned with a full tray.

The tea was strong but good and it seemed to clear my head so I could deal with a very worried partner. He watched me anxiously and when he felt my head, his hand felt cool to the touch. “You have a temperature, Artemis. I’m going to get our thermometer. Stay covered up for me.”

I finished my tea and waited for his return. He stuck the long glass tube under my tongue and waited impatiently while the mercury rose higher and higher. Removing it, he read it with a tight expression before shaking it down and putting it back in our first aid box.

“It’s 101 degrees. At our next stop, I’ll see if there’s a doctor in the passenger cars.” His voice trembled just a little and I realized that this would be our first test of adversity.

“Sweetheart, it’s just a summer cold. Sore throat, cough and temperature all mean a cold.”

“It could be the influenza, Artemis. I won’t take a chance with your health.” His tones were adamant and I took his hand in mine, holding on tightly.

“Then I shall let a doctor look at me, but truly, James, I will be all right.” I put as much conviction into my voice as I could manage but it was spoiled by another cough.  
When I finished, he left me briefly to fetch a basin of cool water and a wash cloth. Then he was back soothing my fevered brow and wiping down my body. It felt wonderful and I told him so but he just nodded shortly and kept on tending to me. This had to be like the reenactment of his worse nightmare where he lost me to illness rather than a bullet.

The next few hours passed in a haze for me while the cough grew worse and my temperature shot up two more degrees. I kept drinking water to try and flush the problem from me but all that got me was two shaky trips to the bathroom on unsteady legs while James held me close and kept me balanced. All my energy seemed to have run out and it was all I could do to collapse back in to bed.

He propped me on pillows when I had trouble breathing and made me a pot of white willow bark tea when I requested it. My voice was nothing more than a rasp by now and I had trouble explaining why I needed it. But he just followed my directions and was soon back with a new tray. He had to help me hold the cup but the rather bitter tea seemed to help and when next he took my temperature, it had dropped a degree.

I’d gotten that bit of knowledge from an old Chinese apothecary and was glad that we’d stocked so many of the herbs he’d recommended. We had a better supply of herbs than some pharmacies. The cough was troublesome however and while I was dozing, we reached our next stop and James disappeared.

When next I awoke, a stranger was taking my pulse and talking in a low tone to my tightlipped partner. “I recommend a syrup of poppies to tame the cough. His temperature seems to be dropping which is all to the good. It seems to be nothing more than a cold but I don’t want it to settle in his lungs so the sooner we rout it from his system the better.”

“Thank you, Doctor Ransom. What else should we do?” He asked the rotund man with the jolly smile.

“The tea seems to be helping so I’d continue that.” He saw my open eyes and smiled reassuringly at me. “Mr. Gordon, I’m Doctor Sam Ransom and I’m glad to meet you even under these less than ideal conditions.”

“It’s just a cold, Doctor.” I rasped.

“Of course, it is.” He said soothingly while opening his doctor’s bag. “Now, here is a small bottle of the syrup of poppies. Give him no more than one teaspoon once every four hours. And if his temperature spikes again, increase the cold compresses. I’ll check on him at the next stop which should be about ten hours from now.”

“Thank you.” I managed before beginning to cough again. James immediately uncorked the bottle and poured a rather shaky teaspoon full. I took it meekly.

******************  
James, part six  
****************** 

I felt fear flood my system while Artemis struggled to breathe and not cough. He was so strong that to see him laid low by some stupid germ seemed a travesty of justice. I kept him supplied with water and tea for he told me that flushing it from his body would be the best remedy. But I would take no chances with his health so I took the syrup of poppies from the doctor and made sure that he took it.

It made him sleepy and rather cross so once I’d escorted the doctor back to the passenger car, I put the bottle aside and just held him while he dozed. It had been many years since I’d believed in the vengeful god of my father’s but Mother Maisy had reminded me of the kind god of my mother’s so I found myself praying to him to keep Artemis healthy and strong enough to shake free of his cold.

He didn’t seem as warm to me so I rocked him the way I remembered my mother rocking me when I was sick. I hummed what I could of the lullaby she always sang to me and hoped that it didn’t sound too bad to him. He smiled and slept a little deeper than before so I gently eased from him and tidied the room, removing the tea things and putting more water on to boil.

All the while, I kept telling myself that he would be all right. Over and over, I said the words silently, ‘it’s only a cold, it’s only a cold’. When the water boiled, I made a fresh pot of the white willow bark and watched it steep. Thinking of food, I looked around for something that might tempt his appetite. Remembering one of the gifts that Abigail had bestowed on us, I looked for and found the jellied consommé that she insisted would keep us well.

I put it on top of the stove and went back to check on Artemis while it heated. His face was flushed with the fever and he still coughed a little through the syrup but it wasn’t the hacking cough that had frightened me so. He wasn’t restless the way he’d been earlier so I returned to the kitchen and fished out the porcelain ball that he used for our drinking herbs. That reminded me that it had been three days since we’d cleaned ourselves out and made love.

Blaming myself for pushing us so hard, I tried to think what else I could do to bring him comfort. But he was coughing again and I hurried back to hold him. He was trying to stifle the cough but he couldn’t. When the spasm passed, he whispered to me to go to the herbal medicine chest in my room and bring him the jars marked with the names golden seal and horehound.

I didn’t want to leave him but he shooed me away and I hurried to the teak wood chest with the hinges that held all the herbs he’d stocked from the apothecary. They were in alphabetical order so it didn’t take much time to find the ones he wanted. Hurrying back to him, he nodded and wrote down what I should do with them.  
For the next two days, I napped when he did, held him through the cough and made endless pots of tea with the herbs he told me to use. The doctor called on him once a day and tried to make him keep taking the poppy syrup but Artemis was stubborn although charming and refused it.

That made me feel anxious but I trusted his knowledge and the doctor smelled a little of alcohol whenever he came back and it wasn’t of the rubbing kind. So I made a cup of golden seal then one of dried horehound, then repeated them over and over. We were almost out of Missouri when I noticed that his skin was cool to the touch and that it had been two hours since he’d last coughed.

When he woke this time, he cleared his throat and asked for water. I helped him drink it and when he lay back, he looked a little brighter. “James, I feel quite empty. Is there any of that broth left?”

I kissed him hard and held back my tears of relief with difficulty. “I don’t know but I’ll go and look. How do you feel aside from that?”

“The horehound has broken the cough that worried you so but I think I’d better keep drinking the golden seal infusion although I hate the way it tastes. At the moment, I can’t really taste anything. Maybe some of those hard cookies that we have in the tin in the parlor?” His sudden thought and needy look surprised me into a smile.

“I’ll go and check, my Artemis.” I kissed him again and left him closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillows. He was getting better and I felt like singing again but I kept it to a hum while I searched for something to tempt his appetite. Another jar of consommé was still on the shelf and I heated it for him while I looked for the tin of cookies he wanted. 

He drank all the consommé and two of the cookies before falling asleep again and I rejoiced all the way back to the kitchen. Washing the dishes and putting everything away, I looked around and thought about food. Now that Artemis was getting better, I discovered that I was hungry, too. So I checked the icebox and found that the chicken smelled a little funny and some of the other ingredients looked a little the worse for sitting.

Checking my watch, I calculated that in another hour or so we’d be stopping at Topeka for about three hours for refueling and re-supplying the dining car. That would give me time to do some shopping and restocking of our larder. Going back to our bedroom, I watched him sleep while making a list of food that might tempt his appetite. I would check with the stationmaster about a good restaurant and get some ready made food for the moment.

I know full well that I will never be a cook. Boiling water is the extent of my expertise and it’s all I’ve ever needed. But with Artemis’ help, I should be able to at least put a roast on and keep it from burning. I noted down vegetables as well, perhaps there would be a market that I could shop. I’d watched him often enough to know what to look for in terms of quality and freshness.

“James.” His croak was still rasping but I smiled at him in relief. “I feel much better. What are you working on?”

“A shopping list for our larder.” I showed it to him and he blinked before getting his eyes to focus. “The chicken smells funny and some of the carrots are limp. The potatoes are all sprouting eyes and only the cabbage looks all right.”

He chuckled and didn’t cough which was a very good sign. “How long has it been since I succumbed to this damn cold?”

“We left Washington Saturday night and it’s now Wednesday.” I shivered again at how close I’d come to losing him. “You were very sick, my Artemis. I’m so glad that you know more about healing than the doctor seemed to.”

“Modern medicine is graduating more quacks then doctors.” He snorted and took the pencil from my hand. “Where are you shopping?”

I smiled at him fondly while he started making notes on the paper tablet. “Topeka in about an hour.”

He nodded and kept on writing. “These are fine but we’ll need fresh butter as well. And you’ll need to check on our water supply as well. After going so long without a bath, I need one desperately. The doctor will be sure to tell you that it will weaken me to bathe but that’s a silly superstition that should have been squashed decades ago. Most doctors don’t even bother to wash their hands when it’s been clinically proven that simple soap and water goes a long way at fighting infection in both wounds and childbirth.”

That diatribe brought on another coughing spell but it was easily quelled with a drink of water. Finally he declared himself content with my list and I got him settled again with the promise of a bath later. I curled up beside him and stroked his temples. He smiled under my ministrations and fell back asleep with a sigh of my name.

Tears welled to the surface but I kept them under control. He’d frightened me with this illness and I feared that another such might carry him off. I would be very vigilant in watching him to make sure that he didn’t have a relapse or try to do too much too soon. But for the moment he was getting better and I kept watch while plotting ways to keep him in bed until we got to California.

Everything worked out all right while I was shopping. He napped while I bought everything on the list and a few extras. The railroad café had chicken noodle soup as the special for the day and I bought half a gallon of it, storing it in covered bowls in the ice box which was also replenished with a new block of ice. Once I’d finished shopping, I prepared a bowl of soup for him and watched him eat it slowly.

  


“James, have you tried any of this?” He asked while spooning up the last of the noodles. “It’s quite good and not something I’d expect from a railway café.”

“I’ll have some later, Artemis.” I hadn’t been very hungry lately because of worrying about him.

“Nonsense, sweetheart, go and get a bowl and I’ll feed it to you. It seems an age since I got to feed you anything.” He pouted just a little and I gave in with a smile, going and getting one of the bowls. And true to his word, he fed me spoonful by spoonful, occasionally leaning in to kiss away some that ‘escaped’ onto my lips.

It was a pale shadow of our normal meals but a good indication that we’d soon be back to normal. He napped again while I did the dishes and cleaned the carrots and potatoes to get them ready for dinner. The train jerked and began to move again and I thought thankfully of all the errands I’d gotten done.

Water was heating for Artemis’ bath and I had several extra cans wedged between the wall and commode. I wanted him to lack for nothing so he would get well as fast as possible. For a solitary man, I’d missed his conversation and presence with a passion I normally reserved for our loving. No longer could I make it on my own with any equanimity. He’d spoiled me for that and given me expectations that only he could fill.

I heard my name faintly called and wiped my hands before hurrying back to him. He looked quite put out and I sat on the edge of the bed to hear what he needed.

“You were gone when I woke up.” He said plaintively and I felt my heart swell with love for him. “What were you doing?”

“Washing vegetables so you can tell me how to prepare them for our dinner tonight.” I took his hand in mine and held it to my cheek. “I don’t like being away from you either but those carrots wouldn’t scrub themselves.”

“You could bring them back here and I’ll help.” He suggested hopefully.

“After your bath and another nap, I shall do just that.” I promised him and watched him light up at the word ‘bath’.

“Yes please, help me out of this bed and down to the bathroom. I feel as if it’s been months instead of just days since I last bathed. I must stink to high heaven.” He pushed back the covers and I hastened to help him up.

“No, you don’t. You just smell a little stronger than usual of Artemis. And that’s my favorite scent in all the world.” I reassured him.

*******************  
End of Journeys


	9. Looking For Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis reminds James they are partners.

*******************  
Artemis, part one  
******************* 

James hovered while I left the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I’d like to say that he didn’t need to but I was shaky to say the least and I was rather glad of his helping hand. The bathroom was nice and steamy but the sight of the tub full of water was a sight for sore eyes. He held me up while I released into the commode then kept an arm around me while I sank into the water.

It was heaven and my chest felt less like an elephant was sitting on it. The only thing that would make it better was hovering at the side of the tub. “James, I need you to join me. I think soaping may be beyond me. My arms have lead weights on them.”

He smiled just a little and stripped off his clothes to join me. I leaned back and relaxed with a sigh when he soaped his hands and began to wash my feet. The massage felt wonderful and I felt myself for the first time since the cold hit. But James was too silent and I needed to repair the damage my illness had caused.

“James, have I said thank you for taking such good care of me?” I asked gently and he hunched as if I’d hit him.

“It’s my fault you caught the cold in the first place.” He said bitterly. “I pushed us so hard to leave that you didn’t get the proper rest you needed to keep from getting sick.”

“Sweetheart, that’s not true.” This was worse than I thought. “I blame Miss Martin at Secret Service Headquarters. She sneezed on me three times while I was filling out that last minute paperwork. There are some medical studies that believe that colds are spread through the air like pollen from flowers. It’s been over two years since I had a cold so I was more than due for one.”

“But you were so tired and I kept thinking of more things that needed to be done.” He protested and I found the strength to catch his hand and pull him into my arms.

“Nonsense, my sweet James, you did nothing but take twice the errands that I did and work yourself to the bone. Of the two of us, you’re the one who should have gotten sick.” I kissed his temple and held him close while he sniffled against my shoulder. “You love me more than I’ve ever been loved and take the best care of me. I’ll still be ill for a few more days but then I’ll stop blowing my nose and be looking around for something to do.”

He chuckled a little damply and kissed my shoulder. “I love you so much, my Artemis. I want you well again.”

“Now, here I was thinking that I’d have you at my beck and call for the next few days.” I teased him. “You know, ‘James, fetch me something to drink.’ ‘James, where are my slippers?’ ‘James, rub my back.’ ‘James, I need you to come and play with me.’”

H raised his head with a smile. “I’d like to do all those things, my Artemis.”

“Well, thank goodness. I love being sick when I have someone to fetch and carry for me.” I caressed his back with weak hands. “The best part of this is the fact that for the first time in my life, I have someone who cares about my health and works hard to get me well.”

“I want you well with all my heart.” He assured me and kissed me sweetly.

I enjoyed his taste immensely even if it was a little muted by the cold. When he began soaping me again, Artie even tried to wake up at his special caress. Alas, I didn’t have enough energy to spare and James grew quiet again.

“Sweetheart, he’ll be up and about when I am.” I reached out a hand and gloved his cock, which responded immediately. “Thank goodness Jim feels fine. Would you let him come inside of me? Please?”

“Not when you’re so weak that you can’t even grip him.” He removed my hand and kissed it gently before moving up to soap my chest.

Pouting, I moved when he urged me up so we could change places. His lathering of my back felt so good that I sighed happily. When James finished, he drew me back against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I rested against him and felt greatly loved. He held me close and I felt his lips against my temple.

“I love you, my James. I’m sorry that I frightened you.”

“I love you too, my Artemis. I was scared that I’d lose you when I’d just found you.” His voice was little more than a whisper.

“Never, my love. You will never lose me.” I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the palm. “I promise that I will always be with you if I have anything to say about it. You shared your energy with me and I appreciate it.”

“I did?” He hugged me tighter.

“Of course, you did. Every time you anticipated my needs and gave me a drink or wiped my brow or moved me so I didn’t get sore, that shared your energy with me. I certainly didn’t have any to spare.” I assured him. “And when I feel a little better, I’m going to take you in my mouth and suck until you give me your seed. That will help immeasurably.”

He finally chuckled. “Somehow, I don’t think that would have the medical seal of approval.”

“Then they’re fools and don’t know the meaning of healing. So store up as much as possible for me because before you know it, I’ll be demanding that you come inside of me.” 

“I will, my Artemis, I promise.” He hugged me tight and we lay in the hot water until I began to sneeze over and over.

He drained the water and helped me out of the tub to sit on the commode lid. All my energy was gone and I could barely hold the towel, let alone dry myself. James was tightlipped again by the time he got me dry and back in the newly changed bed. But the sheets felt so blessedly soft, that I fell asleep before he could even get the ends tucked in.

Two more days passed and I slowly grew better. My voice began to come back and that more than anything seemed to reassure James that I was indeed getting well. He allowed me to sit on the settee for half an hour and I watched the mountains around us with the sense of awe that they always evoked in me.

He curled up on the floor by my heavily blanketed body and held my hand while I stroked his soft hair. “We’re behind schedule but the engineer told me that once we leave the mountains, we’ll make up time.”

I smiled down at him and watched his own smile slowly grow. “Time doesn’t seem to matter these days, beloved. I feel like we’re on a magic train that speeds outside of time and space.”

James brought our linked hands to his lips. “The magic is in you, Artemis. You make everything magical and new.”

Pretending surprise, I tugged him up and into my well-covered lap. “Really? Do you think I could magically get rid of all your clothes and make Jim really hard so he could come inside of me?”

He looked at me closely and I waggled my eyebrows at him. “I don’t know, my Artemis. That would depend on whether you can wave your magic wand.”

And through the three blankets, his pants and my robe, Artie came to life. James felt him begin to swell and started laughing, falling against my chest and into my arms. My chuckle joined with his before he slid off me and to his feet, unwinding all my coverings and bringing me tenderly up for the short walk to our bedroom. I leaned in the doorway while he changed the bed to the crimson sheets and carefully undressed me.

Then, he stripped himself bare and joined me under the sheets. It felt like months instead of days that we’d gone without the sexual touches that inflamed. I wasn’t up to a great deal but when he lovingly prepared me and slid inside, I felt the reconnection like a surge of electrical energy. We both stilled and I brought his hand to my lips in silent thanksgiving. 

Our loving was slow but glorious all the same. He filled me perfectly and when he released deep inside of me, I sighed contentedly. When he withdrew and cleaned us both up, he laid me on my back and took a half-hard Artie into that hot, wet mouth and loved him to climax. We fell asleep then and when we awoke, we’d left the mountains behind and were nearing Sacramento.

James and I made lists of all we needed to do in the capital of our new home state. Our first priority was to find our land and lay claim to it, then we needed to attend to all the details of settling in to build a house, buy cattle, procure seedlings, etc. There was a lot to do but my partner watched me like a hawk to make sure I didn’t overdo. But he didn’t realize that I was worried about him over-stretching his own limits.

By our third day, I’d had enough of his dashing off to hurry hither and thither all over the capital. He was beginning to look haggard and I quietly locked the door behind him when he returned from still another conference with an absentminded air. I’d already shut all the shades and started the bath water. The table was set with our good china and dinner was cooking on the stove.

I was wearing my velvet robe and slippers but he hadn’t noticed, all his attention on the papers he was clutching. I didn’t hesitate in plucking them from his hand and laying them aside before reeling him in and kissing him hard. He was stiff for a long moment then he melted into my arms and his mouth opened under mine.

We kissed until we grew short of breath and before he could open his eyes to protest, I picked him up and strode down the hall to the welcoming bathroom. “Not one word, James. You may not speak until I give you permission. We are going to take a bath together and you are not to think of anything but the soap sliding over your skin along with my hands.”

He was wide-eyed and he opened his mouth to perhaps protest but I sealed it with my own and kept on stripping him. Lifting him into the tub, I followed after shrugging off my robe. Every time it looked like he was going to speak, I kissed him silent and finally he gave up and let me have my way. He was slow to arouse but I had all the time in the world and I slowly teased him into a completely hard state.

*******************  
James, part two  
******************* 

I couldn’t understand why Artemis was so stern with me. Surely he understood that while he was still recuperating, I needed to take the lion’s share of the work. We’d done it often enough when working an investigation. But he didn’t seem to be angry only determined to make me relax on the one hand and grow aroused on the other. Every touch made me harder and the ache that never went away made itself known with a vengeance.

He had me hold the edge of the tub while he filled me with an enema that I quickly realized was the one from our first loving. The cramps hit almost immediately and I hurried from the tub to void myself. I seemed to clench forever and I thought back to the last time that I’d cleaned myself out. It had been several weeks and I began to understand what Artemis was showing me.

His dark eyes watched me carefully and I wiped myself before flushing away the wastes. I felt lighter than ever before and when I rejoined him in the tub, I kissed him gently. He smiled faintly and cleaned me well from top to bottom.

“It’s been ten days since I last came inside of you. I am quite well, James. I am not going to have a relapse. I am going to love you right into unconsciousness. Do you understand me?”

I started to speak but closed my mouth hastily and just nodded. Whatever he saw in my eyes relaxed his stern demeanor and he caressed my cheek with his hand. “Nothing is as important as we are, James, not the land, or our house or any of the details that are consuming our time. We are going to get out of the tub, dry off and go to eat the dinner I’ve prepared. You are going to kneel by my side while I hand feed you. Understood?”

Nodding, I dared to kiss him. His hands came up and framed my face while he scattered careful kisses over my face. “I love you, my James. When we have to be apart it hurts me like a physical ache that just gets worse as time goes by. Now, let’s go eat so I can explain what the rest of the evening will entail.”

He dried me carefully and let me dry him before he put his robe back on and led me to the bedroom where several items were laid out on the freshly made bed. The crimson sheets were now on and I felt a surge of anticipation that I hadn’t allowed myself to feel for days.

“Now, bend over and spread your legs, James.” He took the jar of cream and I felt two fingers breach my entrance and spread the coolness deep. “And now, your chastity belt, my beloved.” The familiar sleeve teased my cock and the straps around my balls felt very tight. But it was the velvet-covered dildo that made my back muscles ripple. It felt huge and when he brought me upright, I forgotten how deep it could feel.

“I’m going to be pushing this in over and over while we eat dinner. Then I’m going to spank you until your cheeks glow bright red. I can see that I’ve been too lax with my naughty student James. You belong to me, my James, and nothing comes between us, not even our dreams.”

I turned awkwardly and saw the love on his face. Nodding, I slowly slid my arms around him and felt his return hug. We stood like that for a long moment then he swept me up in his arms and carried me into the parlor. I hadn’t even noticed when I came in how nice everything looked. Candles glowed on the table and the place setting was our good china. He’d gone to so much trouble for me.

Setting me down, he caressed my cheek before leaving me for the kitchen and the wonderful smells that I’d also just noticed. Kneeling by his chair, I wondered why I’d allowed myself to be so busy that I neglected my lover. It no longer seemed like a good thing to do although I’d told myself that I was only sparing him the bothersome details.

He returned with a platter of beef and vegetables. Seating himself, he gave me a glass of wine and took another himself. “Here’s a toast, James. To our partnership, may it never grow less than equal.”

I blushed at the implied rebuke and drank a sip. It was one of the ones that I liked and I thought of all the ways he told me that he loved me. He fed me the entire meal and wouldn’t let me lift a finger. The message was loud and clear to me. I loved being pampered but there were limits. I needed to give as well as receive and that’s what I’d been denying him with my insistence on doing it all myself.

“My James is a very intelligent man and I can see that he understands what I’ve been saying. You have permission to speak now, sweetheart.” He lifted me to my feet and held me close.

“I’m sorry, my Artemis. I didn’t mean to shut you out. I think I got so scared while you were sick that I put distance between us so it wouldn’t hurt so much if something else happened.” I hugged him tight. “And instead I pushed you away from the task of making our dream come true. I forgot to share.”

“Sweetheart, you do understand. This is indeed our dream and it’s going to take both of us to make it come true. It hurts to be shut out and that’s something that you tend to do when you don’t stop and think about what you’re doing.” He kissed my temple. “Now, how many spanks do you think you should get?”

I felt a lightening of spirit that I hadn’t felt since New York. “Um, one for every piece of paper that I brought home and read instead of making love to you?”

He chuckled. “That’s a lot of spanks, naughty James. Why there must be a hundred different prospectus’ alone.”

I wiggled just a little against Artie and felt him stir. “I was really, really bad so I need a really big reminder not to do it again.”

“Then you shall have what you need, my absentminded James, and something a little more besides.” He pulled up on the chastity belt and I hardened more at the delicious feel of being restrained. “Back to your bedroom, James. I believe it is time that you get acquainted with a little surprise I made for you.”

I wondered what it could be while I walked awkwardly down the hall. It didn’t help that the dildo kept pressing against my gland and hardening Jim completely. But at the door, he stopped me and took one of the silk ties from his robe pocket. “I’m going to blindfold you, James so you’re going to have to depend on your other senses to compensate for the loss of sight.”

He tied it over my eyes and let the ends trail down my neck. “And unless there is pain, James, you may not speak until I once again give permission. And you will tell me if there is pain. I will have your word on that.”

“Yes, Artemis, I promise.” I could hardly contain my excitement at what new wonder he was going to show me.

“Good boy, now straight ahead three paces and stop.” His hands guided me to the soft carpet near the new bed. “Now, give me your hands, James.” 

He raised my arms up over my head and I felt something tight around my left wrist then around my right but when his hands moved away and I tested what it was, I couldn’t move them together. “Very nice, James. There’s a two-foot iron rod hanging from the ceiling over your new bed and you’re tied to rings at either end. It gives a lovely definition to your upper torso. I especially like the way it makes your pectoral muscles flex. And now for your legs.”

He moved my legs apart at least two feet and I felt the same soft ties around them that I’d felt above. “And now you are beautifully open to me, my James. You have no control over what I do. You are all mine just the way I am all yours. And now for your spanking. I’m going to warm you up with the paddle first then I’m going to put on a pair of leather gloves. Are you ready?”

I nodded and felt the first smack of the velvet paddle. Twenty strokes later, I felt as hard as the iron bars I was tied to. But then I heard the little sigh he always gives while putting on his gloves and tightened all over in anticipation of what had become my favorite form of spanking. He smoothed my red cheeks first, delicious strokes that felt so good that I had to bite my lip to keep from encouraging him.

“So smooth and red, my James, I love the way my black leather clad hands look against your skin. But you’re not red enough, my naughty one.” He teased me until I was ready to beg aloud for his touch but he didn’t fail me and soon I was sighing at the sharp slaps that peppered my cheeks and glanced off of the dildo inside of me.

I don’t know how he knows when it’s time to stop but he always does. Just before it becomes pain, he goes back to stroking my bright red cheeks. “So beautiful, beloved James. You take correction so beautifully. And now, I believe that I have something you’ll enjoy even more than this little dildo.”

Wiggling just a little, I waited for him to take off the chastity belt. But he only pulled out the dildo and slid two more fingers of cream inside of me while pulling on my velvet bound cock. “Very nice, James, I love the way this tempting ass of yours flexes around my fingers. And now for something bigger yet.”

Breathlessly, I waited for Artie to slide inside of me but instead, I felt the ivory dildo slide inside of me. My moan was a disappointed one and he chuckled. “Not yet, my naughty James. You haven’t earned Artie’s return just yet. I want to be very sure that you realize the enormity of your naughtiness. But I see that poor Jim is looking quite strangled in his velvet harness. Perhaps I should take care of my favorite cock.”

I felt his hand around Jim then the sleeve was pushed back and his warm mouth sucked in the crown. I shook while he tongued the small slit and fluttered his tongue against the flared head. Then he was undoing the harness and sliding the sleeve slowly off and I felt Jim jerk and begin to weep salty tears.

“Not just yet, Jim.” He gripped the base of my cock and stilled my climax. “I need to play some more before I grant you release. How nicely open this position makes you. Why I can caress your balls, press in the dildo and suck on your crown all at the same time.”

I was doing a slow burn inside and out while he pushed the dildo against my gland, rolled my balls between his fingers and lightly sucked at my steel-hard cock. And there was nothing I could do to stop him from his loving torment. The brush of his velvet sleeves against my inner thighs was almost the last straw but then he stopped completely while I teetered on the brink of coming.

“Not yet, James. I believe I have something bigger to give to you.” He moved off the bed and behind me again. This time, the dildo slid out and more cream was smoothed inside of me, while he kissed slowly up my spine to that spot behind my ear that always made me flush. I wiggled all over but when I was breached, it still wasn’t Artie.

It felt huge and I tensed around it futilely. But he just stopped until I untensed and move it deeper inside. “Yes, it’s been such a long time since I pushed this one inside of you. Do you remember the ebony dildo?”

******************  
Artemis, part three  
****************** 

He was still a little tense and I reached around to grip his cock to remind him who was in charge. “He looks very black against your pure white skin. He feels very big, doesn’t he? But he’s not as big as Artie and very soon, I shall be sliding inside of you, filling you up with my strength and my heat.”

That relaxed him so I could slide it the rest of the way in. His back was flushing nicely and I moved it leisurely in and out against his gland. “Yes, indeed, it looks very nice between your bright red cheeks. And how does my hand feel on your thighs, sweet James? Oh yes, you can’t tell me. Well, I’ll just keep on rubbing my leather clad fingers along the inside of your strong thigh muscles.”

I heard him sigh and I smiled at his wanton wiggle when I slid my hand behind his balls and fingered the nerve rich area. “Another sweet spot, my James, that I might have forgotten to mention. How very damp poor Jim feels. It looks like he’s leaking salty tears every time I nudge your gland. But poor Artie is feeling very neglected right now so I’m afraid that it’s time to take out this lovely big dildo and replace it with my great big . . . you might say gigantic cock.”

Sliding the dildo very slowly out of his well-stimulated channel, I kept on stroking his balls. “Yes, indeed, here comes my monster cock to this tiny little hole that hardly looks like it could take my finger, let alone my thick . . . long . . . pole. Such a small hole between your bright red cheeks but he spasms open for me so nicely that I believe I’ll come inside.”

I creamed my rock-solid cock and nudged the little hole gently. “I’m going to split you in two, my James. Open your ass with my cock and spit you on my hard pike. Remember when you thought he looked like that cobra with his flaring hood. Well, he’s much bigger than that. In fact, he looks like that elephant’s trunk that we saw at the circus.”

He was shaking all over and only my fingers tight around the base of his cock kept him from coming before I was halfway inside of him. He really liked the elephant analogy, his cock had jumped in my hand. “Yes, indeed, your tiny little hole is so stretched that he’ll probably never go back small again. I think that the next time you go to the Land Management Office, I’ll go with you. And when we walk up the steps to the second floor, I’ll keep my hand on your ass so everyone there knows that you belong to me and only to me.”

“James, to whom do you belong? You have my permission to answer.” I was all the way inside of him and just that stimulus was about to make me come.

“You, Artemis, I belong only and ever to you. I love you so much.” He sighed. 

“And I love you too, my sweetly stretched James. Sometimes I think I’d like to just stay like this forever, lodged deep inside your hot depths. For the next week, I’m going to cream you every morning and paddle your sweet ass with my hand so no matter where you are or what you’re doing, you’ll remember who you belong to and what I’m going to be giving you the moment you come home.” I flexed just a little and felt him tighten around me.

“That’s right, James, try what you might, I’m not going to move until I want to. I’m going to be the most selfish lover you’ve ever had. At any moment of the day or night, I may split you open with my elephant trunk and rock inside of you until you come so hard, you pass out.” I pulled back a little and thrust back in. His skin was rippling all up and down his torso.

“In fact, I’m going to invent a giant syringe that I’ll fill with oil and just squirt inside of you three times a day so you’re always ready to take this monster cock that you thought might split you in two.” I thrust in a little harder and heard him moan. “I’m going to clean you out every night and fill you over and over until just the sound of my voice will make your little hole open for me. Then I’ll slowly impale you in bed or over the table or maybe back in here where I can shackle you to this frame and thrust inside this sweet hole until we both come.”

I was pulling out and thrusting back in very rapidly and watching his skin flush, I knew it wouldn’t be long. “And you’re going to ask me back in, aren’t you, James? You’re going to beg me to come back inside of you and make you come?”

“Yes,” he clenched around me with another moan. “I always want you to come inside. Love me, Artemis, just love me.”

“I do love you, James. And I always will.” I grazed his shoulder with my teeth and he shook when I carefully bit down and let go of his cock. The bite combined with his release sent him straight into unconsciousness. For a moment, I saw stars but I retained enough control to not come. Easing from him, I untied him and removed the blindfold before taking off my gloves. Then picking him up, I took him back to our bed where I carefully fastened the leather cock ring around his satiated flesh.

Then I positioned him in the middle of the bed and spooned behind him. Using my leg between his, I slid Artie back inside his hot channel and waited for him to wake up. I thought about what I’d said to him and realized that I rather liked the idea of him going out in this cock ring with freshly spanked cheeks. He needed a reminder that he was still part of a team.

“Artemis?” His whisper told me that he was back with me.

“Right here, sweetheart. I decided that I wanted to be in this position when I let Artie come. How do you feel?”

“Loved, I feel loved. Please don’t ever stop surprising me or loving me.”

“Never, my James. I will never stop loving you. You’re not too sore?”

He shook his head and brought my hand up to his lips. “Stretched, I feel very stretched by your . . . elephant trunk.”

I chuckled along with him. “I thought you might like that one.”

“You always make love to me with your voice and words when you make love to my body. Why does that feel so good?”

I pulled out a little then pushed back in; rocking in tiny movements that made him flex around me. “Your mind is your largest sex organ, my innocent James. It’s why I like to paint a picture with words first then every movement seems exaggerated when I actually touch you.”

James thought about that while he unconsciously began to rock with me. “Kind of like someone like Heildigger who told me how he was going to whip me before he actually did it?”

“That’s the violent side of the coin. I prefer the loving side even though I did spank you.” My thrusts were speeding up and he helped me along with an inner milking of his muscles.

“That was a promise, wasn’t it?” He asked. “You’re going to cream me every morning and spank me so I’ll remember I’m coming home to be loved?”

“Absolutely, my naughty James. I may even make you wear the leather cock ring that you’re wearing now so you’ll know while you’re talking to those important men in the capital, that I’m getting ready to spear you as soon as you get home.” I felt the burn begin deep inside of me and with one last thrust, I released deep inside of him, bathing him with my seed and staking my claim with fervor.

He sighed and pulled me tighter around him. “I’ll remember every moment that I belong to you and you belong to me. I won’t forget, my Artemis. I promise.”

“I promise as well, my James. I do belong to you and you must remember that we are partners for life. We work best when we work as a team.”

“Yes,” he sighed sleepily.

“Sleep now, sweetheart. I believe my kingly wrath has been assuaged and my naughty cupbearer can rest safely in my arms.” I kissed the bite mark I’d left on him and he shivered.

We rested for almost an hour then I came out of him and checked him very carefully to be sure I hadn’t been too rough. He wanted to see the frame I’d constructed in his old room and he inspected it carefully before smiling at me. He wouldn’t tell me what he was thinking but his smile was bright so I think he will probably want it again.

Back in the parlor, he picked up the papers I’d thrown on the floor and smoothed them out before joining me on the settee. He curled in my lap and sucked on one of my nipples while I read the results of his labors. There were four different properties that were currently available and I weighed the factors in each case.

“Which one strikes your fancy, James?” I asked him.

“The one near the little town of Nice. It already has a railway spur so we’d have a place to park our cars and live while we’re building. It’s heavily forested and the lakefront is several miles long. But part of it is open range where I could have cattle and horses. I think Lady might enjoy having colts.”

“And Charger would enjoy Lady?” I teased him.

He stroked Artie from his position between his legs before giving me a teasing look. “Well, she can’t have Artie so I guess she’ll have to make do with Charger.”

I chuckled and kissed him. “We should inspect all of them but I too, think that one sounds the nicest. I like forests and they’d provide a handy building material for our new home. It’s quite a bit of land, 10,000 acres.”

“Yes, but that means that we’ve got plenty of room to grow and who knows how big your vineyard will end up.” He managed to look innocent while squeezing my cock back into a semi-lively condition.

“Little mischief, you are definitely going to be sleeping on your stomach because of red cheeks. And what are you going to do with Artie now that you’ve excited him?” I wondered what he would choose after our vigorous loving.

He smiled at me. “I was thinking about my tiny little hole and how this giant weapon couldn’t possibly fit through my innocent, virgin entrance. Why he’d never fit inside of me, no matter how hard you tried.”

“Really, little one, you don’t think that my big . . . thick . . . shaft could possibly fit inside your tender . . . little . . . bud.” I teased him back while lifting him up and slowly sitting him back down on my reawakened cock.

“Oh, he’s too big, kind sir. He’ll never be able to pierce my flesh with his huge girth.” He gasped a little when the crown popped through and he shook a little as he slid me inside of him. “So good, my Artemis, you feel so good inside of me.”

******************  
James, part four  
****************** 

Artemis filled me with his love and I basked in the warmth of him inside of me. I would probably be sore later but at the moment, I needed him to fill me with his thick flesh and remind me again that I belonged to him. He let me control our movements but for the moment, I just wanted to lie on top of him, connected to him so intimately.

He was right about the words painting a picture in my mind. I’d been so busy rushing here and there that I’d forgotten why I was doing all this research. We would be living where we chose and building our future home there. Our home, built to give our love shelter for the rest of our lives. And this was just a physical reminder of what we were building between us.

“Do you remember what you said about plowing my sweet ass, Artemis?” I asked around the nipple I was currently sucking.

“Well, if you plan on us sanctifying every acre of land, it will take us quite a while to get around to all 10,000 of them.” He chuckled and palmed my ass cheeks, bringing them together then apart.

That felt good and I sat up a little so I could squeeze around him. The fond look that he so often gave me was back on his face and I realized how much I’d missed seeing that look. I really had been pushing him away and my sorrow at that must have shown on my face because he spanked one of my already burning cheeks.

“None of that, sweet James. You’ve been chastised for forgetting to whom you belong and I know you won’t do it again.”

“Then what will you spank me for tomorrow morning when I have to leave for the Land Office?” I pouted and squeezed my muscles around his hot bulk.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do something naughty that will put you over my knee.” He smiled and lifted me a bit so I could drop onto him and spark my gland.

“So good, Artemis, you feel so good inside of me. Can we go to sleep this way, with Artie buried inside of me?” I rocked up and down just enough to get the burn.

He chuckled and began to play with my nipples. “I think not, James. I believe I want to go to sleep with you in my arms while you nurse at one of my nipples. Then whoever wakes up first gets to pleasure the other one with his mouth.”

That sounded good too so I nodded and came back down to taste both of his nipples so I could decide which one I would choose. They were both slightly salty with his sweat and I sucked hard to get all of him inside of me. He was back to palming my cheeks and the burn was beginning to get the better of me. The cock ring was still on but Jim was quite sure that he could break out of it given enough encouragement and my stimulated gland was sending out a pretty strong message that it was now.

But it wasn’t enough and I panted through the almost-pain. But Artemis knew my body better than I did and he swung his legs off the settee and picked me up before setting me on the table next to our dinner dishes. Then pulling out far enough to bend over and reach my cock, he snapped the ring open and drank me down insistently. I pulsed forever into his keeping and when I finally stopped, he let Jim slip free of his lips before coming up to share my taste with me.

I didn’t taste as good as Artie did but then I had him right where I wanted him, deep inside of me. He rocked out and in with teasing little thrusts that made my blood burn even though I wasn’t hard at all. He looked at me with such love that I felt the most beautiful man in the world.

“To whom do you belong, James?”

“Only and ever to you, Artemis.”

“And to whom do I belong, sweet James?” He thrust a little harder, my legs over his arms while his hands held my upper thighs to keep me on the table.

“To me! Only me.” I moaned and shook around him.

He was slamming inside of me now, each thrust rocking me to the bone. Until with an almost silent moan, he released deep inside of me, flooding me with his warmth. He collapsed for a moment onto my chest and I held him fiercely. This wonderful man who loved me and asked only for my love in return, I would never let him go or forget how much I loved him.

“My James.” He said quietly and kissed the place where he’d bit me earlier.

“My Artemis.” My heart was too full to say anymore but that was enough.

Finally, he eased from my well-loved hole and picked me up to carry me back to the bathroom. Carefully, he checked me for damage and kissed my entrance before smoothing our muscle salve deep inside of me. He bade me stay arched over the tub while he went and got the wand he’d used early in our loving. Then he spread the salve deep, soothing the burn that hadn’t yet gone away.

We performed our nightly cleanup chores and then we went to bed where he snuggled up behind me, wrapping me in his arms and holding my satiated cock in one of his big hands. I was surrounded by his love and fell asleep between one thought and the next.

I was moving very carefully the next morning, an ache deep inside of me that told me just how well loved I was. He examined me carefully and applied more salve with the knobbed wand, deep inside where the ache was. Then he put the leather cock ring on me and buttoned me up with a stern look.

“Now, where is Jim going and does he know where to return?”

I slid my arms around him and nuzzled through the thick chest hair to a pert brown nipple. “He’s going to put in a down payment on the 10,000 acres and then he’s coming right back home. Right here so I can taste Artie since you woke up first and already pleasured him.”

“Very good, naughty James. Is there anything you’d like to confess to while I have the paddle ready?” He smoothed those big hands down my back and over my ass. 

“Um, I put my silk boxers on when you weren’t looking.” I tried to look contrite.

“Oh, now that’s very naughty, my James. I shall have to chastise you most severely. Over my lap you go.” He sat down and brought me over his lap, my caged cock between his spread open legs. “I believe that’s worth five velvet spanks.”

“Is that all . . . I mean, that’s quite a few.” I risked a peek up at him and saw him chuckle silently.

“You’re going to be on horseback for most of the morning. I think five will be a sufficient reminder of your naughtiness.” And without further ado, he brought the paddle down five times on each cheek.

I was definitely burning when I kissed him goodbye and left to saddle Charger. The rest of the day, every time I sat down, I was reminded of Artemis. When I climbed stairs, I was reminded of Artie and the way he’d stressed all my inner muscles. By the time I had the proper paperwork finished, I needed to go home.

But when I got there, Artemis wasn’t there. But before my fevered imagination could run wild, I saw the note he’d left for me on the bare tabletop.

My Sweet James,

I too have a few errands to run and I won’t return until after five. I’d like you to take off all your clothes, wash yourself very carefully and fill yourself with the enema I’ve made ready for you. It should last about an hour so plug yourself and eat some of the soup that’s simmering on the stove.

Once you’re all cleaned out, I’d like you lie in the middle of our bed with your ankles looped in the silk ties I’ve left prepared for you. Then, loop your wrists in the upper ties and wait for me to come home.  
I promise to make it worth your time.

Yours, Artemis

I shivered all over and began to strip. It was almost four and I only had an hour to get ready for him. Hurrying back to my bedroom, I threw my clothes on the bed and then rushed to the bathroom where the bag was already hanging up, filled with the solution. Returning to the kitchen, I took the simmering teakettle back with me to heat up the water.

Then, kneeling in the tub, I inserted the nozzle and unpinched the tube to let it flow inside me. I’d grown to love the rushing of the heated fluid and once I’d taken it all, I pressed in my plug so I wouldn’t have to strain to keep all that water in. Then I carefully wiped down my whole body before taking the teakettle back to the kitchen. I filled a bowl with the delicious vegetable soup and happily finished it all.

Artemis is the best cook on either coast and I needed to remember to tell him that. I rinsed out my bowl and left it drying on the drainer. I’d hurried and now had to do something to occupy my time. But I had an idea and I knelt by the settee and added my own note to his. I had to think really hard but finally I had the bare bones of my fantasy down on paper and I carefully folded it so it would sit upright on the table.

He’d be sure to see it then and know what to do.

I shivered in the cool air and realized that it was almost time for me to void myself. Returning to the bathroom, I carefully removed the plug and sat down on the commode. Within three minutes, I’d begun the process that would clean me out for him. I paid attention to any pain there might be because I knew he’d ask.

But there was none and I smiled at the thought of him coming back inside of me. I thought for a moment about why I always wanted him. I liked coming inside of him but it just wasn’t the same as feeling him pierce and take slow possession of me. That probably said something about me but I wasn’t sure what. Once I rose from the commode, I carefully removed the cock ring from Jim and hung it by the tub.

Carefully, I cleaned myself again, making sure I soaped and rinsed thoroughly. I really liked it when he licked me all over and I knew if he went along with my fantasy, he’d want to taste me everywhere. Leaving the bathroom clean, I went to bed and added one little addition to his scenario. I looped the ties around my ankles and hoped that he’d move them up the notched bedposts so my lower back was off the bed.

Then I fished one wrist through the ties and moved a little so I could get the other one through. Wriggling all over, I worked out the kinks in my neck and back before relaxing against the cool sheets and waiting for my wonderful lover to come home to me. He was going to love me so well, that I wouldn’t need a spanking tomorrow morning because I’d still be feeling all his strength deep inside of me.  
*******************  
Artemis, part five  
******************* 

I let myself in and relocked the door, bolting it when I saw my original note propped up on the table. Crossing over, I picked it up and read his addition with a smile. I was a very lucky man to have such an inventive lover. This was going to be fun. Dropping my gloves on the table, I walked to his room and unhurriedly undressed while humming the lullaby that he’d lulled me to sleep with when I was sick.

In the bathroom, I cleaned myself from head to toe before moving silently down the hall to the doorway to our room. And there like a gift from the gods was my James, spread-eagled on the bed and tied to the four posts. But he’d added a little something to the scenario and I raised an eyebrow before moving on in to move the ties around his ankles up four notches.

“Well my little captive, let’s see what my eunuch bought me in the slave market this morning. What pretty blue eyes you have, you must be from one of those Christian countries in the far north.” I smoothed a hand down the calf nearest me. “And such soft skin for a bed slave. I’ve always wondered if Christians tasted the same as my people.”

Leaning in, I ran my tongue behind his knee and felt him quiver. Switching legs, I tongued a little lower and swept down his thigh towards the small balls that hung in their sac below his rising cock. “Very tasty, indeed, my little slave. Of course, you’re an innocent in the ways of love so I shall enjoy training you to please me.

“I’m Sheik Omar of the Nice Oasis and you are now my pleasure slave. I wonder if you know anything about pleasure, little slave. But you must have bit my poor eunuch for him to gag you like this. Naughty slave, I shall have to forego hearing what is no doubt a very sweet voice. Are you in pain anywhere?”

He shook his head and smiled at me.

“That’s good because even though what I’m going to do to you might hurt a little at first, in time you will grow to love it.” My hands kept moving lightly over his skin in an almost tickle that had him squirming. “Such satin smooth skin, little slave, unlike me with all this dark hair. How does it feel against your soft inner thighs? Does it tickle or does it burn?”

He wiggled all over. “Tickles, hm-m-m, let me see what is soon to be mine. You have a very pleasant cock and small balls. They obviously don’t grow them as big as we do here in Arabia. Some say that we rival our stallions cocks but unless I stake you out in our paddock and have my fine big stallion mount you, you’ll never know.”

He shivered all over and his eyes went wide. Smiling, I went back to caressing his soft skin. I enjoyed giving him new things to think about. “But then you wouldn’t know what that meant would you, little slave? Have you ever seen a stallion mate with a mare? No, how very sheltered you’ve been. Well, a mare has a soft little hole that opens up for the stallion’s great big cock to enter. And see, you have a tiny opening right here.”

I rubbed my thumb over his perineum and down to his hole. “Such a small place, let’s see if I can fit anything inside of it.” Lying flat, I tongued him into opening for me. Curling my tongue, I stabbed through the muscle several times, enjoying the way his entrance gripped me before letting go.

“Yes, indeed, a nice soft little hole where I can slide this big cock of mine. But since it is your first time, my pleasure slave, some slick cool cream will help you to relax. How nicely you open for my finger, but you’ll need to be bigger than that so here comes two fingers. And look at how you pull them in while this tasty looking cock swells for me.”

James’ hips were jerking in little circles while I rubbed cream into his channel. And he keened through the gag when I opened wide and engulfed him down to the root. I stayed just like that while he panted. Then I very slowly came back up while I moved up to three fingers. For some reason, this position really made him seem tighter to me or maybe it was just because he was helpless and silent.

“Three fingers, little slave, very good but let’s just see if you can take four.” I very carefully folded my fourth finger in and slowly added it to his opening. He shook hard all around me and I had to press hard on the base of his cock to keep him from coming. I simply flexed them within the muscle and slowly his back muscles untensed.

“Very good indeed, why you’re almost big enough for my fine stallion. I must see about buying some more slaves from the North if they are all as good as you. Why you’re so good that I may have you at dinner tonight. But only if you can take all of me, little Christian. Now here’s your stallion mounting my favorite mare.” He really did feel virgin tight around me while I slowly pressed inexorably inside of him.

His eyes rolled up in his head and I think he passed out while I was still sliding in. We were going to have a long talk about fantasies . . . very soon. I stayed inside and leaned down to tongue his nipples, reminding myself of their taste and texture. I felt him start awake and looked down into rather dazed blue eyes.

“Oh good, you’re back with me. I liked that reaction, little slave. You have my permission to always faint when I’m inside of you. And now, I’m going to mate with your body until you can take no more and faint again.” I pulled out and slowly thrust back in. “If you stay this tight, sweet mare, I may introduce you to the Emir of Khayim. He’s coming for dinner tonight and perhaps I’ll serve his food on your back. Then while I slide inside of you, you can suck his great big cock.”

He was shaking all over and not even pressing on the nerve was going to hold this climax back so I pounded into him and watched his eyes roll back into his head while his cock spurted between us. His muscles milked me of my own climax and I came hard inside of him. I kept myself up with an effort and gently un-looped his ankles from the posts and followed him down still deep within his ass. Lazily, I nursed at his unadorned nipple and wondered if he’d let me pierce it as well.

His left nipple was so sensitive that merely tonguing it made him hard. I looked down at a depleted Jim and chuckled silently. Except when he’d passed out from a surfeit of pleasure. I untied the gag he’d added to our little drama and carefully untied his hands as well before rolling under him and using him for a blanket. Artie was still inside of him but was due out any minute.

“Artemis?” His whisper came from my collarbone.

“Right here, my sweet James.”

“That was . . . I don’t know what to call that. I don’t really want to have a stallion mount me.” He raised his head and looked down at me with bewildered eyes.

“Of course, you don’t, sweetheart. But for a moment, your brain tricked you and you actually felt like a mare being mated with a stallion. The stage lost a fine actor when you became a soldier, my James.”

“And there was something about being used as a tray while you mounted me and I had to suck a stranger’s cock that made me so hot I couldn’t stand it.” He blushed and I hugged him close.

“My little exhibitionist, how you delight me. I don’t share my lovers, James, so you needn’t worry about me asking that of you. Except in our little plays.” I smoothed my hands down his back while he grinned and kissed me.

“Next time, I want to be the missionary who’s come to convert you to Christianity.”

“Good, then I’ll be the cannibal who converts you to eating . . . flesh.” I waggled my eyebrows at him and he collapsed laughing on my chest. Artie was finally forced out and James whimpered just a little. “It’s all right, sweetheart, you know he’ll be back.”

“I hate it when he leaves.” He sighed then kissed me again. “But I love you whether you’re in or out of me.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. And now I have a ravenous appetite which only dinner can sate.”

“You stay here and I’ll stay your pleasure slave. I’ll serve you dinner in bed so you don’t have to move a muscle.” He said excitedly and I let him go with a smile.

I stretched all over and wondered at his childlike wonder of play. I had the feeling that he wasn’t allowed to when young with his demon-father watching him constantly in order to punish such innocent things as pride in an accomplishment or joy in his family. It made it all the more important that he be allowed free rein in our little plays. I wanted that freedom to be my gift to him.

He came back in walking very carefully with the teakwood tray on which he balanced a big bowl of soup, several slices of well-buttered bread and a wineglass with red wine in it. Ah, it looked like I’d be feeding him as well as myself.

“Well done, little slave. You may place it on my lap and then sit here by my side in case I decide to share it with you.” I gestured to my right side and he carefully set it down on my legs before crawling next to me and sitting on his feet tucked under him. “Ah, a good nourishing soup. Did you have some earlier, little one?”

He nodded and I saw he was back to being a mute slave. James really threw himself into a role. “Good, I wouldn’t want you to go hungry because I believe that sweet little hole of yours needs further stretching. Now, open that pretty mouth for me and taste this first. You shall be my taster from now on. That’s a very important job, my innocent one. Try the bread too.”

James looked very wickedly at me and drew out the bite of bread for a long moment. “Ah, my little slave is being a naughty little taster. Well, I have ways of punishing that kind of naughtiness. But they will have to wait until I’m finished eating.” I slipped my hand down his chest and took a firm hold of his half-hard cock. “I need to keep up my strength if I’m to take good care of my little slave.”

He dropped his eyes and blushed contritely while I marveled at his role-playing. “There are so many lessons that he has yet to learn. Try a sip of wine for me, it’s probably that sweet wine that the Emir brought me. He is very fond of it but I think he would enjoy drinking it from your lips, little taster. It would be much sweeter that way.”

James shook his head no and pouted sweetly before handing the glass to me. I drank from it while stroking his shaft. But that gave me another idea and I set it aside so I could finish the soup. He took several more spoonfuls but the bread seemed more to his liking and he finished two slices of it while Jim perked up and grew interested in the proceedings.

“Well, little one, that was quite good and you may put the tray aside but I’ll keep the wine.” I waited while he laid it on the bedside table. “Now come back here and straddle my legs. I have something else for you to taste.”

He came back and straddled my thighs while waiting for me to tell him what he should do next. Really, he had the most marvelous ability to sink into a role and play it to the hilt. But I thought he’d like this next part of our drama and I smiled at him.

*****************  
James, part six  
***************** 

I could hardly wait for Artemis to tell me what I should taste next. He really did look like a Middle Eastern potentate and I wanted nothing more at that moment then to be his real pleasure slave. I loved playacting with him. It was incredibly freeing and I could be anything I wanted to be. Or anyone that he wanted.

“Little one, did you ever see the cock that opened your sweet hole?” He waited for me to shake my head then pushed back the sheet to reveal a quiet Artie. “This is what felt so big to you. Now, I think you should taste him and get him ready to mount you again. Stretch that pretty mouth around his crown and see if you can make him awaken.”

If I’d really been a new slave and innocent to boot, his cock would have been a very fearsome thing. So, I touched it gently and then tried to wrap my fingers around him but he was too thick for that so I had to use both hands around his shaft. The Sheik still hadn’t given me permission to speak so I settled on his legs with mine outside of his and brought it to my mouth.

“He won’t bite you, little one, and there’s to be no biting anywhere near him. Or I shall take you out to the paddock and make sure my favorite stallion is introduced to that little hole of yours.” He chuckled and I shivered at the wonderful threat.

So I licked him gently all the way around the crown and flexed my fingers around him to try and wake him up. He took another sip of wine and watched me with those dark eyes that saw inside of me and knew every desire I’d ever had. I sucked at the small slit in his crown and he sighed, flexing his legs beneath me and nudging my balls. Jim was growing quite hard.

“Very nice, little slave, but I want you to stretch those pretty lips around me and suck very hard on him.” He leaned forward and brought my head closer to his, dropping his voice and sending shivers up my spine. “Pretty little slave, there are so many things I could force up that tiny little hole of yours. I don’t think you want to find out what some of them are. So, I’d work very hard at pleasing this cock of mine.”

He sounded so menacing that I immediately opened wider and sucked his crown into my mouth. “Very good. I like to see you like that, my blue eyed one. I can’t believe that no one in your cold country ever took you in and took his pleasure in you. But their loss is my gain. Stop a moment, slave. Change positions and straddle me here.”

Patting his stomach, he looked at me expectantly and I uneasily changed position and wondered what he had in mind for me. I couldn’t see him now and I wished we had another mirror at the foot of the bed so I could watch him. “Up on all fours for me. Keep sucking, little one while I do a little tasting of my own.”  
But all I felt was a slick finger entering me and going deep before coming out. Then two fingers slid in and when they came out, I felt his tongue licking my entrance. I shook a little because that always feels so good. “Open for me, little taster so I can see if the wine is sweeter in the glass or in you.”

I shook at the feeling of cool liquid being funneled into me through his rolled up tongue. That was so decadent that I had to hold on to him before I lost all control. But he must have felt it because his fingers were pinching that nerve at the base of my cock while I shook at the feeling of his tongue lapping at me. Then my whole cock was dipped in the wineglass and I clenched around his cock while his strong hands lifted my hips so he could swallow Jim.

He sucked strongly, his tongue roughly swiping a swath from tip to root. Then he let it go long enough to chuckle before engulfing him again. I just knew I was going to disgrace myself and release prematurely but his fingers kept me from coming while I groaned at the sensations. I could hardly contain myself so when he let me go and moved me to one side, I had to blink and remember where I was.

“My little taster tastes very good with the Emir’s wine but I think my cock is ready to plug that hole I found while I was tasting.” His strong arms brought me up and over him while he held his cock to my entrance and slowly slid inside of me. Every time feels like the first time with him and I panted while his dark eyes watched me.

“Such a tender little hole, my sweet mare has. I believe I’ve never filled a better.” He was still holding my hips up a little and watching my eyes so he’d know when to drop me. But when he did, I wasn’t prepared for the flash of electricity that bolted through me. I heard myself keen in a high voice and he immediately pulled me off, checking me for pain.

“James, what’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” His voice was frantic and he turned me over to check my entrance before I could even open my mouth.

“No pain, my Artemis. Just a . . . a bolt of lightning flashing through me.” I reassured him with a shaky voice while he turned me over. “It’s never felt that way before but it definitely wasn’t pain. More like pleasure so strong it truly pierced me.”

“Sweetheart, you scared me out of a year’s growth. You’re sure there is no pain?” His eyes were anxious and I basked in his caring.

“Never pain, Artemis. Just a new pleasure that I’ve never felt before.” I kissed him and tasted the wine on his lips. “The wine definitely tastes better from your mouth.”

He finally smiled and scattered little teasing nips over my face. “But it tastes even better when your sweet body is the glass, my little one.”

“This little slave was rather looking forward to his stallion coming back inside of him.” I batted my eyelashes at him the way I remembered Cousin Lucille batting them at me. “What would it take to bring him back to mount me?”

“My little jewel of the north, I believe that a naughty little mare might need to be taken from behind while he watches his stallion stalk him and lay claim to what is his.” Artemis’ eyes glowed into mine and I nodded quickly. 

He positioned me looking towards the mirror and spread my knees so I was splayed open for him while he stroked Artie back to full hardness. “I believe I may have to mount this small mare every day. Spraying my seed deep inside of him and marking him as mine.”

Artemis rubbed his soft crown over my entrance and rocked just a little, butting up against it before pulling back. “Such a precious mare but so small that perhaps he doesn’t need to go back inside tonight.”

I gritted my teeth and pushed back at the same moment he came forward. Just the crown popped through and I shook at how big he felt. “This mare is definitely getting mounted tonight or his stallion is going to sleep in the other stable.”

That surprised him into a shout of laughter and he slid completely inside of me, his groin flush to my ass cheeks. “Oh, little mare, that is a threat that this stallion will always succumb to. How very nice it feels to be joined with you this way.” 

“Oh yes, my stallion. Very nice indeed.” I flexed my muscles around him and gloried in the feeling of being joined. “I can feel your heartbeat this way, my Artemis. Thank you for worrying about me and caring about how I feel.”

“That is my first thought every day and my last thought at night, sweet James.” He pulled almost out and thrust back in, hitting my gland squarely. “Ah, I love the way you flush, sweetheart. I always know when the angle is just right.”

“Oh, there. Yes, you do. Now, let me have that lightning bolt back, my stallion. One day, I’ll show you what it feels like but for now . . . mate with me.” I pushed back against his thrust and felt the burn flash through me. All of me was involved in taking each stroke and making it mine.

“No riding for you tomorrow, my sweet James. Charger will just have to rest while I feed you breakfast in bed and take you inside of me in search of that lightning bolt.” His hands held my hips steady while he impaled me on Artie. “Come for me, my love.”

I reached down and gloved my cock in time to his thrusts and soon, it was all too much and I clenched and came. It must have been enough for him because I felt his seed spray deep.  
When I came to, we were on our side and Artie was just sliding from me. I turned in Artemis’ arms and kissed him hungrily. He held me close and returned my fervency with his own sure caress. I’d never felt so loved and I wanted that feeling to go on forever.

“My James, you are unique in the annals of pleasure slaves. One night with you and the Sultan would have thrown over Scheherazade and stayed with you for the rest of his life.” He kissed me gently. 

I could see his love for me in his eyes and I knew how very lucky I was. “But I wouldn’t want the Sultan or the Emir, because my heart belongs to the Sheik and always will.”

“Ah, a faithful pleasure slave, that is a different matter entirely. I shall lock you up in my harem of one so no one can ever see your beautiful face and form. And every day and every night I shall come to you for ease.”

“And I shall take you in and pleasure you over and over so you have no strength to go looking for other slaves for your voracious appetites.”

“Hm-m-m, voracious am I?” He started to tickle me while I laughed and tried to get away. “I like that. If ever I should get bored, I can always tie you up and introduce you to a new stallion.”

I wiggled just far enough to get off the bed. Standing with my hands on my hips, I said in my most severe manner. “This mare is only mounted by one stallion and one stallion only. I’m not taking any applications for a stand-in. Only the original stallion will do.”

He laughed aloud and chased me out of the room, catching me at the bathroom door. “Instead of a brushing, how about a bath, my faithful mare?”

I shivered just a little. “I think I’d like both. That would feel very interesting, don’t you think?”

“Hm-m-m, I’ll see what I can come up with. But for now, a bath and you can soak away the ache I can see in your eyes.” He kissed me gently and set me aside so he could release the hot water into the tub.

I poured in the cold and wondered what he’d come up with. What ever it was, I would certainly enjoy it. I had his word on it.

**********************  
End of Looking for Home


	10. Lake Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find their new home, or at least where they can begin to build.

******************   
Artemis, part one  
****************** 

Two days later, we hooked our cars onto a freight train headed northwest and settled in to enjoy the ride. I was completely recovered from my cold and thankfully, James had not succumbed either. I was still contemplating our relationship and how it had grown so quickly from friendship to love on his part. I, of course, had been in love with him for months but he certainly hadn’t been in love with me.

And yet now, he was in love and deeply if his actions were any indication. So, while we were comfortably ensconced on the settee, watching the scenery pass by, I asked him. His head was on my shoulder while he sat curled up in my lap. He thought for a long moment while I waited patiently.

“All my life, I thought I was different from everyone else.” He said hesitantly. Putting emotions into words was still difficult for him. “I thought that love didn’t really exist because no one loved me and I didn’t love anyone. But then you came into my life and you made me laugh. You worked with me and showed me that I really didn’t have to be my dour self. It was so cold inside of me that I didn’t know I was thawing out until you found me bound to that wheel and showed me.”

I kissed his temple and he pressed his lips to my throat.

“Looking back, I was probably falling in love with you the whole time but I didn’t know it. I never knew what love was until you gave it to me unstintingly. You warmed me through and through until there wasn’t any part of me that didn’t love you.” He curled up a little tighter and I cuddled him closer.

“Now, the whole world is warmer and I can see light everywhere instead of darkness. That’s such a gift, my Artemis, such a wonderful gift that you gave me.” He raised his head and looked at me with eyes that shimmered with unshed tears.

“Oh, my dearest love, how beautifully you show me your love.” I kissed him gently and he opened to me sweetly. For long moments, we feasted on each other then he sighed and placed his head back on my shoulder. “I am greatly honored by your love and just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t rushing you into something that you might regret later.”

Unexpectedly, he chuckled. “Silly Artemis, I’m exactly like the pleasure slave I played a few days ago. Un-awakened until your bright self bought me out of the darkness and into the light of your love. You showed me that my body was beautiful and it’s never been this loved, not its whole 28 years.”

“Silly, am I?” I began to tickle him and he howled while trying to twist away from my knowing fingers. We played for a few minutes until we grew short of breath and had to stop. He was face down over my lap and I smoothed my hands over his tempting buttocks that were so nicely covered with silk.

“Oh dear, my very stern Sheik is pondering spanking his naughty pleasure slave.” He said with a wiggle and a hopeful look. 

We’d been rather abstinent since the night I thought I’d hurt him. The paperwork had taken both of us quite a bit of time while we signed what seemed like a thousand pieces of paper and I stocked the kitchen for every thing that we might need on our two week excursion into the countryside. Cuddling and lazy suckling was pretty much the total loving we’d indulged in.

“Yes, indeed, my naughty pleasure slave is wearing far too many clothes. Even though the pretty silk shirt is the same color of his eyes, it hides far too much of his satin smooth skin. He should be spanked for hiding my favorite chest.” I idly slapped both buttocks and he squirmed in pleasure. “I think he should strip down to bare skin right now then I shall decide what his punishment should be.”

Slipping off my lap, he began unbuttoning the silk shirt I’d bought him so many weeks past. Casting a shy look up at me, he let it fall to the floor then wiggled out of the silk boxers and knelt at my feet. “Such a beautiful slave and how lucky I am that the Emir didn’t see you first or you’d belong to him.”

“Never, my Sheik, I could never belong to anyone but you.” He said fiercely and cast me a rather speaking glance from under his dark lashes.

“Loyalty, I like that in a slave. I believe I shall give you a little present for such a lovely declaration. You may hold my cock while I warm your cheeks for daring to dress today.” I told him sternly and he couldn’t quite contain his smile while swarming across my lap and freeing Artie from his own silk boxers.

“Thank you, my stern but loving Sheik, I promise to hold him really well. And maybe you’ll let me have him to suck on later?” He gripped me with a loving slide of warm fingers.

“I’ll think about it, little slave. Now, you are both my slave and my sweet mare and I have a special treat for both of you. Close your eyes and remember to hold onto my cock.” I searched under one of the cushions for his surprise while he bit his lip and wiggled in excitement. “Now, for your spanking, I have a new tool of chastisement. Hold very still for me.”

The brush was one I’d found in a shop that catered to women and had a broad pad of the softest bristles I’d ever felt. For the moment, I brought down the back in a pattern of light strokes that quickly warmed his rounded cheeks. His cock was between my legs and I made sure that I teased it with the hair of my thighs until it was hard and leaking. Then I reversed the brush and brought the bristles over his reddened skin.

“Oh, what is that, my Sheik? It feels so very good.” He was biting his lips again and I brought it up to stroke down his back in long sweeping motions that had to feel wonderful to judge by the ripples of his skin.

“My pretty little mare wanted a brush instead of a bath the other day and I found one that will keep your coat bright and shiny. Such a soft skin on my little mare with the bright red cheeks.” I ran it all the way down his legs and he wiggled all over. “But he still looks like a virgin mare to me.”

“No, I’m not anymore, my Sheik. I want my great big stallion to come in and warm my insides the way my new brush has warmed my cheeks.” He cast me another searing glance and I felt it warm me right down to my toes.

“Very well, little mare, you’ll have to suck me until I’m completely hard while I probe this tiny hole with my fingers.” I reached for the cream that is always right by the settee. “Kneel up, my sweet mare.”

“Oh yes, please open me for your pleasure, my stallion.” He shivered at the first touch of the cool cream before opening wide and sucking my crown into his hot mouth.

I chuckled and slid two fingers into him then came back out for a little more cream. He took three fingers and when I slipped the fourth in, he groaned around his mouthful and shook so hard that I had to press the base of his cock. Really, he was the most addicting drug I’d ever experienced.

“Well, my little mare is open and his stallion is ready so I believe it’s time for my sweet slave to feel the power of his master.” I urged him up to face me and he licked his lips while I lifted him over my cock. Slowly, I let him settle gradually down until my crown pierced him. He was panting and making little mewling sounds that fired my blood the way no one had ever done.

“So big, my stallion, you’re so big inside of me.” He moaned and I slowly let him have another inch. “Your mare is going to go insane if you don’t give him more of that wonderful cock.”

“Hm-m-m, my little mare may have to be put to the brush again if he continues to be so impatient.” I gritted my teeth and very slowly slid the rest of me inside his tight hole. “There, that should please you. You have all of your stallion.”

“Yes, I do.” He opened his eyes and smiled into mine. “I promise to take very good care of him. I don’t want his stable to grow any larger. Or my beloved Sheik’s harem to need any new talent. Pleasure slaves from the north do best when they don’t have any competition.”

“Really? You don’t think I should try out a few just to see that I’m not missing anything?” I lifted him by his red cheeks and let him drop an inch, watching his eyes to be sure there was no pain.

“No, definitely not.” He said sharply and squeezed his inner muscles around me. “I mean, my wonderful Sheik doesn’t need to bother with any of those other slaves since I love to have him inside of me anytime he wants me.”

“That is quite true, little slave. You’re very good about knowing when I need someone to love. And your table manners are adequate now that I have you trained. Although you still resist offering to serve the Emir.”

He shook his head and raised himself with his thigh muscles before letting himself drop to pleasure himself. “Oh no, my Sheik, I’m a one man pleasure slave and could never serve anyone else what I save for only you.”

“Ah, my faithful love, I remember you telling me that before. I shall have to promote you to beloved concubine in my one person harem.” I thrust up just a little while he was coming down and he shook around me.

“I am . . . honored, my Lord Sheik. Oh there . . . my wonderful, powerful and caring master.” He took over moving up and down while I gloved his leaking cock and thought about licking him from head to toe when we were done tormenting each other.

“My sweetly giving slave and concubine, how very well you pleasure me.” I leaned in and kissed him, stilling his movement and sucking his tongue into my mouth. His taste was sweet and his arms hugged me tight.

I never tire of kissing him and feeling his sweet flesh against mine. I pulsed inside of him and he throbbed in my hand. For a moment, I felt as if I no longer knew which body was mine and which was his. The connection between us vibrated like the tracks our car rode upon. I’d never felt it before him and I knew I would never know it except with him.

He was my light and my life. And I thanked God every day for his sweet love. And as if that thought was our signal, he burst in my hand while I exploded inside of him.

******************   
James, part two  
****************** 

I shook hard around him and sprayed my seed all over his chest. Just his kiss has the power to make me come. But lately, I’ve noticed that we seem to read each other’s mind. He’s always been able to read mine but I seem to be getting better at knowing what he’s thinking and feeling. It’s probably because I love him so much.

He sighed and moved his lips across my face; scattering kisses over my skin like soft petals. “My James, how very much I love you.”

I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent like the air I need to live. “My Artemis.”

His hands stroked my back lovingly and I snuggled deeper into his arms, gripping his hips with my knees to keep Artie inside of me for as long as possible. “You’re all right, my little slave?”

“I am better than all right, my loving master. Your gift has filled me to the brim and I shall keep it inside of me for as long as I can.” I wondered how far inside of me his seed had gone. Was there a way for it to reach my heart? I would have to ask him about that later but for now, I just wanted to sit in his lap and feel loved.

“Sweet one, you shall have all of my seed for many years to come. Whenever you wish it, you must ask me and it shall be yours.” He whispered in my ear before running the tip of his tongue around the edges, down to my earlobe, which he gently bit.

That felt good but then everything he did felt wonderful. I pondered my unloved self from before him and marveled at how different I was now. I could tease him, make love to him, pretend with him, play at games and laugh with him. That was such a change in my life that I wanted to give him the world.

“Sweetheart, I think we’d better wash up and get dressed unless you want to be my naked pleasure slave for the good townspeople of Nice.” His voice teased me and I clenched around him with a pout. “As tempting as that aspect is, my James, I don’t think I will share you with the populace just yet.”

With a sigh, I hugged him tightly then began to slide up the thick shaft that had given me such pleasure. “No indeed, my Artemis, I have no wish to parade myself in front of our future neighbors.”

“Oh love,” he sighed regretfully when he finally slipped from me and I kissed him in recompense for his loss. His tongue rubbed against mine and I sucked him back into my mouth for the taste of him that I never tire of.

We parted reluctantly and I slipped from his lap to pick up my clothes while his large hand stroked my nether cheek tenderly. His shirt was sprayed with my seed and he started unbuttoning it while we walked back to our room. I stopped in my old room and got fresh clothes but I took them back to our bedroom so he could help me dress.

Everything we did was fun and I’d never realized how amusing getting dressed could be. Sometimes he was a French maid or a clothes designer and he always made me laugh with his accents and roving fingers. But I enjoyed dressing him as well because I knew while buttoning him up that I would be the one who got to unbutton him.

Today was no exception. First he checked my entrance and smoothed muscle salve deep inside of me then he redressed me in the soft silk drawers before buttoning the crisp white shirt and tucking the shirttails into my brown pants. He smoothed his hands over my groin while buttoning me up and I had to bite my lip at the sensitive pressure there.

“My James, you are a treat for all my senses. The freshly fucked look is a good one for you. I’ll have to be sure I never send you out into public without it.” He grinned at me and kissed me briefly.

“And the satisfied look you’re wearing is one that I will be very sure you wear all the time. It will warn any stallion thieves that this one is taken.” I reminded him while buttoning up his pale green shirt.

“Most assuredly, sweetheart, this stallion is branded and completely off limits to any poachers.” He told me solemnly and I felt shy suddenly, ducking my head and holding on to him. His arms wrapped around me instantly, rocking me just a little until I could lift my head again. “Sweetheart, you have all my heart and soul. No one could ever come between us.”

I nodded and finished helping him dress, smoothing a quiet Artie into his pants and buttoning him up so no one would know what a treasure was hidden there. “If anyone ever saw Artie, I’d have a fight on my hands so I’ll be sure to walk in front of him to hide him.”

“Ah, I wondered where naughty James had gotten to. Rest assured, right behind you is where Artie loves to be.” And he swatted my ass out the bedroom door with a laugh. I wiggled in front of him, strutting just a little to remind him of my old self. He spanked me all the way into the front room and I just smiled sweetly at him. “Oh, someone is asking for chastisement. And my little mare’s new brush will be just the thing a little later.”

“No, naughty student James will probably need the paddle after getting a lecture from stern but loving teacher Artemis. I have questions about anatomy that only he can teach me.” I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he gave me that fond look that was fifty- percent exasperation and fifty- percent love.  
“I believe that lessons would be a very good way to end this exciting day. I think I’ll have you memorize some texts and repeat them to me later.” He smiled a really evil smile and I wanted to jump up and down with delight but settled for just nodding as the train slowed. “Oh good, we’re here. Shall we go and see what Nice looks like?”

“I hope it is as ‘nice’ as its name.” I said hopefully, grabbing my hat and gloves.

“Me too, James. It would be ‘nice’ if this is all we hope.” He picked up his gloves from the table and I fled before he could pull them on.

Watching that always makes me hard and there was too much to do today. I spoke to the stationmaster about moving our three cars to the side rails where we’d be parking for the next two weeks or longer if it all worked out. He’d gotten our telegram and several workers moved in to switch the cars over. I watched them but they seemed to know what they were doing so I left them to it.

The air was cool and crisp and the forest seemed alive on the other side of the track. Several mountains ranged to the east of us and while I couldn’t see the lake from the station, I could smell the water. The village of Nice had almost 100 people living here, most of them having moved here after the War. There was mining, ranching, a small wood mill and good fishing so the village had attracted a diverse group of settlers.

Artemis was talking to the stationmaster so I went to bring out Lady and Charger. The cars were detached and one of the men helped me pull out the ramp that usually rode inside the stable car. He nodded when I said thank you and mentioned that the livery stable had any supplies that we might need. That was good to know and I smiled before heading inside to saddle our horses.

For no reason, I found myself smiling at Charger when I placed my saddle on his back and reached under him to tighten his girth. I turned bright red when I realized what I was thinking of. Stallions and mares, how very interesting my life had gotten. Part of me wanted to take a look at him to see if he was as big as Artie but another part was still rather shocked at that thought.

But then I pondered Lady while I saddled her and thought about what it was like to be a mare and come upon a stallion when in heat. I’m pretty sure I was blushing all the way down to my toes when I led both horses down the ramp and across the tracks to the front of the station. Artemis was smiling and laughing with the stationmaster.

“Mr. Harris, we shall indeed be glad to sample your good wife’s cooking when we return from our ride. James, Mr. Harris has offered us dinner this evening if we don’t get back too late.”

“That would be nice, Mr. Harris.” I smiled at him, liking his wide smile and the laugh lines around his eyes.

“We’ll see you at six if you’re back, otherwise tomorrow will do just as well. The missus loves to cook.” He gave us a wave and went back into the station while we mounted and rode west.

It felt great to be out in the open air away from the crowds of people that thronged Sacramento. The road wove near the lakeshore, sometimes close, sometimes just out of sight. We rode over an hour in silence while we watched our surroundings. Passing a homestead with a green door, I felt the anticipation mount. Another mile and it would be our land.

If we liked it.

Artemis hastened the pace and I gladly matched it. The road was gone now and we threaded through trees that looked like they’d been growing for centuries. The light was filtered through the leaves and it was quiet except for the clink of our harness. The birds were silent while we rode beneath them but every once in a while a bright flash of blue or red would catch my eye.

We rode for almost an hour before we came out the other side of the forest. Artemis reined in and dismounted to crouch and pull up some of the tall grass. Black earth clung to the roots and he smiled before letting it drop. “North or west, James?”

“North for an hour then a little west before we head back to the lake?” I answered and he smiled, agreeing with me.

So we kept on riding what might become our land and I made careful mental notes of what I saw. After an hour, we halted and dismounted. Hobbling the horses, I laid out the small blanket from my saddle roll, spreading it on the ground. I watched Artemis pull his well-filled saddlebags off Lady and waited to see what wonders he’d prepared for our lunch.

“Sweetheart, you look like it’s Christmas and your birthday all rolled into one.” He teased me while joining me on the blanket. “Perhaps I’ve made nothing at all exciting.”

“No, you couldn’t ever prepare a meal without making something special, my Artemis.” I told him assuredly. “You are the best cook in the world.”

“Well, after that glowing accolade how could I do less than a banquet?” He teased me again while he took out package after package of wrapped food. “Now, sandwiches don’t have a lot of scope for a real chef but I don’t think that you will be disappointed, my James.”

I eagerly unwrapped the waxed paper from the first square and found some sliced cheddar. The next one yielded lettuce leaves and the next watercress. Each one revealed another ingredient in our feast.  
*****************   
Artemis, part three  
***************** 

He was such a joy to cook for, his eyes bright as he unwrapped each piece of our lunch. I don’t think picnics had ever been part of his past and that made it even more important that I give him this kind of treat. In time, these moments would become commonplace but until then, I was glad to have a part in them. The small jars of olives, pickles and onions I saved for last since they might spill their juices.

“Now with the buttered bread, I think we can build quite respectable sandwiches. Do you want chicken or beef?” I asked him and he chose beef. We assembled our meal and ate hungrily.

“Everything tastes better in the open air.” He said with a sigh after swallowing.

“Very true, sweetheart. Lean over here.” I motioned him closer and licked a crumb from the corner of his mouth. He shivered and gazed at me with wide eyes. “Now, my James, no picnic would be complete without some . . . games.”

“That was never part of our family meals. We’d have a kind of picnic once a year after Father preached the last Sunday sermon of May. All the cousins would gather and bring food but never really good food like this. And we weren’t allowed to run or play but had to sit and listen to our elders. Which usually meant Father and Aunt Lucille.” He chewed another bite while his unfocused eyes told me that he was reliving one of those reunions. “The last one was when I was sixteen and Cousin Annabelle took me aside and made love to me. Father beat me really hard that evening for walking out with her. Two months later, I left for West Point.”

I had no words to tell him how appalling I found that little recitation so I drew him into my arms and cradled his sweet body against mine while I kissed him senseless. He moaned into my mouth and I contemplated making love to him right here on the blanket in the fresh air and sunshine.

“James, I forgot to bring anything but water for us to drink and I’m craving a rare vintage that only I get to have.” I reached a hand down to the hard shape outlined so beautifully by his tight pants and stroked it carefully. “Since I’ve captured the only source of this very special beverage, I’m going to indulge myself while you go ahead and eat your lunch.”

He watched me wide eyed while I unbuttoned his pants and freed his lovely cock. “Yes, indeed, this is the only source of the special milk that I need every day. I’ll just have to coax some out for my lunch.”

“Oh god!” He writhed on the blanket while I sucked him deep and swallowed around him before fluttering my tongue against his crown. “Artemis!”  
I chuckled and deep throated him again while he gasped for air and moaned out loud. My lover had a strangle hold on the remains of his sandwich and it wasn’t going to be fit to eat when we finished. Luckily, I’d packed lots. So I kept on pleasuring him right into climax and I drank him down like the fine wine I’d compared him to.

Looking down into dazed blue eyes, I kissed him, sharing his taste with him. His arms came up around me and held me tightly while I stroked his arms. Then he sighed and opened his eyes again. “Did I come up to your expectations?”

“Completely, my James. You taste just like the milk of the fabled unicorn, so rare that I plan on keeping you right by my side for the rest of my life.”

“Promise?” He said shakily.

“I promise, my love. After all, I’m the only one who knows how to . . . milk you.” Waggling my eyebrows at him, I surprised him into a laugh.

“But then what will I drink, kind milkman?” He said innocently, stroking my lap with knowing fingers.

“Water?” I teased him but he was already opening my pants and freeing Artie.

Licking all around my crown, he gazed up at me through his eyelashes. “No, I think I’ll just suck on this great big teat and see if I can make it give milk, too.”

I laughed aloud and stroked his soft hair. “Well, if anyone can get it to give forth milk, it will be your dedicated fervor.”

He sucked me in as deep as he could and used both hands to friction my shaft to full hardness. Fluttering his tongue against the nerve below my crown, I jerked a bit and watched him smile. “I can see this kind of . . . milking . . . becoming very popular. Next time, I’ll bring a jar of cherry sauce so you can sweeten my salty taste.”

James let me go for a moment and smiled sweetly at me. “You taste of milk and honey. That’s more than sweet enough for me.”

I chuckled while he went back to his dedicated nursing and once I relaxed completely, he wrung my climax from me with his new skill. Leaning back on my elbows under the bright sun, I contemplated the land around me with favor. He licked me clean and leaned up to kiss me while his hand petted a depleted Artie. Then he laid his head on my chest and sighed.

“I think that we’ve chosen this land as ours, sweet James. Now that we’ve sanctified this meadow, it would be a shame to pass it on to another.” I looked about me, taking careful note of the way the terrain rolled in gentle hills right up to the tree line.

“Yes, it’s good soil and I like the way the forest guards the rest of the property.” He sat up and tucked Artie away before buttoning my pants. “But I want to take a look at the lakeshore. It would be more cost efficient to bring our building materials in by water from Finley on the other side of the lake. They have a major railway line from San Francisco.”

“Sweetheart, I’m amazed by your business sense. Thank goodness you have charge of that part of our lives. I hadn’t even thought about how we’d get our building supplies here.” Shaking my head, I cleared up the remains of his squished sandwich before making another one for him.

He just grinned. “That’s because your brain is busy designing our house and what goes inside of it.”

“Ah, that’s quite true, my James. How very well we fit together.” I handed him the new sandwich and he nodded while biting into it. “So once we finish our feast, we’ll head south again to the lake and see what it would take to build a boat dock so the materials that aren’t available on site can be shipped in. Then we’ll make our way leisurely home to our enchanted railway car and get ready for dinner with the Harris’.”

He chuckled and swallowed. “What do you want to bet, they have at least one daughter of an age to marry?”

“Oh, that’s one bet I wouldn’t like to take. Two prosperous looking men of marriage age would be welcomed with open arms in almost any community in the United States. Fighting off their advances is going to be part of our lives from now on.” I ruffled his fair hair. “And such a beautiful man as yourself will be viewed as a great prize.”

He cast me a heated look. “I expect my stern Sheik to protect his valuable pleasure slave.”

I pretended to think about that before leaning in for another kiss. “Yes, you’re quite right. I shall have to keep you all to myself, locked in my harem away from the greedy women of California.”

“That’s what I’m counting on, my beloved Sheik.” He brushed the crumbs from his hands and jumped to his feet. “Let’s go and look some more, Artemis. My milk has re-energized me.”

Chuckling, I started cleaning up the debris of our meal. “Isn’t that interesting, James? So has mine.”

We crossed a small stream that obviously led down to the lake. Back tracking it a ways led to a beautiful glade with a ground spring that had very tasty water. I refilled our canteens there and decided to test it for impurities when we got back home. Following the stream, we finally got to the lakeshore. The beautiful blue water stretched as far as the eye could see and it looked like a glance from James’ eyes. He was too busy being practical to really notice it but then that’s his specialty.

A small ridge of higher ground caught my eye and when I gauged the distance from it to the stream, I knew I’d found the place for our home. It was a quarter of a mile or so from the shoreline and only about a city block distant of the stream. Depending on the history of floods in the area, it looked like the perfect place to build. When I pointed it out to James, he studied it slowly before nodding.

“The ridge would provide a barrier to the cold north winds of winter but we’d have the southern breezes from the lake to cool us in summer. I like it, Artemis. The other side of the ridge would be the perfect place to have a barn and corral for our stock. Out of sight but close enough to still get to even in bad weather.”

“Good, unless we learn differently, this is now our future site.” I drew him into my arms and just held him close. “I never really believed I’d ever have such a home. I’ve been a wanderer all my life. But now, I crave that home with a longing such as I’ve never felt before.”

He held me tightly. “You won’t get bored?”

“Never. My dearest love, I could never be bored. There will be hard work getting us started, experiments in the laboratory that I’d like to build, plays to put on in Nice and passionate love to be made with my insatiable lover.” I kissed his temple and looked into a bright future.

Sighing, he relaxed into my arms. “Every really good ranch has a laboratory. And you forgot your vineyard.”

“Ah, how true. Some of that land near the forest had very nice soil and also protection from those colder winds you spoke of.”

“Good, I want the northern reaches for our cattle and in between will be our horse breeding land. Why 10,000 acres may not be enough for us.” He raised his head and shot me an extremely impudent look.

“Naughty James is looking for his first spanking on our new property.” I said as sternly as I could but his instantly meek gaze made me laugh. “On second thought, I shall save that for another day. We need to head back so we can see some of the village before dusk.”

He pouted but agreed and we mounted our horses to follow the shoreline back to the small village, which would be our headquarters until we could build our new home. James was right, I thought with a fond look at the man who held my heart. I was already planning what would go inside the house that wasn’t even a plan on paper yet.  
*******************   
James, part four  
******************* 

We spent four days exploring the village and our land. The more I rode over the acres, the more at home I felt. Artemis was busy with pencil and paper every moment that we weren’t actually working. Our house was going to be beautiful and big. The last time I looked, he already had six bedrooms in it and I wondered who was going to be in the other five.

When I ventured a question, he told me that two of them were ours because it had to look as if we had separate bedrooms. I hadn’t thought about that and I’m afraid I rather pouted until he took me in his arms and told me to think of it as a very big closet for all our clothes. That and his kiss reassured me that I would not be sleeping alone.

While he was planning our home, I was gathering information on the land. There was a local Pomo Indian tribe just beyond the boundary of our land and a truce was currently in effect between them and the small villages that were springing up around Clear Lake. I spoke with the Headman of the tribe and sounded him out on working for us once we had a herd of cattle and began to breed horses. The tribe had just been decimated by an outbreak of measles and there were only fifty-six of them left from their original 110.

He thought for a long moment while the heads of each family sat in a circle behind him to offer their advice. I told him that each worker would earn a wage but also a percentage of any profit that came from our efforts. That was a new thought for them and they promised to take counsel with each other while we were gone. Because Artemis and I would have to return to Sacramento to finish up all the paperwork, pay for the land and see about the long lists of items that kept growing with each new idea.

Riding back to Nice, I thought about the expertise they had in this area and how shabbily the government was treating them. It may be a fact of life that the original peoples of every historical exploration often were exterminated to make way for the new settlers but it didn’t have to be that way. I wanted people who would take care of the land and each other. The Pomos were ‘family’ tribes in the fullest sense of the word and aside from my family, I thought families would be good for the future of our land.

It felt good to be outdoors again. Everyday, I’d ridden over the property. Artemis had come twice with me but he seemed to know when I needed some quiet time and he sent me off with packed saddle bags and a kiss to remind me where to return. As if I needed reminding, I grinned. We’d taken to making love first thing in the morning since the days were so long and full of work. He told me that it was a well known fact that a good breakfast and great loving was all that was needed to start the day off right.

I agreed wholeheartedly. But tonight, the car was being hooked onto a freight train headed back to Sacramento. The rental rail car and the stable car were staying in Nice but the horses were being stabled at the village livery. The son of the grizzled black smith promised to faithfully exercise them. I’d watched him carefully and knew he’d do a good job. He had a sure touch with the horses that told me that we might just have a new member for our growing staff.

The village came into sight and I sighed thankfully. I was ready to start building and wanted the paperwork part to be done now. But I was also looking forward to the trip back to Sacramento and being alone with Artemis. I urged Charger up to a trot, suddenly needing to see my partner. I rode into the livery and let young Peter Little have him.

Striding down the main street, I tipped my hat to Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Baker, the minister’s wife. The Harris’ did indeed have an 18-year old daughter, Elizabeth. She was a nice girl but completely tongue-tied whenever we were alone together. I wished her well but wasn’t even tempted to stray from my wonderful lover. In fact, I had plans for us, once we’d started on our journey.

Naughty student James needed to be chastised by stern teacher Artemis. I must have done something wrong in the last few days that needed correction. Smiling, I stuck my head in at the local shop of the furniture maker, Wellington Farnsworth. He and Artemis had similar ideas about design and that’s where my lover usually ended the day.

“James, come and see what Wellington has designed for the dining room.” Artemis beckoned me over and I thought how very good he looked with his eyes glowing with excitement.

The shy man, who usually spoke with his pencil rather than his voice, turned the sheet around so I could see it. The table reminded me of one I’d seen once in a monastery in Massachusetts. Long but not too wide, the turned legs spiraled up into the top while the edges were carved in an almost Greek key design. The chairs that went with it matched perfectly, their carved spindle legs holding up the wide arms on each side.

“They look comfortable, Mr. Farnsworth. I think our guests will enjoy sitting in them and eating off that table.” I told him and watched him blush, returning my nod. “Artemis, I hate to drag you away but we need to make sure the car is ready to be hooked to the freight train. I saw it was already in when I came past the station.”

“Goodness yes, James, you’re quite right. I need to put the chicken in to roast for our dinner tonight and I still haven’t been by the grocer’s. Wellington, keep up the good work and we’ll return within the week.” Artemis clapped him on the shoulder and strode out, heading for the greengrocer’s. 

“Mr. Farnsworth, I’d like to leave some money with you as a start on the beautiful furniture you’re creating for us. Would one hundred dollars be enough to start?” I pulled out five twenty-dollar gold pieces and watched his eyes widen. “I expect that Artemis forgot earlier. Just put this on our account and give me the bills when they come due. I’m looking forward to seeing our furniture within the walls of our new home. Thank you for your vision.”

He nodded slowly and suddenly smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you, Mr. West.”

The deep booming voice was a shock, coming from the shy, stoop-shouldered man but I’d heard him sing at the Sunday church service with a sense of awe. He and Artemis had the two best voices in the whole village. We bowed to each other and I followed in my lover’s wake. He was chuckling with Mrs. Henry behind the counter at the local store while he finished making his last minute purchases.

Loading my arms with items, he blew her a kiss from the door and she laughingly told him to hurry back. We walked in contented silence to the railway car and inside. He headed right for the kitchen and I followed, since I had most of the ingredients he needed for dinner.

“Sweetheart, I hung a surprise for you up in the bathroom. I believe that we’re overdue for another of our little plays.” His eyes twinkled at me and I leaned in to kiss him with fervor.

“I think I have a lot of questions about . . . oh, anatomy and things.” I tried to look like a student and he chuckled.

“Ah, student James and teacher Artemis, that will be fun. Off you go with the tea kettle and get the temperature just right.” He handed me the hot water and I left to ready myself for him. The whole car jerked when I was still kneeling in the tub filling up and I hung onto the sides to keep from hitting my head. But once full, I popped in the plug and slowly got out.

Artemis had gotten me a velvet robe like his except in a pretty blue and I put it on before heading back to the kitchen to see if I could help. He was just shutting the oven door when he saw me and I basked in his warm smile. “How very beautiful you look, James. I’ve already shut all the shades and dinner will be ready in about an hour so I think I shall cuddle my sweet lover on the settee while kissing him to distraction.”

I nodded, overwhelmed by my urge to cuddle in his arms and never come out. He seemed to know how I was feeling because he quickly swept me up in his arms and carried me into the parlor. Sitting on the settee, he swung his legs up and kept me curled in his lap. He petted my hair and his strong arms made me feel safe.

“Beloved James, we haven’t had much time for this, have we?” His husky voice relaxed me and his hands stroked me into a sprawl. “We must never forget to make this space in our lives so we can fill it with our love. When I looked around and didn’t see you near, I felt for a moment that you were just a mirage and I was alone again. It felt very, very odd.”  
I cuddled closer and started unbuttoning his shirt so I had skin to kiss. “Me too, Artemis. I was riding through the forest and I saw a hawk fly up but when I turned to show you, you weren’t there and I felt very alone.”

“We are indeed a pair of love-sick swains, my James. Thank goodness.” His sigh against my temple brought my lips up to cover his. 

Tasting him was so good that I wanted to never stop. He’d had a glass of brandy with his lunch and I could still catch a faint hint of it when I rubbed my tongue against his. “You taste of lamb, my Artemis. The Baker’s must have had you for lunch.”

“James! I’m shocked at your grammar, surely you mean they invited me to eat lunch with them. You’re the only one who gets to have me for a meal.” He tut-tutted at me and I tried to look contrite.

“I’m so sorry, teacher Artemis. That’s what I meant to say. Please don’t put me over your knee and spank me.” I dropped my eyes after peeking to make sure he knew I was teasing.

“Such a shocking mistake deserves a sound spanking and just because you’re my only student doesn’t mean that I won’t punish you most severely for the hideous crime of lax grammar.” He moved me upside down over his lap and stroked my buttocks while pushing in the plug. “Why if I don’t correct you now, you’ll be splitting your infinitives and using slang in your speech.”

I squirmed a little, the water inside of me beginning to tingle a little. “Oh no, teacher Artemis, I’d never do that.”

“You certainly won’t, naughty James.” And he began to smack my cheeks with the flat of his hand while the velvet of my robe burned on my skin. I couldn’t figure out the pattern of his little slaps and every time he pushed in the plug, I felt like I was beginning to burn inside as well as outside.

“Now, young James, I think that’s enough punishment for the moment. Kneel down here by me and tell me about your day.” 

I slid off his lap and knelt up, resting my arms on his legs and looking up at him. He listened intently, enjoying my story about the Pomos and nodding at the offer I made them. Then he told me of his day and the people he’d met. His imitations are uncanny and I could see each of our new neighbors clearly. By the time the chicken declared itself done, I’d been cleansed inside and out and Artemis had decreed that naughty schoolboys had to eat dinner naked in case more correction was needed.

I was really looking forward to my lessons. Even if it was play, I still learned so much from him. I planned on being a very good student and only a little bit naughty.

*******************   
Artemis, part five  
******************* 

James was practically beside himself with excitement at our little play. I had to remember to make time for these especially when we grew busier and life grew more hectic. He needed the alone times and I loved to see him relaxed after a long ride with just him and Charger. But even more, he needed these together times when he had my full attention.

And I planned to give him my unrelenting attention. “Now, student James, you mentioned that you had questions about anatomy. I certainly hope that you’re not talking about those naughty bits of which polite people don’t speak.”

His wide-eyed look was priceless. “I don’t know of any naughty bits, Sir. Except those that I was told never to say out loud.”

“Well then, that’s all right. Taste a bite of this chicken and tell me what you think.” I slid the fork between his lips and watched him chew it. He took a long time, licking his lips twice after he swallowed. Artie was hardening nicely and I was looking forward to finding someplace nice and warm for him.

“Very good, Sir. But my question is where does the food go after I swallow it?” Those guileless eyes looked up into mine and I had to swallow a lump in my throat before answering him.

“Good question, young James. Food goes down your throat,” I slid my fingers down his throat to the top of his chest. “Then it slides through your esophagus and into your stomach. Try a bite of these potatoes.”

He chewed slowly, his eyes slitting with enjoyment. He truly loved my dill and butter potatoes. “But what happens when it gets to my stomach?”

I fed him his dinner while he rested his arms on my legs and kept asking questions. Some of it was obviously new to him and I could see him thinking about what I said. Until we got a bit lower, I was content to feed his curiosity for knowledge. We’d just finished everything on the plate when he gave me a rather flirtatious look.

“Sir, I can’t quite see where everything goes when you trace the path on my body. A picture would really be most helpful.” 

“Really, I don’t have any pictures handy but perhaps it would help if you traced it on my body?” 

“Oh yes, Sir. That would be very helpful.” He sat up and laid a hand on my shirt buttons. “If it’s not too much trouble?”  
I started slowly unbuttoning my shirt. “Knowledge is a very precious thing, young James and it is never too much trouble to help you understand your lessons. But I think we should move to the classroom so our books are handy for these lessons.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be very diligent in my studies.” The innocent look was masterful and I was hard pressed to keep from smiling while he tugged me out of the chair and practically pulled me down the corridor to our bedroom.

He had me undressed very quickly and I saw him bite his lip when he saw how hard Artie was already. It really had been too long since we’d ‘played’. “Oh Sir, your body is very different from mine. Why is that?”

“Well, James, when you grow up, you’ll grow more hair and have to shave just as I do. Now, trace for me the path your food takes.”

His fingers traced the route, taking several detours before reaching my stomach. “But where does it go after bits of it go to feed my blood and my brain?”

“Some of it liquefies and becomes urine that you must urinate away. Have you done that recently, young James?” I asked him when he bit his lip.

“No, Sir. May I go and do that now, please?”

“Certainly, I’ll just come with you and continue the lesson.” I steered him into the bathroom and held his cock with one hand while he leaned back against me. “Now, your penis rids your body of the liquid wastes left after the stomach digests your food.”

“Sometimes when I wake up, I’m all hard and white stuff comes out of it.” He whispered with a brief glance up.

“That happens to all men, James. Do you ever rub it to make it hard so the white stuff will come out?”

“Sometimes, Sir, is that very bad?”

“No, James, it’s a little naughty but that’s all right so long as you don’t let anyone else rub it. Now, I’ll just release my liquid while you study my penis to see if you have any questions. Go ahead and touch it, that’s what study is for.” He immediately reached out and stroked Artie who quivered at his touch.

“Will I get this big when I grow up, Sir?” He said innocently.

“Probably not, James, like excessive hair, your penis size is decided by your ancestors. Now do you have any more questions?” I steered him back to the bedroom and had him kneel at the end of the bed while I propped myself up on the pillows.

“Yes, Sir. What happens to the solid wastes that are left behind?” He had his hands clasped in front of him like an innocent choirboy and I was hard pressed to stifle my grin.

“Well, come here and I’ll trace their route for you.” Laying a hand on his stomach, I used my finger to trace the way. “It enters your bowels then slides down your colon and comes out back here.” I rubbed a thumb over his entrance and he wiggled all over.

“Why does that feel good, Sir? And why did you say not to let anyone else rub my penis?”

“Only very naughty boys rub other naughty boys penises. And the elimination of wastes is very pleasant. Now another thing that naughty boys do that I want to make sure you never do is put other things up inside your anus.” I continued to gently rub the nerve rich area behind his balls and he surreptitiously moved his legs farther apart to give me better access.

“Oh, Sir, I’d never do that. It would surely hurt and not feel good like it does when I rub my penis.”

“Well, that may be, but just in case, I’m going to test you now and make sure that nothing has ever been inside of your little anus.” I had the cream already opened and I dipped my finger in it before coming back to the spasming muscle. “Now, let’s see if my finger will fit in here.”

His back rippled and he bit his lip at the sensation. “Oh, Sir, your finger is very big. But not as big as your penis.”

“Well now, that’s a fine lesson, young James. Why don’t you measure my penis while I see if two fingers would fit inside of here?” I was scissoring my fingers and he was back to biting his lip. “Just straddle my legs here so you can see what you’re measuring.” 

“Thank you, Sir, that’s much better. How very big your fingers feel inside of me. Is this something that I shouldn’t do with anyone else either?” He asked while clenching around my fingers.

“Certainly not, James, while you’re my student, no one is allowed to put anything in your anus but me and no one is ever to touch your penis either. I may need to for study purposes but that is all right since I’m your teacher.” I slid three fingers in while he gripped Artie fervently.

“Yes, Sir. No one is to touch me but you.” He nodded and licked his lips again. “Your penis is very long and thick, Sir. How do I measure around you when I don’t have a tape measure?”  
“Very good, James. At the moment you’ll have to estimate but when we’re not in the middle of an experiment, you can find a tape measure and measure him another time. You have so many questions that we’ll have several classes on anatomy in the near future. Now, how many fingers do I have inside of you?”

“Oh, Sir, you have three fingers inside of me. How can I stretch so wide? Why that little hole could never stretch so big.” He wiggled back on my hand and sighed.

“The human body is an amazing thing, my diligent student. Now, why don’t you measure how long my penis is with the help of this nice slippery cream. I’m going to show you something even more amazing about your body.” I waggled my eyebrows and he cast me a wicked look while he tried to keep from laughing.

But once he creamed my hard-as-steel cock, he transferred the left over cream to himself and then wriggled all over. “Sir, I have this empty feeling inside of me that I’ve never had before. Are you going to show me how to fill it up?”

“Yes, indeed, kneel up above my penis . . . did you measure him with the white cream?” I asked, helping him to straddle me so I had a nice clear path to his stretched entrance.

“He’s very, very long, Sir. I’ve never seen one so long before.” He put his hands on my shoulders to steady himself.

“But he’s not too long to fit right here in your very accommodating anus. Just like so.” And I slid Artie through the muscle and all the way in.

“Oh, I think he’s so long that he will come out of my stomach.” James’ voice was strained and I held still while he shook around me, trying to relax.

“No, my very accommodating student, he can’t do that. How is that empty space inside of you?” I pulled him close and watched his eyes slowly open.

“All gone, my wonderful teacher, it’s quite full now. Will you make sure it stays filled with my very long, very wide teacher’s penis?”

“Of course, my yearning student, I shall fill it night and day so you are never empty again.” I leaned in and kissed him while he wrapped his arms around my neck and shivered around me.

“How very nice it is of you to fill all my empty spaces, my wise teacher. I never knew that tongues were so very agile.” He flexed around me with a sudden grin and I gripped his buttocks, lifting him up and up until I’d almost come out.

“Gravity is your next lesson, my young student. But we’re not using any boring apples this time.” And then I let go.  
*******************   
James, part six  
******************* 

I swear I saw stars when I slid down his cock and hit my gland. All I could do was shake around him while I felt him move me back up again to start all over. “Yes, gravity is one of those constant laws of the universe that’s a lot more fun then some people give it credit for.”

“Oh-h-h-h, Sir.” I panted and held onto his shoulders, beginning to move up and down with my thighs to help. “I never knew science could be so much fun. What a very good teacher you are.”

“Well, I have a very good student who likes to learn his lessons diligently and never slacks off of his homework. And you are showing a real disposition for experimentation that bodes well for your future.”

“Only if I can experiment with you, my teacher. I shall be your most devoted student if you just keep showing me the wonders of science.” I frowned because I couldn’t get the angle right. “But I think I need to have you show me in the mirror this gravity principle.”

“Ah, you propose a variation on the experiment. That can be arranged but I’m afraid I shall have to come out before I can come back in again.” He smiled and lifted me completely off of him.

“Oh, Sir, the emptiness came back.” I pouted and he kissed me hard before moving me to one side.

“Now, come up on all fours for me, young James, and keep your eyes on the mirror. It’s a bit of an optical illusion involved here because your small hole here doesn’t look like it could take a penis the size of mine. But that’s where the illusion comes in because you can see . . . how . . . very . . . nicely . . . he . . . fits.”

I felt like it was the first time all over again as he stretched me impossibly wide, piercing me with the flared crown and slowly surging inside of me until he could go no further. Watching it was incredible but then so was feeling it. He smoothed soft caresses to my lower back and waited for me to tell him to move.

“Sir, you’re right. I’d have never thought that your penis could possibly fit into my small hole. But along with gravity, isn’t there some law about friction?”

“Very good, James. I believe you’re referring to kinetic friction. That’s when a solid object . . . let’s use my penis, shall we? My penis slides across . . . oh, let’s use your anal channel for the secondary object.” He pulled back and thrust back in, hitting my gland and making my eyes water. “Now the force of one object sliding across another produces friction and also heat. Let me demonstrate for you.”

Several strokes later, I was panting and quite unable to keep my eyes off of the sight of his cock pounding into me. His hands pulled my hips towards him then pushed me away while I shivered as if with the ague every time he hit my gland.

“You see, friction can sometimes produce great heat and that’s why I had you use the cool cream to coat my penis before I inserted it into your anus for the purpose of experimentation.” He slowed his strokes until I was about to shake around him. “Is it quite clear to you, my suddenly silent student?”

I had to take a deep breath before answering him. “Yes, Sir, I think I . . . grasp the principle. But I think you should show me again just how much force is needed to make the friction . . . burn.”

“Such an inquiring mind, I’m so proud of you, James. And I’d be glad to show you again. But this time, let’s add another variable. Why don’t you grasp your penis with one hand and stroke it while I friction against your anal walls?” He barely waited for me to grab for my cock before he began the delicious pounding that send me right over the edge.

I climaxed in my hand while he thrust once more and released inside of me. His weight pushed me into the sheets and I lay there, satiated and replete. After a moment, he rolled us over so he wasn’t squishing me but I was still held close in his warm arms with all that wonderful hair tickling my backside. One hand came down to grasp my cock still held in my hand.

“Student James has just gotten an A+ for his science experiment.” His husky voice told me before he kissed my neck.

“Thank you, kind teacher. I could have never done it without your diligent tutoring. But for the sake of my education, I’d like to repeat it with several other variables. Would you be . . . up for that?” I asked sleepily while trying to press closer to his heat.

“Ah yes, indeed, you have the true scientific mindset. We can practice as often as you like. Maybe with enough experimentation, you can grow more hair on your chest.” He whispered before biting my ear.

“Really?” I made my voice go up. “Oh, Sir, that would be wonderful. Yours feels so good to me, I’d love to grow more. But do you think . . . no, of course not.”

“What is it, James? What else would you like to know?” He stroked my chest and played with the nipple ring.

“If I exercise my penis, do you think I could ever grow as big as you?” I peeked over my shoulder in time to see him shake with laughter.

“I don’t know, young James, but it certainly couldn’t hurt. Why don’t I devise some exercises for you to see if we can’t get you to grow?” He stroked my cock lovingly. “I’ll have to get that tape measure and measure you now. Then, I’ll measure you every day to see what progress you make.”

He slipped from me and I quickly turned in his arms to hold him. “Quick, Sir, that empty feeling is back but I think maybe your tongue would help.”

“Sweet James, my tongue is always at your disposal.” He said before slipping it between my lips and stroking mine.

We stayed that way for some time until I almost fell asleep. But he urged me up so we could bathe and stepping into the hot water made me feel wonderful. We were taking turns with soap and it was my turn tonight to use the soap that reminded me of my mother. Artemis liked it too and I enjoyed lathering him with the sweet scent. Finally, we finished washing and just soaked in the hot water.

“Artemis, what are we going to do while we’re building the house? Living two hours away just won’t work.” I was a little worried that we’d lose precious loving time.

“Well, I did have an idea about that. I thought we’d take a wagon in first and every other night we’d sleep on the site in the back of the wagon. A bit uncomfortable but with you to keep me warm, I think we’d survive. Once the main rooms are done and water tight, then we’d move into them and only come out for a day or so each week when we needed the civilized comfort of a hot bath and a meal that we hadn’t cooked ourselves.”

I had a sudden idea and turned in his arms to watch his eyes. “Or, we could build the dock first and anchor a houseboat there. That way, we’d be a lot more comfortable and a little more private.” 

“How very ingenious of you, James. That sounds wonderful.” He pulled me in and kissed me. “I’ve never cooked on a houseboat before. That should be a very nice challenge for me. Boredom has been completely banished since you came into my life, sweet James.”

“Good, I don’t want you to ever miss anything that I can give you.” I leaned in and initiated a kiss. His arms held me close while one hand fondled my ass cheeks and Artie poked me just a little to remind me that he could be persuaded to come back inside of me.

But that reminded me of something that naughty schoolboy James needed from his teacher. When he finished kissing me, he eyed me with a measuring eye. “I’m seeing something rather naughty on my James’ sweet face.”

“Me . . . naughty? Oh no, Sir, I’d never dare be naughty because I know that the terrible paddle of chastisement would be used over and over on my poor bottom. But I do have something really terrible to confess.” I dropped my eyes and squirmed just a little.

“Oh dear, my sweet but naughty student needs to get dry first before I decide on his terrible swift punishment.” He shook his head and let me help him out of the tub so we could dry off.

Once we were back in the bedroom and he had the velvet paddle in one hand, I knelt at his feet and confessed. “I said ‘ain’t’ this morning and . . . and I used a double negative when I was talking to the Headman of the Pomos.”

“Good heavens, slang and bad grammar have passed those delectable lips. Assume the position, naughty student James.” He was trying really hard not to laugh but I saw his lips tremble just a little while I lay across his lap. “I don’t know just how many spanks those terrible deeds should get so I guess I’ll just have to spank you until these pretty white cheeks glow bright red.”

“Whatever you think right, my stern teacher.” I prepared myself for the delicious burn that the paddle always left on my skin. “Oh . . . I’ll . . . never . . . say . . . ain’t . . . as long as I live.”

His aim was uncanny and soon my whole bottom felt as if it was on fire. “Well, I certainly hope that nasty word never crosses your lips again or I shall have to wash your mouth out with soap, young man. Now, I think my naughty student will have to lay across my lap for a while until he feels properly contrite.”

He slid me up in his arms and rolled us into center of the bed with me on top so he could run his hands over my hot cheeks. His lips slanted across mine and our tongues dueled lazily while the vibration of the train began to lull us to sleep. “Good night, sweet James. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Artemis. But tomorrow, I think I’ll have you exam me on grammar again. That whole double negative thing is kind of confusing.” I smiled down at him and he just laughed and rubbed my bottom. I really was looking forward to my next lessons.

**********************   
End Lake Views


	11. Building Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a break from building to play a game or two.

******************   
Artemis, part one  
****************** 

“Artemis, it’s been three weeks since we’ve . . . played a game.” James said rather plaintively.

We were riding back to town for our weekly break. It was a cloudy day and with tarpaulins, we’d made very sure that no rain could get into our partially completed house. We’d dismissed the men at noon, tidied up the work site and then begun the ride into Nice. I was rather looking forward to a nice hot bath and cooking on the stove I loved. 

“I too, have rather missed our games, my James. Let me think a moment, I had one in mind that we haven’t done before.” I quickly thought and decided the weather would be just perfect for the play I would devise for our enjoyment. He looked so eager that I reminded myself to remember how young he still was. “Very well, you are riding along a path that’s barely visible. You’ve gotten lost and in the distance, a light appears so you head towards it. The path suddenly vanishes and you rein in your valiant steed at the same moment I appear.”

“Oh, Sir, you startled me.” He said with wide eyes.

“I am Count Vlad and I think you must be lost unless you were on your way to my castle.” I said pleasantly.

“No, Sir, I was on my way to a small village where I was to meet with an old friend but I must have gotten turned around.” He said shyly and I allowed myself a smile. He really did throw himself into these little plays.

“Then you must allow me to give you shelter until the morning, young man. Ride with me and we shall soon be there. If we hurry, we might beat the raindrops. Our mountain storms can be quite terrible. But tell me your name, young man?”

He blushed. “I’m sorry, Count Vlad, where are my manners? I’m James West.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Do you know much about my country or is this your first visit to Transylvania?” I rode a little closer to him.

“My first visit, Sir, it’s a beautiful country in the daytime but rather ominous at night.” He cast a shy look at me and I wanted to take him in my arms immediately.

“It is indeed a beautiful country but we have several predators who hunt by night and it’s not safe to travel alone. Our wolves have been known to attack lone travelers.”

“Oh, I’m so glad that I met you, Count Vlad. And I very much appreciate your offer of hospitality.” 

“Oh, I love having guests, serving big meals and telling stories in front of the fire. Have you heard any of our legends, young James?”

“No, Sir. Would you tell me some? I love learning new things.” He smiled winsomely at me.

“Certainly. Our most famous legend is about one of my ancestors who was also a Count Vlad, but I’m afraid, a very bad man. He was said to be absolutely merciless to his enemies, drinking their blood and impaling them on wooden stakes in his courtyard. After several years of that, the countryside erupted into violence and they overthrew him. But no one ever found his body and the legend says that he still lives to this day even 400 years later because he finds young victims and sucks their blood to keep himself young.”

James’ eyes couldn’t get any wider and he caught his breath in a gulp. “Really. What an . . . interesting legend. But as men of the modern world, we know that no one can live for four hundred years.”

“Certainly, young James, I am a man of science and I laugh at such a silly legend. But our visitors enjoy spooky stories and that’s long been a favorite.” I smiled at him and saw the train station come into view. “But there’s the castle now and we shall soon be inside, out of this inclement weather.”

“If I may, Count Vlad, I will take care of the horses so you can get inside quicker?” James offered and I nodded.

“Yes, I’ll make sure that your every comfort is seen to. If you would be so good as to stop at the castle guard house and deliver this note, bringing the supplies back with you.” I handed him our grocery list and he laughed while taking Lady’s reins and heading for the livery stable. Hurrying inside, I immediately put water in the water heater and lit the gas. Then I lit the stove and waited to be sure that the tinder had caught before heading to our bedroom to put clean sheets on the bed.

Living at the building site had its compensations but comfort wasn’t one of them. We discovered that I am a very poor sailor and the rocking of the houseboat made me quite ill so we’d switched to tents. Cooking over a fire was barbaric and rather uncertain, leaving me pining for my stove and fresh vegetables. We’d quickly decided that five days were enough and on Saturdays, we paid off the men at noon and came into town for a well-deserved rest.

Church on Sunday, good conversation with our new neighbors and several excellent meals later, we were ready to ride out Monday morning to begin anew. But we’d been rather mundane in our loving and I was glad that James had made the first move towards one of our plays. I readied an herbal ball and tested the teakettle to be sure it was heating. 

The sound of rain hitting the roof told me the stage was setting itself for our little drama. Thunder rumbled overhead and I hurried to light some candles so I could see to pull all the shades. I wanted no peeping Toms to witness our loving. Besides, my James looks beautiful in candlelight.

I took off my jacket and hung it up. While beginning to unbutton my shirt, I heard James shut the front door behind him. Hurrying forward, I took the packages from his hands. “My dear young man, how wet you are. Please take off your coat and hat while I put these supplies away. I’m afraid that it’s the servants night out so it’s just you and me.”

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble, Count Vlad. Perhaps I should keep going?” 

“Nonsense, young James, I won’t hear of it. Just come back with me and we’ll soon have you feeling drier. The kitchen is quite warm right now and with your help, we’ll have dinner well on its way. If you’ll slice up some vegetables while I brown the beef, then I’ll show you to the bathing chambers.”

“Thank you, Count Vlad, I’ve never cooked before and I hope I don’t disappoint you.” His blue eyes looked up into mine and I felt my heart melt.

“You could never do that, young James. Perhaps this visit will give you several new experiences?” I ushered him into the kitchen and we soon had dinner well on its way so we could move to the next part of our drama. 

“Now, young James, we shall have to share a bath if we both wish to be warm and clean. Will that bother you?” I brought the teakettle with me and he eyed it with a smile.

“Oh, Sir, I’ve never shared a bath before but I’m so wet now that I could wait until you are finished.” 

“I won’t hear of it. We are men of the world and should have no fear of seeing anything we haven’t seen before. In fact, because of your wetting, I’m going to make sure that you are warmed inside and out. I am a scientist you know and I have very advanced ideas on health. Now, here we are. Please take off those wet clothes and I’ll get you a warm robe to wear while they dry.”

Pouring hot water into the bag hanging above the tub, I readied the enema while he poured in the tall can of cold water after releasing the hot into the tub. Then it was time to help him out of those wet clothes. “Let me help, young James. Why you’re shivering, you must get right into the hot water. There you go.”

“Oh it feels very hot, Count but very, very good.” He sighed and watched me undress with sultry eyes. “You are quite . . . big, Sir.”

“Yes, indeed, the men of my family have always been quite large. Now just move forward a little so I can help you bathe. I have a theory that has proven itself over and over, young James. And that is that sickness can be completely eradicated by introducing heat both within and without. So just kneel forward for me and I shall make quite sure that you don’t catch a chill from your wetting.”

He knelt forward and cast an innocent look over his shoulder. “I’ve never heard of that theory, Sir, but I’m sure you are quite right. Oh, that feels very warm indeed.”

His back muscles rippled under my hands and I stroked him soothingly. “That’s just the water seasoned with a few special herbs, young James. I’m glad to see that you have a scientific mind. Now, how does that feel?”

“Very . . . very good, Sir. I feel extremely warm now, in fact, I think I might need to get out for just a moment.” He knelt up and hastily left the tub to void himself with a sigh. I readied the soap and cloth to greet him on his return. He returned with a small smile and I drew him close.

“Now, that you are warm, young James, I shall wash you from head to toe. It’s quite true what they say, cleanliness is next to godliness.” I soaped him from front to back and he arched under my hands with a sensual moan. “In my country, a good host always makes sure of his guest’s comfort.”

“Oh, Sir, that feels so very good. May I please wash you in return for your good care of me?” He asked me with that innocent look that always hardens me.

“That would be very nice, James. I usually have my body servant wash me but since he’s not here, I would appreciate your help.” I turned for him and he scrubbed me industriously until I turned back and he found Artie pointing straight at him.

“Sir, the hot water seems to be making part of you grow.” He said with a demur air before slowly stroking my cock with the wash cloth.

“Yes, that’s a nice thing about a hot bath. I see that you are growing too.”

“It’s never done that before, Sir. I’m sorry.” He blushed and tried to hide it with the cloth.

“Nothing to be sorry about, young James. I’ll be glad to show you how to take care of it after our bath.” I said gently while removing the cloth and hanging it up.  
*****************   
James, part two  
***************** 

We got out and dried ourselves with the bright yellow towels that we’d gotten in Washington. Our robes were hanging on the back of the door and he ceremoniously put mine around me and tied the sash. “There, young James, now you should be nice and warm. But there is still that swelling problem. You say you’ve never had it before?”

“Oh no, Sir, I was taught to never touch it, not even when I had to . . . um, you know.” I shyly pointed towards the commode and he held back a smile with difficulty.

“I see, well, that makes my explanation easier then. Come back to my study and I’ll take care of your little problem, young James.” He led me from the bathroom to our bedroom. “Now just sit up here for me while I make a close examination of your swelling. What do you call it in your country?”

“My teacher said that men have penises.” I said, stretching out on the bed with a sigh. My robe fell open and the Count eyed me like a hungry wolf.

“Your teacher was quite right but in my country we call them cocks and I have to tell you that it’s been centuries since I’ve seen a prettier cock.” He knelt on the bed and slowly moved my legs apart and up. “Yes, indeed, it’s a veritable jewel but since the swelling seems to be getting worse, I’ll just take care of it now.”

“Oh, Sir, how very kind of you to take so much trouble with me. And you must mean years not centuries?” I corrected him gently.

“Of course, I did.” Smiling, he slowly engulfed my cock down to the root and sucked. My hips tried to come up but his hands kept them flat to the bed while I writhed on the cool sheets.

“Oh, so good . . . that feels so good . . . why does it?” I panted, my hands on his head to hold him right there.

He chuckled around me and I groaned aloud before losing control and spurting down his throat. He milked me for a long moment before slowly letting Jim slip from his lips. “Well, young James, that’s because cocks were meant to be sucked by men. I’m surprised that your teachers forgot to tell you about that. It’s one half of the equation. I’m so glad that I was able to teach you something new. Now, it smells like dinner is ready. Since your swelling problem is fixed for the moment, why don’t we eat dinner and I’ll tell you more legends of my country.”

“Oh, but Sir, what about your swelling?” I sat up and stroked him lovingly.

“Would you be willing to help me with it after dinner?” He smiled and offered me a hand up off the bed. I slid off into his arms and he held me closely. “You’re such a fine young man, James. After dinner, I’ll show you some of the other parts of my castle.”

“Thank you, Sir, I’d enjoy that very much. I hope you don’t have a dungeon like your wicked ancestor had.” I added a little something to our play and his lips twitched.

“Well, just a little one and unless you’re very naughty at dinner, I doubt you’ll need it. Now, in my country, dinner is eaten at very close quarters because we never have enough chairs.” He led me back to the kitchen and dished up the savory stew into two bowls. I got the spoons and the loaf of French bread that I’d gotten on a whim because it smelled so good.

Back in the parlor, we ate heartily with me sitting on the Count’s lap because of the chair shortage. We fed each other and mopped up the last of the stew with torn hunks of bread. Nothing had ever tasted so good and I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek in thanks.

“Such a lovely thank you, James. But in my country we do it a little differently, shall I show you?” He asked me before slanting his mouth across mine and sucking my tongue into his mouth. We tasted wonderful together and I felt Artie surge beneath me.

“That feels very nice, Count Vlad. I like the way you say thank you, Sir. But it seems to make me swell.” I whispered in his ear and his big hand engulfed my cock.

“Well, when it happens two times so close together, there’s only one solution. And I shall be glad to show it to you.” He stroked me slowly and I bit my lip to keep from coming quickly again. “Goodness, this is serious. Let me help you back to my bedroom where I have the necessary supplies.”

“Oh, please, it makes me feel very warm.” I put my arms around his neck and he carried me back to our bedroom. “What beautiful red sheets you have, Count.”

“They will be much more beautiful with you on them, young James. Let me remove your robe since you’re so warm.” He untied the sash and slowly unwrapped me. “Indeed, I’ve never seen such an advanced case of swelling. I have several methods of taking care of this problem and I will start with a cooling cream to see if that works.”

“But, Sir, your swelling is worse too. Isn’t there anything I could do to help you?” I wanted to touch Artie so badly that it was a physical ache.

“What a lovely offer, James. Indeed there is something you could do but I hesitate to ask.” He stroked my inner thighs and I felt as if the room was 100 degrees.

“Oh, but I will do anything to help you, my dear Count.” And I sat up and finally got to wrap a hand around his warm cock. “Oh, your cock is so soft and yet hard at the same time. He’s warm, too. And so very, very big that I can’t reach my fingers around him. I think your family must grow everything bigger than normal.”

His eyes gleamed at me and he drew me down to the edge of the bed where he’d opened a jar of our cream. “I can truthfully say that it’s taken the better part of four centuries to grow a member of my family this big. My diet is rather specialized and I take very good care of myself. But I like taking the same good care of my guests. Now, James, I’m going to be taking a slight liberty with your body but only because your swelling is so pronounced.”

“Oh, please help me, Count Vlad. It’s growing painful.” I pleaded, not at all acting because I felt like I’d been hard forever.

“Dear James, now just hold your legs up for me so I can take your temperature. I am just like your kindly old doctor at home so you mustn’t mind my finger.” His finger went deep within me with cream and I sighed at the wonderful sensation.

“Goodness, I’ve never had my temperature taken that way before. How very nice it feels. The cool cream is wonderful.” I said as naively as I could.

“Yes, the cream will help but I’m afraid that I must now insert two fingers so I can find the gland that tells me your inner heat.” He slid two fingers in and I felt him spark my sweet spot.

“Oh, I’ve never felt such heat, Count Vlad. Am I sick?”

“No, my dear boy, not at all. But your temperature does seem to be rising. I’m going to try and reduce your swelling with another remedy. Tell me if this feels hotter than before or colder.” He leaned down and sucked my cock into his hot, wet mouth while opening me wider with three fingers.

“Oh . . . oh, I’ve never felt so hot before.” And this time there was no playacting involved at all. I felt as if I was on fire with want. “Please, Count, please put out the fire.”

He sucked harder while his fingers opened me for him and I writhed on the bed. But when his other hand rolled my balls between his fingers, I thrust up and exploded into his mouth. His chuckle was the last thing I heard before passing out.

When I came to, I was hanging from the iron bars in my old room. The room was dark and I realized that I wasn’t wearing a blindfold, I really couldn’t see anything. The rain hitting the roof and the thunder crashing above lent an eerie sense to the darkness. My breathing was the only sound that I could hear and I wondered if Artemis had left me alone here for some reason.

“Count Vlad?” My voice wavered and when his hand touched my back, I would have jumped a foot if I could have. “Sir, why am I tied up here? What is this place?”

“You wished to see my dungeon, young James. I thought we’d continue with our little . . . games here. We’re deep underground, almost two stories below the main castle. Years ago, when the burning times came, I fled here and remained in a deep sleep until it was safe for me to come back as a cousin.” His hands were wearing his leather gloves and when they stroked me, I shivered all over.

“How . . . how many years was that, Count Vlad?” I could feel myself impossibly hardening for the third time that night.

His chuckle was deep and when he licked my neck, it was all I could do to not shudder. “Many, many years, my young friend. Do you wonder at the story about the evil Count Vlad who drank his victim’s blood? After four centuries, I suppose that all stories change. I never drank blood for there was a much better fluid to be drunk. A life-giving liquor that every man has in great abundance and which you have given me freely twice tonight.”

“My seed?” My voice rose at least an octave and that embarrassed me so much, I blushed.

That tongue was back but now it was moving up my arm and around so he could suck the skin inside my left elbow. Heat flashed through me and I wondered why I hadn’t known that was a hot spot. “Yes, indeed, my sweet innocent. A man’s seed is full of the most invigorating sperm that are even now coursing through my body with all the youthful vigor that you possess.”

“But if you have my seed, why am I tied up?” 

“Ah yes, why indeed?” His hands came around me and cupped my shaft and balls. “You’re making more of that seed while we wait and I’ll be milking you of more of that delicious beverage but you’ve forgotten the other part of the legend, James.”

“Um,” I thought back to what he’d spoken of while we were riding. “Oh, the legend said that you drank your enemies blood and then impaled them on wooden stakes.” I gulped and wondered where this play was going.

“Sweet innocent, you don’t have to worry about wooden stakes,” his hands caressed me and I finally felt Artie behind me, nudging my hole with his warm bulk. “No, I prefer a more intimate impaling. It is said that a man such as I can convert his victim to my way of life. I’ve never been tempted before you, sweet James. But now, I find that perhaps my lonely existence is over. Shall I convert you so we can be together forever?”

Slowly, he pressed inside my entrance while I shook with the near pain.

******************   
Artemis, part three  
******************

He moaned so sweetly while I stretched him around my cock. I swear that every time we go this long between lovemaking, he tightens back to virgin levels. Artie was the happiest cock on the planet at this moment while forging inside the channel that was his alone.

“Oh . . . oh, you’ve impaled me on your cock, Count.” His breathing was harsh and he was obviously struggling with my size again.

“Yes, indeed, some impalings are much better than others, aren’t they, my boy?” I chuckled and stilled completely to give him time to adjust. “How very tight you are and how very nice of you to give me your virgin self. This time I shall be very gentle so you don’t bleed but in time, you’ll be able to take me whenever I command you to strip.”

“But I would never do that, Count Vlad. My friend will come for me and if he doesn’t find me then he’ll return with soldiers who will tear your castle apart until they do.” His voice was defiant but his inner muscles were massaging me into a state of bliss.

“How bold you still are, James. But remember that this part of the castle was never found four centuries ago and it won’t be found today either. Once I’ve taken you several times and drained you of your seed again, I shall leave you chained to the dungeon wall to await my pleasure. Above, I shall throw open the castle and help them search for you. Your horse will be found wandering near a cliff, the saddle torn from his back and the wolves will be hunted to revenge your death.”

I was slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in while my leather clad fingers played with his nipples. “I shall sorrowfully give my condolences to your friend and come straight back home to drink more of your seed.”

“Never, I won’t let you, Count.” He sighed and wiggled against me.

“Ah, never is a very long time, my James. Soon, you will welcome my embrace and beg me to impale you again and again.” I began to speed up my thrusts and he bit back a moan.

“No, I’ll fight you every time you come near me.” He said determinedly.

I bit his ear lobe and pinched his nipples before dropping one hand to his once again hardened cock. “No, you won’t, sweet James, because you will crave the feelings that only I can give you. My cock has never found such a tight, hot home. My stamina is legendary. I will spit you on my thick flesh over and over until you beg me to let you come. And then I will take you in my mouth and drain you dry of every single seed you have. If I have to leave you in this dungeon for a year or two until I’ve tamed you than here is where you will stay.”

“No, I’ll escape and bring back soldiers to find you.” He was still persevering but his panting was getting stronger and his back was perspiring.

“There is no escaping Count Vlad, my eager young man. But if my cock isn’t enough for you, I’m sure I can find something else to impale you with. The old fashioned pikes we used to fight with on the battlegrounds are a good four inches around. That would stretch this pretty little hole that I’m enjoying.”

“Oh,” he panted and I swear he tried to impale himself further on my cock.

“Or perhaps I’ll bring down my saddle and stretch you around the pommel. That’s almost six inches wide and would no doubt burn a little.” I sped up a little more as the burn began to rage out of control.

He burst suddenly and completely while I teetered on the edge of falling but stopped myself in time. He’d passed out for the second time tonight and I quickly undid his hands, laying him on the bed with a sigh at Artie’s displacement. Then I undid his ankles and picked him up to carry him back to our bed.

I loved the way he threw himself into these little plays. Laying him face down on the bed, I quickly tied his wrists to the head of the bed and then moved his legs apart to tie them to the corner posts. Making sure there was a bit of give, I then placed two pillows under his stomach to bring his ass up to a comfortable level for both of us.

“Count Vlad?” The hesitant whisper told me he was finally back.

“I decided to move us to my bedroom for my next impaling of your innocent ass. But I am most displeased that you burst before I could drink you down so I’m going to make sure that you can’t come until I let you. Here is a little torture device that I invented while I was waiting to come back as my cousin.” I put the cock ring on over his sensitized flesh. “Now, I shall decide what your punishment will be. Perhaps, I’ll get my riding crop and tame my new steed so I can ride him again.”

He shivered all the way down to his toes. “That is despicable, Count Vlad. You shall do no such thing.”

“Oh, I love a spirited steed. Breaking them is so much fun. Wait right here while I go and fetch it.” I really did have one and I’d wondered if James would like it. This was my chance to try it out. It was in the bottom of my armoire and I swished it through the air with a snap that widened his eyes completely. “Now, you have two choices my innocent steed. Promise me that you will not try to escape or don’t promise and I shall whip you until you burn.”  
“Never, I’ll never promise that.” His eyes followed me until I was behind him and he had to look up to see me in the mirror.

Lovingly, I trailed the leather tip down his back and across his white cheeks. With just a little flick, I marked his left cheek then his right. He was biting his lip and watching me fondle the stiff leather handle that was much smaller than Artie but would be an interesting variation on our previous conversation.

“Why look how nice this thick leather handle is. Perhaps I should use it instead of my cock to impale you. Look how big it is compared to this tender little hole that is just begging for me to put something inside of it.” I placed it there and slowly began to rock it against his muscle but he was definitely tensing and I didn’t want to hurt him so I went back to flicking the whip over his buttocks until he was panting again.

“Or perhaps something more intense will bring me that promise.” I began a pattern of slightly harder blows that made the air whistle with the sound of the leather cutting through the air onto his soft white skin.

“Oh, that burns.” He moaned but I heard the enjoyment in his complaint and kept on lightly whipping him until his cheeks were bright red.

“Yes, indeed, this tender ass looks much better when it glows. But since you didn’t like the riding crop handle, I think I’ll have to give you my cock again.” I smoothed on some more cream and then pierced him slowly.

“No, please no, you’re too big. You’re splitting me in two.” He panted and flexed around me until it was all I could do not to come immediately.

“Nonsense, my little steed, I promise not to split you in two. But I do promise you such a ride, as you have never had before. There, I’m all the way inside and you’re still here in one piece.” I leaned over him and licked his neck then bit his ear lobe and felt him shiver. “Riding should be done twice a day, my little steed. Every morning I will pierce you and drink your seed. Then in the evening I shall drink you down and then fuck you all night long until you can no longer move.”

“You’re an evil, wicked man, Count Vlad.” He was still defiant and I chuckled while I rocked in and out a little. “I could never be like you.”

“Really, little James, I think in time, you will come to see the advantages to living forever. But until then, I shall make up some comfortable chains so that when I can’t be with you, you’ll be safely chained in the dungeon. You’re very tight so I’ll whittle something my size and once I’ve taken you in the morning, I’ll slide it inside of you so you’ll be ready for me that night. And I’ll definitely be caging your cock so you can’t lose any of the seed that I prize so highly.”

“That sounds very uncomfortable, Count Vlad but you just go ahead and torture me. I won’t give in.” He squeezed around me and I felt Jim trying to escape his leather cage.

“Oh yes, you will, my sweet captive. For in time, your body will crave my touch and the feeling of my cock opening you and impaling you upon him. When I’m feeling generous, I’ll bring you in here and let you lie in comfort. But when you’re bad, I’ll chain you in the dungeon and whip you over and over until you pass out. And then I’ll leave in the cold wooden pole instead of my warm cock until you beg me to take it out.”

“No, that’s torture and it will only make me hate you, Count Vlad.”

“Ah, I think not my young friend. For if you hate me then you will grow old and die completely unloved. Even if I let you go and you found your friend, telling him all of what occurred here, you would never feel this passion again.” I slowly stroked in and out until he was moving with me unconsciously. “Never feel my cock slide in and massage your silken passage or start the fire that burns within you.”

“No, it shouldn’t feel good.” He moaned.

“But it does, doesn’t it, young James?” I whispered in his ear and bit the lobe gently while he panted. “You are the tightest, hottest lover I’ve had in four hundred years. And it is love that this poor lonely heart of mine is feeling. I’m so alone in this big cold castle, engaging in my experiments and sucking on the young men who come my way. But none of them stay, they run away and leave me more alone than when they came.”

“If you tie them up and force them, of course they run away. Oh God, there.” He shivered under me. “If you really love me then try just asking if I’d like to stay instead of trying to frighten me.”

“What? Just ask? What a novel idea, young James. When should I ask? Before or after we both explode into ecstasy?” I drew almost all the way out before I slammed back in and felt him clench around me. But the cock ring was still on and his groan was heartfelt.

“Oh, please let me come, Count Vlad. Just let me come and I’ll stay with you.” He moaned so pitifully that I reached around and unsnapped the buckle while hitting his gland one last time. He seized around me so hard that he pulled my climax from me at the same time that he sprayed the pillow with his fourth climax of the night.

I was too busy pulsing inside of him to notice that he’d passed out again beneath me. But once my muscles regained some strength, I lifted up to stop squishing him. It hadn’t been that intense in weeks and was once again a reminder of our need to play and reconnect with each other after long days spent with others.

******************   
James, part four  
****************** 

I felt Artemis’ arms cradling me close while his lips softly kissed me all over. That made me smile and brought his lips to mine for a gentle caress. Then I remembered our little play and opened my eyes to find his glowing down into mine. “Sweet James, please never stop throwing yourself into our games. I haven’t come that hard in weeks.”

Blushing, I hugged him close. “That was so very wicked, Artemis. Where do you get these stories?”

“I was with a traveling actors troupe that passed through some of the Slavic countries. Listening to our hosts tell their stories, I discovered a fascinating vein of history and legend. Count Vlad was a real person who lived in the 15th century. I’m afraid that he really did impale his victims in the courtyard of his castle but the drinking of the blood sounds a little bogus to me.”

“So, you just changed a few things here and there to make our play more fun.” I thought about it. “I think I would have stayed with you, Count Vlad. If you told me you loved me, I would have had to stay because I’d fallen in love with you.”

“Oh sweetheart, how beautifully you love me. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side.” He kissed me again and thrust his tongue into my mouth so I could entwine it with my own. I sucked on it for a long time, enjoying the lazy pleasure of having him inside of me.

But when we finally had to breathe, I moved and was instantly reminded of the whipping that he’d given me. I bit my lip at the sting and he instantly brought me up and over him so my bright red cheeks no longer touched the sheets. “Let me reach the cream, my James. Is it too much?”

“It stings more than the paddle does but it felt so good while you were flicking the riding crop in the air. The sound alone almost made me come.” I pondered that for a moment while he soothed cream over my cheeks and down my crease to tickle my entrance. “Why do I like that so much, Artemis? Is it something that all men like?”

“No, my James, some men do and some don’t. It’s very much an individual reaction and it truly does go back to you knowing that I would never hurt you.” His fingers soothed me and I sucked on his nipple while I thought about that.

“I think you are right, Artemis. I didn’t get hard when someone like Heildigger was beating me. But even while I was still tied to that wheel and you caressed me, I knew I was safe. Even if you were making me feel things that I’d never felt before.” I kissed him again and wiggled just a little on top of Artie so he caught his breath.

“Sweet James, I loved you so desperately at that point that I couldn’t keep from loving you even if it meant the end of our partnership.” He slid a creamy finger inside of me and I sighed happily. “If I’d known how insatiable you were, I’d have jumped you months before.”

“Me?” I said innocently. “I’m not insatiable, Artemis. I don’t get achingly hard at the sound of your voice. I never quiver at your touch or pine to suckle on your tasty nipples. And I certainly wouldn’t beg you to come inside of me again and again.”

“My sweet love, I’m sorry that I’ve wronged you so. I guess that I’ll just have to move into your old room then so my insatiability won’t bother you.” He sighed and made a motion to move me to the side.

“No!” I held on tight with my legs to either side of his and my hands on his shoulders. “I mean, you don’t need to do that, my Artemis. I don’t mind when you want me and have to have me. It feels nice.”

“Nice? Only nice?” There was such pathos in his voice that I wanted to throw myself at him and beg him to come back inside of me. “I’ve failed you, my James. Maybe Maria could find someone better for you.”

“Never.” I reached behind me and stroked Artie who was slowly rising to the occasion. “There will never be anyone better than you for me. Maybe I was wrong about being insatiable. Perhaps if you put your cock back inside of me, Count Vlad, I could check on that idea?”

“Ah, taking your temperature is one of my favorite things to do, sweet James. Perhaps I could persuade you to let me take it everyday?” He slid two fingers into me then came out again to gently position Artie at my entrance and slowly push him inside. 

I shivered all over and raised up so I could sit back on him, completely engulfing him down to his groin. My hands carded through the thick hair on his chest while I readjusted to his bulk. “You know, I think I need to look up insatiability in the dictionary so I have an exact definition.”

“What a good idea, student James, that will be your homework assignment for tomorrow after church. Although I think we might need to send in a new definition to the editors of the American Dictionary of the English Language. Insatiability is when Artie wants to be inside of James every day. Do you think they’d accept that one, James?” 

Chuckling, I rocked a little up and down. “I think that would be a perfect definition but they might ask us for proof and I don’t want to have to show them our methods of fulfilling that word.”

“Well, perhaps, my James, we could just keep the definition to ourselves and leave the rest of the world in ignorance. Or write our own dictionary for use just between the two of us?”

“I like that idea, my Artemis. We could have definitions like – gigantic, what Artemis’ cock is.”

“Or nipple ring – gold which hangs from James’ tasty nipple.” He thrust up just a bit and hit my gland, making me flush from head to toe. “The word beautiful would just have your picture beside it.” 

I looked down into his loving eyes and knew for the first time that I was indeed beautiful to him. Perhaps it was because I could see his beauty when he said he couldn’t see it at all. “Then there would have to be a second definition with your picture beside it. Or better yet, we’ll just have a picture of both of us held in each other’s arms. That would be beautiful indeed.”

“A photo just like we are now?” He teased me and thrust up a little harder while I shivered around him.

“Goodness, that would be very decadent, teacher Artemis.” I widened my eyes and made him laugh. Jim had finally decided to take an interest in the proceedings and was very slowly hardening for the fifth time today. “I know what the real definition of insatiable is . . . Jim!”

His warm hand stroked me gently. “I believe you’re right, student James. Your cock is the most insatiable one I’ve ever met. Or perhaps he’s the definition of stamina?”

“No, the definition of stamina is inside of me at the moment, right where he should be.” I assured him and squeezed tight.

“Yes, indeed he is. If I didn’t think it would shock the congregation tomorrow, I’d just stay inside of you all day.” He kept stroking Jim to full hardness and I kept moving slowly up and down his cock.

“You could wake me up by coming inside of me, making me tingle all over. Then you could come out so we could go to church and let them hear you and Wellington sing beautifully. Then we could come home and naughty student James could sit on teacher Artemis’ big cock while he studies his lessons. That way, you’d be right there if I had questions.”

“It sounds like the best plan that my James has ever thought up. But why would he be naughty student James?” He brought up a hand to pinch my right nipple and I shuddered at the lovely sensation.

“I’m pretty sure that he’s going to be naughty tomorrow, kind teacher. Because he knows that teacher Artemis has a birch cane in my old room and he’s pretty curious how that would feel against his bare bottom.” I grinned triumphantly and listened to his laughter with glee. I loved making him laugh.

“Then rest assured, my taxing young student, that you shall know exactly how it feels tomorrow afternoon. But only if there’s no redness left from your whipping.” He smoothed one hand around my hip and touched my left buttock.

“The cream took care of most of it, Artemis. You could never hurt me.” I reassured him. “There’s just a little stinging still. And I seem to like that.”

“I won’t hurt you, James. I would hate myself forever if I did.” His face was suddenly serious and I leaned down to kiss him immediately. There were still times when he grew unsure about us and wondered if he’d rushed me into loving. Drawing slowly back from our kiss, I paused to kiss both of his nipples that were swollen from my suckling.

“Never, my Artemis, you could never hurt me unless . . . you left me alone after showing me the heaven of being loved by you.” I said seriously. “I’m yours now and could never belong to anyone else.”

“Oh, my James, how very deeply I love you.” He rolled us over so he could take control of our kiss, his soft lips mapping my face with little nibbles. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt Artie pulse inside of me. We were both close again and I was more than willing to go to sleep this way. I liked holding him safe within me. But he was rocking in and out just enough to keep me warm and we simmered like that for a long time until he pressed in once too often and I pulsed out a tiny bit of fluid while he flooded me with his seed.

His weight kept me anchored to the bed and I breathed in his musky scent with a smile. I could pick him out of a crowded room just by exercising my nose. “You’re smiling, sweetheart. Why?”

Hugging him tight, I licked his shoulder before answering. “Out of all the lovely smells of the world, I like yours best.”

Artemis chuckled and rolled us a half turn so we were side by side while he slipped free of me and left me empty. But he kissed me at once while his big hands smoothed my lower back and cheeks. “I know exactly what you mean, sweet James. Out of all the perfumed people at church tomorrow, I could pick you out by simply closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.”

“That’s exactly what I thought. It’s like Wellington always smelling of fresh wood or Mrs. Henry smelling of baked bread. You smell like . . . love to me.” 

******************   
Artemis, part five  
****************** 

Reverend Baker’s sermon was on the loaves and fishes, provided by Christ to the populace. I’d always enjoyed that story and the congregation seemed to as well. James looked like an angel in his blue suit, made from a glance of his eyes. I wasn’t the only one who noticed him but since I knew he was going home with me, I just watched them watch him.

Half the audience was sighing over my lover’s beautiful face and form. And he was completely oblivious to all of it. The closing hymn was Rock of Ages, one of my favorites. Wellington took the low notes while I took the middle and James just hummed. The rest of the congregation sang along and everyone was satisfied.

Leaving church is always a slow process while neighbor chats with neighbor and everyone is caught up on the news of the week. Our home building was one of the hotter topics since two of the young men from town were part of the team working on site. Some of our ideas were decidedly controversial and the double brick cellar walls that we’d now finished mortaring in were spoken of often.

And the plans delineated some of the rooms by name and the size of our library had caused great comment. Mr. Harris waited patiently while I answered a question of Elijah Little from the livery stable about his son Peter who was working with us. The stationmaster’s wife and daughter had James nicely bracketed so I knew we’d be a little later than usual for lunch today. When I’d shaken hands with half dozen others, I finally got to the Harris’. 

“Crate arrived yesterday from New York for you, Artemis. Thought it might be something that you’d need out on the ranch.” He said with a smile.

“Excellent timing, my friend. Do you have time for us to open it today or should we wait until tomorrow?”

“Oh please, may we open it today, Artemis? It might be the books from Peter’s shop.” James’ whole face lit up and I saw the wistful look on Elizabeth’s face that said she wished he looked at her that way. Poor girl, she didn’t have a hope but only time would show her that.

“Only if the Harris’ don’t mind coming with us.” I smiled at Edward and he nodded. “Then let’s go see what treats have arrived.”

We walked back to the station and the two-foot by four-foot crate. Edward had a crowbar and we soon had the top off, revealing the rows of brightly covered books. The Harris’ were trying to stay back and not look but since the top row was a surprise for the school where Elizabeth taught, I motioned them forward.  
“I know you said that getting readers was difficult so our old friend Peter Harris found twenty McGuffey’s Readers for your classroom.” I handed her the first one and her eyes lit up while she stroked the cover. “And we ordered two copies of the latest edition of Webster’s Dictionary, one for you and one for us.”

James had the others gathered up and Edward took them while Mrs. Harris took the two volumes of the Dictionary with careful hands. It was so nice to see that these new neighbors revered books. Elizabeth’s thanks were heart felt while James blushed at Mrs. Harris and her husband. Finally, we were able to send them on their way while we carried the crate into our rail car.

Peter had sent us some wonderful items and it was all we could do to eat lunch first before delving within the crate. But I had a premonition that we’d be having visitors so I made sure that James ate everything in sight before we cleared the table, did the dishes and began to bring forth our new books.

It was a mix of different subjects including one that I’d always wanted to read but never found the time. Mark Twain was the pen name of a man I’d met in New York and his ‘Innocents Abroad’ was purported to be about his travels in the Holy Land. I set that one aside for reading first while James emptied the crate and set it outside. There were two cookbooks that looked interesting and also a book about gardening in a temperate climate.

“Who’s John Donne, Artemis?” James had a handsome leather bound book in his hands and I smiled at his question.

“One of the greatest poets of the English language, my James. Some of the editions of his works can be rather hard to read since he wrote in the 1600’s and his language is printed faithfully.” I answered and saw him open it to begin reading.

“What does ‘sublunary’ mean?” The little wrinkle was so endearing to me.

“Sweetheart, I’ll read that one to you tonight before we go to bed and explain his superb language. That’s one of my favorites of his poetry – A Valediction Forbidding Mourning.” I took the book from his hands and caressed the spine. “This must be a new edition and it’s as beautiful to look at as it is to read. We shall enjoy this during the winter months when life slows.”

He nodded then turned his head to the door. “We’re going to have company.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. Let me take a quick look to make sure there’s nothing here that would make one of our neighbors blush.” I sorted quickly through them and plucked a new edition of Whitman’s ‘Leaves of Grass’, George Eliot’s ‘Middlemarch’ and the poetry of Donne. “I’ll just go pop these down to our bedroom while you let our guests in.”

It was the Bakers and the Harris’ to thank us for the schoolbooks. We had a nice visit and I served tea with some little cakes that Mrs. Baker had brought with her. Cooking being one of her greatest delights, one of the cookbooks went home with Mrs. Baker on a short-term loan. We waved them off before going back inside, locking the door and pulling the shades. We’d made quite sure that everyone understood that was our signal that we were not open to visitors. James sighed and came into my arms for a hug.

“We have very nice neighbors, my James, but now is our time. What would you like to do?” I asked him while his head burrowed into my shoulder and his arms hugged me tight.

“I’d like to get naked and stretch out in bed while you read some of your favorite poems to me. Then we can make love slowly and tenderly before we take a long hot bath. Have dinner and go back to bed to make love and sleep very close together.” His voice was muffled but the yearning in it was manifest.

“My sweet James, that sounds like a little bit of heaven. Besides, I’ve been itching to remove this suit since I helped you dress this morning.” I swung him up into my arms and carried him back to our bedroom.

We made a game of undressing each other and hanging up our Sunday clothes. Then he set the hot water heater to heating while I readied bags of herbal solution for both of us. We filled each other and went to bed to read poetry while we simmered. He enjoyed Donne’s poetry but when I read Whitman’s, he went quiet. The images in his ‘Drum Taps’, poems written about the War we’d just endured were very real.

“He’s very good, isn’t he, Artemis?” He asked from his close cuddle at my side.

“Very good, indeed, my James.” I kissed the soft skin at his temple and he sighed contentedly. “More poetry or shall we empty ourselves so I can entice you inside of me?”

Bright blue eyes sparkled up at me. “Empty, loving and then dinner. Then, I believe that student James has some questions about poetry for his teacher.”

I chuckled and agreed. Cleaning ourselves had grown into a together time that was all the sweeter since we knew it was the prelude to loving. I’d never felt so fit as I did with regular enemas. James was very careful to prepare me well before sinking inside of me, beginning to rock tenderly in and out of me. I’d placed myself on all fours so he could watch himself in the mirror.

“I wonder who first discovered that men could make love to other men?” He asked me, while one hand reached around to caress Artie. “

“I think such a discovery was made very early, my beautiful James. Such a tender expression of love must have been explored at the dawn of time.” I rippled my inner muscles around the cock pleasuring me and he sighed.

“Yes, they must have realized how good it feels. But some of the men who make love to other men don’t love as we do, do they?” His voice was still contemplative.

“That’s right, James. Like women, there are men who prostitute themselves or like Gervaise who flits from man to man without real emotion. The sex feels good and they don’t bother with the feeling part of it.” I wondered about his questions but let him continue thinking.

“I think that’s very sad, my Artemis. Sex without love must be like eating plain pudding without the chocolate and cherry topping.” He scored a direct hit on my gland and I shivered all over.

“You are exactly right, my dearest love. What we have together is so far above the sex that others settle for that angels must surely be involved.” I squeezed around him and he sighed before beginning a fast set of volleys that blurred my vision. But he flooded me with his heat at the same time he gripped me hard, denying me my climax.

“No, Count Vlad. I’m saving you for later. I believe that innocent James is going to need all of your power.” He licked the back of my neck and I gritted my teeth with an effort.

“My James, I love you but I am going to spank you so hard, you’ll need a pillow tomorrow instead of a saddle.”

He laughed out loud and gently withdrew his depleted cock, leaning in and kissing my entrance. That was the first time he’d done that and I rejoiced at his new ease in our lovemaking. I rolled over to my side and tried a glare out on him but he just smiled and gave Artie a lick.

“Oh, someone is going to be very nicely punished for torturing the Count. I think he’ll be standing for the next week.” I took a deep breath and let it out, easing out of a completely rigid state and into the familiar simmering that had been my constant state before James let me into his heart.

“My poor misunderstood Count, what ever torture you devise for me will be, no doubt, well deserved.” He ventured another lick and Artie quivered. “He’s so beautiful like this, standing tall and proud in his nest of curls. I think that maybe Donne was writing about Artie. Even though he thought that he was writing about his wife, some of those poems were really just about love.”

I finally smiled at my lover with the blue eyes. “I think you’re quite right, my James. His best poems were exactly about love.”

*******************   
James, part six  
******************* 

Dinner was wonderful as usual but as punishment, Artemis made me sit in my own chair across from him and put the cock ring on me. And he decreed no games either so I’m afraid I was pouting a bit by the time dinner was done. After cleaning the table and washing the dishes, the Count decreed a session in the dungeon to punish me ever further.

I protested a little so he had to pick me up and take me there over his shoulder while spanking my cheeks all the way down the hall and into my old room. But I obediently held up my arms to be tied to the iron rod, and when I was stretched above and below, I could finally relax completely.

“Young James, I believe that part of this punishment is for denying me my afternoon drink of immortality. Now, I can see that I have to remind you that I control every part of your life.” He smoothed his hands over my cheeks and I felt a little tickle over my entrance then a slick finger dipped inside of me.

“Oh, teasing me isn’t very nice, Count Vlad.” I pouted again.

“Good heavens, young James, I’m never nice. I thought you understood that.” He slid two fingers of cream inside of me and I clenched around them eagerly. But all that got me was the crack of the whip while I shivered at the sound. “No, I told you that I was a very selfish man and I believe that I can prove that to you shortly. For now, I’m going to redden these pert cheeks with my whip until my new steed remembers to whom he belongs.”

And the whip cracked through the air and landed on my left cheek then my right while I clenched at the wonderful burn. My cock was hard as a rock and I was panting when he stopped after a long five minutes. His fingers were cold when they touched my cheeks and when he knelt to tongue my skin; I shivered all the way down to my toes.

“So, very responsive, young James. But I think you might be ready to give me a little milk.” He came around me and sat on the edge of my bed. Artie was hard and I wanted him more than I’d ever wanted anything before. “Such a pretty cock and filled with such succulent milk. Perhaps just a taste now before I continue your punishment.”

I watched his lips approach my rigid cock and had to close my eyes before he sucked me in. The trembling was continuous now and my skin felt alive in a way I’d never felt before. His hand fondled my close held balls and when I felt a nudge at my hole, I opened for him. But in an instant, I knew it wasn’t his fingers as the cool leather slid inside for my muscles to hold.

“How beautifully you take the whip, James, both inside and out.” His dark eyes looked up into mine.

“That’s terrible, Count Vlad, to so abuse me.” I was flexing around the handle and trying to remember how thick it was. It felt about the same size as the ivory dildo. “It’s not warm like you are and doesn’t give me that wonderful feeling that you did last night.”

“Well of course not, bad James. My cock is a reward that you shall have to earn. Now your cock is looking rather strangled so hush while I drink down your delicious essence.” And he stretched his lips around me and sucked hard at the same time he hit my gland with the whip handle. 

Before too long, I was burning everywhere and when he unsnapped the buckle, I came in a burst of fluid that felt as if it exploded from my body. I felt him suck me dry with a chuckle while I hung limply from the rod overhead. Tenderly, he drew the leather rings from my sensitized flesh and took a moment to pet my balls with gentle fingers.

But the whip handle still remained within me and he looked at me for a long moment before slowly removing it. The emptiness was instantaneous and I know that I bit my lip at the loss. But his mouth was there to soothe mine with a kiss and I sucked his tongue into mine to help fill the ache that never goes away.

We feasted for a long moment then he undid my wrists and let my arms down, rubbing them to get the blood back into place. But he didn’t untie my ankles and before I could even ask him why not, he slipped away and sent me sprawling onto my bed. “Now, James, I see something else I want. You’ll remember that this is a two-part equation. And since I’ve warmed you up, I believe that it’s time I impaled you again. So, open wide and let me in, my new protégé.”

Artie was already breaching my hole and I shook around him while he filled me completely the way an inanimate object never could. “Oh, Count Vlad, the emptiness is all gone. You are splitting me in two but putting me back together again at the same time. How is that possible?”

“Ah, that is a secret that you will only learn over time, my sweet little steed. Riding lessons can be yours day and night until you begin to understand the alchemical reaction that making love produces.” He slowly moved in and out of me, burning me with his heat and strength.

“I shall wake you early every day and beg you to give me a ride, my dark and mysterious Count. And every night, I shall open myself for you.” I trembled at the sensations racing through me. “I’ve never been ridden before but I want your lessons more than I want air to breathe.”

“My precious little steed, you shall ride me every day until you tire of me.”   
“Promise me, you will ride me as often as you can.” I held onto the quilt while he slammed into me faster and faster until with a groan, he filled me and collapsed onto my back. Artie jerked within me and I clenched around him to drain him of every last seed.

“My dearest love, I will give you saddle sores if I ride you as often as that.” He kissed my neck and sighed in repletion. 

I rested under his weight and felt complete again. Being without him is a physical ache that never goes away unless I can hear his husky voice or see his beautiful face. Being in love was such a wondrous thing to me that I could scarcely believe that I was so lucky. But when he reassures me this way, I finally believe.

“Sweet James, you’re going to be sore tomorrow morning. I haven’t been that rough with you in some time.” He kissed the back of my neck again before gradually rocking his way gently out of me. I let him go because there was a little soreness and the sooner the muscle salve was applied, the sooner it would go away.

He untied my ankles then turned me over to gather me up for the trip to the bathroom. There, he soothed the ache both within and without before cleaning us both and carrying me back to our bed. Then he made sure all the lights were extinguished thorough out the car before coming back to me.

We cuddled together in my favorite position so I could suckle at his tasty nipples. “James, how soon do you think we’ll be able to get the walls up of the central axis of the house?”

I suckled while I thought about it. His hands stroked over my back soothingly. “I think about two more weeks before it’s livable and three before we are finished with it. That includes installing the fireplaces and your stove. Oh dear,” I raised my head, “I didn’t check on the arrival of either the potbellied stoves or the cook stove.”

“Tomorrow will be soon enough. I admit that I’d like to have them on site so we can install them the moment we can. I miss cooking on a real stove instead of a campfire.” He said mournfully, the woe-be-gone look melting my heart. 

I slid up to kiss him and he hugged me close while feasting on my lips and tongue. When we broke apart, I looked down into his dark eyes and smiled. “I promise that if it is at all possible, we shall be living in relative comfort very, very soon.”

“Beloved, I don’t mean to complain. We’re actually doing quite well with our schedule but I’m impatient to begin living there, now that I’ve drawn it on paper.” He looked a little sheepish and I hid a smile by sliding back down to his nipple.

“What made you think of building in the shape of an ‘E’, Artemis?” I’d accepted the plan at once but had puzzled over it silently.

“In Elizabethan England, several estates were created in ‘E’s to honor the Queen and it really is quite a practical design. It ensures privacy in each wing but they are all connected through the spine. And the spine of our house is against the ridge of land to protect it. Then the middle section is the public part of the house, living room, dining room and kitchen with the laundry on one side and the pantry on the other.”

“That’s what will be done in about two weeks.” I stopped my nibbling and rested my chin on my crossed arms. “Then, we’ll build out the first wing, which will have our rooms, bathroom and the library. After that, we can take our time and build the last wing on the other side of the courtyard for any guests.”

“Yes, indeed.” Artemis looked very satisfied. “And with the spine concept expressed in hallways, if we ever need more space, we can erect rooms beyond ours or beyond the guests. But for now, we’ll have all the room we need with the basic design.”

“And privacy, my Artemis, we’ll have nice thick walls between us and anyone else.” I reminded him with a smile and he returned it with a bear hug.

“Most assuredly, my James, we shall have our privacy. But I’m not just sure where we’ll put the dungeon for the Count’s naughty convert.” He said seriously while I chuckled. “Of course, the secret plans might show where the secret, hidden room is.”

I shivered at the growl in his voice and he rolled us over so he blanketed me. “Yes, indeed, the dungeon will also have to be a harem for naughty pleasure slaves and a schoolroom for naughty students. Such a multipurpose room will be difficult to hide but I believe that a way can be found.”

“And who knows, what new stories may need room?” I said hopefully.

“Yes, indeed, my naughty James, there are thousands of stories just waiting for us to find them.” He kissed me thoroughly before turning out the light.

“If anyone can do it, my stern but loving Artemis, it shall be you.” I snuggled closer and listened to his heartbeat.

“Such a faithful little pleasure slave, student and convert. We shall enjoy ourselves immensely in the years to come. And all my plays shall star just the two of us.”

“Good. I shall practice my roles diligently and never fail you.”

“Never, my James, together we are unstoppable.” His soft kiss was all I needed to send me right to sleep to dream of a bright future.

******************   
End of Home Building


	12. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house warming leads to settling in their home.

******************   
Artemis, part one  
****************** 

I stood atop our tallest ladder and finished painting the last corner of the ceiling in our new living room. Looking behind me, I made sure I hadn’t left anything undone before carefully climbing down with my half-empty can of paint. This was the last room to be done and I was extremely glad at the prospect of never climbing a ladder again or at least not for a very long time.

Peter Little was whistling in the kitchen while he put together the cook stove that had arrived yesterday. He’d shown a wonderful affinity for putting things together and we were happy to let him tinker. The fireplace that was shared between the living room and dining room was already in use to take the chill out of the air and help the plaster and now the paint dry faster. Sealing the can of paint, I stuck the brush in the turpentine jar for cleaning later. That was another thing I was not going to miss. I could smell turpentine in my sleep these days.

James was in town getting the rest of our furniture from Wellington’s shop and some of the items that we’d need to stay in our new house. The two-foot square red tiles beneath my feet needed a good scrubbing but that could wait until tomorrow. I was bone weary and ready for a hot bath and an early night.

“Um, Artemis?” Peter’s head popped around the arch that led to the dining room. “Hey, you finished. It looks real nice. I told my mother about the color on the walls and now she wants to see it.”

“Once we are moved in and everything is settled, we shall have a party and invite all of Nice to come and see it.” I clapped him on the shoulder and he grinned at me before beckoning me into the kitchen.

I brushed my hand over the beautiful table and eight chairs that stood so gracefully in the middle of the room beneath the iron candelabra that the elder Little had created for us from a sketch of one I’d seen in London many years before. It held twenty tapers and with the matching wall sconces made the room glow when they were all lit. The court cupboard stood against the inner wall and would hold our linens and silverware when they arrived.

There was a tapestry that I’d had since Paris that would fit beautifully above the cupboard for the lone decorative accent in the space for eating. I disliked a fussy room and preferred that the guests concentrate on the food rather than where they were. But the kitchen was my pride and joy, just the way James had planned it. Wide counters of polished green and white ceramic tiles provided plenty of workspace while the cupboards they sat on would hold all the kitchenware that Maria had gotten for me. 

Peter pointed at the black cast iron stove with a beaming smile that didn’t prepare me for the sight of the beautiful Majestic eight burner, completely assembled and already smoking a little with the first fire in my new kitchen. I clapped his shoulder with my biggest smile.

“You are a genius, Peter. When I saw it disassembled, I was sure it would take a week to put together and you did it in a day. Where’s the teakettle? Let’s not waste the fire.” I rubbed my hands together while he found the iron pot that we’d been using on the fire to heat our water. Going to the sink in the middle of the room, I turned the faucet with a brief prayer that it would work.

And cold water immediately appeared like a genie out of a bottle, filling the pot easily. I’d had drawings from a plumber friend that we’d used for the water pipes to all the rooms that needed them but no one had ever seen anything quite like them before and more than once, we’d scratched our heads and gone with our best guess.

Thankfully, those guesses had worked. I’d already heard that wives were pestering several of the men, to provide them with hot and cold running water. And the flush toilets were the second wonder of the world. My copy of Sir Thomas Crapper’s guide to modern toilets was already in the hands of Elijah Little and Peter was sure to be highly sought after, once it became known that he’d helped us install the plumbing.

Septic fields were known but not utilized frequently and I’d insisted on positioning ours well away from the stream, which would be providing our water. Sewage and water do not belong together. A scientist in Germany was working on disease producing bacteria and we’d corresponded about what they could do to humans. Robert Koch would be famous one of these days and I was more than willing to help him with my observations in the field.

I’d be testing our water and soil once my laboratory was built. But for the moment, I was more concerned with making sure that none of us got sick now. I filled the hob on the stove with water to check for leaks but none appeared and I was already preparing our first meal in my head. Our only lack was a reliable ice provider and I’d taken to cooling our butter and vegetables in a waterproof box submerged in the stream.

It worked but was extremely unhandy. James was working on the problem but at the moment, our icebox was empty. The cupboards were mostly bare with only the food that we could store in tins and the dinnerware that we used everyday. I was looking forward to having my china instead of tin plates and wineglasses instead of tin cups. It had been a very long three months and with autumn beginning to show in the turning of some of the leaves on the oak trees, I was glad that we were done with the main house.

We’d have to wait to start the herd and my vineyard seedlings until next year. But James was planning on building the barn and corral for our horses right up until the ground froze, if it did. Then he was determined that my laboratory was next and also our gymnasium so we could continue to work out. I was really looking forward to helping him on both those projects.

Over the last months, we’d come to a new understanding about ourselves and what we needed from our relationship. Both of us needed constant touch and verbal expressions of love and caring. James needed more solitude than I did but I needed times when I interacted with others more than he. We’d had our share of entertainment in the village and that had filled my need while sending James out to ride our land fulfilled his.

But I really wanted a week of just living in this house rather than camping the way we had been. The living room was empty now, waiting for the furniture that hopefully James would be bringing. I had a sudden desire to cook something so he’d be greeted with the smells of good cooking rather than the bland stews that was our staple diet.

“Peter, would you go to the stream and bring me the cold box? I think it’s time to give this stove its first real test.” I began pulling out the pans I’d need for biscuits.

“Yes, sir!” He grinned and left through the side door for the stream. He’d proven to be an appreciative eater of my cooking and if there wasn’t something mechanical to do, he was more than willing to help out in the kitchen.

One of my objectives in life was to destroy the stereotype that men were bad cooks. I refuse to believe that men can’t master a simple recipe. Why should women have all the fun? Our housekeeper whenever we found him or her would have to understand that the kitchen was mine whenever I wanted to cook. That might prove a bit dicey so I was thinking ahead to the wording on our advertisement while I sifted the flour into one of my old mixing bowls.

Dinner was well on its way when I heard the welcome voice of my partner from the front room. He was directing someone and I hurried out drying my hands as I went. It looked like a good portion of the town had arrived with him. A veritable swarm of women carrying dishes appeared, all talking at once and looking about them as if they’d never seen a living room before.

James was directing the placement of the new settee and chairs, the roll top desk that was going straight into the library was disappearing down the short hall and my tapestry had just appeared rolled up over Elijah’s shoulder. I beckoned to him to come through into the dining room and he was swept up in the women heading for the kitchen.

Chaos was the order of the day but somehow we managed to put together an edible meal, get all the furniture in and placed approximately where it should go. I looked around the crowded rooms with an air of extreme satisfaction. Somehow, in my misspent life, I’d done something very, very good to be so rewarded with a home and good friends to share it with. Catching James’ eye, I raised my glass to him and he smiled. Best of all was the man who shared my life.

Truly, I was the luckiest man on earth.

The books stayed in the crates but the bookcases were all placed by Wellington himself. The quiet man almost missed dinner because of his perfectionism but I routed him out and made him eat. I also made sure that everyone knew he’d designed and built the dining room set. I think he will be quite busy for some time to come. Elijah came in for his fair share of fame when the candelabra was admired. But best of all, young Peter was shown as the mechanical genius he was.

I noticed he and Elizabeth chatting quietly. That should take the burden off of my poor James’ shoulders, I decided with a smile. The party went until almost 8 o’clock and James and I waved goodbye to our neighbors with both satisfaction and relief. The place was finally all ours. The silence was deafening and most welcome. 

We locked up and made sure all the candles were out. I banked the fire in the stove while he took care of the living room fire. When I came out of the kitchen, he was standing in the middle of the large space with the furniture all topsy-turvy. I came up behind him and slid my arms around him.

“I love you, Artemis. But can we please wait for a month or so before we entertain again?” He said plaintively while leaning back against my chest and hugging my arms tighter.

“That sounds about right, my dear James.” I kissed his temple. “And we’ll limit it to no more than six other people. I told you that more chairs than eight would just get us into trouble. But New Years will have to be even larger than today.”

He shuddered. “I’ll get my earplugs ready. Our neighbors talk so much.”

Chuckling, I started him towards my room, which was closer. “They do indeed my silent friend. How about I decree no talking for the next two hours? We’ll just make up my bed, take a hot bath and go to sleep. We’ll save our loving for morning.”

“Yes, please. I lit the hot water heater in the bathroom and the stove in your room when I ducked out to make sure the right armoire got to the right room.” He let me steer us down the hall and to the right, straight into the large room that was now our bedroom.

“Perfect. You start the bath and I’ll make up the bed. I love you, James.” I kissed him hard and held him close for a long moment before sending him off.

*******************   
James, part two  
******************* 

When I woke up, I was surrounded by Artemis. Smiling, I petted the hand that held me so close. We’d both swollen in the night and I was very much looking forward to him coming inside of me for the first time in our new home. Building was satisfying but living here would be even better. And since it had been a while since we’d done more than suck each other, I sorted through our plays to see which one felt right for this morning.

Smiling, I turned slowly and eased away from him. He was sleeping so soundly that he frowned but accepted my pillow when my warmth left him. Slipping from the bed, I headed for the kitchen after grabbing my robe. Mornings seemed to be getting cooler. Starting the stove with some fresh tinder from the coals left from the night, I put the water on to heat and found the bread tin so I could slice some of the bread that Mrs. Henry had brought us.

We still had fresh oranges from the south; I’d made sure that almost a bushel came with the stove. So I peeled two of them and separated the pieces onto one of Artemis’ china plates. He really had missed them and the wineglasses too but I didn’t need them for this morning. Instead, I found the pretty white teapot with the violets painted on it and the matching cups. We still had some of his favorite tea left and I carefully made tea with the now boiling water.

Then, I got everything on the teak tray and very slowly carried it in through my bedroom. He was still asleep but he’d moved onto my side of the bed in search of my warmth. I set the tray down on the side table and hurried back into the bathroom. I got out the jar of cream and carefully fingered some inside of me. That always felt so good that I began to feel wanton while I searched my room for the velvet paddle.

The Sheik’s naughty pleasure slave needed some attention.

Hurrying back to our bedroom, I found Artemis sitting up and looking sleepily around for me. I came in and knelt at the foot of the bed. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here, my Lord Sheik. Please forgive me.”

He is always so quick. “I don’t know, my warm but naughty pleasure slave. I was quite cold without you. I believe that I need to correct that by warming you up.”

“It is as my master wishes.” I slid up the bed with the paddle in one hand and laid myself over his legs. “I’m so sorry that I displeased you.”

His warm hands stroked my cheeks. “You were very thoughtless, little slave. I dislike the cold intensely but perhaps I can think of someplace where I can put this frozen cock of mine.”

“Oh, yes please, my master. By your orders, I readied myself for you as I do every morning.” I slid my eyes up to his face and saw his eyes light up while he caressed my cheeks and thumbed my entrance. That felt so good that I wiggled all over.

“Well, now I have a dilemma, little one. You’ve displeased me on one hand and pleased me on the other.” He picked up the paddle and rubbed it over my cheeks. “So, I guess I’ll let the hand that is displeased spank you while the hand that is pleased will tease your beautiful cock. Is that fair, my sweet one?”

“Most fair, my Lord Sheik. You are wiser than Solomon, my stern but loving master.” I shivered all over and couldn’t help but moan when the paddle began to sting me. His other hand was cradling my cock lovingly and I would have come then but for his pinching of my nerve.

“Such a lovely shade of red, my naughty one,” the paddle never stopped spanking me over and over until I could feel the burn all the way down to my toes. “And your cock is hardening nicely as well. How very lucky I am to have such a naughty but loving pleasure slave.”

“Oh, master!” I was panting now and I wanted him inside of me so badly that I was shaking. “Please put out the fire inside of me, my sheik of the giant cock. I promise not to be so naughty again.”

“Really? Well, I don’t know if you’ve been punished severely enough.” He let the paddle slip out of his hand while turning me over and eyeing my hard-as-steel cock. “I believe a little protein is in order, before eating this lovely breakfast that you’ve prepared for us.”

And with that, he sucked my cock straight down his throat while I thrust up once and screamed. I seemed to pulse forever into his hot wet mouth and he swallowed everything before slowly letting me slip from his lips. “My very tasty pleasure slave is back in his master’s good graces but is looking a little tired now. Why don’t I get the tray of food and see if I can’t revive you?”

He reached a long arm and pulled the table a little closer to the bed while I tried to gather enough energy to sit up. But all my muscles had taken a short vacation and it was all I could do to roll over and out of the way of the tray. He fed me a slice of orange and I savored the sweet-tart flavor while enjoying his stroking caress over my red-hot cheeks.

“Ah, my favorite tea, you’ve outdone yourself, my sweet slave. All is forgiven and I believe that I shall favor you today with my royal cock.” He patted my cheek and fed me another orange slice while I beamed.

“Thank you, my wonderful master. I like taking care of you.” I swallowed my orange and eyed a swelling Artie. “Please, my master, may I suck on your beautiful cock?”

“Of course, you may. Once you get him all nice and wet, I believe that I’ll ride my sweet mare. It seems like a very long time since I put him through his paces.” He stroked my head while I stretched my mouth around his velvety soft crown and sucked gently. “Oh, very nice, my beautiful one. How very glad I am that I bought you instead of leaving you for the Emir. He would have never appreciated you the way I do.”

I stroked him harder and licked a bead of his tasty seed from the slit. He wept another tear and I swallowed it before it could get away. One of his hands stroked my nether cheek and a blunt finger pierced me. I splayed my legs to give him better access and soon two fingers were stretching me for him. I shivered once when he sparked my gland, yearning for him to come inside and warm me all the way through.

“Ah, my sweet mare has tempted his stallion to mount him and he’s ready to mate with his pretty little filly. We don’t have our mirror up yet but we will. For the moment, I’d like you to come up on all fours for me so your mighty stallion can mount you properly.”

I let his cock go regretfully but knew that even more pleasure was to come. Turning so I faced the foot of the bed, I looked over my shoulder so I could watch Artemis come to his knees inside of my widespread legs. He stroked my cheeks before pulling them apart and nudging my small hole with his velvet crown. I had to quit watching at that point and just concentrate on staying relaxed while that impossibly large cock stretched me to the point of pain and forged inside of me.

Shaking from shoulder to hip, I bit my lip while he stilled and stroked my back where my tension showed so plainly. “My sweet mare is as tight as when I first breached his virgin hole. That is such a nice treat for me. Your exercises have kept you supple for me and I very much appreciate your effort.”

“I love you, my master and always want to give you pleasure. It is such an honor to have you wish to mate with me when there are so many beautiful mares in our world.” I finally felt like moving and my flex around him told him he could too.

“True, there are beautiful mares and tasty slaves but only one blue-eyed pleasure slave from the north.” He pulled out slowly and just as slowly pushed back in, warming my whole body. “He is a unique mare that only a discriminating man like myself would know how to tame.”

“Oh yes, this humble slave knows how gloriously famous his Sheik is in the riding world.” I pushed back when he next thrust in and felt my gland glow with warmth. “And as a mare who has never known another, I can not imagine any other stallion ever coming near to me.” I flexed around him and felt the burn begin to flood my whole body. “No one will ever mount your very own mare.”

“No, indeed, such an act would require that I emasculate any stallion who even tried.” His thrusts were speeding up and I shook around him.

My blood was boiling and my panting was the only way I could get enough air into my lungs. His hands held my hips still while he thrust ever more strongly against my gland. Jim was rock hard and leaking but I didn’t want to stroke him because then I would climax and lose the delicious burn that I loved.

But my body could only take so much and when he thrust hard and came, he pressed the nerve at the base of my cock, denying me release while I shook and almost collapsed flat on the bed. “Master!”

“Sweet mare, a moment and I shall take care of you.” His voice was husky and touched something deep inside of me. “You would not deny me the taste of rare milk that only you can give me?”

I shook while he slowly withdrew from my well-loved channel. I hated to lose him but my need to come was approaching critical levels. He turned me over and barely had time to swallow around me before I thrust up and came hard. Drinking me down with gentle swallows, he sucked me dry while I trembled boneless on the soft sheets.

“My loving slave has pleased me greatly. Is there any reward within my power to grant you?” Artemis leaned up and kissed me slowly, sharing my taste with me. His tongue stroked mine comfortingly and I finally found enough strength to slide my arms around his neck.

We kissed for long moments and he lay upon my body, letting his weight blanket me with his warmth. This was the best time, when we were snuggling together and no one knew. Finally, he lifted his head and looked down at me. “James?”

“I want to never be more than an arm’s length from you. I want us to be lazy although it would be fun to uncrate the books and put them on the shelves in the library.” I stroked his cheek. “And I want to help you make lunch while I have a cleansing so this afternoon you can come back inside of me. Then we can have a long hot bath and you can read poetry to me while we lie in bed. And I want to go to sleep with Artie inside of me until he comes out by himself.”

“Well, it sounds like a very full and lovely day, exactly what I would like to do, as well. You must have read my mind, sweetheart.” He kissed me lovingly and I smiled into his kiss. “What else?”

“Oh, I was just thinking that our neighbors would probably be shocked if they could see us. Do you think any of them know that we are lovers?” I asked him, that thought having just come to me.

“Well, three of them do. Wellington had a long time lover he lost in the War. He’s a very solitary man but also very lonely at the moment. I’m thinking of having a friend come up from San Francisco to see if they might suit.” He chuckled. “I’m so happy that I want everybody to be just as happy.”

****************   
Artemis, part three  
**************** 

His eyes widened while his quick brain thought over his transactions with our furniture maker. “Who else?”

“Two of our lady friends are committed partners and have been for several years. Can you guess which ones?” I asked him, wondering if he would make the connection.

“It’s harder with ladies because people don’t think it’s strange for two women to live together.” He said slowly, his mind busy with my puzzle. “Give me a hint, please.”

“They are sisters.” 

His eyes went wide and his lips made a lovely ‘o’ that I had to kiss immediately. When I finally let him speak, he practically squeaked. “The Caitlin’s?”

“Exactly, sweetheart. They are not really sisters but it gives people a way to place them in society if they pretend to be. Martha and Jane have been lovers for over ten years but people like to think of them as spinsters. It makes them feel more comfortable and the Caitlin ladies prefer to simply live their lives quietly and with great joy.” I nuzzled his lips and he parted them sweetly to take my tongue into his spicy warm depths. 

He kissed me passionately and I could see him comparing them to us. When we broke apart to breathe, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Is that what people see when they look at us, Artemis? Two men who are like brothers?”

“Perhaps. The War destroyed so many families that two men who served together might become like brothers. I’ve already put out the story that I am a widower whose wife died in labor. That protects me somewhat since it reassures them that I was once part of a couple that tried to produce children. You are a young man, sickened by the War as so many were but there is still hope for you since you’ve never married.”

He frowned. “I’m jealous of your wife and I know she never existed. Maybe I was wounded in the War and can’t, um . . . you know.”

His blush was so sweet that I had to kiss him again. “We won’t say that just yet, sweet James. Let’s see what transpires first. Now, let’s finish this delicious breakfast that you made for us.”

We fed each other by hand while he sprawled over my legs, holding onto Artie with a tight grip that soon had him perking up. Eventually, we took the tray to the kitchen and washed up while I put the delicious casserole that Mrs. Baker had brought us into the oven at a very low setting. I estimated that two hours would do it and we’d be ready to eat again. In the bathroom, we shaved and cleaned up while dividing up the outside chores so we could come back in and be comfortable.

He saw to the horses while I put the ladder up so I could check the flat roof. I was still a little nervous about it but so far there hadn’t been a problem and we’d had one heavy rain with no leaking. I’d been assured that they were just fine in this climate but I wouldn’t be completely sure until we’d had a good snowfall.

We met back inside and while we were dressed, we hung the curtains in the library and the living room. Pulling them shut, I stalked James into our room and tackled him onto our bed while stripping him down to his beautiful bare skin. But he was undressing me too and within a few moments, we were rolling naked on the bed. It was so freeing to be able to play without fear that someone would interrupt us. I’d quietly told all our helpers that we would see them on Sunday and not before.

Wellington had smiled that sad sweet smile of his which hardened my resolve to find him someone nice who would love him and appreciate his genius. But for now, I had my arms full of a laughing lover who required all my energy to subdue. Somehow, he’d teased me to complete arousal and while I lay on the bed, he impaled himself above me, using his strong thighs to ride my cock.

But I stopped our coming and pulled from his sweet depths so we could have lunch, comforting him with the reminder that we had yet to make love in the library. He brightened and agreed only if he could sit on my lap while we ate. I resigned myself to being permanently hard and terminally teased by the bright sprite in my arms.

What a lovely way to be.

After lunch, he pulled me into the library with a grin. We opened all the crates and pulled every book out, stacking them on the floor. I had perfected a system of shelving my books so I could put my hand on any of them at a moment’s notice. I had James sort through the piles and place all the books by subject in new piles so we could see how many in each category we had.

While we were sorting, I discovered that James had ordered every book in print on wine making and vineyard horticulture. I kissed him hard and he blushed while he squirmed in my hug. “I knew you wanted the best information available so Peter helped me gather them all up and ship them out.”

“They’re wonderful, my James. I thought poetry would be our largest category but it seems I’m wrong. I love the way you take care of me.” I ran my hands over his bare back and luxuriated in the feel of him in my arms. He suckled at my breast and I rested my head on his light curls.

We finally broke apart and went back to work. Soon, books began to disappear from the floor and appear on the beautiful oak bookcases that lined the plaster walls. Wellington had done a wonderful job for us and I found myself caressing the satin smooth shelves. Since we expected to be adding to our collection, we left quite a bit of room on each shelf. The reference books like Culpepper’s Herbal and the Dictionary were placed near the roll top desk where James would do our accounts and I would write my letters.

The room needed a rug to soften the hard tiles, which graced all our rooms but I’d agreed to wait until we could go to San Francisco and look over the imports there. The Chinese were doing some very interesting designs and with the influx of workers, an entire section of the city had become a small Chinatown. I was looking forward to visiting their apothecaries and replenishing our supply of herbs. With the weather turning cooler, I would take no chances on either of us getting sick.

Soon, all the books were on the shelves, their bindings gleaming in the filtered light from our kerosene lamps. I missed our gaslights but until someone invented a canister to hold the gas needed, we would have to do without. Candles had been on our list but we’d discovered that the Caitlin sisters made them to help support their modest lifestyle and were more than happy to make up as many as we needed.

“It looks beautiful, Artemis. It will take us many years to read all of them.” James looked extremely satisfied with that prospect.

I pulled him into my arms and luxuriated in the feel of his satin skin against mine. “It will undoubtedly take the rest of our lives, my James. Because authors will continue to write and poets to rhyme while scientists make new discoveries and history gets rewritten. Did you know that President Grant wants to write an account of the War?”

His head raised from my shoulder, blue eyes gleaming. “He’d be very good, I think. People make fun of his blunt speaking but he wasn’t the winning general because of luck. He thought out what to do, took advantage of other’s mistakes and plotted a strategy that led to us winning the War. We shall buy a copy if he does write it.”

“Yes, we will, beloved. Perhaps we can get him to autograph it for us?” I began running my hands over his back, concerned over the cooling flesh. “We need some heat in this room for this time of year.”

“But where would we put it, Artemis? Every inch of wall has something on it.” He looked around, his busy mind looking at the possibilities, which were admittedly slim.

“Well, I did have an idea but it involves some experimentation so for the moment, we’ll simply have to dress warmly while we’re in here.” I kissed his temple and he leaned back against me, holding my arms around him and sighing. Artie was feeling rather neglected but I was willing to wait until we got a rug in here to make love upon.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter. “I think we should forego sanctifying this room for now until we get some heat and a soft rug for the floor. But I’m thinking that now would be a very good time for me to worship your beautiful body on our new dining room table.”

He shivered and leaned back harder. “Yes, I think Zeus should take his cupbearer on the table to see if it’s sturdy enough to become our new altar.”

I chuckled and picked him up, carrying him into the dining room where the fire was crackling merrily and warming the air completely. The color of the plaster walls was called apricot and the ladies of the town had exclaimed over it. It seems that some of our colors were a little controversial but then I’d overheard one of them say something about men choosing the colors. The women she was talking to all nodded sagely while I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“What’s so funny, my Artemis? That’s a very silly smile.” 

I laid him on the new table and moved between his legs while opening a jar of our cream. “The ladies of the town said that our colors were only to be expected since men were choosing them.” I told him while slowly stretching him for me. “But the elder Miss Caitlin said that she was looking forward to matching the candle color for our new sconces and then they started talking about the candelabra. Martha enjoys colors and rarely gets a chance to make up anything but white, green and red.” 

I had three fingers inside of him and when the fourth joined in, he shook at the almost too full feeling. “I told her that I wanted some yellow candles for my bedroom to go with the buttercup sheets you chose in Washington. It will be like sunshine caught in wax when she’s done. I gave her one of the pillowcases so she could match the color.” 

“Good, that will be pretty.” James stretched around me. “Oh, Artemis.”

“My beautiful James, how very sturdy this table is.” I slowly impaled him on my cock while my hands held his hips at the edge of the table, his legs over my shoulders. “Why it’s not even shaking a little.”

James looked very good on the warm oak, exposed to the new room and the figures in the tapestry above the court cupboard. There was a bit of a draft and the richly dressed courtiers seemed to move through the garden maze towards the woman who sat in the center with a unicorn by her side. She seemed to be looking at us and I wondered what she would think of us if she could speak

“Artemis, I think she’s watching us.” His wide blue eyes had caught the movement of the tapestry and we must have shared the same thought, the way that we sometimes did these days.

********************   
James, part four  
********************

“She was a very knowledgeable woman of her day. Diane de Poitiers was even considered to be a witch.”

Artemis really did know everything, I thought affectionately. “Wasn’t she a mistress of one of the Louis’ of France?”

“Not one of the Louis but Henry II of France.” He pulled out almost too far before thrusting back in and sparking my gland. “He was an interesting monarch with a very intriguing mistress who was almost twenty years older than he. She was rumored to have six fingers on one hand which was a sign that she dealt with dark powers.”

I shivered at his lowered voice and watched him wide-eyed. “A witch? In this day and age?”

He chuckled and hit my gland again. “Witchcraft has been practiced for thousands of years, my innocent James, by both men and women. In fact, I expect that you know a witch or two without realizing it.”

Thinking about that was too hard while he was pleasuring me so well. The warm oak beneath my back was hard and unyielding but I could have cared less, intent on making him come when I did. Which would be soon if the fire that was sweeping my body were any indication. Trembling, I opened my eyes to watch Artemis look down with that great affection in which he wrapped me.

“I think that perhaps you are a warlock, my Artemis.” I shivered while the flames inside of me burned hotter. “Perhaps like Count Vlad, you’ve existed for thousands of years by using your magic.”

“Ah yes indeed, the love spells have proven to be most potent, don’t you think, my lovely apprentice?” He began to speed up his thrusts, impaling me over and over until I felt a flush start at my toes, filling me with warmth. “And this is such a lovely way to be burned on my stake.”

Impossibly, I laughed and released at the same moment, spurting between us while he stroked twice more before flooding me with his hot seed. We both groaned and I relaxed against the table, my eyes drawn to his beloved face. He looked well loved, smiling down at me like a satiated king of the gods.

“I love you, my Artemis, whether you are king or magician.” I needed to touch him and he read my mind with ease, leaning down to kiss me tenderly. We feasted for a long moment while I felt him soften a little inside of me. My fingers combed through the dark curls on the back of his neck.  
“We both need haircuts, my love. We’re beginning to look a little shaggy.” He scattered kisses across my face before drawing away to look into my eyes. “Next week, we should perhaps take a trip to San Francisco and replace some of the items in our railway car.”

“Yes, we need to replace our bed or else we’ll have to find out if two of us can sleep together in the new bed in my old room.” I bit my lip when he slid out of me and he quickly checked for signs of bleeding before kissing my entrance gently.

“A good thought, my lovely cupbearer. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep a straight face when we eventually have a dinner with others at this table.” He picked me up and carried me through the kitchen and into the entrance of my room. The bed that Wellington had made for me was like a beautiful sleigh in dark cherry wood that gleamed in the filtered light from the window.

“We’ll have to practice with some of the men that worked with us first, like Wellington and Elijah. That way we can ease into it.” I bit his earlobe since it was handy and he laughed while carrying me into the bathroom between our rooms.

“Little boys who bite are very often chastised.” He said sternly and I wiggled in anticipation of another spanking. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess we’ll have to forego our bath so I can introduce you to the new torture chamber that I constructed expressly for that purpose.”

“You did?” I could hear my voice squeak while he chuckled and carried me back to the kitchen and down the steps that led to the basement. It was very dark down there and I admit to holding on to Artemis’ a little harder than before. I wasn’t exactly afraid of the dark but it did make me uneasy.

A wall of shelves that he’d built to cover the room where our coal was stored seemed to be his objective and I wondered why. But he just smiled down at me and with his free hand, tugged hard on the farthest end-shelving unit. And with a creak, it slid out from the supposedly solid wall to reveal a pit of darkness. I shivered at the cooler air and gripped him much more firmly.

“Sweetheart, I need to set you down for a moment but rest assured, it’s only until I can light the candles.” He said reassuringly and when he set me down, it wasn’t on the hard concrete floor but on what felt like a soft rug just inside the room. The rasp of a match sounded very loud and I shivered again.

But when the first candle began to glow, I could see the small room come to life. It was barely six feet wide by about eight feet deep and the rug was the old Persian carpet from Artemis’ stored items. My lover finished lighting the last candle and turned to me with a decided twinkle in his eyes.

“How did you manage this, Artemis, without me noticing it?” I turned to see the door by which we’d entered. It was plain wood that looked just like the rest of the wall that kept our coal from spilling onto the basement floor.

“If you’ll remember, we made the shelves first then put up the framing for the wall. I simply took six feet and a little for the interior wall that carved out this space and made sure that the paneling was in six foot lengths so the shelves would fit together and not reveal the door. A wheel under the baseboard outside and enough clearance so we can open and shut the decoy shelf unit and it was easily concealed. When you were out riding two weeks ago, Wellington and I finished it up.” He reached around me and shut us in the small room. “We have a bolt on this side of the door so we can be private while I’m . . . torturing you. Did you notice that the iron bars from your old room are in place there in the back?”

I leaned back against his warm body and shivered in anticipation. “No, but I think perhaps, Count Vlad has brought me here for a reason.”

“Yes indeed, young James, I have a new whip that will help me ride my sweet steed.” He bit my ear before steering me towards the iron bars that meant freedom for me. The leather loops were loose enough that I could get out if I absolutely had to but tight enough to give me that wonderful feeling of abandon. 

When I was spread-eagled on the bars, I heard the snap of the whip behind me and clenched my buttocks in anticipation of the burning. “Oh, I promise to never bite you again, Count Vlad. Please don’t whip me in this dark and scary dungeon.”

“Never fear, little one, I’m sure that it will only take an hour or so to convince you of the error of your ways.” The first flick of leather stung my right cheek then the left while I shivered and began to harden again. “Such a lovely shade of red, my new convert, you blush so beautifully that I think I shall have to bring you down here everyday so I can redden your tight cheeks.”

“Oh, I won’t need that, my wonderful Count. You know that all my seed is yours whenever you need it.” The burn was spreading and warming me from head to toe while the crack of the whip satisfied something deep inside of me.

“True, my trusty steed, but I think my whip keeps you nice and tight for my four hundred year old cock. When I impale you, it’s like taking a virgin every time and I’m sure that you wouldn’t want to deprive me of such a lovely ride.” His voice had that slight accent that intrigued me so. Maybe we could really travel to Transylvania so I could see the country, which had given him such a wonderful game to play.

“I want to be that virgin for you, my Count so you don’t go looking for new converts.” I shook hard and realized that I was close to coming again. “In fact, you might want to drink me down right now so you’ll have the strength to ride me again.”

“Ah, my favorite drink is ready, is it?” He chuckled and hung the whip up in front of me on the wall where several other instruments of chastisement already hung. Then he was on his knees in front of me and I was engulfed in his hot, wet mouth. His hands held my hips still when I would have thrust into that little corner of paradise. But just the flutter of his tongue was all I needed to release into his keeping, jerking in my need to climax.

I must have passed out again because when I came to, he was just finishing the long slide into my relaxed channel. He felt so big and warm that I sighed in contentment while I flexed around him. “So good, my count, you feel so good inside of me.”

“The feeling is mutual, my lovely convert. Are you ready for a long ride, little steed? One that will warm you up from the inside, out?” He began the thrusting that stimulated my gland into heating me all over. “Yes indeed, I will never want to ride another steed while you are safe in my castle. So you mustn’t roam far away when I release you from my dungeon, little one. Or another might find you and introduce you to his torture chamber.”

“Never, my gentle count of the giant cock. I’ll never stray from your side. This dungeon is the only one I ever want to be chained in. Oh, there.” I quivered and tried to grow hard again but I was spent and the delicious pounding only made me shiver. All at once, every muscle in my body seized up and I felt Artemis jerk into climax, bathing me with his liquid heat. His arms were tight around me and I swear Jim climaxed even though I had no more seed to give.

He sighed into the side of my neck and licked away the sweat that was pouring off of both of us. “Well, James, what do you think of our dungeon?”

“I think that we must adjourn here at least three times a week, my Artemis, so I can be chastised most severely.” I turned my head to kiss his temple and he grazed my cheek with his tongue just like the cat I had yet to get for him would have. He chuckled and unlooped my arms so they could fall free. The tingles always got me a massage from his warm hands and I leaned back against his chest with a sigh.

“You are quite right, my sweet James. Thrice a week and perhaps twice on Sunday since I must endure you being ogled by most of the female congregation.” He gently disengaged my ankles and I turned into his arms so I could kiss him properly.

We kissed for a long time while his hands stroked down my back and over my red-hot cheeks. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at me. “Time to put out the candles and have our bath, sweetheart. We should have worn slippers for the cold floor down here. Perhaps we should buy some and leave them at the foot of the steps for just this purpose?”

I nodded and blew out two of the candles while he blew out the other two. A hot bath sounded wonderful.

******************   
Artemis, part five  
****************** 

We relaxed until Sunday when we took the carriage into town for church and our mail. James had that well-fucked look that brought many a sigh from the unmarried women of the congregation. And when we went home with the Caitlins, I could almost hear the gossip start. But Martha took it all in stride while Jane took James’ arm with a winsome smile that made more than one lady gnash her teeth.

Lunch was wonderful and the first candles of our order were displayed next to the pillowcase. They matched perfectly and I kissed Martha’s hand while James’ eyes lit up in anticipation of the kisses I would owe him later. When we left their home, we carried our well-wrapped candles to the station to see what had arrived while we were resting. Edward joined us to help load the two crates onto the back of the part-carriage, part-wagon that we’d bought in Sacramento.

We inquired about trains to San Francisco that we might hook the car onto for our trip and James poured over the schedule with him while I began to read my mail. My James loved the logistics of these little trips and Edward wasn’t far behind in his enthusiasm. When my lover tugged on my elbow, I surfaced from a long chatty letter from Maria.

“Ten days and we can hook on for a direct trip without having to go through Williams.” He told me and I nodded uncomprehendingly. His knowing smile told me I’d been caught out but he wouldn’t tell on me. “Edward will make the arrangements and we can leave the horses at the livery. So we’ll have to get to work on the barn while we still have good weather.”

“Yes, indeed, James. We must get to work and stop our reading marathon. We’ll have plenty of time when winter arrives.” I told him and watched him blush. Some might not approve of the way we read some of our books. There’s something very spiritual about reading Donne’s poetry while sheathed inside of James’ tight ass.

Saying goodbye to Edward, we began the hour ride to home. Lady knew the way by now and we exchanged hellos with the young couple who lived in the log cabin just before our woods started. A definite trail was etched between the tall trees that guarded our privacy. James had the reins and I took in his rosy cheeks and beaming smile with a satisfied smile of my own.

“Peter will be on hand tomorrow morning early so we’ll have to finish up Donne’s sonnets tonight.” I told him and watched that lovely blush bloom on his cheeks.

“I was thinking that student James needs some more study time with his stern teacher in our . . . underground classroom.” He shot me a side-glance that warmed me right down to my toes.  
“Ah, his stern but loving teacher would be glad to help his student study for his final exam in poetry.” I stroked the back of his neck with my leather-clad fingers and he closed his eyes and arched into my touch. “Yes, iambic pentameters will be on the test.”

He shot me a smoldering look that warmed me through. “I think that I will need some . . . positive reinforcement while studying.”

“I’ll make sure that you get what you need, sweet James.” I leaned in and kissed him hard while he opened to my tongue with a sigh. Luckily, Lady knew to keep going when the reins went slack since it wasn’t the first time this had happened. I stroked his groin and felt him grow within the tight pants that displayed his assets so well. “In fact, I believe that I’ll test one of those scientific maxims that I’m so fond of teaching you.”

He shuddered when I unbuttoned him, pulling hard on the reins so Lady stopped completely. I took a quick look around but we were alone so I continued baring him to the fresh air. “Yes indeed, I’m going to show you that for every action there is a complete and opposite reaction.”

“And how will you . . . oh . . . demonstrate this axiom, my teasing teacher.” He quivered at the touch of my leather-clad fingers on his sensitive cock. 

“I believe that I told you of an experiment way back when you became my beloved only student.” I urged him off the seat to kneel in front of me while my hands smoothed over his cheeks. With a quick unbuttoning of my pants, I knelt behind him with an eager Artie nudging his small hole. “Do you remember that, James?”

“Oh, yes . . . my beloved scientist.” He wriggled back when I pierced him and shook around me. He was still well creamed from our early morning loving and I slid inside of him with that sense of coming home that I always felt. “So good, my teacher, you always make my lessons so much fun.”

“Science should be fun, my James and now, I believe that we should put that axiom to the test. If you would be so kind as to start Lady moving again?” I thrust in just a little and he shakily clucked to Lady who began to move along the ruts we’d carved into the meadow grass.

The movement did indeed lend a piquant vibration to our lovemaking and I kept my thrust gentle until he relaxed a bit. Then I began the rhythm that brought us the most satisfaction and he groaned when I hit his gland again and again. Lady seemed to take his groans for permission to go faster and soon we were speeding towards our house while I pounded inside of him.

He came with a groan and a hard pull on the reins that brought her up short while I seized inside of him. I held him tightly while we both shook through our climaxes. He didn’t pass out but it was a near thing. “I think . . . my beloved teacher . . . that . . . science . . . is my . . . very favorite subject.”

I chuckled against the back of his neck and tenderly began to back out of his well- exercised channel. “I must admit to having a fondness for our experiments, as well. But for now, I think we’ve confused Lady enough for one day. She’s looking over her shoulder at us with a very disgruntled look on her face.”

He laughed out loud before hissing at my exit. I checked him immediately to make sure that I hadn’t been too rough but my cock was free of blood and none appeared to my questing tongue. He shook at my touch and sighed when I pulled up his pants. We sorted ourselves out and got re-buttoned before continuing our trip home. James was biting his lip at the jolting and I put an arm around him to cushion part of the shock.

Leaning into me, he smiled when we finally got home and he could stand. It took a little time to unharness Lady and brush her down but he wiggled all over when I suggested that my little mare might enjoy his own brush. He smiled up at me and I laughed while walking him to the house. It had been a good day and would be even better once I got him into the privacy of our home.

Artie was more than ready for a return to James’ sweet depths.

Several hours later, I had my naughty pleasure slave over the footstool in the underground harem. Peppering his cheeks with the broad back of his brush, I made sure that I pushed in the velvet dildo of his chastity belt continuously so he was panting for release while his skin reddened.

“Ah, my naughty pleasure slave will never flaunt himself in front of the good ladies of the town ever again. Will he?” I judged the color to be just right and I reversed the brush to stroke over his glowing skin.

“Oh, my stern master, I will never, ever flaunt myself again. I forgot that I was in public when I strutted for your pleasure.” He sighed happily. “My brush feels so very good that I will do whatever I have to do to have you brush me every day. But surely my terrible naughtiness has been paid for? I want my loving Sheik to ride his little mare the way he rode me this afternoon.”

I pressed in the velvet dildo once more before plucking it from his well-creamed hole. “You are so right, little mare, I enjoy sliding inside of you for a pleasant ride around my harem. Now, stretch wide for me and let me slide into your . . . tight . . . hot depths.”

He groaned while I slid slowly inside of him. I stroked his back lovingly while he adjusted to me once again. Maybe it was the hard work we’d been putting in but truly his channel didn’t seem to have stretched at all. Each time was like the first when he was still unsure that our joining was even possible.

“My lord of the giant cock, how I love it when you ride me.” He finally pushed back to impale himself further. “But you can ride me harder if you wish.”

“Good, my little blue-eyed mare from the north, I shall ride you so hard that you shall have to stand all day tomorrow while we begin to build our new barn. I shall have to make sure that you have your own stall in our stable, right next to Charger and Lady. Perhaps, if we show them what to do, they will be inspired to emulate us?” I kept my pace steady, thrusting in and out while I held his hips still. He shuddered once and tried to come but his cock was still sheathed in the velvet sleeve and the cock rings held him tight. “Ah yes, I forgot what an exhibitionist my little mare is. You will no doubt perform even better for an audience of two then you do in my harem.”

“Oh!” He shuddered again and I reached around to stroke his cock. His strangled groan was music to my ears. “Please, my master, please let me come. I’m burning alive.”

“So hot, my little slave, you are so hot around me.” I could feel the burn myself and when I unbuckled him and he soaked my hand with his seed, I came too. I rested against his back while I waited for him to come back to me. Our games never seemed to lose their ability to transport us into a dimension of pleasure I’d never known before.

“Artemis, that was incredible.” He said quietly and flexed around me. “Maybe I really am an exhibitionist.”

I started to laugh while hugging him close. “You . . . just may be.”

He chuckled and kissed my wrist. “I guess the barn will go up pretty quickly, my Artemis, so we can see if I respond to an audience.”

Still chuckling, I slowly brought him upright and back against my chest. “I guess it will, my sweet mare. I’ve heard that haylofts are fun.”

“Scratchy, my Artemis, hay is very scratchy.” He wiggled back against me while my fingers caressed his nipples. “But I suppose there’s a first time for everything.”

“You may be right, sweetheart, I know that a straw mattress is extremely uncomfortable.” I kissed the side of his neck while I began to slip from his body. He clenched around me but to no avail. Artie had definitely retired for the evening.

Turning into my arms, he kissed me sweetly before pulling away. “We need a bath, my magnificent Sheik. I promise to wash your back really well.”

“Ah, my pleasure slave always knows the right thing to say and do.” I kissed him and stood us both upright. “I’m looking forward to a long hot bath with my very favorite bath toy. Then perhaps if Jim is feeling frisky, I could entice him inside of me. But we can negotiate over dinner. I believe that omelets will bring us new stamina.”

********************   
James, part six  
********************

The barn was a thing of beauty when it was done. We’d gotten it up in two days with the help of our neighbors so Charger and Lady were living in comfort while Peter moved in to the rooms above the stable. He was our first employee and he’d be taking care of the horses until we returned from San Francisco. 

Since we’d gotten it up so quickly, we’d started on the laboratory and gotten it framed in place with a water tight roof and the first coating of plaster on the inside walls. Artemis was already planning experiments and Wellington had built the first lab table to his exacting specifications. Peter was excited about building some of the machines that my lover needed to run some of his tests.

We had a long list of things to get in San Francisco. I was looking forward to our shopping spree. I’d never known that shopping could be fun but with Artemis, everything was. We had little furniture left in the railway car, even the pool table had been moved out to the billiard room in our new house. But the settee was still there and the stove still worked so we’d be able to sit and eat while we traveled.

I’d already gotten reservations at the Hill House Hotel so we’d be sleeping in comfort. Our clothes were hung in the armoire left in my old room and Artemis was giving last minute instructions to Mr. Harris while I carried in the rest of our supplies for the trip down. We had several commissions from our friends to look for in the big city along with our list so we would be busy the five days we’d be there.

Neither of us wanted to stay longer now that our home was finished. I’d never been much of a wanderer but I knew that Artemis had been so I wanted him to have the freedom that he was used to. But I needed to go along to be sure that he was coming back. He reassured me every day that he’d never been so happy or content but a tiny little doubt still lived deep inside of me.

The outer door shut just as the train jerked and began to move. “James, where are you?”

“Putting away our supplies, Artemis.” I called out to him and finished loading the icebox with the things he’d packed for our lunch and dinner. It would be after midnight before we reached San Francisco and we both had big appetites after all our hard work.

“Sweetheart, thank you. Edward had such exciting news that I completely forgot about our supplies.” He leaned against the doorway and watched me with a smile on his face. “Guess who is moving to Nice?”

I came into his arms with a sigh, his long arms wrapping around me instantly. “I don’t know, my Artemis. Who?”

“A Dr. Jamison has written to the Bakers that he will be arriving next month. I just hope he isn’t a quack like that Sam Ransom from our trip west.” He snorted while I tried not to show him how frightening I still found that memory. But I knew I hadn’t succeeded when he kissed me. “Sweetheart, I’m fine and I shall remain fine for many years to come. The only reason I’m so glad about the doctor is because of the appalling distance that one would have to come if anyone in town or on ranches like ours got sick.”

“You would cure them, Artemis, better than any doctor.” I said defiantly.

He chuckled and pulled me closer into his embrace. “I would try but not even my knowledge is so great as a real doctor’s. And if you ever had an accident or got sick, I’d be so worried that I’d be all thumbs. Besides, in six months the Clemson family will be larger by one and I have no desire to deliver another child, ever again.”

I pulled back far enough to see his eyes. “When did you deliver a baby, Artemis?”

“About five years ago, James, I was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He shivered once and I kissed his chin to give him courage. “Or maybe it was the right time, heaven knows the child might have died in the womb if I hadn’t gotten him turned around from his breech position. We were on a train much like this one but not so private and still an hour out of Kansas City when the woman across from me went into labor. It was her first child and she hadn’t realized what the little contractions meant until her water broke and the first really hard cramp hit.”

“It sounds very painful, Artemis.” I held him closer yet and he picked me up and took me down the hall to my old room.

“I shall finish this story in the comfort of your new-old bed, sweet James. Who knows what kind of anatomy lesson I’ll be able to work into my tale.” He teased me and I wiggled in his arms. We hadn’t had time to make love this morning and we’d been too tired last night to do more than kiss.

“Please, do show me how such a small opening could grow big enough to let a baby through. I can’t believe one would ever fit inside in the first place, let alone come out after nine months of growth.” I kissed him when he set me down by the bed that seemed so small compared to our bed.

Teasingly, we undressed each other with many caresses and kisses. Artie was already quite hard and I stroked him lovingly while Artemis pulled back the blankets and sat down on the pretty green sheets. He pulled me close, making sure my legs were spread to either side of his so I sat just barely on his knees, open to his touch.

“Now, women have been giving birth since the beginning of time and this is much the same position that helps the baby fall forward in the womb and begin to squeeze its way down the long channel that’s waiting for him.” He stroked my stomach muscles tenderly and that felt so good that I wanted him to never stop. But then one hand moved behind my balls and stroked up to my entrance. “That little channel is about this big, James, when it starts but it has to get much bigger to let the baby out.”

I leaned forward to suckle at his tasty nipples while he looked for and found the jar of cream I’d placed on the pillow. Soon he had two fingers sliding into my hole and scissoring me loose for him. “Now, this is what happens when the woman begins to cramp hard. At that same moment, her vagina begins to dilate bigger and bigger until she has to push really hard to get the baby out. The contractions grow and grow until she is rocking back and forth with the pain.”

He had three fingers inside of me and I wondered how a baby would feel. “Does the baby know what’s happening to him? Does he realize that he’s about to be born? And how does a mother stand the pain?”

“She stands it because she must. Women are braver than any men I know, sweet James. Even knowing that the pain is coming, a mother gladly bears it so she can have a child to hold and love. And I don’t think the baby is aware yet although some research has shown that babies may be able to hear sounds in the womb.” He folded in the fourth finger and I felt myself stretch just a little further.

“Is a baby bigger than Artie? I don’t know if I’ve ever seen one that has just been born. What did the one you deliver look like?” I could see that Artie was ready to come inside of me and I got some of the cream to smooth over his velvet outsides.

“So good, my James, that feels so good. Babies are a little bigger than Artie unless they come too early. And the little boy I delivered was covered in blood when he first slid out into my hands but once cleaned, he had a shock of black hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. He was like a beautiful little doll but his lungs were extremely healthy and he cried until they got off the train in Kansas City.”

He lay back onto the bed and I knelt up to either side of his hips so I was over Artie while he guided him to my entrance. “You take over, sweetheart. Pleasure yourself with me.”

I grinned down at him and very slowly sat down on the tall, thick column of flesh that filled me so well. I shook around him the way I always did when it had been a while but he simply stroked my thighs and waited for me to take him inside. His dark eyes gleamed into mine and I smiled when I’d taken him all.

“How very glad I am that men can’t have babies, my Artemis. I think you’re right about their courage. How very brave they are to take so much time and trouble to produce another generation of boys and girls.” I rocked on him slowly, carding my fingers through the soft dark curls on his chest. “Perhaps, if my mother had lived, she would have had another child and I would have a brother or sister.”

“True, my James. I had an older brother and sister who were killed with my parents in the shipwreck of the ocean steamer, Nautilaus. Having siblings was great fun, especially since I was the youngest. Arthur and Mary were very good to me and I think I mourned their loss even more than I grieved for my parents.” He had a far away look in his eyes and I tucked their names away in my heart.

Leaning down, I kissed him. “I’m sorry that they died, Artemis. But I am so glad that you were too young to travel with them on that fateful voyage. Your Aunt Maude will always be in my prayers for her great care of you.”

“Yes, she is a grand old lady and she thought you were a very sweet young man when you met her six months ago.” He smiled back at me and thrust up just a bit, hitting my gland and lighting the fire that never went completely out. “If anything ever goes wrong, would you mind very much if she came to live with us?”

“Of course not, Artemis, she could have her own suite of rooms on the other side of our home. I liked her too and she made me laugh just like you do.” I rocked a little harder, using my thighs to ride him while I pinched his nipples.

“Excellent, my beautiful love, she’s only sixty-years old now so it will be many years before she might begin to grow feeble. Women live longer than men, even though they are the ones to bear the children.” His hands gloved my cock gently and I felt the burn begin to glow hotter.

“I promise that I will not ask my Aunt Lucille to ever come visit us and never would I ask her to move in.” Shivering, I began to pick up speed. “She is a tartar and never forgave me for going to West Point. I was supposed to come home and marry the girl of her choice so she could supervise us.”

“Oh dear, you’re right, James. I don’t think she’d approve of our marriage of hearts at all.” His hips thrust up while mine came down and we both groaned.

“My name would be struck out of the family bible and she’d forbid any of the others to ever see me again.” I panted a little while my skin flushed. “That might be a blessing in disguise actually. If she ever gives me any trouble, I shall take great glee in telling her about you.”

“Sweetheart, what a terrible nephew you are.” His grin was wide and he could barely hold back his laughter. “Thank goodness, I don’t ever have to meet the family.”

He hit the gland once too often and I began to spurt all over his chest. The flood of hot seed inside of me told me I’d succeeded in taking him with me and I collapsed on his chest with a sigh. He was all the family I needed and when I had the energy to speak, I’d tell him so.

********************  
End of Moving In


	13. San Francisco, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to San Francisco and James reveals a secret. Artemis helps out in an emergency.

*****************   
Artemis, part one  
***************** 

I finished the list that I was currently making while stroking the soft curls on James’ head. He had fallen asleep just a few moments before and I quietly laid aside my pen so I could watch him. All that bounding energy was finally at rest beside me while I slowly petted him. The lines on his forehead had smoothed out and I wondered if I could detect some laugh wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He laughed more easily these days and I adored watching him lose his vaunted control before breaking into delighted chortles.

He was determined to make everything perfect for us and I pondered how to ask him about his surprise. Or even if I should ask at all? He’d been spending money right and left since we’d committed to each other. I didn’t want to be a burden on him and I’d tried to economize especially with the house. Doing what work we could had kept some of the costs down, paying in sweat and toil what we did not wish to pay in money.

But I worried that some of the items I’d craved, like the eight-burner Majestic stove, should have been scaled down to the six-burner model. The candelabra could have stayed plain instead of the intricate wrought iron of grape leaves and vines that Elijah had created for us. Two sconces instead of eight, shelves instead of the court cupboard, a table in place of the roll-top desk and ad infinitum. 

I sighed and bit my lip at some of the extravagances in which he’d indulged me. The books were still coming, not to mention the candles for all those sconces. I didn’t want him to think he had to buy all these things in order to make our lives more pleasant. I was fully prepared to do without them all so long as he stayed by my side. The addiction to which I’d fallen was a life-long one and one for which there was no cure. Nor did I want one.

I was happily enthralled with the blithe spirit that was my James.

“Artemis, why are you frowning?” The sleepy voice and gentle kiss to my wrist told me that I’d been caught. The blue eyes blinked up at me so trustingly that I had to tell him the truth.

He listened intently to my outpouring of fears then sat up so he could hug me. “I love you, my Artemis. I didn’t think I’d ever say that to someone but you freed my tongue and my heart when you surprised me that day. I lived very simply because I didn’t know how to live any other way. I didn’t realize that china could satisfy something inside of me that a tin plate never would. You showed me that beauty could be found in a dish or a wineglass or even a plate of spaghetti. Now, I like finding that beauty in other things too.”

My arms came around him while he paused and I listened to him try to articulate what he’d never had to before. Somehow I didn’t think that I’d be the loser by being silent.

“And as for our house, I can’t imagine what it would have looked like if I’d been the one designing it.” He chuckled and patted my cheek. “Maybe a little like the barracks at West Point?” I shuddered and he kissed me sweetly. “I like learning about new things like how to make iron into a vine that holds candles. And I know that I’ve been holding back about my surprise but we were so busy and it never seemed to be the right time to tell you what it was.”

He was blushing and I cuddled him closer. “Sweetheart, if you need to keep it secret, I’ll try to keep my curiosity to myself.”

“Um . . . well, it’s kind of hard to talk about because it came from Father and I’d always told myself that I’d rather give it away than take anything from him. I was surprised that he didn’t disinherit me when I left for West Point but he died so soon after that I guess he didn’t have the chance.” His eyes were sad and I had to kiss him to try and take away the pain.

“James, perhaps he saw that you had to be your own man and that your sense of duty which surely came from him, had led you to the military.” I tried to find something positive to say about the man who’d treated my lover so horribly.

He shook his head. “I very much doubt it, Artemis. He thought the military a den of iniquity. And what he would have thought of General Grant, I can’t imagine. Drinking was absolutely forbidden in our house and in the parish. He’d have turned the whole state dry if he could. But although he was perhaps, not the best of fathers, he was a very good investor. His father left him $100,000 when he died.”

I blinked and thought about that immense sum of money. “Goodness, if he left you that much, he was a very good investor.”

James’ eyes looked everywhere but at me and his hands wrung themselves in his lap. “Well, he took that amount and invested it with a few really good companies like the Union Pacific.”

I laughed out loud and he looked at me as if I’d lost my mind. “That’s how you got permission to hook our car onto the train when we went to New York. He must have left you quite a few shares for them to grant you that privilege.”

“Actually, I’m the fifth largest shareholder in the company.” He looked shyly at me while I tried to come to grips with his words. “When he died, he left me the better part of three million dollars.”

“What?” I must have misheard him.

“Um, that’s why Mr. Kennedy took so long to go over my portfolio when we were in New York. I wanted to convert some of my holdings into gold so we had something to travel and get started with.” He blushed and looked down. “I seem to have inherited his ability to pick a good stock so we’ve got quite a bit put away.”

“Millions?” I said faintly and wondered if it was possible to faint at good news.

He nodded and stroked my cheek. “Actually, you have a hundred thousand in the bank in Sacramento and so do I. Plus we have an account in San Francisco for our purchases for the house. I left the rest of it invested so we’d always have something to fall back on if times got bad. After I paid for the house, I took a few more securities and cashed them in but they were due anyway. And I didn’t want you to think that I was keeping you or anything silly like that. This way, we both have something to spend or give away, like the McGuffey readers for the school.”

“A hundred thousand?” I sounded like a parrot.

He finally grinned at me and hugged me tightly. “Surprise!”

I held him as if I was about to drown and he was my only hope of survival. I simply couldn’t wrap my mind around the concept that he’d just laid out. At my most thrifty, I’d never had more than a hundred dollars in the bank. Investing was a foreign concept to me, something that I might try when I was older. I’d always spent or indeed given away everything I earned except for the twenty-dollar gold coin that stayed in the inside pocket of my coat.

That was my idea of a rainy day fund.

“Artemis, are you angry with me for keeping it a secret?” The hesitant voice brought me out of my funk, the way nothing else could.

“Never angry, my James, but surprised, yes.” I marshaled my thoughts and met his anxious gaze. “You are the money manager of our team, sweetheart. I have no idea what to do with the fabulous sums that you have mentioned. It’s a shock but a very nice one that we don’t have to scrimp and save for every penny. But you must never let me have any of it, James. I’ll just spend it or lose it or . . .”

“It’s there for you to spend or lose or give away. I’m not taking it back, my wonderful Artemis.” He shook his head determinedly. “And if something should happen to me, you are my sole heir in the will that Mr. Kennedy drew up.”

I shuddered. “Never, my James, you shall outlive me by years and years. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

He hugged me fiercely. “No. I refuse to live without you, my Artemis. I will make sure that you will live for a very long time so I can too.”

Holding him almost as fiercely, I blinked back sudden tears. “We are indeed a pair of lovesick fools, my sweet James. Very well, we shall both live an extremely long time and die at the exact same moment so neither of us has to live without the other.”

“Yes,” he sniffed and let go of me with one hand to fish for his handkerchief. “And you know very well that you’d like to have some money to give away to help old friends or smooth the way for learning in the school or to our church.”

I sniffed a little myself and he wiped away the tear that escaped. “Well, maybe just a little. The readers were so inexpensive and meant so much to Elizabeth.”

“And the Caitlins don’t make very much money so buying lots of candles from them helps them out too.” James blew his nose and stuffed the white linen into his pocket. “And Wellington and Elijah both got to be creative and show that they’re more than just workers. They’re craftsmen and everyone who sees our home will know that.”

“You are so right, sweetheart.” I sighed and shook my head. “Please keep the money in your hands, James. I think I’m afraid of such a vast amount.”

“Silly Artemis, it is just money.” He kissed me gently. “And once your vineyard starts to grow or you invent something in your laboratory that you can patent, you might just be bringing in vast sums yourself.”

Chuckling at the thought that any of the little things that I’d invented before or might in the future could ever bring in such vast sums, I returned his kiss. Feasting on those soft lips, I resigned myself to being rich. By the time we’d grown short of breath, I’d come to terms with his surprise.

“Very well, James, you stay our business manager and I shall be your board of one. We shall decide together what to use the money for, and I will try to make myself give or spend some of the money you’ve put in my name. And if I ever bring in any money, you shall invest it for us. Agreed?”

“Yes, you shall have the very important title of Chairman of the Board, since you’re the only board member.” He grinned at me.

I mock-groaned. “That means that I’ll have to actually work, James. I don’t know if I should, not even for the princely salary you’ve given me. I think I shall have to charge you kisses for every board meeting that I have to attend. Hm-m-m, ten kisses a meeting should do it.”

******************   
James, part two  
****************** 

I laughed and hugged him tightly. For a moment there, I’d thought he was going to pass out from shock. But he seemed to be all right now and I knew that I’d have to make him forget it soon or it might effect our relationship. I didn’t want that to change, not one iota and I plotted how to make him take the lead again.

“Artemis, can you forget it and go back to loving me?” I asked rather anxiously.

“Sweetheart, I can’t forget it but I can make sure that I love you to pieces, just the way you need me to.” He promised me and stroked my groin, waking up Jim completely.

Sighing in relief, I wiggled over a slumbering Artie who perked up just a little. “I think maybe, I should be punished for letting the surprise go so long without telling you.”

“Oh, no you shouldn’t, James.” His eyes glowed into mine, his hand slowly stroking up and down my hardening cock. “However, I believe that naughty student James should be paddled for giving his poor teacher such a shock.”

The car jerked and I realized that we were coming into San Francisco. Artemis sighed a little and I hugged him close. “Maybe we should wait until we get to the hotel for you to chastise me, my stern teacher?”

He tipped me up and over his knees. “Oh, we have plenty of time for me to warm the seat of your pants, young James. Since I didn’t bring my birch cane, I shall just have to make do with my hand. Now, how many spanks should springing such a shock on your easy going teacher bring you?”

“Um, a lot?” I squirmed over his legs and felt the first delicious crack of his hand on my left cheek. He chuckled and continued giving me my penance. I could feel him loving me the whole time and I knew that it would be all right. In fact, telling him had felt like such a relief that I was feeling lighter than air.

“Well, my naughty James, that should keep you on the straight and narrow until tomorrow.” He turned me over and pulled me up into his arms. “Are there any empty spaces that you’d like your teacher to fill for you?”

“Yes, please.” I raised up a little so our lips could meet. This kiss was tender but with a hint of the passion that was simmering inside of us. My cheeks were on fire and Jim was hard as iron but then so was Artie, nestling beneath me. When we broke apart to breathe, I sighed. “There’s another empty spot, my loving teacher but I’m afraid that we’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel for you to fill it. I’ve been doing my exercises faithfully and maybe you can measure my penis to see if I grew any.”

He chuckled and held me tight while the whole car jerked twice before stopping with a hiss of the air brakes. “I’d be glad to both measure you and fill you up, James. But we’d better get our suitcases ready so we can disembark to find a cab. It’s almost midnight and I admit that a nice soft bed would feel very good right now.”

I slipped off his lap and held out my hand to help him up. “I need to stay very close in this big city, my Artemis. Little students might get lost in the crowd.”

He led me down the hall to my old room where the bed still showed the rumpled sheets from our afternoon of play. “Never fear, James, I promise to not let you out of my sight. My student would prove to be a tasty morsel for some of the big, bad men of this wicked city. Just stay within reach of me and we shall fight them off together.”

Chuckling, I took the bag that he plucked from my old armoire. Heading for the bed, I opened it to put in the jar we’d used earlier. “Artemis, maybe we can find a new cream to try from one of the local stores while we’re here?”

“Good thinking, I’d hate to run out when we were . . .” he winked at me and lifted his own suitcase from the armoire, “experimenting.”

“Heavens, no!” I widened my eyes innocently and watched his face break into the fond smile that I adored. “That would never do, my teacher. We shall have to buy several and test their ability to cool that friction you were showing me.”

“What a good idea, my student, we shall come up with several variables to examine and select the best that we find.” He started from the room with me right on his heels. “But later tomorrow or rather, today now that it’s after midnight. I’ve grown so used to early hours that I’m sleepy. Even after our ‘nap’.”

I joined in his chuckle and made sure that the place was locked up tight before we disembarked for the station. The stationmaster told us where the car would be parked for the next week and that he would personally keep an eye on it. There was still a cab out front of the station and I gave him the name of the Hill House Hotel before climbing in to join Artemis for the ride.

“I’d forgotten how bright a big city is at night.” Artemis was looking out of the window with a rather nostalgic air. “But I miss our stars, James, the ones that light our way to the barn and back.”

“They’re still there, Artemis, and we’ll appreciate them more when we go home.” I leaned against his shoulder and he took my hand in his.

“Indeed they are, my James. We shall enjoy the big city and then return with a sigh of relief to our very own haven in the north.” Daringly, he brushed a kiss to my temple before looking back out of the small window in the side door.

I stayed within touching range while I looked out my side window. The gaslights were on at every street corner and I looked at the buildings that were lit up brightly even at this late hour. Then the buildings grew more grandiose the further up the steep hill we climbed. I wondered how much exercise we’d get walking back to the hotel that advertised that they were the tallest in the entire city.

“Hill House, gentlemen.” Our cabby called out and almost instantly, the door on my side swung open and a tall black man in a purple coat greeted us and took the bags at our feet.

Artemis got out first, stretching a little while I descended the two steps to the sidewalk outside the six story brick building that loomed over us. The doorman smiled brightly and held the door for us. “Right this way, gentlemen. The front desk will take your names and the porter will carry your bags up for you. And I wish you a pleasant night, gentlemen.”

He bowed himself back outside while the man at the desk smiled pleasantly and asked our names. Our reservation was acknowledged and I signed in for us both while Artemis hid a yawn behind his hand. The key was quite large when the desk clerk handed it to me and I wondered how anyone ever put it in a pocket. The porter who took us to the elevator, let us get on first then he got in while the young man closed the door and started it going up.

“This is an Otis elevator, James. It has his safety device so even if the pulley system broke, we wouldn’t plunge six stories to our death.” Artemis said genially when he noticed me tense. “He patented it in 1854 and there have been several improvements since.” 

I was still a little nervous in this small room that moved up and down. Stairs were just fine with me.

The long hall on the sixth floor was carpeted in a plush burgundy and every ten feet there was a gaslight dimly lit. The last door on the right was ours and I unlocked it before stepping aside for the porter to carry in our bags and light the gaslight. The room was large with high ceilings and beautiful damask green curtains over the long windows. The bed was almost as big as our bed with an ornate headboard and a bedspread the same green of the curtains.

“Your bathroom is through this door, gentlemen. All the rooms on this floor have private baths. If there is anything you need, please ring the bell here by the bed and someone will be up shortly.” He bowed himself out after Artemis tipped him and asked for a paper first thing in the morning.

Then we were alone and I went straight into his arms. “Is it all right?”

“It’s beautiful, James. Let’s share a bath and go to bed. I think that our experiments will have to wait for tomorrow, sweetheart. I need about eight hours sleep before I face a new day and all the shopping that we have to do.” He kissed me tenderly and led me into the pretty white and green tiled room. “Such a lovely big tub that we’ll have to stay close together or get lost.”

I chuckled and started the water running while he went to get his favorite bath oil from his suitcase. Soon the scent of heather filled the room and we were both soaking in the hot water. Lazily, we soaped each other clean, content for the moment to simply bathe instead of play. I had to admit to being rather tired myself. Telling Artemis about my inheritance had been more stressful than I’d thought it would be.

We dried each other off and pulled back the covers to reveal soft mint green sheets that felt wonderful. I turned off the gaslight and joined Artemis under the sheets. He pulled me up and over him like an extra blanket, kissing me softly and smoothing warm caresses down my back. Jim and Artie snuggled together happily while we said sleepy goodnights and fell asleep before taking two breaths.

When I woke up, Artemis was sliding deep inside of me. I stretched around him naturally and he filled me with his warmth. “Good morning, my beloved James. I thought that I’d get started on our busy day.”

I hugged his arms close and brought his hand to my lips. “I love you, Artemis. And I love the way you say ‘good morning’. The empty spot is all gone and I think this is the perfect way to start our day.”

He thrust in slowly, stimulating my gland and bringing Jim to full hardness. Clasping me in his hand, he stroked within and without until I was burning up with his heat. I tried to be quiet but when he struck my gland for what had to be the hundredth time, I climaxed with a soft cry. My inner muscles brought his release deep inside of me and he muffled his groan by biting my shoulder.

I felt surrounded by his love and caring, hugging him tightly to me. He licked the bite and it sent a little tingle through me. “Was I too rough, sweetheart? I’ve marked you again, I’m afraid.”

“I like it when you mark me, my Artemis. It reminds me that I belong to you and you alone.” I brought his hand to my lips to clean them of my seed. 

“You do indeed, my sweet James.” He kissed that spot behind my ear that always warms me. “But I belong to you and only you, too. I think that I shall have you pierce my left nipple so we can wear matching rings.”

I twisted just a little to see his dark eyes twinkling down at me. “Really?”

“Really, my James. When we get home, sweetheart.” He kissed me gently.

*****************   
Artemis, part three  
***************** 

He blushed and smiled up at me. “I’d like that, my Artemis. It would be like a wedding without all the bother.”

I chuckled and kissed him again, enjoying the familiar James-taste that I always craved. Backing gently out of him, I held him close while he suckled at my nipple. “We have a lot to do today, my love. The scientific outfitters this morning, I think. Then lunch and a trip to Chinatown so we can look at rugs and replenish our herb supply.”

“Can we eat breakfast first?” He said rather plaintively and gave me a pouting look. “We won’t last the day without a good meal to start us off right.”

“But of course, James.” I let him go and rolled out of the bed. “Shave first so we don’t shock the good people of San Francisco then we’ll dress and see if this fine hotel has an equally fine restaurant.”

He joined me and we went through our normal routine, taking turns at the sink and helping each other dress. James wore his blue suit and I couldn’t forbear kissing him hard before we left our room. He smiled through the kiss, his fingers smoothing the linen over my back beneath my coat. 

When we broke apart, he said demurely. “I won’t forget where I’m going or where I need to return, my Artemis. But if I should, perhaps you could remind me again, just like that?”

“As often as I need to, James.” I smiled down into his blue eyes and fell in love all over again. “Of course, you can always remind me if you feel the need.”

He laughed out loud and wiggled just a little in front of me when we left our rooms. The newspaper was sitting outside our door and I tucked it under my arm to read at breakfast. We took the stairs this time and I teased him quietly about the elevator until he blushed. The hotel restaurant was called the Singing Swan and did a very good job with our waking up meal.

We inquired about cabs and the doorman whistled one up for us in an instant. The day was bright and sunny and the ride to our first stop a pleasant one. The warehouse district didn’t seem as dark and dingy as the one in New York even though it was near the docks. Baker’s Scientific Industries was well known on both coasts and once I’d given my list to the beaming salesman, the visit was pleasant indeed. James quietly gave him the name of our bank, which happened to be theirs as well.

With payment settled satisfactorily, he agreed that delivery would take place at the end of the week at the rail station. James had already rented a boxcar for our purchases and I thought that we might just fill it. His surprise still astonished me every time I stopped to try and comprehend the vast sums of which he’d spoken. I ruefully acknowledged that it might take some time to come to terms with our affluence. James needed me to accept it and continue loving him.

I’d have done that anyway but he also needed me to take the lead in our loving and continue to free him from the chains that his father had wound so tightly around him. So, I had to just love him with all my heart and soul, the way I already did. Perhaps I could write a slightly different variation of the Cinderella story for us.

“Artemis?” James’ voice broke into my musings and I realized that I’d totally tuned out the young salesman.

“Yes, Mr. Munson, forgive my inattention. Could you repeat your question?” I smiled at the dark haired man with the engaging grin. It was about the number of retorts that I would need and I opted for three cases since I used them so often. 

I made a concerted effort to stay focused and our visit was soon finished. Munson bowed us out with a wide smile and we decided to walk along the wharves to see what other businesses we could find. A tantalizing smell would reach us every once in a while and soon we were following our noses to a ramshackle building that was partly built out over one of the piers.

Someone had painted the words ‘Fisherman’s Café’ over the double doors and since it was close to noon, we ventured inside. We were the only ones dressed in suits but the waitress didn’t seem to care, pointing towards a free table then up to the chalk board above the window where I could see the cooks working busily.

When she came back after delivering a full tray to a nearby table, we were ready with our order. James wanted the flounder and I asked for the shrimp. She nodded briskly and good-naturedly slapped away a grope from a sailor at the table beside ours. We ordered beer and began to go over our list of things still to do.

The food appeared within five minutes and the crisp batter of my shrimp was absolutely delicious. The slaw that came with it had a nice clean taste and the hush puppy batter was light as air. James’ flounder was succulent with a butter sauce that was light and clean with a hint of dill. The food filled our plates and even James was hard pressed to clean his.

She swept by to see if we wanted dessert but we just shook our heads. Smiling, she gave us our check and told us to come back. James left her a hefty tip and we decided to walk some more to help us digest our lunch. Once we left the docks, the first interesting shop to catch our eye was an antique store that looked sufficiently crowded to provide a bargain or two. Furniture and small items vied for room within the narrow confines of the store. Most of it was old and tired looking.

But an old mirror caught my eye from behind a staghorn hat stand. James followed me closely and we measured it to see if it would fit in one of our rooms. The frame was intricately carved from old oak that had turned black with age. The carvings were crisp and clean with only one acorn missing that I could see. The silvering was still mostly intact but James and I looked a little wavery in the dim light. I wondered for what it might have been created. At eight-feet by five-feet, it was too large for most rooms of the day.

“It originally hung in a ball room in Boston.” The cultured tones came from an elderly woman who looked like she might be old enough to have come with the mirror. “It traveled around the Horn almost forty years ago. I found it at an auction two years back and you’re the first to even be interested in it.”

“What of the people who brought it to California? Why didn’t they keep it in the family?” James asked her while I tested the weight of the heavy mirror. 

“They fell on hard times and finally dwindled to one little old lady without much money. She received enough to last her and died two weeks ago.” Her recitation was rather rueful and she sighed just a bit. “She would come and visit the shop once a month to look at herself in the mirror and tell me stories about the balls she remembered.”

“It’s older than forty years.” I mentioned to her and she nodded.

“Yes, it is. Mrs. Daugherty said that it originally came from England almost two hundred years before with her great-grandmother’s family. They settled in what was then known as New Amsterdam before moving to the Boston area. Most people think it’s too old to give a clear enough reflection but when I see myself in it, the years fade away and I’m young again.”

I looked at James and raised an eyebrow, which he answered with a nod. “How much is it? And are there any other pieces from that estate?”

She smiled. “The mirror is eighty dollars and I still have the china tea set that I always used when she came to visit the mirror. The silver tray that it sits on also belonged to her family. It’s right over here.”

It was a charming set of delicate cups and saucers on a sterling silver tray with curved handles. The teapot was medium sized with a blue underglaze and a vaguely oriental motif. It looked like Worcester ware from the early 1700’s that I’d seen in London in a museum. We had a gentle bargaining session and ended up buying all three items. Mrs. Barnes took our money and wrote us a bill of sale before mentioning that her nephew was available to transport all the items to where ever we might like.

We made arrangements to have them brought to our rail car on Friday when we’d be getting ready to go home. She promised to pack the tea set and tray so well that not so much as a breath of air would harm them. The mirror would take special packing but she said that she remembered how it had come to the shop. With that guarantee, we decided that our new purchases were safe with her. It wasn’t on our list but I liked the idea of having something old in our brand new house.

“Artemis, I like those cups. They’ll look nice on the new court cupboard. What’s Worcester ware?” James echoed my sentiments.

So I gave him some of my memories of the trip to London where I’d first seen the creamy porcelain while we walked up Columbus Avenue. We soon found ourselves in Chinatown and there was an abrupt change from women in bustles and men in suits to Orientals in shimmering silk pants and jackets. A dozen different dialects hit my ears and I could feel the energy levels rising the further in we got.

“There’s the apothecary, Artemis.” James drew my attention to the dusty window across the street.

“Excellent, James, let’s go and see if they can fill our list.” I led the way across to the shop where the scents leapt out when we opened the door. Dried herbs hung in long streams from the ceiling and the shelves were lined with large jars filled with nameless dried things in odd shapes.

James looked about him with wide eyes and stayed rather close on my heels while I browsed up and down the long aisles. I could see that most of the herbs on my list were in large supply here and when the elderly man came out from behind his counter to bow to us, I bowed back before speaking to him in his own language.

A twinkle appeared in his dark eyes and he answered me in the same dialect that I’d learned from my Chinese friend in New York. Our conversation was leisurely while I brought out my list and gave it to him. Speaking to the Chinese was always a slow process while their flowery imagery brightened up what could have been a short and brisk exchange of words.

My lover looked back and forth between us, a look of delight growing as the foreign phrases tripped from my lips. A small part of my brain began to weave a new story that might involve a young explorer on the shores of a Chinese island where the Emperor had his summer palace. Mr. Chang bowed to me when our business was complete and I bowed back with a satisfied smile.

He had all but one of the herbs and that one he could get by the end of the week. He’d also known of a grower that had seedlings and seeds of some of the herbs that I wanted to grow myself. I had visions of the courtyards in front of our ‘E’ shaped house becoming a formal herb garden with benches to sit on, a sun dial to tell the time and a fountain that would tinkle musically in the sunlight.

That vision was well on its way to coming true.

********************   
James, part four  
******************** 

I always knew that Artemis was brilliant but when he began speaking Chinese so beautifully, I marveled at all the knowledge inside of his head. I was pretty provincial compared to him and I’d never been out of the country once, not even to Mexico or Canada. I felt pretty ignorant next to him and I decided right there and then to begin to study harder so I could contribute something to our lives.

They bowed to each other again and Artemis smiled at me. “Mr. Chang will have our order ready by Friday and he also gave us the name of someone who can provide seedlings for our own garden. He recommended a nephew of his in the rug importing business just down the street. Shall we try there?”

“Yes, we need something for the study floor.” I reminded him and he cast a very sultry glance at me that made my cheeks flush.

“And something for the living room, too.” He said when we left the rather stuffy shop. 

The scents of Chinatown were a fascinating blend of spices that reminded me of my lover. So many different kinds all blending together into a tasty whole, I decided. “Artemis, where did you learn to speak Chinese?”

“When I first came to New York, I explored that city from top to bottom. One evening, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and woke up in an alley with a lump behind my ear and empty pockets. A young man named Li Wong found me and took me to his uncle, who was an apothecary. We struck up a friendship and I helped their family with English lessons while Li taught me Chinese and his uncle taught me about herbs.”

I hated the thought of him being hurt but once again I was struck by his penchant for turning bad situations into wonderful opportunities. “I think you must have led a charmed life, my Artemis.”

“Indeed, my sweet James, I am the luckiest man in the world.” His smile was tender and made me blush again. “And here’s the rug import shop. Look at the lovely dragon in the window.”

A plush carpet in bright blues and greens hung simply from a rod in the window. A fierce gold dragon coiled in the center while odd creatures darted about each corner and Chinese symbols lined the edges. “He’s beautiful, Artemis. What manner of animal is in the corners?”

“Bats are favored symbols of power and the characters are the symbols of long life and prosperity. We shall certainly have to have some of those on the rug we choose.”

We opened the door and the loud bell brought a much younger man out of the back to greet us. Artemis told him that Mr. Chang had sent us and the atmosphere lightened immediately. Some of the stiffness went out of the shop owner and he smiled while my lover told him what we wanted. With a clap of his hands, he summoned two others and we settled in to choose a new rug from the stacks and stacks of them. 

I wanted the one in the window for the study and Artemis agreed after feeling the silky pile and checking the knots on the back. Several piles held nothing that caught our eye but the fourth mound was half way peeled back when a beautiful green and gold garden appeared. Artemis all but crooned at the sight of it and with a snap of his fingers; the proprietor motioned to his workmen to pull it out.

Fantastic plants grew in profusion while a vine meandered around the edges as a border. Artemis was on his knees tracing one particular plant with his finger and I knelt beside him to turn up the edge and check for the knots that he’d explained to me. “Oh James, look at the beautiful opium poppy. The weaver portrayed it exactly. Such artistry in thread.”

“It would look very nice by the front door so our guests would come through the real garden and into a woven one.” I ventured and was immediately rewarded by his wide smile.

“Exactly, James, that was just what I was thinking. Mr. Li, please set this one aside for us.” He smiled at the rug merchant who nodded back.

We took our time looking and by the time we’d left, we’d bought six rugs, three wall hangings and four lengths of material that Artemis told me I’d enjoy. The twinkle in his eye told me it probably had something to do with one of our plays and I could hardly wait to see what he had in mind. Mr. Li gave us a recommendation to a seamstress who could make up the cloth for us and we followed his directions to a small shop off an alley with a sign above the door that showed a needle and thread.

The middle-aged woman who bowed at our entrance turned out to be Mr. Li’s sister and she listened intently to Artemis. Then we were both measured from top to bottom and side to side while her apprentice wrote down the figures that Mrs. Li called out. I wondered if the obviously pregnant young woman was yet another relation when she gave a small gasp and gripped the pencil so hard that it snapped.

Artemis asked a sharp question in Chinese while Mrs. Li left off her measuring to support the young girl. The answer must have been affirmative because he sighed and asked me to walk back to the rug shop and tell Mr. Li that his niece was about to give birth. I nodded wide-eyed and he chuckled before telling me to hurry.

Which I did, keeping my pace brisk both going and returning. Mr. Li nodded and sent his assistants to bring his uncle, Mr. Chang. It seemed that everybody was related to everybody else and I pondered what such a large, close family meant to those within it. I’d always felt rather alien within what I’d thought of as a large family but mine was nothing like this extended tribe. They made me think of Mother Maisy and her sisters.

Mr. Li and I both returned to the small shop but the other three were nowhere in sight. Then a scream came from behind the shimmering curtain and I tensed while Mr. Li called out in Chinese. Then came a sound that I’d never heard before, a sharp high cry that faded into tiny whimpers. And I realized that Artemis had once again been in the right place at the right time.

My companion moved forward and parted the curtain while I peeked over his shoulder to see my partner holding a doll-like shape that was covered in blood and waving tiny arms in the air. He had told me how small a just-born baby was but seeing it was something else. His crooning had mesmerized the little one and I recognized the lullaby that I’d hummed to him when he was sick.

How strange to know that the song I knew from my mother should travel so far to comfort a child from another race. Mr. Chang arrived then and I backed away so he could tend to his great-niece and her new baby. I leaned back against the counter and listened to all the conversation, wishing for a translator to understand what they were saying.

“Well, my James, you were curious about the size of a newborn.” Artemis’ voice startled me and I turned to see him cradling the now clean baby in a swath of blue silk. His two big hands held it easily and I marveled at the delicate features of the child. “And here is a beautiful young man to show you.”

“He’s very small, Artemis.” I leaned over the counter and looked more closely at the dark hair that grew all over his head. “Thank goodness you were here to help. Now you’ve delivered two babies and are becoming an expert.”

He chuckled and the baby opened his eyes and seemed to smile at the sound. “That was not part of my resume that I had any desire to enlarge but the good Lord seems to enjoy giving me challenges. There’s something going on here that I find odd, James. He’s a fine boy and most families would be overjoyed but I’m sensing some disapproval from the elders. I’ll try to find out what is going on before we depart.”

I knew that he wouldn’t leave until he’d gotten to the bottom of any mystery. I went back to leaning against the counter and listening to the conversation. The baby and I both enjoyed the sound of his soothing voice. It was almost a half an hour before he came back out with the elder Mr. Chang. Everybody bowed to everybody else before we left the small shop and began walking out of Chinatown. 

It seemed like everyone was watching us and even when there wasn’t anyone to see, I felt an itch on the back of my neck that told me hidden watchers were somewhere nearby. When I mentioned it to Artemis, he smiled and nodded agreement. News always traveled very quickly in such a small community, he reminded me with a sad smile. I could tell that something was weighing on his spirit and when I asked him he sighed.

“Young Ling was raped nine months ago by a white sailor who escaped the family and disappeared. So, she’s disgraced the family not once but twice by being raped and having a child.” He looked so sad that I wanted to hug him close at once but we were still in public so I just gripped his arm. “It seems so unfair to punish her for the sin of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She’s only sixteen and will be considered a disgrace for the rest of her life. And the baby will be a bastard as well.”

“But it wasn’t her fault that a man overpowered and raped her.” I said incredulously. “He should have been brought to trial and sent to prison for raping a minor.”

He patted my hand but shook his head. “He should indeed but in such a small community of proud people, they feel that Ling has let them down. If the baby had been a girl, I don’t think they would have minded as much. I’m afraid that the Chinese and even our own culture don’t value females very highly. But a boy will prove to be a problem. Mrs. Li sounded resigned to having the men in her family disapprove of her new grandson.”

“What can we do to help, Artemis?” I already knew enough of his spirit that he’d want to do something.

“Sweet James, you know me too well.” He finally smiled down at me with the fond smile that makes me feel like strutting. “I was thinking that perhaps Mrs. Li and her daughter might like to become our housekeepers. It would be fun to have a little one about the place, growing up and playing in our gardens.”

I swallowed a lump at the yearning note in his voice. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. It’s not like we’ll be producing any children of our own. You’d be a very good father figure for him.”

“Sweetheart, I do love you.” His dark eyes glowed and he raised his arm to hail a passing cab. “I think we need to go back to the hotel so I can thank you properly. But if I’m to be a father figure then I see you as a big brother to him.”

We got settled in the cab and I nodded slowly. I hadn’t thought of what my role might be in his life since I’d never had much to do with children, not even when I was one myself. “I wouldn’t know how to be one, Artemis.”

“Mostly it’s loving him and helping him learn new things while he grows.” He patted my thigh daringly in the open cab. “Listening to his questions and being his safety net when he tries something new for the first time. Picking him up when he falls down and holding him when he gets too tired to keep going. And being his friend.”

*******************   
Artemis, part five  
******************* 

He listened intently to me, the little frown between his eyes. “Was Arthur like that for you?”

I nodded. “Arthur and Mary both were always there for me to fall back on when I dared to climb a tree too high or swim in too deep water. I was a very lucky young lad to have such wonderful siblings. But this is just a thought, James. I don’t even know if they would like the idea at all. They would be the only Chinese within two hundred miles and after having family around them all the time, that could be too lonely.”

He nodded. “But being nothing more than glorified servants to disapproving relatives wouldn’t be very pleasant either.” Then he grinned and looked sideways at me. “Mother Maisy told me that you’d be bringing home strays. I just didn’t think they’d be so big.”

I laughed out loud and shook my head. “James, you constantly surprise me. Thank goodness.”

We reached the hotel and once again the doorman was right there to walk us from the cab to the door. The attentive service here was extremely nice but I was glad to leave everyone else behind once we closed the door on our room. The maid had cleaned and remade the bed, hanging fresh towels in the bathroom. Without even thinking about it, I started stripping off my clothes for a bath.

“Artemis, there’s blood on your shirt.” James touched the damp spot on my sleeve and I grimaced.

“Giving birth is a messy business, sweet James. If we soak it in cold water and apply a little soap, the blood will come out. But if it doesn’t, you and I shall shop for a new one.” I was down to my pants. “Are you going to join me, James?”

He started as if he’d just then realized where we were. “Yes, of course, my Artemis. I’ll just put this to soak first, then I’ll join you.”

I could tell he was thinking hard so I gave him a little space to continue while I started the water running. Adopting the Li’s had seemed like a good idea at the time, but not if it made James unsure of his place in my heart. Hearing the disapproval in the voices of both Chang and Li had brought all of my protective instincts to the fore. The tragic look on the face of young Ling, while they talked over her head as if she was too far beneath their notice to count, had touched my heart.

No child deserved to be ignored like her son would be or tormented like my sweet James had been. Mother Maisy had rubbed off on me and the urge to help these new friends who’d come into our lives was a strong one. I sank into the hot water with a sigh and closed my eyes while I waited for James to join me. I must have soaked for five minutes or more before he slid into the far end of the nice long tub.

Taking up the soap, he began to wash my left foot with the massaging strokes that felt so good. “Where would they live?”

“The far two bedrooms that currently are empty would be just right. Their bathroom would be private for two women and a growing child. And they’d be far enough away that no noise from our bedrooms would reach them.” I opened my eyes and watched him think. “Sweetheart, we don’t have to take them in. Little Ling looks like a survivor to me. After all, she didn’t commit suicide after the rape and she bore her son for nine months before giving birth with a great deal of strength.”

He switched feet and began massaging my right. “I know. I guess that I just wanted us to be able to be free to make love where ever we wanted to instead of just the rooms that we can shut a door on.”

“Goodness, you have a point.” I thought about never taking him on the dining room table again and frowned. “No more worshipping your beautiful body on our sacred altar or snuggling on the settee.”

Nodding, he put my ankle on his shoulder so he could soap down my leg, massaging all the way. “Exactly, my Artemis. But I like the idea of providing a safe space for them and getting someone to help keep the place tidy. There will even be times when we’ll want someone else to cook for us.”

I widened my eyes in mock horror. “No! Do you really think so?”

He finally grinned before reaching down to glove my awakening cock with his soapy hand. “Really, my delicious Artemis. Maybe they could stay in the back rooms until we build a cottage for them? Then they’d be close but also private. If we wanted privacy, we could simply leave a note on their door telling them not to come to work that day.”

“Goodness, sweetheart, you’ve thought this through beautifully.” I complimented him while drawing him up to lay on my chest. “I think that sounds absolutely perfect and we’ll ask them tomorrow if they’d like that. Then we can make decisions after we know what they decide. If they say yes, we’ll have to buy some more furniture, unless they have some to bring with them.”

James kissed me sweetly and I savored his tongue with mine while our cocks grew and bumped together in the hot water. For long moments soap slickened hands washed tempting bits of skin while our tongues lazily dueled back and forth, first in his mouth then in mine. My hands slid over his buttocks then trailed down his crease to the small hole that was already spasming open for me. His legs fell to either side of mine, leaving him beautifully splayed.

My fingers slid inside of him to test his heat while my mouth drank down his low moan. Poor Jim was quite rigid and when I wrapped a hand around him, he almost released. But I pressed the nerve and he shook a little before reaching down to see if Artie was ready to come inside of him.

“Please, Artemis, I need you now. Remind me that I belong to you and you’ll never let me go.” He pleaded while I positioned myself at his small hole.

“Hush, James, we belong to each other and always will. No one can ever come between us . . . not now . . . not ever.” I let him rock a little while my crown stretched him wide and popped inside the tight muscle. He groaned and trembled around me before sitting back and sliding me all the way in.

I stilled to let him adjust, stroking his thighs on either side of my hips. His hands were on my chest, flexing a little among the black curls that furred my torso. Then his eyes opened and gleamed down into mine while he flexed around my bulk. It was my turn to bite my lip and moan just a little at the delightful sensations.

“I am very possessive, my Artemis but I think I could share a little of you with the Li’s and the new baby that you delivered today.” He said with a little nod of his head that came from soldiering with then General Grant. “I love you and I promise to welcome them into our home without being too territorial.”

“Sweet James, I belong to you and you can be as territorial as you like. But if they do come, rest assured that they could in no way come between us.” I said sincerely. “I love you, too.”

He finally smiled the beaming smile that came more often these days. “Then we shall ask them and see what happens. But for now, I think I’d like to make love for as long as we can.”

Thrusting up just a little, I watched his skin flush. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had in quite some time.”

We rocked together, slowly lighting the flame that never goes completely out for us. All too soon we were burning at both ends and while we were kissing, he jerked and came, milking my climax from me at the same time. The water was quite cool before we finally separated to dry each other off.

I’d made reservations to visit the theater our first night and we dressed in our formal wear before going down to dinner. The play was a melodrama with a wicked villain, a sweet innocent and her handsome hero. James and I both enjoyed it since all the characters were rather like our own little plays.

Afterwards, we went behind the scenes to visit with the villain who was an old friend. Denver Clause was my age and we’d been friends since I’d first set foot on a stage. He hadn’t changed at all and quickly noticed how happy I was. We shared the same predilection for men and one of his letters had told me of the breakup of his last relationship.

We went to a late dinner with him and he kept us laughing with his stories of San Francisco. I tested his views on monogamy and found his yearning for someone with which to share his life, an all encompassing one. His more flamboyant temperament would be a nice match for Wellington’s quiet personality. James caught on very early to what I was doing and his shy smile told me that he approved.

In fact, he went ahead and invited Denver to come to visit us as soon as he could. The pleased acceptance told me that our little matchmaking scheme was well on its way. It was up to the two of them to take it any further. We left him off at his boarding house near the theater before continuing on to Hill House. It had been a very full day and I felt pleasantly tired, sitting back in the cab with James’ hand in mine.

“You are very sly, my Artemis.” He grinned at me. “You think that Denver would be a good match for Wellington, don’t you?”

“Yes, indeed. They are both artists but not in the same medium. Denver is a talented painter who’d rather be painting than acting. Although, like myself, he’s a bit of a ham who enjoys a good production.” I said cheerfully. “I think he’s approaching the time of his life where he’d like to settle down and be a faithful lover while he paints the beauty that surrounds us.”

James nodded slowly and appeared to be thinking about that while we exited the cab, got our key from the front desk and rode up to the sixth floor. He was still silent when we got to the room and began the leisurely undressing that would lead to going to bed. I respected his thinking processes and made sure that our clothing got properly hung up. When I went into the bathroom to relieve myself, he was right by my side, stroking Artie into waking up.

“I think they will like each other, my Artemis. He reminds me of you, a little, with his funny sense of humor and his accents.” James took his turn while I stroked his stomach with my hands and Artie nestled between his pert cheeks.

“A funny sense of humor?” I growled in his ear before swinging him up into my arms and carrying him back into our bedroom. “No doubt you mean my fine sense of humor, student James?”

He chuckled and put his arms around my neck. “Oh dear, stern teacher Artemis, I misspoke a little. I’m so sorry. Please don’t spank my cheeks until I turn bright red and beg you to cont. . . I mean stop.”

***************   
James, part six  
*************** 

Artemis looked very stern while he carried me to bed. “A little discipline is just what you need, careless student James. How many times must I reiterate the lessons of proper grammar? I can’t have you growing up a speaker of slang. Now, assume the position while I bring forth the terrible paddle of chastisement.”

I knelt at the foot of the bed while he went to the armoire and opened his bag. He’d brought the velvet paddle with him and I shivered all over at the thought of how wonderful it would feel. Once he sat down, I stretched up and over his lap, making sure that I caressed Artie on the way by.

The first few strokes warmed my skin, then slowly the burn spread thorough out my whole body while my cock hardened to steel. “There, my student, that should remind you of the proper grammar needed in public. Do you have any questions?”

He turned me in his arms and the hair on his legs tingled against my hot skin. I bit my lip and thought about the day. “Sir, when I saw the baby in your hands, he was very small, just like you said he would be. Was that the normal size of a baby?”

Artemis kissed me gently before answering. “Yes, indeed, he was a very normal size for a newborn. Are there any other anatomy questions you’d like answered?”

“Um, I’m really glad that men can’t have babies because it sounded like Ling was in great pain. After carrying the baby for all those months, does she feel empty now?” I had an empty spot of my own that needed filling.

And Artemis knew it. “Perhaps a little empty, James, but she has a lovely baby to hold in her arms now so it’s not really an emptiness that bothers her. Do you have any empty spots that I can fill for you?”

I nodded eagerly and kissed him, opening my mouth to entice his tongue into mine. The warmth of him always felt so very good that I would have been content to just kiss for hours except that Artie was poking through my legs and reminding me that he wanted to play too.

When we broke apart to breathe, I smiled before leaving his arms for a moment to pluck our cream from my bag. “I have a terrible empty feeling, Sir, that only you can fill. Would you please do that for me?”

“Always, my beloved student, I’ll always be here to fill all the empty spots inside of you. I think I’d like you to lie near the headboard on your back. Hold onto the bars there and wait a moment for me to return.” He went back to the bathroom while I assumed the position and wondered what he’d come back with.

A dry towel seemed an odd thing for him to bring to me but when he raised my hips and put it under me, I realized that he was protecting us from the speculation of the maid. It wouldn’t do to stain the sheets and the towel could always get accidentally dumped in the tub. Then his slick fingers breached my entrance and I wiggled around them in anticipation of what was to come. 

While he was opening me for him, he leaned forward to suckle at my nipples and I thought about what he’d said about piercing his nipple so he could wear the other ring of the pair that I’d bought so many months before. Three fingers stretched me wide then Artie pierced me with his girth while his slick hand pressed my nerve so I didn’t release prematurely.

“So good, my Artemis, you feel so good inside of me.” I felt every inch of him forge deeper until he was flush against my cheeks. My gland was burning and my legs gripped him around his waist. My buttocks rested on his strong thighs and with just a little movement, he began the tiny thrusts that always felt like electric shocks.

“Is the emptiness gone, my beloved student?” His voice was deeper and the little purr told me that he was well satisfied with his present home.

“Oh, yes. You’ve filled me to the brim and I can feel your pulse like a second heart.” I moved up just a bit when he thrust in and felt a shiver run like quicksilver through both of us. “I think that this is a very nice variation on that friction principle you were showing me a while back.”

“Indeed it is, James.” He leaned down and kissed me silent, all the while thrusting in little circles that were driving me insane. I could feel every ridge on his cock slide over my sensitive inner skin and I wondered if it were possible to come just from thinking about him.

He made it last a long time until I got a cramp in my right leg and he turned us over so I could stretch it out and control our movement. It was almost one a.m. and I quickened our thrusts until freezing into climax, wringing his from him at the same moment. We shook for a long moment then I collapsed onto his chest and he held me close while we caught our breath.

“My Artemis.” I listened to his heartbeat beneath my ear and licked his tasty nipple.

“My sweet James, how very well you love me.” He said sleepily before sighing and slipping from my well-loved channel.

I smiled at that thought before raising up and reaching for the towel. I’d made a mess on Artemis’ stomach and I moved from my safe perch on top of him to go to the bathroom and get a damp cloth. Returning, I wiped us both clean and turned off the gaslight before sliding back into bed and his waiting arms. Sleep came quickly.

The next morning, we had breakfast and checked our lists for what we still had to do. First on the list was a visit to the Li’s to see if they might want to become our housekeepers. I was a little nervous about that but Artemis calmed my fears with his matter-of-fact plan. Mrs. Li seemed surprised to see us and I caught a quick glimpse of dismay when Artemis began to talk to her.

She looked from one of us to the other and suddenly I knew what she was thinking. If I’d been her, I’d be afraid that we might think her daughter was a whore and want her for a mistress instead of a housekeeper. I laid a hesitant hand on Artemis’ arm and he looked at me with a question in his eyes. He caught on immediately and smiled down at me.

When he went back to speaking to her, he placed his hand over mine and left it there. I blushed a little and wondered what she thought of us. Would she understand? She ventured a comment and Artemis nodded to her. A long pause followed before she parted the curtain behind her and called out Ling’s name.

It was only a moment before the young girl appeared with her baby in her arms. Her mother spoke for quite a while and Ling darted quick looks at us while her skin flushed as red as mine did when Artemis was teasing me. Her soft voice was barely above a whisper when she asked him a question and when he shook his head, she looked briefly at me before nodding.

He smiled gently and spoke some more before bowing to them. They bowed back and the baby gave a little whimper. Artemis smiled again and said something that brought a slight smile to Ling’s lips. She offered her son to him and he took him with expert hands. It was the closest I’d been to him and the big eyes opened to look right at me.

Artemis cooed to him and a little hand waved in the air as if to catch the sound. “He’s a fine big boy, James. Let his hand grip your finger.”

I hesitated but held out a finger to the waving hand and felt the little fingers grip me with a surprisingly firm touch. “He’s strong, Artemis.”

“Yes he is, my James. See how his eyes search to see us? He’s already curious about the world around him.” Artemis divided his smile between the two of us and the baby opened his lips and blew a bubble at him.

I chuckled and the big round eyes swiveled toward the sound. “Do all babies do that? Blow bubbles?”

“Yes, indeed they do. They are completely without artifice and simply do what their bodies tell them to do.” He chuckled and handed him back to Ling before pulling out his handkerchief and wiping off his hand. “Which includes releasing peeing whenever he needs to.”  
I smiled at him and wondered what Ling and her mother thought of us. “Are they thinking about it?”

He nodded and said something to the elder Mrs. Li who answered him with a long trill of Chinese. He bowed to her and they bowed back then he took my elbow and said, “We’ll come back tomorrow for their answer.”

I bowed to them and they bowed again before we departed for the rest of our errands. That included a stop at Mr. Chang’s apothecary and a lengthy talk with him about our thoughts. I couldn’t tell if he approved or disapproved since his face never once changed expression while Artemis spoke.

Finally we bowed all the way around and Artemis put a hand under my elbow to guide me out of the shop. “Shall we go back to the café where we ate yesterday at noon?”

“Yes, please let’s go back there.” I walked a little faster. Suddenly I wanted out of Chinatown and into a place where I spoke the language. “Your shrimp looked great yesterday. Maybe if I don’t finish it all, I can try some of the pie that the waitress said they had.”

He smiled down at me and matched my pace. “I could see the disappointment in your eyes when she offered dessert. So today, why don’t we order one big meal then we’ll have room for pie after?”

I slowed a little and smiled back. “That sounds good, Artemis.”

“We’re going to be back to normal soon, James. Or what passes for normal in our lives.” He chuckled and I hid a smile by biting my lip. “And you know that no matter what happens, I will always love you.”

I looked quickly around but there was no one near enough to hear us. “I love you too, Artemis. Maybe, you could start to teach me Chinese so I won’t feel so . . . so useless when we’re in Chinatown?”

“Ah, language study is one of my very best classes, student James.” He smiled and we continued on towards lunch, his hand on my shoulder.

I felt better already.

**********************   
End of San Francisco I


	14. San Francisco, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue shopping for their home and meet up with two more old friends of Artemis.

***************   
Artemis, part one  
*************** 

Lunch was even better than the day before and their peach pie was absolutely divine. James had relaxed by the time we were through and I made a mental note not to get so involved in conversations that didn’t include him. I should have realized how excluded he’d feel with everybody speaking the language but him.

I wouldn’t forget again.

After lunch, we walked in a different direction and found a quarter that had shop after shop of clothing and personal grooming supplies. We followed our noses and soon had three different creams that might do when we made love. I showed him how to test a cream on the soft skin on the inside of his wrist, explaining that the thinness there would quickly show him if any allergens were present.

One made him itch almost immediately and he eyed the jars with more respect while he thought about what would have happened if I’d spread it inside of him. I assured him that usually the problem was the scent and not the cream itself. One of them smelled very faintly of the ocean and I noticed that he immediately chose that one to test. We both liked it and bought a jar to try later.

In a little shop three doors down from the store that had the sea breeze cream, I found some lovely-shirred shirts with billowy sleeves that laced up the front. James tried on a blue one that matched his eyes and I could feel myself begin to harden at the beautiful sight of my lover looking like a buccaneer from the days of old.

I must have had a rather lustful look on my face because he blushed rosy red and dropped his eyes while he carefully removed the shirt. But then it was his turn when I tried on the burgundy version. His hand stroked my chest, pressing in the fine cotton over my peaking nipples.

“You look like a pirate captain, Artemis.” He blushed again and I immediately began to write a new story.

“We shall see what we can do, James.” I promised him and we didn’t leave until we’d bought the shirts in every color in both our sizes. The shop clerk was smiling broadly when he bowed us out and promised to deliver our purchases to the hotel at once.

Further down the street, we came upon a boot maker with a display of boots that drew us inside. He fitted James with a pair of knee high black riding boots that made him look quite wicked. But the pair of soft thigh-high boots that I drew on made James bite his lip in the same reaction that he had when I pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

The buccaneer play was looking better and better.

Those purchases went back to the hotel too while we kept walking down the fascinating little street. An art gallery’s wide windows drew us in and I watched James look at the art with puzzled eyes. Some of it mimicked the old masters but only succeeded in looking half finished. Until, on a rear wall, we found an oil painting of two horses, one black and one white grazing in a pasture with trees ringing them. I checked the signature and realized that I knew the artist.

“I like this one, Artemis. You can tell that he knows horses.” James moved to another angle to catch the light.

“She knows horses, James. Rosa Bonheur is probably the most famous artist in Paris right now. Or rather outside of Paris.” I smiled reminiscently. “Her chateau is known for its horses and vineyards. She gives lovely parties that last for several days. Her most famous picture was first exhibited in 1854 and it was called the Horse Fair.”

“A woman artist? She’s very good.” He nodded with a smile that made me melt.

We bargained with the gallery owner and for three hundred dollars became the proud owners of a Bonheur. Our walls were going to be quite eclectic by the time we were done. It was late afternoon before we finished our buying spree back at the hotel. We had quite a few packages to unwrap and I chose the white shirt for James to wear after dinner.

Deciding to eat at the Singing Swan so we didn’t have far to return, we went down for a very good dinner of steak and steamed asparagus. The cucumber soup we started with appealed to my taste buds and I gave my compliments to the chef via our server. I tried to figure out the seasonings and their proportion to each other while James watched me wide-eyed and I wrote down in my pocket notebook, the spices I recognized.

But that didn’t keep me from enjoying the rest of the meal all the way up to the raspberry sorbet we had for dessert. James was excited about our evening game and I gave him the choice between the Chinese play or the pirate story. He bit his lip before choosing the pirate tale so long as I wore my new boots.

I smiled at him and promised him a play that would fulfill all his desires. He beamed happily at me and polished off his dessert. When we returned to our room, I helped him dress in his tight black pants, the new white shirt and his new boots. I loosened his laces so his beautiful nipples peeked out and he shivered when I smoothed my hands over his ass.

Then I used one of our silk ties to blindfold him and another to bind his hands behind his back. Positioning him at the foot of the bed, I bade him stay there until I came back. Opening the bathroom door so he could hear me, I began to dress myself.

“You are the Captain of Her Majesty’s Crown ship the London Lady. I am the pirate you’ve been chasing all over the Caribbean and unfortunately caught up with this afternoon. We fought hard, back and forth from your ship to mine but once your ship began to sink, you gave your parole to save your men.” I adjusted my own laces to show off a little more chest hair through the burgundy strips.

Sitting down to pull on the butter-soft boots, I continued on with the story. “I brought all of us to my secret island islet and your men are sequestered in the stockade. But I have had you brought to my . . . private quarters to speak about what happens next.”

Moving back into the room, I turned down the bed and left only a single light on. His head turned to catch where I was and I stroked his head slowly while he caught his breath. “Captain West, I’ve heard that you’ve been given the special job of bringing me in for justice. Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

I pulled off the blindfold and stood aside to let him see me. He gulped and swallowed hard before using his prim voice. “It would be best, Pirate Gordon, if you were to give yourself up to my custody and not commit anymore crimes against the Queen’s justice.”

“Give myself up, my delectable young Captain?” I put my hands on my hips and laughed. “That’s not what’s on my mind at the moment but perhaps you can tell me something that will change my wicked ways.”

He stood up gracefully, even with his hands tied behind his back and faced me with his head held high. “You are wanted for so many crimes that it would take me half an hour to list them all. An informer gave us your location and even if you kill me, there will be another to take my place and another to give away your plans.”

I cupped his chin and drew him closer so he could feel Artie swelling against him. He bit his lip and it took all my will power not to kiss him there and then. “Sweet Captain, the informer had his instructions and I didn’t want another to find me. But I did want to meet you so I made sure that it would be on my terms instead of yours.”

He frowned. “But why would you want to meet me, your sworn enemy?”

I leaned in and finally kissed him, holding his neck so he couldn’t back away. But he opened to me so sweetly that I almost forgot the play. After feasting on his tempting lips, I drew back and moved my hands down over his chest, tweaking his nipples to hard peaks.

“My sweet little captain, you are the most tempting sailor currently sailing the seven seas. Are you sure that you don’t know why I wanted to get my . . . hands on you?” I smoothed a hand over his rock hard cock, outlined so nicely by his tight pants. I felt him tremble and I could have sworn that for a moment he completely forgot where we were.

“Certainly not.” He cleared his throat and stood up straighter. “I expect to be treated the way an officer of her Majesty’s Navy should be treated.”

“Oh, I plan to treat you the way you should be.” I circled him, bumping up behind him so I could kiss the back of his neck and that spot behind his ear that always heated his flesh to a blood-red flush. “You have invaded my dreams and my sea lanes, my fine . . . young . . . captain. Now, I plan to invade you.”

“That’s . . . that’s not at all a civilized response to the situation. If you plan on torturing me, you must know that I will resist.” His voice faltered when I pinched his nipples.

“Good. I wouldn’t expect anything else from such a fine officer.” I wrapped him in my arms and felt him tremble when I slid my hands up underneath his shirt. With Artie swelling against his crease, he was back to biting his lip. “Have you ever flogged one of your men, Captain West? Or perhaps been flogged by one of your Admirals?”

“Of course not!” He said indignantly. “That’s barbaric.”

“Well then, you can only expect a barbarian like myself to enjoy such an act. It’s a pity that my cat-o-nine-tails is out being cleaned.” I bit his ear then stepped back to bring his shirt up over his head, trapping his hands further behind him. “Such lovely skin you have. It would be a pity to mar it with red stripes that sting and burn.”

He shook in my arms while I slowly unbuttoned his pants to let his cock spring free. Then pulling down his pants, I sat on the edge of the bed and tipped him over my knees to start his ‘flogging’. He squirmed and protested all the while raising his hips to my hand. When he was glowing bright red, I smoothed my hands over his satin smooth skin.

“Now, my lovely Captain, I believe it’s time for you to walk the plank.” I let my fingers slide down his crease and tickle the backs of his balls before pressing the nerve to keep him from coming.

“Walk the plank?” He twisted his head to look at me with such bewilderment that I couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s a saying we have in the piracy trade.” I smiled at him before picking him up and laying him on the bed so I could remove his boots and pants. “Did you know that on my ship, the crew and I share whatever plunder we win? This trip has provided me with two of the prettiest sapphires it has ever been my pleasure to see. I’m looking forward to looking at them everyday for the rest of my days.”

*****************   
James, part two  
***************** 

His hands kept stroking me and I could feel Jim aching to release but he just kept on moving me higher and higher in the bed until my head was on one of the pillows. My poor shirt was tangled beneath me and my hands were still tied but the feel of those soft leather boots between my legs was making me weep salty tears of longing.

“There weren’t any sapphires on my ship.” I arched up a little to get more of his touch.

“Indeed there were, my dear Captain,” he held Jim tightly at the base before licking him from root to tip. I shook with the need to come and tossed my head back and forth on the pillow. “But at the moment, I see that you had a weapon hidden in those tight pants of yours. I’d better disarm you before it goes off and hurts someone.”

Then his hot, wet mouth was surrounding me and I thrust up twice and came so hard, I blacked out. When I came to, my hands were tied to the headboard and I was completely naked. Artemis had removed the burgundy shirt that made him look so beautifully wicked and two of his pants buttons were undone so that I could see the bulge that Artie was making.

“A very lovely weapon, Captain West, and one that I look forward to unloading over and over again.” He was propped on one arm at my side while his leg lay between mine, nudging my balls. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Pirate Gordon? That was . . . was not like anything I’ve ever felt before.” I was pretty sure that Captain West would be rather bewildered by someone sucking on his cock after spanking him.

“My innocent Captain, what are they teaching in the Admiralty these days? Why when I went through, I learned all sorts of lovely ways to disarm weapons, shoot at targets and last but never least . . . walk the plank.” He played with my nipples and I couldn’t help but arch into his hand. “I can’t believe that your instructors would be so foolish as to let such a beautiful sailor go so untutored.”

“What would you know of the Admiralty and naval training?” I bit back a groan when his leather clad knee rocked against my balls. Jim was coming back to life.

“Goodness, Captain West, didn’t you know that I was a graduate of the class of 1858? Top of my class and all set to become the youngest Admiral in the Fleet when tragedy happened.” He sighed sadly and seemed to idly stroke Jim while lost in his thoughts.

“What tragedy?” I couldn’t help asking while wondering how to get him to kiss me. I missed his taste most dreadfully.

“I beat Admiral Snelling in a game of chance. He accused me of cheating, I took exception and he called to the guards to keelhaul me. I had to flee with my reputation in tatters. If there’s one thing I dislike, it’s a poor loser.” He shook his head. “But enough about me, we were talking about my share of the plunder and the pretty blue sapphires that are so beautiful. Not to mention the walking of the plank.”

His hand stroked my chest and he leaned in to suckle on my nipple while I fought the urge to beg him to fuck me. I thought I knew what he meant but I didn’t think that an unaware Captain West would so I’d have to ask.

“What sapphires? And this is entirely the wrong place to walk the plank.” I told him haughtily.

“These sapphires, sweet captain.” And he kissed my eyes gently before moving down a bit and caressing my lips. I couldn’t help opening to him, so eager was I for the taste of his mouth. 

We kissed for a long time, trading tongues and tasting the spices from dinner that still remained. When he pulled away, I couldn’t help my whimper at the loss of his heat and he smiled so tenderly at me that I all but purred.

“They are the only jewels that I have ever wanted and I intend to keep them safe in my care forever.” He assured me.

“But they don’t belong to you and . . . and I could never become a pirate like you.” The captain-side of me didn’t want to give in but the lover-side of me wanted more kisses.

“Ah, I think that once you’ve walked the plank, my innocent captain, you might just change your mind. I’ll need to prepare you first. Are you sure that you’ve never walked the plank before? Maybe after the lights went out in the naval dormitories?” He rolled off the bed and put one leg up to slowly slide the boot off.

“After lights out, we weren’t allowed to do anything but sleep.” I told him while my eyes avidly watched the other boot come off.

“How very sad for you, my Captain. But how very nice for me to be the first one to initiate you into the perils . . . and pleasures of plank-walking.” He undid one button then another and another until Artie sprang free and I bit my lip at how hard he was.

“Why . . . why are you getting undressed, Pirate Gordon?” I said while watching him slide the black pants to the floor before standing proudly before me.

“Walking the plank must be done while naked, Captain West.” He smiled down at me before moving to the foot of the bed and pulling me towards him until my arms were stretched tight above my head. “How very beautiful you are, James. May I call you James? It seems I’ve known you ever since that day two years ago when I first saw you on the quarter-deck of the London Lady.”

He unscrewed the lid of the new cream we’d bought that morning and I could just catch the faint scent of the sea that had drawn me to it. “Now, since you’ve never walked the plank before, I’ll just get you ready. Over you go.”

Turning me so I lay face down, he spread my legs and knelt between them. When I felt the first cool finger enter me, I couldn’t help but groan. That always felt so very good. His chuckle told me that he knew what I was feeling but then he always knew me better than I knew myself.

“That’s a very . . . very intimate thing you’re doing, Pirate Gordon. Why are you putting cream inside of me? Oh-h-h.” I moaned when he sparked my gland.

“It’s very hot here in the tropics and walking the plank can be very warming so I always apply a cool cream first. And the way you’re sweating tells me that you need a little more cooling down.” He had three fingers inside of me and Jim was hard as a rock beneath me.

“Oh please, I’m burning up, Pirate Gordon. Please do something to put out the fire.” I said breathlessly while moving restlessly on the cool sheets.

“Ah, you’re ready to walk the plank then.” He chuckled and removed his fingers. I felt the soft crown of his cock press against my hole and I tried to relax and let him in. He pushed until he was through that first tight ring of muscle and I bit my lip at the lovely burning sensation. “Now, relax for me so I can come all the way inside.”

I tried, I really did but for some reason he felt bigger than ever before and part of me thought he was just too big to fit inside of me. That’s when I felt his hands stroking my lower back while he stayed still, just within my entrance. Taking a deep breath, then another, I finally relaxed enough for him to slide all the way in.

My legs straddled his hips and Jim pulsed in the ‘v’ of his thighs. “My sweet captain, how beautifully you walk the plank. I shall make sure that you walk it every morning and every night. But you’re so very tight that I think I shall have to make you a plug that you can wear all the time. That will help you stretch all those lovely muscles of yours so I don’t hurt you.”

“You say you learned this in the naval academy?” I was still taking deep breaths but finally felt I could venture a flex or two around the bulk that filled me.

“Goodness, yes. Training has obviously gone down hill since I was there. A tasty morsel like you would have never gone untrained in my day.” He rocked in and out a little. “How is the warmth, James? Hot enough for you?”

“Yes, it’s hot. So very hot that I’m burning up inside. I thought the cream was supposed to cool the heat?” I gasped and pushed back at the same moment that he thrust in. I felt as if I was boiling.

“Such heat as yours would defeat the coolest of creams. You are the king of the plank-walkers, my James. Now that I’ve experienced you, I shall never be able to let anyone else walk my plank.” He leaned down and kissed my spine all the way up to my sensitive hairline.

Suddenly I was jealous, even though I knew it was only a play. “I think that’s a very good thing, Pirate Gordon. I need to bring you back to the side of right and if that means walking the plank until you see the error of your ways then I will.”

“Ah, such dutiful fervor.” He bit my earlobe then nibbled his way across my neck to the other one, which he also bit. “I’m a very possessive pirate, James. You will never walk the plank with anyone but me. I shall keep you chained in my cabin, away from the other pirates who would like to steal my captain of the sapphire blue eyes.”

“Oh!” I shook around him and only his pressing of the nerve kept me from coming. “Yes, please keep me close to you and I’ll be glad to walk the plank with you every day.”

“Ah, you shall be my first mate and cabin boy all rolled into one delicious package, my sweet James.” He was moving faster now and I could feel the burn all the way down to my toes. “Once we’re at sea again, I think you and I shall take the late watch. While you’re steering the ship, I’ll unfasten your pants and slide my cock inside your tight sheath. Or maybe we’ll climb to the crows nest and I’ll take you while you hang over the edge, thirty feet above the deck with my cock the only thing that’s keeping you from plunging to your death.”

My imagination was filled with the word pictures he was painting for me. I shook at the strength of his thrusts and seized at the same moment that he flooded me with his heat. I must have passed out again because when I came to, I was cradled in his arms. He lay beneath me and the sheets were pulled up over us so we were cocooned in warmth.

“Sweet James, please don’t ever stop throwing yourself into our plays.” He kissed the top of my head and I licked the sweat from his chest before latching onto his right nipple and sucking hard. “How very nicely you walked the plank.”

I chuckled and let go so I could raise my head. “Now the dungeon will have to be a pirate’s cabin too.”

********************   
Artemis, part three  
********************

I laughed into his sparkling eyes. “Indeed it will, sweetheart. I believe it will also be the Emperor of China’s summer sanctuary where an intrepid explorer will learn more about the Chinese than he ever thought to know.”

He smiled sweetly at me and went back to sucking my nipple. I’d never had such fun writing stories and I wondered if there might be a wider audience for them then just the two of us. “James, if I wrote under a pseudonym, would you mind if I took some of our plays and sent them to an old friend in New York?”

He thought for a long moment before letting go of my well-loved nipple. “I think it would be inspiring for other lovers to have your stories. I know that I would have never dreamed there were so many ways to make love.”

“My James, how very wonderful you are.” I watched him blush and wondered when he would grow used to compliments. “When winter sets in, I shall begin to write them down. Of course, we shall have to test each one so we know that they work.”

James grinned down at me. “I love being a part of one of your scientific experiments, my Artemis. It wouldn’t do to send out an untested story. We shall have to have several rehearsals just like they do in the real theater.”

“Exactly, sweetheart. It will keep us happy and content during those long days when we’re snowed in with nothing to do.” I caressed his back and he wiggled just a little over Artie who decided to wake up again. Only James could harden me for a third time within such a short space of time.

“I think maybe Captain Jim would like to walk Pirate Artie’s plank again.” He pinched both my nipples and they immediately hardened for him. 

Slipping my hands down over his warm cheeks, I checked his entrance to be sure there was enough cream left inside to smooth my way. “Well, it appears you’re right, my young cabin boy. I think that you’ll be so stretched tomorrow that I won’t need to put your plug in.”

He shivered and the sultry look appeared that I’d only begun to see a few weeks ago. “Oh, I don’t know, my hearty pirate, I shrink so easily that maybe I need to be . . . stretched for your pleasure. Perhaps, we could go to sleep with Artie inside of me where it’s warm.”

I groaned when he slipped off me and slid to my side. “What a lovely idea, my innocent cabin boy. I believe I have something in my pirate chest that will help.” I turned as well and used my leg between his to open him for my cock. He gasped and moaned a little while I slid inside of his velvet soft channel.

“Oh there, my lusty pirate of the giant cock. How very good you feel inside of me and how very kind of you to further my education this way.” He flexed around me, pulling my arms around him and hugging them close.

“Perhaps I should start a Pirate Academy to teach young sailors about weapons and collecting treasure and walking the plank.” I thrust in just a little and heard him sigh. He pressed back against me and we began that rocking that always seemed so essential to our late night loving.

“That’s a good idea but I’m afraid that I will have to be your only pupil, Pirate Artemis. Young captain cabin boys are notoriously slow to learn and I’ll need constant lessons and practice sessions before I could possibly graduate.” He smiled over his shoulder at me and I snatched a quick kiss before going back to rocking with him.

It lasted a long time before he clenched around me once too often and I gave him the remainder of my seed. He spasmed in my hand and we rested until he pushed me out. Then we found the energy to get up and clean ourselves before coming back to bed and a dreamless night of deep sleep.

He was full of energy the next day and we spent the morning tasting teas at the Wagner Tea Emporium. My favorite tea, the Cha Ching blend, was one of their first teas that they packaged in 1847 when they first offered tea to the public. But they had several new blends to try and the young woman who made the tea for us to taste spoke of the various tea leaves that went into each brew.

I added my memories of tea shrubs and the small, graceful Oriental women who plucked the leaves with their long fingernails in Ceylon. She and James both listened wide eyed while I spoke of the drying rooms on the tea plantations with the palm leaf fans that a youngster kept in constant motion. We chose a new blend they called Russian Caravan and I thought that it would be a nice change.

James enjoyed a robust blend they were calling English Breakfast and he urged me to tell some stories about my trips to England. We passed a most enjoyable morning sipping tea and adding to our store of spices from their plentiful stock. We tried a different restaurant for the noon meal and while the food was good, it lacked the robust crispness of the Fisherman’s Café.

We journeyed to Chinatown for the Li’s answer after our meal. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the rest of our shopping until that was settled. All eyes were upon us when we walked down to Mr. Chang’s apothecary. Inside the dimly lit aisles, he waited patiently for us to come to him.

“James, if you don’t mind, I’ll translate while we speak. All right?” I looked down into his rather anxious blue eyes and saw the merest glimpse of uncertainty there. “We can simply say we’ve changed our minds, my James. I will not have you feeling uncomfortable in your own home.”

He smiled hesitantly. “It’s our home, Artemis. And sooner or later, we’re going to have others with us. Could we maybe tell them that we want them to come after we’ve got their cottage built?”

“Of course, we can.” I returned his smile and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. “Let’s go see if we have a housekeeper.”

We finished our walk to the back and after the ritual bowing, I asked after Mr. Chang’s health and the health of his family. We spent a few moments being polite but his eyes told me that it was all right to ask about Mrs. Li and her daughter. With a few brief questions, he probed our relationship, finances and intentions. I gave him the answers he needed and he bowed once again while giving his permission for them to come and work for us.

However, he had a slight addition to the plans. A young kinsman was in need of a job working with a garden and he recommended him to us. I explained to James and he nodded immediately. We both realized that he would be protection for the women. With that adjustment, we left the elderly man with another bow and the flowery language the Chinese loved.

Crossing the street to the rug emporium, we met with the younger Chang and passed his inquisition before he accompanied us to his sister’s shop. They spoke briefly and I thought I might have caught a glimpse of relief in her dark eyes. The Chinese are notoriously poker-faced but I hoped that this relationship would work out for all of us. Translating for James every few moments taxed my concentration but the interested way he followed along made it all worth it.

He was the important one and I wanted him completely comfortable with every step of this process. Young Ling made a brief appearance with her baby and when I asked his name, she whispered ‘Ping’. He laughed at me when I tickled his cheek and James’ smile glowed on both of us. I had hopes that through his interaction with this child, he might regain more of his own childhood.

I asked the important question about timing, furniture and the cottage. Chang and his sister conferred for several minutes while James and I spoke quietly near the door. He wanted to know if we’d have time to swing by the bookstore that Denver had mentioned to us when we had dinner after the theater. We really didn’t have a schedule and I assured him that we’d make the time to find more books for our shelves.

James wanted a good history of China and I concurred. This trading port should have brought all kinds of wonderful books about the ocean voyages of those intrepid explorers to these shores and our library would be the perfect place for them to continue to enlighten us. The bookstore was one that I hadn’t heard of before but with the name, the Hungry Mind, it was sure to be a good one.

Chang spoke up and I went back to the bargaining session. It was agreed that we’d build a two-bedroom cottage for the Li’s and young Wong who would be coming with them. They would provide all furnishings and we would ship them north with at least a two week notice to the Li’s for packing purposes. The salary of $75 a month was agreed upon for cleaning, sewing and cooking with another $50 for gardener Wong. James nodded silently and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had no idea what salaries should be but his decisive nod told me that they weren’t too out of line. We were really on our way to a working establishment and that was a relief to me. I knew how absentminded I could be when in the midst of an experiment and James deserved to have his meals on time when I’d forgotten to cook. Of course, I didn’t know what Mrs. Li’s recipes would be like but I enjoyed most Chinese dishes.

Everyone bowed to everyone else and Mrs. Li handed me a package with the shy statement that they were our robes that I’d originally ordered before delivering a baby. James’ eyes lit up and I could see he was looking forward to the play about the Intrepid Explorer and the Emperor. Chang gave me their address to which we’d send word of the completion of the cottage and our errand was complete.

We walked from Chinatown with a light step and caught a cab to the Hungry Mind. The shining bow-front window held selected new books in their gleaming leather covers. The front door was painted an emerald green with a shiny brass kick plate and doorknob. Everything was sparkling clean and I had a premonition that we’d be spending both time and money in this elegant store.

James looked eagerly about as we entered, preceded by the tinkling of a bell at the roll top desk in one corner. The proprietor looked up and greeted him while my mind tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. He shook hands with James and turned to me, raising an eyebrow when he greeted me.

“Fergus?” I met his hand and shook it warmly.

“Aye, Artemis, it’s been a long time, indeed since we hoisted a few in that pub in London.” His rich Scottish accent reminded me of almost fifteen years before on my first trip to London.

“James, I’d like to introduce you to an old friend, Fergus MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. We met back in 1859 on my first trip to England and Scotland.” I smiled happily at James. “Fergus, this is my partner, James West.”

“Pleased to meet you, James. What are the two of you doing in California?”

********************   
James, part four  
******************** 

I was beginning to think that the world was a very small place and my Artemis knew more people than I had ever met. The bookseller was a tall man, even taller than Artemis, with bright red hair. I liked his smile and the friendly way he invited us into his shop. With a few brief sentences, he and my lover caught up on the intervening years.

“We’re looking for a history of China, Fergus. And more books to round out our collection of vineyard horticulture.” Artemis told him.

“Excellent, Artemis. I’ve thought for years that with proper plantings, California could produce better wines than those in France. It’s a paradise here in these verdant valleys and my wife, Sheila, who was born and raised in San Francisco so she’s a wee bit prejudiced,” he smiled gently. “She’s a firm believer in growing and buying things from our state first and last.”

Artemis chuckled and I watched his beautiful smile light up the room. “I can see that she and I will have much in common. James and I have no dinner plans tonight. Could we prevail upon the two of you to recommend a good restaurant and join us?”

“We have no plans that I know of but I can easily check. Our apartments are on the third floor above the shop. While you browse, I’ll run up and see if she is feeling like dinner.” His grin was unexpected and I thought I caught a hint of a blush. “She’s expecting our first child and tires easily these days.”

Oh dear, I thought in dismay. Artemis seemed to be attracting pregnant ladies. But Fergus was explaining that she was only six months along and I breathed a sigh of relief. He disappeared up a wrought iron spiral staircase in one corner of the shop while Artemis began to browse among the gleaming bookshelves of polished oak.

His quiet whisper reached me at the same moment that MacLeod’s legs disappeared. “I seem to be a baby magnet these days. Thank goodness she has three months to go.”

I joined him with a smile. “That’s just what I was thinking. Perhaps, it’s your aura of quiet competency? Or the way that you can calm men, women and animals?”

“Ah, a bit of the kindly old doctor persona?” His eyes crinkled down at me and I wished we were back in our rooms so he could kiss me. “Sweet James, we shall be private after this stop and I promise that I shall hold you in my arms until we leave for dinner.”

“I love the way you read my mind, my Artemis.” I started looking at the books near us and almost immediately found two cookbooks that we didn’t have. There was another one on French wines and when I showed it to my lover, he nodded approvingly. During the twenty minutes MacLeod was gone, we found twelve books that looked good.

Some illustrated children’s books caught my eye and I leafed through the colorful pages of delicate watercolors with a sense of awe at how beautifully the illustrator had caught the fanciful rhymes and turned them into pictures.

“Wouldn’t Elizabeth love to have that, James? It’s such a lovely rendition of the Tales of Mother Goose.” Artemis was looking over my shoulder and he stopped my page turning at the picture of a tower and a beautiful princess asleep. “Ah, Sleeping Beauty, one of my favorite fairy tales. I’m tempted to rewrite it for one of our plays.”

“I’ve never heard of Mother Goose, Artemis.” I admitted and kept on turning pages while I thought that he was more than capable of turning any story into another fun time for us.

“Dear heavens, James, they are classic children’s literature.” He frowned and shook his head. “How very neglectful your father was in your education. Oh well, I shall read them to you now and see what you think of them. Get two copies of that one so we’ll have one to give away to the school. That reminds me that Mrs. Baker wanted her own copy of Marston’s Cookbook that she borrowed from us. I hope Fergus has it.”

I watched fondly while he began a through search of the shelves where the cookbooks were. It seemed my education had been very narrow and I looked through the shelves picking out ones that looked intriguing to me. Most of them had illustrations and the ones that made me smile were the ones that I chose. Little Ping would need to be read to as he grew. One of my favorite memories of my mother was listening to her sweet voice recite long poems and words that my young mind didn’t yet know.

Maybe that was why I loved to listen to Artemis read aloud? The piles of books on the counter were quite tall when MacLeod rejoined us. His eyes widened when he saw them and he told us that dinner would be a pleasure. We made arrangements to meet them at a restaurant called the Union Jack at eight o’clock. Then he began to help us fill up the rest of the counter.

Artemis found a copy of something that was in French but he just chuckled when I asked him what it was about. ‘An adult fairy tale’ was what he called it and I caught a glimpse of a beautiful drawing that seemed very sensuous. He translated the title into ‘The Arabian Nights’ and somehow I just knew that we’d be using it for our plays. It reminded me of the Sheik and the Pleasure Slave, one of my favorites. MacLeod recommended a Danish author of fairy tales and showed us two of Han Christian Andersen’s books.

We took them both and I paid with the gold coins that I’d been carrying for the last few days. The new books were more expensive than used and yet I knew how much pleasure they would provide us for years to come so I begrudged nothing. He agreed to crate them up and send them to the rail yards on Friday. That was going to be a very busy day for us but with the week half over, I was already looking forward to going home.

Going home. That wasn’t something that I’d ever had before and knowing that now I had one, I could hardly believe it was true. Artemis caught my sudden distraction and we soon left the Hungry Mind with cheery good-byes for our hotel. He held my hand tightly while using his other to point out scenic sights on the steep hills of the city. He stopped at the front desk to order two pots of tea to be sent up to our rooms. The trip up the elevator seemed to take forever but when our door closed behind us and he wrapped me in his arms, I felt all the strain drop away.

“My sweet love, how very hard it is to go so long without touching you.” He murmured against my temple and I leaned hard against him. The sound of his heart beating slowly beneath my ear eased the tension and I hugged him tightly while he stroked my hair.

“I’ve loved everything we’ve done but it’s very hard not to be able to touch and kiss you.” I said plaintively and he raised my chin to feather a gentle kiss over my lips. But that wasn’t enough and I raised up a little to bring his tempting mouth to mine for a real kiss.

He obliged me instantly and our tongues slid together first in his mouth then in mine. We tasted of lunch and tea and most delicious of all, ourselves. He chuckled when he pulled away to breathe and I pouted at the loss of his tasty tongue. “James, we need to strip off our clothes and take a bath then have a little . . . nap so we’re well rested for this evening.”

I began unbuttoning his coat at once. “What a wonderful idea, my Artemis. I think I need to be cleaned inside and out.”

“Really? What a good thing it is that I brought our bag and several of our cleansing herbs with us.” He winked at me and stripped my jacket off while attacking my shirt buttons. “We can use the hot water that’s coming for our tea to warm it enough for you.”

I grinned and marveled at his planning ahead for us. I hadn’t seen the bag go into his suitcase. The maid had been in and tidied the room so we would be private. I took the bag into the bathroom when a knock came at the door and I ran the hot water from the tap to start filling it. Artemis brought in the herbal ball and a steaming teapot. While I worked on getting the temperature right, he started the bath water. 

He completed undressing me and leaned me over the tub to fill me up with the warm herbal solution. I loved the rush of hot water and when he pushed in my plug, I wiggled all over with the tingling sensations. He smoothed a warm hand over my cheeks and I turned to finish undressing him. Artemis chuckled and let me strip him bare before lifting me into the tub and following me in. 

We soaped each other from head to toe and then rested in the hot water while I simmered. I lay on Artemis’ chest and watched his face smooth out into the contented lines I liked to see. “What are you thinking about, my Artemis?”

He chuckled. “I’m thinking about how much fun it is to buy books and that booksellers are among the nicest people on the face of the earth. I don’t believe I’ve ever met an unfriendly one and Fergus is one of the best of the breed.”

“I liked him and I really liked all the brand new books but there’s something nice about a used bookstore too.” I kissed him gently just because I could.

Kissing me back, his hands smoothed down my back and grasped each of my cheeks to bring them together then apart. We feasted for a long moment before he answered me. “There are treasures in both kinds of bookstores but I think it must be the thrill of the hunt that leads us into a used shop with the dusty rows of books just waiting to be found.”

“It’s like rescuing a damsel in distress when we buy an old book that might otherwise be thrown away.” I’d been thinking about that after our hours in Peter Harris’ bookstore in New York.

“Exactly, sweetheart, that’s what I’ve always thought.” He smiled up at me and I basked in the warmth with which he surrounded me. “I think we’re beginning to read each other’s minds.”

“I’d like that, my Artemis. Now, why does the Arabian Nights ring a bell with me if the book has never been translated into English?” I asked him and watched his face crinkle into another smile.

“You’ll remember I said the Sultan would abandon Scheherazade after one night with you?”

“Back when I first became your personal pleasure slave, my beloved Sheik?” I teased him and felt Artie surge to life between us.

“The story of the Arabian Nights is their story. The Sultan had an unfaithful wife and after beheading her, he vowed never to be cuckolded again. When he married again, he enjoyed each wife for one night before executing her the next day. Brave Scheherazade thought to free him from his anger so volunteered to marry him. On their wedding night, she told him a story without revealing the ending and he put off executing her so he could hear it. The next night she repeated her success and he had to keep putting off her execution until after 1001 nights of stories and pleasure, he decided to keep her. And they lived happily ever after.” He kissed me sweetly while I thought about how alike we were.

******************   
Artemis, part five  
****************** 

I wondered what he thought of the abridged version but was not surprised to find that he and I shared the same idea.

“The Sultan and I are the same, my Artemis. Cold and lonely until a beautiful story teller came into our lives to show us what love really is.” His blue eyes glowed into mine and I had to kiss him again immediately.

Feeling his stomach ripple against mine, I let him go so he could reach the commode. I pulled the plug on the drain and left the tub to begin drying myself. Applying the washcloth, I cleaned him while he took the towel from me and would have begun to dry me except for my exclamation.

“My lord sultan, you must not humble yourself so. That is my job.” I wiped him down and watched him think about this new play. It was an interesting variation on our normal roles and I wondered how he would respond to my being the server rather than the ruler.

“I’ve never had a male bride before but since I ran out of females willing to marry me,” his eyes gleamed up at me, “I’m going to have to get used to it.”

“My dearest lord, I shall endeavor to give you all that you need this evening.” I rubbed his skin to a rosy hue and he turned for me when I knelt to dry his legs. “Would you think it too forward of me if I asked to suck your royal cock right now?”

He gave a snort of laughter in surprise and I batted my eyelashes at him while he tried to remain stern. “I suppose that I might let you try, my royal mate of the evening, but I prefer the comfort of the bed. Follow me.”

I rose and watched him strut into the other room with a haughty air that some people thought was arrogance instead of the simple grace that was James. He lay on the bed and rolled until he was squarely in the middle, his legs splayed wantonly. I knelt at the foot of the bed and waited for his royal command.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Oh yes, my royal lord, the Harem School of Pleasure made sure that all of your concubines knew how to pleasure you. Please, may I stroke your beautiful cock?” I could see Jim swelling into a completely hard state and Artie wasn’t far behind.

“Very well, you have my permission.” He stuffed a pillow behind his head so he could watch me move between his legs, my hair teasing his thighs into quivering. “Oh, that feels very nice.”

I stroked him slowly and breathed in the musk that always rises from his flesh after a bath. “How very beautiful you are, my lord. May I taste your royal cock to bring you pleasure?”

His eyes were slitted with contentment and he nodded while his hands played with his nipples. I licked him from top to bottom before gently peeling back his foreskin to reveal the crimson head of my favorite cock. He was already weeping a tear of seed and I licked it off before tenderly sucking the crown into my mouth. He groaned a little and moved his hips just a bit to thrust up into my warmth.

I took him in deeper and fluttered my tongue around him while my fingers rolled his balls gently back and forth. Looking up to see him watching me with a smile on his face, I smiled around my mouthful and sucked a little harder. He obliged me by thrusting up more strongly until I could feel him hit the back of my throat. I’d learned sword swallowing from a friend in the circus and it was easy to release my muscles and take him all the way in.

He set the rhythm and I slipped my hands between his legs so I could palm his cheeks and stroke across his entrance, making him shiver for me. Then he surprised me by stilling and patting my cheek with his hand. “That’s very nice, my delicious mate of the evening but I think it’s time that I see what pleasure can be found in your depths.”

I slowly let his cock go. “Please, my most royal sultan, it would be a great honor if you would mate with me. I hardly dared to wish that you might favor me so.”

“Fetch some cream from the royal spa so I don’t hurt you. Have you ever been with another like this?” He watched me with hooded eyes while I found the cream in my bag and brought it back to the bed. I put it by his side before kneeling on the floor by the bed and dropping my eyes.

“Oh no, my sultan, we are all virgins in your harem. We were taught what to do by the eunuchs but only a finger has ever been inside of me. I wanted it to only be you, my lord, and never dreamed that I would someday be here.” Heaven knows that was the honest truth. He was such a miracle to me.

His hand raised my chin and the look of love he gave melted me on the spot. “I value such a gift, my mate, and I promise to be gentle with you. Come up here and lie on your back so I can see this virgin hole that I shall be deflowering.”

Positioning me just so on the bed, he began to prepare me with the cream while I held my legs up and apart for him. He was very thorough, the way he always is and I felt greatly cherished when he slowly slid inside of me. Reconnecting like this was always so very special and his eyes told me that he felt it too. Very tenderly, he began the slow thrusting that always brought me the most joy.

“Tell me a story, my royal mate. Perhaps one about a sultan who found the perfect person with whom he could spend a long and happy life.” He smiled at me and began to speed his thrusts.

I swallowed hard and tried to keep from coming while he targeted my gland with the sure knowledge he’d gained over the last few months. “Long ago, in a kingdom not very far from here, a weary sultan thought about giving up the search for a mate who would be loyal and true to him alone. It seemed that such a person didn’t exist and he began to feel his quest was hopeless. One day when he was walking through the royal gardens, he came upon a humble gardener digging the soil around the royal roses.”

James hit my prostate squarely and froze, his grip the only thing keeping me from joining him. He shook himself apart and flooded me with his hot seed before collapsing into my arms. I was painfully hard and rolled us onto our sides to relieve the pressure on poor Artie. Holding him felt so good that I gradually throttled my cock back to manageable levels to give him time to come back to me. 

Holding him, after the long day of not touching more than the casual touches allowed between friends, was the closest thing to being home that I’d ever felt in my life. I wanted to do so for the next fifty years if the good Lord saw fit to grant me that much time with him. Stroking the long muscles down his back, I felt the little quiver telling me that he was waking up.

“You didn’t come when I did?” He pulled back a little to look at me.

I widened my eyes. “But you didn’t give me permission, my lord sultan. They told us in the harem that we weren’t allowed to come unless you said we could.”

He pushed me flat on the bed and slid his hand around my cock. “Quite right, my beautiful mate. Have you ever fucked another person before?”

“No, my lord, the eunuchs said that I was too big and I should be put to the knife the way they were.”

“Never.” His eyes flashed fiercely and his grip tightened. “So you’ve never felt the tightness of a man or woman?”

I shook my head. “They told stories in the harem about the joys of such an act but I knew that I could never feel that because I might hurt someone and I wouldn’t ever want to do that.”

“Do you want to feel that with me?” His eyes contemplated my cock while his hand gently moved up and down.  
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you, my wonderful lord and I’m afraid that I would disappoint you with my clumsiness.” Hesitantly, I stroked the arm he was propped up on and wondered what was going through his mind.

“You wouldn’t hurt me, beloved concubine. I’ve never seen a more beautiful cock and I’m curious to see what it feels like inside of me. You do know that there is a gland inside of you that feels good when touched?” He found the jar of cream and handed it to me.

“Was that the warmth that filled me when your mighty cock thrust inside of me?” I scooped up some of the cream and waited for him to tell me what to do.

“Yes, that’s the spot. Now, take some of the cream and bring it inside of my entrance to smooth the way for your warm cock.” He moved over me and licked my crown free of the weeping tear. “I’ll just taste you while you loosen me.”

I had to clench my teeth at the feeling of his hot wet tongue licking me up and down. But he needed to be loosened and I quickly began to spread the cream inside of him, the velvet walls of his channel rippling around me. “My royal master is the Sultan of Pleasure and does me much honor in allowing me to touch him so intimately. And you are already hardening again, my wondrous master of love.” 

“The feelings of pleasure that you felt before are now your gift to me, my royal mate. Add another finger so I’m prepared to take you safely inside of me.” He flashed a lustful look over his shoulder and I felt my own grin bloom for him.

“You feel so very good to me, my beautiful sultan, that I could release just from the touch of your lips. None of the others wanted to take my cock in their mouths to show me how pleasurable it could be so I always wondered what it would be like to feel warmth all around me.” I had him well loosened by now and he groaned just a little when I sparked his gland. “Did I hurt you?”

He pulled off of me and moved off my fingers. “Not at all, my mate of the giant cock, you simply found that sweet spot that makes all men feel good.” He turned around and straddled my legs. “Now, take some of the cream and spread it over your cock while I watch you.”

I felt a blush cross my cheeks and realized that I wasn’t the only one who threw himself into our plays. The hooded gaze was back and it sent a thrill through me while I smoothed cream over Artie’s soft skin. He watched me closely, leaning in to pinch the nerve when I almost came just from his look.

“The others were fools not to take advantage of the chance to taste you and feel you inside of them. Your cock is an instrument of pleasure, not one of pain.” James positioned himself over me and very slowly pierced himself with me. He was panting at the initial stretch and I watched his eyes to make sure there was discomfort only.

******************   
James, part six  
****************** 

It felt like the first time all over again and yet there was a difference in this game we played. I enjoyed the chance to be in control of this most intimate act and I felt as if I was truly initiating him into the secrets of love. My Artemis was an amazing man and he deserved all the tenderness that I could give him to repay the exquisite care in which he wrapped me with his love.

“Are you sure that I feel good inside of you, my compassionate royal mate?” He was slit-eyed with pleasure when I sat fully down upon Artie.

“Quite sure, my tenderhearted concubine. You could never hurt me with your gentle strength. Give me your hands.” I rocked a little using his braced arms as my lever. The wonderful warmth of him filled me completely and I smiled down at him. “Now, I shall slowly and tenderly make love to you while your warm cock pleasures me. Tomorrow night, I will show you another way to make love.”

He thrust up just a little and sighed happily. “Then you won’t have me beheaded tomorrow morning?”

I squeezed around him hard and felt that second heart beat that told me he was close. “Certainly not, my tempting storyteller, you haven’t finished the tale of the royal gardener and I want to hear the ending tomorrow night. But right now, we will be silent together while you keep on pleasuring me.”

He chuckled silently and thrust up a little harder. Jim was hard and leaking between us but I knew that Artemis would finish him off sooner or later. This time was for him and I squeezed around him to bring out the moan that I loved to hear. His hips snapped up and I swear I saw stars for one bright moment then his hand was wrapped around my cock and I was coming hard all over his chest.

My contractions pulled his seed out in a long burst of liquid warmth that flooded me. I think we both groaned, then he was pulling me down against his chest while his lips sought mine. We kissed for long moments and I sucked on his tasty tongue until I felt him begin to soften.

“My sweet James, what a very convincing Sultan you are. Did you enjoy it?” The hesitant note in his voice brought my head up to look into his eyes.

“It was almost as much fun as being your pleasure slave. May we do it again when we get home?” I wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

His slow smile told me that I’d said something right. “There are all kinds of variations that I think you might like. When you told me that the others were fools, I felt as if you’d just knighted me. That I was indeed a normal person with normal needs instead of just a fearsome cock looking to hurt people.”

I felt a white-hot anger rise in me at his quiet admission. Not at him but at those other lovers who’d flinched from his size. They were indeed the fools I’d named them. He was so precious to me and I could see the rueful smile he used to defuse situations already forming. This glimpse into his past was a revelation to me and I wondered how to tell him how honored I was.

“There is nothing fearsome about you, my Artemis. And I’m sorry to be so very selfish but I’m glad that the others didn’t realize how wonderful Artie is or you wouldn’t be here with me now.” Leaning down, I kissed him with all my heart.

He opened to me and entwined his tongue with mine while his warm arms hugged me tight. We stayed like that for long moments until Artie slipped from me and we both flinched a little. His eyes glowed up into mine and for a moment, I felt as if our souls kissed as well.

“I love you, my James. All of my life was just a dress rehearsal for the most important role I would ever have the privilege of living . . . your lover.” 

“I love you too, Artemis.” I thought I might know what he was a little indecisive about. “Whenever you need me to take charge of something like I do with our finances, I promise to do my very best. I like taking care of you and being taken care of by you.”

He blushed again and I wiggled in delight at the beautiful sight. I’d been right.

“I like all our plays, James, but sometimes I need something a little different. You won’t mind if I need you to be the stern Sultan or the busy General?” He rolled us to our sides and cradled me in his arms.

“If you continue to give me what I want and need, I have every intention of giving you what makes you feel good, too. I love making love with you and this was just one of those variations that my loving teacher taught me.” I kissed the hollow at the base of his throat and felt his pulse beneath my lips. The busy general sounded like fun.

“Oh, James, how wonderful you are and how very grateful I am that you love me.” He rested his chin on my hair while I went foraging for one of his tasty nipples. “I just existed until you came into my life with your bright spirit and tender heart. Thank God, you love me, too.”

I bit the brown nub gently and felt him swell. “We’re both lucky that we found each other because we fit perfectly together.”

He kissed my hair and hugged me a little tighter. “There’s an old Greek tale about the beginning of the world when souls played freely upon the Earth until a catastrophe split all of them into two. Now when men and women are born, they spend all of their lives looking for the other half of their souls. How very glad I am that I found mine in you.”

I thought about that while I suckled at his nipple. It felt right somehow. We complimented each other in so many ways that it did feel as if everything I’d missed in my life was found when he first loved me. “I think that’s a true tale, my Artemis. You filled all the empty spaces of my heart and soul.”

“And you filled mine, my sweet love.” I heard his sigh and tried to burrow closer into his sweet smelling chest hair. “My dearest James, we need to get up and get ready for our dinner engagement. I hate to let you go but time keeps on speeding by.”

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Did you forget, silly Artemis, that we’re never letting go because we always hold each other in our hearts?”

“Ah yes, you’re quite right, sweetheart. I could never forget that.” He kissed me gently then rolled off his side of the bed and onto his feet, holding out his hand to me. 

Joining him, I hugged him once more. “Later, you can tell me about the busy general and his adjunct.”

He chuckled and guided me into the bathroom so we could wash off the signs and scents of our lovemaking. “Rest assured that the play is being written as we speak. Our range of stories just doubled, my James, and I promise that we’ll enjoy every single one.”

I just smiled and thought about what he’d shown me of his secret heart. While we washed and I watched him shave again, I pondered how such a public man might be wounded in private by the fear he saw in the eyes of the men and women he’d met. His jokes had hidden a deep loneliness that I only now could see because he let me. Perhaps there were cold spaces inside of him too, like the ones inside of my heart.

And perhaps, I was thawing him the way he was thawing me out of the icy walls I’d built around my heart. That made him all the more precious to me and I felt suddenly that I’d grown just a bit wiser in the knowledge of love. Neither of us were knights in shining armor, but two men who had lived through good times and bad before finding the other halves of our souls.

I was incredibly lucky and determined to love Artemis in every way I knew how. Perhaps we could agree on a code phrase that would alert each other to what we needed. I realized with a start that Artemis had finished buttoning my white shirt. He smiled fondly at me. 

“Are you back with me, my absentminded James?”

I blushed. “I was thinking about how we could let each other know what we want to . . . play.”

“Sweetheart, I believe that if we just ask each other for a preference, we will always please ourselves. I love you and can’t think of anything you would want to do that I wouldn’t enjoy also.” He tied my tie for me and straightened it with a tweak.

“I enjoy everything we do, my Artemis.” I helped him into his shirt and began buttoning. “But I like it when I’m your virgin partner and you’re teaching me about love. It makes me feel like the most cherished person in the whole world. But I enjoy making you feel that way too.”

“Whether you are taking me inside of you or coming inside of me, I love your wholehearted concentration on our lovemaking.” He smiled at me while I fished his silver cufflinks through the holes on his cuffs. “And you will always be my pure and innocent James, even after we’ve loved for another forty years.”

I finished buttoning him and smoothed my hands over the soft linen that hid all of his beautiful hair. “And you will still be my beloved teacher fifty years from now while we walk on the beach of some seaside resort.”

He laughed out loud. “You have a very good memory, my love. However long we have, it shall never be long enough for me to love you all the ways you deserve to be loved. That would take an eternity.” 

I tucked his shirttails in and made sure that I petted a quiet Artie to remind him of later. “We will have all the time we need, my Artemis. I promise you that.”

“I am the luckiest man in the world to be so well loved, my heart.” He cupped my cheek and kissed me sweetly while stroking my throat. When he pulled away, he shook his head. “Every day I fall more in love with you, James. Sometimes I must pinch myself to make sure that I’m not dreaming.”

“Tell me the next time and I will kiss you to prove we’re together.” I didn’t want him to ever need pain as a reminder.

He nodded while tucking in my shirt and holding my jacket for me. For the first time, I realized that we were dressed in our second best suits. It wasn’t like going to the theater where we had to dress in black tie and tails. I didn’t really mind it except for the stiff collars but I loved seeing Artemis in formal dress.

We checked each other to be sure we were fit for public view then left to meet the bookseller and his wife for dinner. I was looking forward to learning more about his past.

*******************   
End of San Francisco II


	15. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They experience their first earthquake and head home to unpack.

****************  
Artemis, part one  
**************** 

James had surpassed all my expectations with his loving understanding. He was indeed the other half of my heart and soul. I felt light as a feather now that I knew he wouldn’t mind taking charge once in a while. He leaned against my arm on the ride to the restaurant, a comforting presence at my side. I was very lucky that his heart was so large, even though I knew that he thought himself cold.

His fire matched my own and in time he would see that. Our future was looking bright indeed. I was looking forward to our next few plays. He’d shown a definite interest in the busy general and his adjunct. Smiling to myself, I wrote a little more of that one. When we arrived at the Union Jack right on time, we found the MacLeod’s already sitting at a corner booth near the front windows.

Fergus introduced us and I kissed his wife’s hand while James bowed. We were seated next to each other across from my old friend and his charming wife. She glowed with good health, the crisp white linen tablecloth barely hiding her protruding stomach. Our conversation was a mixture of old tales and current news. The meal could have come straight from Simpson’s in London with a fine brisket of beef, vegetables and a cheese tray for after dinner.

The wine was from a vineyard in the Napa Valley and pleasant enough but completely undistinguished. Since it was from one of Sheila’s friends, I gave her the short version of my appreciation but determined for myself that I would try a different blend of grapes. Of course soils played an important part and the region around Napa wasn’t that much further south from our land. 

I really was looking forward to next spring. While we were enjoying our after dinner coffee, I felt something like a tremor in my legs. Conversation halted in the dining room and an air of tension filled the restaurant. But when nothing else happened, chatter filled the silence.

“Have you experienced any of our earth tremors first hand?” Sheila asked us casually and I was at a loss as to how to answer.

“I read about them while reading a prospectus about some land near here.” James answered her. “They seem to occur in multiples, each one less than the one before.”

“Quite right. I grew up with them as a child and they are a nuisance when they hit since they almost always take some glassware or china with them. I recommend that you take a good look at how you store your crystal. We have a hanging rack from which the stems hang and that saves them from falling over and shattering.” Sheila said matter of factly and I wondered how she could be so calm.

Fergus snorted. “I’ve been here for six years and I have yet to experience anything larger than a severe shaking that lasted about twenty seconds. But it was still an unnerving experience for me. Sheila never turns a hair and I usually have to sit down because my legs are shaking.”

“Is that why the shop’s bookshelves have that lip on the front edge?” I had wondered why that was there.

“Yes, indeed. Picking up after piles of books have cascaded to the floor is an onerous task that I try to avoid.” He smiled at me and I nodded.

“We shall have to ask our neighbors what kind of tremors might reach us north of Clear Lake.” I said to James and he nodded, making a mental note. I knew it would get done if he made the note because his brain never let go of anything. “Perhaps there’s a good book on the subject?”

Fergus laughed. “There is but it’s currently out of print. The University of California is moving up here to Berkley next year and I’m hoping their press comes too. One of their professors, a Dr. Anton wrote a book on the Ecuador earthquake of 1868 in which over 70,000 people were killed. His theory is that there will be such a quake here in California within the next thirty years. He’s a geologist and writes most convincingly, if a bit alarmingly.”

“Nonsense, Fergus, gloom-and-doomers have been predicting that since my parents moved here in 1848. I’ll believe it when I feel it.” Sheila mock-scowled at her husband and he took her hand to kiss in apology. It was good to see their loving rapport with one another. “Don’t scare off good people like Artemis and James. We need them if the state is to keep growing.”

“Never fear, sweet lady, we have put down our roots and intend to stay.” I assured her with a smile and she dimpled across the table at me. “Fergus, put us down for a copy of Dr. Anton’s book if it ever comes out again. Which reminds me, are there any good used bookstores in town?”

He nodded and gave us full particulars about his competitors. I’ve noticed that unlike other trades, bookstore owners never seemed to feel threatened by others who sell books. They seem to have the attitude that so long as readers exist, there will be room for anyone who wants to sell and buy books. That’s refreshing after some of the trade wars that other industries indulge in.

We shared a carriage back to their home and made plans to get together again on our next visit to San Francisco. Fergus promised to keep us informed about some of the subjects we’d given him and it was nice to know that we had such a good bookseller just a day’s journey from us. That would cut down the time in bringing us our new books. James suggested we try some of the used stores the next day and I agreed.

I reminded him that we also needed to go furniture shopping for the spare rooms since Denver would be coming for a visit shortly. We climbed the stairs to the sixth floor since neither of us wanted to take the elevator after that small tremor. I admitted to him that it made me feel uneasy and he agreed instantly. He has never liked small-enclosed places. We got ready for bed and were asleep by midnight.

The bed was moving and I awoke with a pounding heart, clutching James to my chest. It barely lasted ten seconds but both of us were wide-awake when it finished.

“Another tremor.” He said, slipping from my arms and going to the window to look out. “Some of the street lights are out around the hotel. Can you smell gas?”

We both took a good sniff but smelled nothing. “The hotel may have a different gas line than the streets. Below ground, the shaking might have been more intense and snapped a line or two. Don’t stand so close to the window. Come back to bed.”

He slid back in and hugged me tight. “I wonder if Nice has ever felt one of these tremors. They feel very odd.”

I settled back down with him pulled over me like a security blanket. “We will find out the moment we get home. ‘Odd’ isn’t strong enough. Scary fits much better.”

“Don’t worry, my Artemis, we’ll be going home soon and our house is so strongly built that we’ll be fine.” He cuddled closer and began to suckle at my breast, which calmed me instantly.

“Indeed, sweet James, I will be glad to get home.” I stroked the curls on his neck. “We need a barber tomorrow. We’re getting quite shaggy.”

He hummed his agreement and I fell asleep to that comforting sensation. Morning dawned clear and crisp without any more of those tremors to disconcert us. The clerk at the front desk recommended a good barber and we came forth from his hands, shaven and shorn to perfection.

Furniture shopping went well since we were only buying some of the things that we didn’t want Wellington to build for us. Three mattresses and one bed came first then we picked out two armoires for the spare rooms in the house. We chose several mirrors, some freestanding and one large one for my bedroom. I was hoping that Abigail and Penelope would come for a visit so I chose a dressing table with tilting mirror for one of the spare bedrooms.

That was extremely satisfying and when we finished checking off all the items on our list, James asked to go back to the Fisherman’s Café for lunch. I agreed since we probably wouldn’t have time on Friday. This time we chose the swordfish and sighed happily over the delicate sauce that accompanied it. The cherry cobbler was delicious with a scoop of slowly melting vanilla ice cream that provided a rich creaminess that made me want to lick the bowl.

James practically inhaled his and I made a note to make some once we returned home. After lunch, we visited two of the used bookstores and made some minor purchases but neither one had the quality of Peter’s shop in New York. We had several commissions for some of our friends and spent the rest of the afternoon filling them. The textile shops had such a profusion of yarns and silks that poor James was bewildered by all the choices.

But I had lists from each lady as to colors and types and the store clerks were quick to help. The women of Nice were all going to be knitting, crocheting and cross-stitching for Christmas this year. There were several pattern books newly available and I immediately bought them for our friends. They could share them amongst themselves.

James was intrigued by the different waxes in the shop we visited for Martha’s order. The dyes were so various that I went a little overboard and bought some of every color. The wax and wick order made the clerk gulp before beaming happily. James just smiled at me and nodded agreement. The Caitlin’s were such artists that they deserved the very best ingredients for their candles.

We went back to the hotel for a quick cleanup before meeting Denver for an early dinner. Firming our invitation to have him come for a visit, we set a date and told him to telegraph us when he was on his way. He asked if he could bring his sketching materials and we agreed with a smile, telling him of the beauty to be found on our land.

Then he went off to the theater for an evening of acting while James and I leisurely walked back to the hotel. A shiver of cold shook me and I looked around to find that tendrils of fog had begun curling around the gaslights. James smiled when I mentioned it and reminded me of our last trip here when the fog had been virtually impenetrable. 

We linked arms and kept walking through the misty air. I’ve always enjoyed fog for the way it revealed and obscured the everyday world around us. It was so mysterious that I felt my senses expanding to compensate for the loss of clear vision. Fog has its own smell, cold and dank. Footsteps echoed wetly around us and other walkers appeared and disappeared.

James shivered against me, looking up and smiling. “It reminds me of the night that Count Vlad took me in.”

******************   
James, part two  
****************** 

He smiled and his accent changed to the Transylvania tones that so intrigued me. “It is indeed, young James. When we are safely inside, I believe that it is time for my evening . . . milk.”

“Yes, it has been some time since we went riding.” I reminded him with a shy look up.

Artemis chuckled and pulled me a little closer, swinging his cane with a flourish. “You’re looking a little flushed, James. I’ll need to check your temperature after our bath.”

I wiggled all over at that thought. “Yes, I am feeling a little warm, Count Vlad. Perhaps some of that cooling cream would help.”

“Whatever it takes, James, I will be sure to take every care of you. Perhaps we should have another dessert for later?” He nodded to the doorman at Hill House and let me go so I could retrieve the key from the front desk. He tilted his head toward the elevator but I shook my head.

Stopping at the Singing Swan, we ordered their chocolate cake and a large pot of tea to be sent to our rooms before heading upstairs. We took them slowly since we were both rather fatigued from our intensive walking of the day. By the time we arrived and had shed our outer jackets, a knock on the door announced the arrival of our dessert.

Setting them on the small table in the corner, the server bowed, took his tip and shut the door behind him. Artemis finished closing all the drapes while I lit the lamp on the dresser. We met in the middle of the room for a kiss and his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight and lifting me almost off my feet.

“Sweet James, how very long the day has been with only three hasty kisses to sustain me. I believe that I need some of your seed to invigorate me.” He still had his gloves on and the leather stroking my neck hardened me completely. I arched into it and he chuckled. “Disrobe for me, my young convert, I need to see your flesh again.”

I pulled just far enough away to begin unbuttoning my shirt while he knelt to remove my boots. His fingers undid my pants and slowly pulled them down to puddle at my feet. The silk boxers I was wearing had tented in front and he gently pulled them over my painfully hard cock. I let my shirt slip off my shoulders and was finally naked at the same moment he slid his mouth over me.

My hands went to his head to card through the soft waves of his freshly cut hair while he engulfed me to the root. He feasted on my cock as if it was the chocolate cake that he enjoyed so much. I trembled again and again but he pressed the nerve with gloved fingers and denied me my climax. When I had a death grip on his head, he finally relented and swallowed around me until I released explosively into his hot, wet mouth.

Locked knees were the only thing keeping me upright when he slowly let me slip from him and stood to take me in his arms. He was still completely dressed and it felt very wanton to feel all that cloth against me instead of his warm skin. Kissing me, he shared my taste with languid strokes of his tongue.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, I started unbuttoning his shirt, intent on baring that beautiful chest to my touch. He stilled and let me take my time, perhaps knowing how much I wanted to cherish him. Unbuttoning his pants, I stroked Artie through the silk boxers and wondered if I’d be able to get them off over his steel-hard cock.

His boots came off, then his pants and shirt. Smiling down at me, he stroked my hair while I gently eased the elastic waistband over Artie and gave him a preliminary lick. Something told me that he was going to be insatiable tonight and I smiled up at him, catching the gleam in his eye that confirmed my suspicion.

He drew me up into his arms and kissed me lingeringly before leading me into the bathroom. “My sweet James, I believe that a hot bath will warm you up and perhaps release a little more of that tasty seed I need to survive.”

I laughed and turned on the hot water while he poured in a little of his favorite oil. The rising steam cleared my sinuses and I took a deep breath and held it while Artemis stroked my back soothingly. I was really looking forward to going home. Big cities became more suffocating the longer we stayed.

“Soon, sweetheart, we’ll be home soon.” He read my mind while a slick finger sank into me. I wiggled a little to get him deeper and he obliged me by flicking my gland to spark the heat. “Let’s get into the tub so I can . . . warm you completely.”

He pulled out of me and helped me into the steaming water, following me in and holding me close. We washed each other slowly and carefully then I lay on his chest to suckle at his nipples while he tenderly slid two fingers of cream inside of me. His legs held mine apart while he prepared me for Artie. All too soon I was panting and trying to get him further inside.

“I’m burning up, Count Vlad, now that you’ve taken my temperature, won’t you please put out the fire?” I wiggled over Artie and could have cheered when he took out his fingers and lifted me onto him. He slid just inside my guardian muscle and let gravity take its course.

My head fell back while he filled me completely. His hands soothed my stomach muscles before coming up to pinch my nipples. With his knees slightly bent, I had a backrest but I didn’t use it because I needed to move. Flexing around him, I rose up an inch then down, rocking gently but gathering speed. He helped me by gloving Jim slowly. I wanted to take it slow but he felt so good inside of me that I began to move more quickly. His chuckle told me that he knew what I was feeling but when I would have come, he pinched the nerve and stopped me.

“No, James, you shall not deprive me of my immortality.” He lifted me off of Artie while I shook with the need to come. Then I was floating in the hot water while he engulfed Jim and swallowed around me until I came. I held onto my wits with an effort of will that surprised me.

I think part of me didn’t want to drown even though I knew that Artemis wouldn’t allow it. His chuckle when he let my spent organ slip from his lips told me that he knew what I was thinking. “Poor James, I believe I’ve worn you out.”

A smile took all my energy but he drew me up into his arms and turned me so I could lie on his chest. With a nudge, he slid Artie back inside my warmth, content to just be surrounded by my heat while we rested. My head lay on his shoulder while his tongue outlined my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe. His fingers slowly circled my nipples and pinched the unadorned one gently.

“Artemis, may we just rest alone this weekend and not work until Monday? I’d like to do some riding over our land in the fresh air and try to find the hot water spring that the Pomos told me about.” I twisted my head a little to see his face.

“Of course we can, James. Reconnecting with the spirit of the land after this journey into the city is just what we need. I’m turning into a confirmed country dweller.” His chuckle shook both of us. “Such a turnabout wouldn’t have been believed before you came into my life, my dearest love. Thank goodness.”

I flexed around him. “I’m glad that you don’t pine after the big city, Artemis. I don’t think I could live in one again. Brief visits are all my soul can tolerate.”

“I agree, sweetheart.” He kissed my ear and sighed. “Shall we get out and dry off so I can impale your tempting ass in bed?”

I clenched around him and wiggled. “Please, Count Vlad, I need you to impale me over and over until I make more seed for you.”

Sitting up, I slowly peeled off of him and felt the emptiness that only he can fill. We dried each other and I took great care to pat Artie with the towel before licking him from top to bottom. Artemis laughed out loud and drew me up and over his shoulder, spanking my cheeks with every step into the bedroom. That had Jim perking up and he tried to come back to life with every slap.

Artemis laid me over his lap and gave me the spanking that I craved, warming my skin to fire engine red while Jim slowly hardened for the third time. When he let me slip to the floor, I wondered what he had in store for me. The gleam in his eye told me that we’d be trying something new. 

“I believe it’s time for some dessert, James.” He sat in one of the chairs at the table, turning it so he was sideways to the table where our cake sat. Patting his lap, he waited for me to come to him. He pulled one of my legs over the left chair arm and I saw what he had in mind. 

It took a little stretching but eventually, I was straddling his lap and he was guiding Artie inside of me. I’d never felt so open; my leg muscles maxed between the arms of the sturdy chair. As he pierced me, I shook at his size, his girth never seeming so wide before. I was panting at the exquisite almost-pain and he let me take my time until I once again sat in his lap. It felt like he was so deep that he’d never be able to come out.

“Too much, love?” He asked me anxiously.

“No, just so very deep inside of me that if feels like he might nudge my heart.” I opened my eyes and smiled into his.

He pulled me in and kissed me softly. “I always want to touch your heart the way you have touched mine. Now, let’s have a cup of tea and some of this decadent cake with cherries on top.”

Bringing the plate between us, he cut some and fed it to me. We shared the cake while he pulsed inside of me, seemingly content to just rest within my internal grip. We took turns drinking the strong tea from a single cup, first at his lips then to mine. That seemed so intimate a thing to do, even more than the way we were joined. When we were done, he set the china aside and reached down to hold Jim in a warm grip.

“Now, James, we haven’t had a good workout lately so I think it’s time for you to do some exercising while I count for you. I think 25 sit-ups would be a good place to start.” The gleam in his eye told me that this would be fun.

Putting my hands on his shoulders for leverage, I used my upper thigh muscles to raise me off his lap until Artie was almost out then slowly let myself sink back onto the thick column of flesh that felt so good. By the time I’d done that twenty times, I was sweating.

“Five more, young James and I think I’ll change the exercise.” He tightened his grip just a little on Jim and I shook hard before concentrating on the last few sit-ups. “Four . . . three . . . two . . . last one . . . Excellent, James.” Then he surged up from the chair while my legs wrapped around his waist automatically. He was still inside of me and each step nudged my gland until I was writhing in his arms with the need to come.

*********************   
Artemis, part three  
********************* 

James was moaning continuously now and I decided to grant his release before continuing our evening of love. Laying him on the bed, I slowly drew out of his hot depths while his inner muscles clenched to keep me inside. Shaking my head fondly, I leaned over and sucked him deep. His hips snapped up and he came almost immediately.

I drank down his scanty offering and let him slip from my lips while he passed out. His stamina was astounding. But I had something else in mind so I turned him over onto the clean sheets and left him for a moment to get our jar of cream and a towel from the bathroom to lay beneath him. I moved him into the middle of the bed and put a pillow beneath his stomach. Then I began to slide more cream inside of him to make sure that he was well lubricated.

“Hm-m-m, that feels good, Artemis.” His sleepy voice told me he was back with me. “I think I have a new definition for the word ‘insatiable’.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s Count Vlad, the Impaler.” His chuckle released my own.

“Indeed, the Count is enjoying himself immensely, sweet James.” I nudged his entrance and he opened sweetly for me, catching his breath and moaning just a bit.

“If you’re not too tired, my young friend, I have another . . . exercise for you.” I sank into his warmth and kissed the back of his neck.

“Oh-h-h, I love it when you’re deep inside of me, Count Vlad. What kind of exercise?” The curiosity in his voice told me that he was ready to play again.

I made sure his legs were together, placing my feet either side of his and raising up until Artie was almost out of his warm haven. “Push-ups, my fine young steed.”

He caught on immediately and curled his toes before pushing up with his torso and driving me into his depths with a groan. His arms were shaking and the bed was really too soft for it but he managed ten push-ups before collapsing onto the mattress.

“We’ll have to practice this at home, Count Vlad. Perhaps on the mats in our new gym?” He twisted his head to look ruefully at me and I leaned in to kiss him.

“I shall indeed be riding this lovely ass in the near future but right now, I think your poor back has had enough of a work out.” I eased out of him and felt him flinch. “James, are you sore?”

He shifted over before wrapping his legs around my waist and tugging me down to his tempting lips. “Not too sore for you, my delicious Count. Come back and let Artie slide deep inside of me, where he always should be.”

I found no resistance when I slid back inside of him. Kissing each other slowly and tenderly, I thrust in and out until with a squeeze from his velvet channel, I released. He sighed against my lips and I rolled us to our sides before reaching for the towel to catch any dribbles. The deep chime of a nearby clock in the Episcopalian Church tower rang twelve and I realized that it was now Friday, the day we would return home.

Home . . . what a lovely word and one that I hadn’t known before James came into my life. The man in my arms had my whole heart and I felt greatly cherished by his friendship. “James, we have a busy day planned, taking delivery of all our purchases. When does the train take us back home?”

“The 5:50 express is the one we’ll be hooked to going back. It won’t get us in until Saturday morning at about noon. You’ll be able to get groceries from Mrs. Henry and we can take the first load of purchases back with us.” He clenched around me with a pout but his inner muscles finally pushed me out.

I kissed him gently in recompense and rolled out of bed to get a cloth to clean us. The logistics of moving all our purchases to our new home were daunting but I had a feeling that James had already planned it to the smallest detail. Turning out the lights, I rejoined him and pulled him close.

“Sweetheart, should we set up the new bed in our rail car so we have something bigger for our journeys?” I softly kissed his lips and felt him smile.

“Yes, we need more room to play on our long trips. And we will probably want to travel back to the East Coast next year to catch up on things. I want us to be comfortable when we do.” He yawned and I followed suit in unconscious imitation. “When should we get to the rail yards in the morning?”

“Ten should be fine. If the furniture arrives first, that would be advantageous since the mattresses would be a nice cushion for all the mirrors we bought.” I closed my eyes and banished the list from my mind so I could drop off. “Sleep now, my James. I love you.”

“Love you too, my Artemis.” His sleepy murmur followed me into sleep.

We arose early, partly from excitement and packed our things before taking our suitcases downstairs and leaving them with the porter while we had breakfast. We ate heartily, in case we didn’t have time for lunch. The doorman whistled up a cab for us and wished us a safe trip and speedy return.

James had a list already made up and we went over it on the trip to the rail yards. The stationmaster had already taken delivery of the herbs from Chang’s Apothecary and our rugs were rolled up in a corner of his office. We hired two men from the yard at his recommendation and they carried the rugs into our parlor car where they’d be safe. James and I took the two boxes of herbs into his old bedroom.

He went to check on the empty boxcar that he’d ordered attached to ours while I opened the shipping crates to check that all the herbs were there. On top of the glass jars with the heavy cork lids was a thick packet with a note attached to it. Chang wrote that the seeds he’d enclosed were from his cousin’s garden and the merest trifle but it would please him if I would accept them in the spirit of one healer to another.

The seeds were carefully labeled and almost every herb I wished to grow had been included. They were quite priceless to me and I thought happily of the garden I would plant in the spring. It was a delicate compliment to me, giving me the seeds of new life in repayment of my care of his great-great nephew.

The more I thought about it, the better I felt about hiring the Li’s. I enjoy a diverse community and the smallness of Nice might tend towards clannishness. With the addition of the Pomo Indians to our work force, our ranch would be a good mixture of different races. It was not what the outside world would consider normal but I was hoping to plant a seed of tolerance that might grow to encompass the whole state.

Chuckling to myself at my grandiose ideas, I made the bed in his room and went to find my lover. The crates of my scientific equipment arrived and I watched anxiously while they fitted them across one end of the boxcar. But James had the measurements down to the inch and they all fit. While they were being loaded, the bed and mattresses arrived.

I took two of the men and had them set up the bedstead in our room with one of the mattresses as well. Once they left, I made the bed up with some of the sheets and blankets from James’ armoire. Then I poured water into the heater so we could light it once the train was in motion. Hurrying back to the rapidly filling boxcar, I was in time to see the antique mirror arrive. I took the heavily wrapped box with the tea set into the parlor so it would be safe.

The painting arrived at almost the same moment and I placed that crate in James’ room. I quickly filled the parlor with the constantly arriving packages of threads, wax and dies. We’d had extraordinary good luck with our lists. Fergus brought the crate of books himself and we had a nice chat before he left us with a cheery farewell. It was after one and I was starting to get hungry but except for a few tins, we had nothing in our larder.

James came in with the news that everything was loaded and he’d padlocked the car under the eagle eye of the stationmaster. He’d hired someone to watch the cars so we could go and have lunch. With a sense of relief, I locked the parlor car and took James for one last meal at the Fisherman’s Café. The shark was delicious and their strawberry shortcake exquisite. We ordered the shrimp to take with us along with a quart of their coleslaw and some raspberry tarts they’d made up for the dinner crowd.

Back at the railway station, the stationmaster told us where the ice merchant was and once we’d sent him a message, a block of ice appeared for the icebox. Several more containers of water appeared as well and I thanked James for thinking ahead to the evening. It was almost five o’clock and it felt like we’d been doing heavy labor.

James was still humming along and I reached out a long arm, snagging him when he tried to go by to check on the painting. Pulling him down into my lap, I kissed him in thanksgiving for his hard work. He smiled into the kiss and curled around me on the settee, his hands stroking my face. I wanted to stay this way forever.

But eventually we had to breathe and his chuckle told me that I’d been caught out.

“Artemis, are you, by any chance, trying to seduce me into our new bed?” He wiggled over Artie, awakening him to life.

“Could I?” I arched an eyebrow and he crowed with laughter. For some reason, my ability to wiggle different parts of my face was something he never tired of seeing.

“I suppose we should try it out since we couldn’t in the store.” He leaned back in and kissed me sweetly while his hands made speedy work of unbuttoning my shirt. 

I’d already removed my jacket and vest so very shortly he was tickling my skin to life. His buttons weren’t easy to undo since he was intent on suckling at my peaking nipples. But I persevered and gradually got to the satin skin I loved to stroke. We had more than enough time to make love leisurely and with great care. The shrimp and coleslaw could be eaten as late as we’d like. Our bath could come now or later, whenever we wished.

Being a gentleman of leisure after a busy week was a role I was more than willing to play. Especially when I had such a beautiful partner with whom to play.

“Artemis, what are we going to tell everyone about the Li’s?” James stopped his dedicated suckling and looked up at me. “They don’t need to know about the rape or the fact that Ping is a bastard, do they?”

“Heavens, no! They are merely a grandmother and her widowed daughter with a beautiful baby boy to raise.” I smiled at his earnest frown. “It’s not Ping’s fault that he wasn’t conceived in love and born out of wedlock. It will be hard enough when he goes to school without any other children of his race. Unless the Li’s attract other Chinese to our ranch.”

*********************   
James, part four  
********************* 

“Maybe the gardener really loves Ling and after a time they will marry and have other sons and daughters.” I ventured and he nodded with a smile.

“Exactly what I was thinking, sweetheart. I love the way you read my mind.” He stroked my shoulders and I relaxed into the loving massage. “We’ll also have the Pomo children growing up on our land. I’d like to teach all of them to read and write so they have more choices than their parents do.”

More strays, I thought to myself with a smile. My Artemis had such a large heart that there seemed to be room for everyone. Leaning forward, I kissed his soft lips and they opened immediately to invite me inside. Sliding my tongue around his tasty mouth, I caught a hint of the strawberries we’d had for dessert and perhaps just a bit of the grilled shark.

The car shivered around us and we stopped kissing to listen. The earth tremors we’d felt earlier had stayed in my mind and I wondered if this was another. But the sound of clanking reassured me and the jerks that meant we were being added to the freight cars headed north brought a smile to my face. 

“I enjoyed our shopping, my love, but it feels very good to be going home. Cities are noisy places and I now prefer our open spaces and the natural sounds of wind and water.” Artemis sighed and held me close before surging up to carry me back to our bedroom. I clung to his broad shoulders and enjoyed the feeling of flying that he gave me whenever he carried me.

“Now, we’ll see if this mattress is worth the princely sum we paid for it.” He lowered me to the warm green blanket and I wiggled just a little at the fuzzy texture against my bare back. He was busy removing my boots then my pants while I watched him with longing. I needed him to make love to me in the worst way. The more of him I have, the more I want.

He finished stripping me and sat on the edge of the bed to remove his own boots just as the car gave a lurch then another and yet another. I sat up and hugged him from behind to help him keep his balance, my hands sliding through the dark pelt of hair I loved to feel on my skin. His chuckle told me that he knew what I was thinking and he plucked one of my hands free to bring to his lips. 

Placing a kiss in the palm of my hand, he let go so he could finish pulling off his boots. My fingers slid down to his pants and I had them mostly unbuttoned by the time he leaned back against me. Artie was nice and hard beneath the dark cloth and I freed him with glee. Artemis stood up and slid the pants off, flinging them onto the chair by the door instead of hanging them up.

That told me that we’d be playing immediately and I slid towards the headboard while he moved back onto the bed like a hungry lion, stalking me for his meal. Even his growl was leonine and I shivered a little at all that power focused on me. He rolled me on top of him and kissed me thoroughly while his hands stroked my back down to the swell of my buttocks.

I wiggled again at the wonderful feel of his fingers sliding down my cleft and I let my legs fall to either side of his hips so his access was unimpeded. We were going to need a jar of cream and I wondered if he’d thought to put one under a pillow when the car began to jerk again.

He chuckled and rolled us to our sides while the cars tried to make up their minds which way they were going. We were still kissing and when I felt the cold jar of cream at my back I would have cheered but my tongue was otherwise engaged. He slid one of his legs between mine so he had more room to work and soon, a slick finger was rubbing over my entrance, which spasmed open for him at once.

My body knew what it wanted and that was Artie who was poking me in the balls, eager to pierce me once again. I groaned when the finger became two and then three. The train was slowly moving now with no further jerks and stops so we must be leaving the rail yards behind.

Then he rolled me under him and slid my legs over his shoulders, bending me almost in half. Rocking gently, he nudged Artie against my entrance and slowly pierced me while I tried to open myself completely. He’s always so warm inside of me and when I can feel his heartbeat pulse too, I feel as if we’re one body instead of two.

“Sweet James, how very beautiful you look in the dim light. And how very good you feel around me.” He let my legs fall to his hips and I tightened them around his waist. “Sweetheart, I think I love you more today than yesterday. I always tell myself that I can’t possibly because my heart and soul are already yours. But somehow,” he kissed me tenderly until we had to breathe, “I find that it’s true.”

“Someone told me once that we shed every inch of our skin every seven years.” I tried to remember what the boring teacher had said. “If that’s true, then we’re all new physically in that time. So, the part of us that’s new has to fall in love for the first time.”

He chuckled and began to rock inside of me, nudging my gland and warming me all over. “Who ever told you that spoke truly, my James. We will have to make sure that we make enough time to ensure that all of us stays deeply in love.”

I arched up a little and slid my hands up and down his biceps. “We will, my Artemis. Every part of me wants to love every part of you and I always shall. Oh there, Artemis, right there.”

And right there was where he began to thrust, using his powerful legs to brace himself against the mattress. I was burning alive and moaning continuously while he gave me his love with sure strokes that heated the room around us. I held onto him not even caring that Jim was being tortured against the soft curls of his stomach. All the oxygen in the room seemed to have leaked away and I was panting to get enough air.

Then he took my mouth in a searing kiss that flashed through my body and exploded Jim between us. All my muscles locked into place while I pulsed out my seed. And deep inside, Artie flooded me with liquid warmth. Slowly, my legs fell to either side of his and I held onto his arms with a weakening grip. His weight gradually pressed me into the sheets and I felt his breath at the side of my throat.

Nothing had ever felt this good and I knew in my most secret heart that nothing ever would. Loving Artemis and being loved by him was worth every beating my Father gave me. Every hurtful word and deed were nothing when compared to the respect and love that my lover gave me with every touch of his hand. I remembered Father lambasting the English Church once about the blasphemous line in their wedding ceremonies.

‘With my body, I thee worship.’

Poor Father never realized how very true that statement was or how very right it was to worship another’s body when you loved them. A new thought came to me just then while I hugged Artemis closer. Maybe Father had loved Mother that way and when she died, he gave up loving anyone else ever again. I knew that’s how I would react if anything ever happened to Artemis. Shivering a little, I tried to pull the blanket up over us.

“Cold, sweetheart? Hold on a moment and I’ll get a cloth to clean us. Then we can take a nap while the water is heating.” He kissed me gently and rolled us so we could unpeel from each other.

I hate it when he leaves me since the emptiness is a reminder that we were two bodies instead of one. But he kissed me immediately to fill the empty spot before leaving the bed to get something with which to clean us up. I pulled the blankets up higher from the foot of the bed so we’d have a cozy nest to cuddle in and he was soon back with a damp cloth and a hand towel to catch the dribbles.

Leaking on the sheets was something I enjoyed doing when it was Artie’s juices from inside of me. Soon he rejoined me under the covers, pulling me over him like another blanket. I suckled on a tasty nipple while his hands smoothed down my back with long strokes that felt so good.

“Love, do you think that we can get the cottage up by the time winter sets in?” He asked reflectively.

Abandoning his nipple for a moment, I thought about it. “Yes, I’m pretty sure we can. It will be about the same size as your laboratory on the outside but with five rooms inside instead of two. The laborers we hired before should still be available. There’s plenty of wood for framing timbers. The red brick tiles are in abundant supply and Mr. Whipple seems to really enjoy the plastering. I think we can get it up within the month.”

“That soon?” He nodded slowly. “That would be about right, James. I’d like them settled in before the bad weather hits. Winter can be so messy although we’re not really sure what our new land has in store for us. I’d like to be done building by Christmas. That should be a joyful time, not a frantic working to a schedule.”

“Oh, Christmas.” I said faintly, for the first time remembering that holiday would be upon us in two months time. It had never been a good time for me since Father grew harsher as the season came nearer. The beatings grew longer and harder while the searing words of disapproval carved their way into my soul.

“James, what’s wrong? You’re shivering.” Artemis held me close and I tried to tell him what I was remembering but the words came disjointedly while I trembled. In a whisper, I finally ran out of words. He kissed me gently and rolled us so he anchored me to the bed with his body. I felt safe here in his arms but cold, so very cold.

“I love you, my James, and nothing you tell me could ever make me stop loving you. It sounds to me as if your father was a man caught in Hell and unable to climb out. His harshness and cruel words were the ravings of a man striking out at the only person over whom he had complete control.” He paused to kiss me again and I felt a little warmer with his words.

“Some parents should never be allowed to have children and I wish I could go back and erase all the pain you felt. But I’m so proud of you for rising above his hateful messages to become the wonderful man you are.” His lips traveled tenderly over my face, ghosting soft caresses across my skin. “You’re brave and strong and true, my James. I love you more every day and you continue to amaze me with your resiliency. Will you mind if I bring part of my memories of Christmas to our home?”

I nodded shakily while he continued to love me with his lips and hands. “I don’t know much about celebrating but I will try not to disappoint you, my Artemis.”

“You could never disappoint me, sweetheart.” He kissed me again then drew back far enough to look down into my face. “I promise to give you many fun memories to replace the horrible ones of your youth, James. All I ask is that you tell me when you need to step back and rest for a while. The holidays can become too frantic and lose the joy of the season.”

“I promise, Artemis. Please just keep loving me even if I’m being silly.” I said tremulously into his serious dark eyes.

********************   
Artemis, part five  
******************** 

I wished his father everlasting torment in the deepest layer of Hell. I should have realized that the holidays would be a minefield. His father had obviously been a deeply depressed individual and Christmas was a well-known trigger of psychotic behavior. My poor James had suffered such appalling abuse as a child that I had to consciously push away my righteous anger at his treatment to soothe his current pain.

“Loving you isn’t something I could ever stop doing, my James. You are a part of my heart and soul and you always will be. I promise you that I will always be there for you to lean on when you’re feeling silly or sad. All you ever have to do is just look at me and I’ll be there at once.” I kept mapping his face with my lips to try and warm the cool skin.

“I love you too, Artemis, and I always will.” He finally hugged me back and I felt part of the weight of his sorrow leave him. I don’t know how I knew it but I did.

“Good, now I think the water might be hot enough for us to have our bath.” I pulled back far enough to check on him. He was still pale and rather shaky. “Let’s get you warmed up then we’ll have some quiet time and that delicious shrimp for dinner.”

He nodded quietly and I rolled out of bed before picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. He clung to me and I kept my conversation general while we prepared our bath together. Soaping him was always fun and he revived enough to cleanse me thoroughly. While we rested in the steamy water, I held him close and he rested his head on my chest.

“I like hearing your heart beat, Artemis.” His whisper floated up to my ears. “It reminds me that you love me.”

“With every beat, my James, I love you.” I smoothed my hands over his back, concerned with the slight chill I could still feel there. “Sweetheart, I believe that I shall prepare our dinner so we can have a picnic in bed. We’ve haven’t done that yet.”

“A picnic?” He raised his head and looked with bewildered eyes into mine.

“But of course, my love. Do you mean that you’ve never had a bed-picnic?” I clucked in dismay and urged him up. “Well, by all means, we shall have to have one then.”

I toweled him briskly and got his robe wrapped around him with a pair of slippers to keep him from getting a chill. Then I made sure that he helped me prepare our dinner so he wouldn’t have time to brood over his perceived failings. I regaled him with stories of Aunt Maude’s indulging me when I was little. He even laughed once so I redoubled my efforts to keep him cheerful.

Soon, we were ensconced in our bed with pillows piled around us and our feast on a tray shared on our laps. We fed each other slowly with many soft kisses to sweeten our food. I could see that the holidays would be onerous but I was determined to free him from the chains of his old memories. Slowly but surely, we were coming to an understanding of our new relationship. These little land mines were sure to come up now and again but we’d come through each one intact and even more in love than ever.

James licked my fingers after he plucked the shrimp from them and I could feel that raspy tongue all the way down to my toes. So, I leaned over and licked his lips, which parted for me at once. He chuckled when I stole the small shrimp nugget from him then stole it back with an inspired swipe of his tongue.

I granted him his victory and let him chew in peace while I spooned up some coleslaw to feed him next. But he chose a bit of biscuit slathered in butter to feed me and I accepted it with a nip to his fingers. We played with our meal until the dessert was reached and we settled in to feed each other the warmed up raspberry tarts. The only thing better would have been some vanilla ice cream to go with them.

James was in ecstasy, closing his eyes and savoring each bite very slowly. The sight of him hardened me completely and I set the tray aside so I could push back the covers. He was only half-hard and I set about remedying that situation. He moaned when I sucked his cock deep, slowly mouthing up and down the long shaft I loved. One hand stroked through my hair while he finished his tart with the other hand.

“Oh, Artemis, I do love you. Are we going to make love every time we have a picnic?”

I chuckled around him and he squirmed at the sensation. But letting him go for a moment, I tried to be solemn while answering him. “Unless we have company, my sweet James, I intend to ravish you as often as I can.”

“Good.” He gave that little nod that he’d picked up from General Grant. “I want to ravish you every time we have a meal.”

“Oh dear, I shall have to increase my ginseng dose.” I mock-frowned at him and he just smiled before wiggling down further. Once he turned, we feasted on each other’s cocks for a very long time. The vibration of the train moving along the tracks added to our lovemaking and once we’d climaxed, it also aided our slumber.

It was several hours later when I awoke to James sucking lazily on my nipple and I remembered what I had promised him earlier in the week. “Sweetheart, are you thinking about piercing me?”

He stopped for a moment and raised up so he could see me. He must have lit the lamp because I could see his blue eyes regard me. “Yes, I was thinking about what it meant to me when you pierced mine and hung the ring there for the first time. It ached for the first few days and was sore but somehow . . . the small pain just reminded me of how much you love me. And I knew that I would always love you too.”

“James.” I could say no more just then because the need to kiss him was overwhelming. Soft, yet strong, our kisses never grew less satisfying, no matter how many times we touched. But eventually, I pulled back far enough to see him. “I love you more than anyone in the world and I always will. You are my heart and my soul. With all my friends and acquaintances, I was still a very lonely man. But then you came to fill all my empty spaces and your love blesses me each time you show or tell me. I’m looking forward to that small pain as a reminder of your love.”

His eyes had filled with tears while I spoke and he ducked his head under my chin. “Me too, my Artemis. I was so cold inside before the President matched us. I didn’t even realize that I had a heart anymore because it seemed that I was only wanted for my ability to think or be physical. But you showed me that I could be a friend and that’s when I started to thaw a little. Please, never leave me alone or I’ll freeze so hard that no one will ever be able to reach me again.”

I rocked him slowly while his tears slowly wet my skin. “We both had those frozen spots, my James. I hid mine with jokes and disguises but they were there all the same. You are not alone and will never be alone if I have any say in the matter. I want long decades of loving you. Just think, we’ll be celebrating our twenty-first anniversary when young Ping comes of age.”

James chuckled and I felt him kiss the hollow of my throat. “Yes, we shall have to start planning now for a very special party. And by the time he has his first grandchild, we shall be celebrating our golden anniversary. I wonder how many ‘children’ we’ll have adopted by then?”

Really, he never ceases to amaze me.

“There will be hundreds of children, sweetheart, who will know us as honorary grandfathers. I’m looking forward to all the love that we will nourish through our loving example. Perhaps, our love will guide others to more tolerant and joyful lives.”

He raised up a little and smiled down at me. “If anyone can do that, Artemis, it will be you.”

I shook my head. “It’s a two man job, my love. If I didn’t have you, my joy would be nothing but a façade. You are all my heart.”

“And you are all of mine.” He said with a smile of satisfaction. 

I could not forebear kissing him again and we lay in bed for the remainder of the trip, sometimes sleeping and sometimes talking more of our past experiences. By the time we rolled into Nice, he was more comfortable with the idea of celebrating the holidays that were looming in the near future. And I was determined to expose him to some variations that would be new to him and therefore have no bad memories to mar his enjoyment.

The logistics of getting everything from the railway station to our home were convoluted to the extreme but James enjoyed the challenge immensely. I made the delivery of wax and dyes to the Caitlins myself. Martha was dumb-struck at the quantity and Jane all but hyperventilated at some of the colors of the dyes. But I would not take their money and explained that we were expecting them to have to work especially hard on all of the candles that we would need.

Unfortunately, the Bakers saw them each kiss me on my departure and I knew that the rumors would be hot and heavy by the time the Sunday sermon had been preached. Ah well, we would deal with that when the time came, I decided while walking with them to the train depot where Mr. Harris was helping James unload the items that were to stay in town with our neighbors.

It was chaotic and yet somehow, everything got unloaded and to the right person. The majority of our new purchases would come by water and be transported on Monday. But Peter had brought the wagon and Lady into town for our use while he had the weekend at home. So, we loaded the books, tea set, rugs, herbs, seeds and painting in the wagon for the trip. Lady was glad to see us, I think and she started off with a trot. We silently enjoyed the ride home, ticking off each landmark and noting the changes that Fall had begun to make.

“It’s so beautiful, Artemis.” James’ keen eye had spotted a hawk and he pointed it out to me. “The trees look like they’re tinged with bronze.”

“You’re a poet, James. And you’re exactly right. I’m glad we started with summer for our building but autumn has its own charms.” I sighed happily. “It’s always been my favorite season, my love. It’s a time of harvesting crops and winding down of most activities, a time of reflection.”

He nodded and smiled at me. “I agree, my Artemis. The weather is still nice but there’s a crispness to the air that’s very invigorating.”

“Indeed there is, sweetheart.” I stroked his neck and watched him arch into the soft caress. “I must tell you that I owe you six kisses, James. Martha and Jane were most appreciative.”

Shooting me a sultry look that warmed me down to my toes, he clucked to Lady for a little more speed. “We will be alone when we get home and I think that we need to see if we can inspire Lady and Charger. Your kisses will be a nice warm-up for making love.”

“Yes, indeed, I always look forward to . . . riding.” I smiled sweetly at him and watched him break into delighted laughter. I adore making him laugh and he was chortling most satisfactorily.

“Lady will need a good brushing and I must admit that that would feel very good to me, as well.” He flirted with a sideways look from under his dark lashes.

“I shall be more than happy to provide anything you need, my James.” I promised him happily and went on stroking his neck with my gloved hands.

*******************   
James, part six  
******************* 

Artemis kept stroking me while I shivered under the feeling of leather clad fingers. He always knew what I would like and I really was looking forward to making love in our new barn. We’d just spent a week surrounded by people and I wanted to be a little selfish and have him all to myself now.

The long meadow grass was turning a lighter shade of gold and we’d need to put up hay for the winter soon. There was still a lot of hard work ahead but I’d never shirked that. However, I now had someone with whom I wanted to spend my time and the ache when he wasn’t nearby was a constant one. But then again, when I spent hours away from him, the joy when I returned was that much sweeter for the pain that came before.

One of these days, I’d have to ask Artemis if it was the same for him.

The barn came into sight and I saw that Peter had been busy while we were gone. The corral was completed and Charger was waiting for us, ears up and eyes watching for us. We were finally home. I sighed without realizing it and Artemis chuckled.

“Home, James. We’re finally here. We shall have to thank Peter when we see him next. The corral looks very sturdy, I wonder if he had help?” He said while I drove the wagon almost up to the side door.

It took us the better part of an hour to get everything unloaded, the kitchen stove started and the hot water heater turned on. But then we adjourned to the barn to brush Lady and unhook the wagon. Signs of Peter’s work were here too. Sturdy wooden pegs held the tack and he’d made three saddle supports that held our three saddles.

“Sweet James, I think that Peter will have to have a bonus.” Artemis stepped up behind me and pulled me back into his arms, surrounding me with his warmth. “Just look at the very handy James-support that he made for us. Why it looks like the right height to hold you while your Sheik rides his very favorite mare.”

I wiggled against him and felt Artie swell even harder. “Yes, master. It seems like ages since you rode me. But must the horses be here? I don’t know if I could bare myself in front of them.”

“Nonsense, little mare, we’ll have none of that false modesty.” His fingers were busy with my buttons and the cool air ghosted over my skin with every touch. Half the shivers were from the air but the other half were from the feel of leather on my skin. “In fact, I thought about introducing you to my stallion and seeing if he’d like a taste of human flesh.”

I shivered all over. “Oh please, my most wonderful master, I wish no one but you to ever mount me. Perhaps your stallion would enjoy your other mare while you are making love to me.

He had me naked from the waist up by now. “Do you think so, my tasty little slave? Perhaps you are right,” he unbuttoned my pants to free Jim then lifted me up a little so I lay sideways across my leather saddle. His gloved hands stroked me over and over while I shook with the need to have him inside of me. “Wait right here, little mare while I get something to help smooth my way.”

I felt extremely wanton to be lying half-naked in our barn, even if the door was closed. But I had no time to feel too exposed before Artemis was back with a jar of something. “My master, are you going to finish undressing me?”

“No, I like you like this. It reminds me of what I told you back when I bought you.” His fingers were slick with something but I couldn’t tell what. “At any moment of the day or night, I can just command you to expose your tender little hole to me so I can have a nice ride.”

It felt so very good, whatever he was loosening me with. I wiggled when he touched my gland and immediately felt much warmer. “Yes, master. Whenever you want to ride me, I want you to.”

“Well, of course, you do.” He was up to three fingers now and I was burning up when he finally pressed Artie against my small entrance, slowly but surely claiming me for himself. “No one else realizes what a beautiful little riding mare you are and that’s the way I like it. Else the Emir might try to kidnap you away from me.”

“Oh master, he could never get to me.” I felt as if he would never stop sliding deeper and I shook around him. Then the twin globes of his ball sac dangled against my thighs and I realized that he was all the way in. “I will never leave your side.”

“Excellent, my faithful slave, I’ll just remind you to whom who belong for a while.” He started the gentle rocking that warmed me through and through before beginning thrusting a little harder.

I felt as if I was surrounded by leather, the saddle beneath my stomach, his gloves on the back of my neck and the smell of saddle soap filling my nostrils. The thrusts were getting harder, impaling me over and over while I panted to catch my breath. Poor Jim was being squeezed against my saddle flap and I just knew that it would take some work to remove the stain I was going to leave.

Then his leather-clad fingers gripped me firmly and I convulsed, coming hard in his hand. The world grayed out on me but I retained enough senses to feel him flood me with heat. He warmed me all along my back and he was still fully dressed. That picture made me want to chuckle and I must have snickered or something.

“Sweet James, you are without a doubt the most well ridden mare in this part of California.” His lips grazed a kiss behind my ear. “And you will need a hot bath to warm you up. Next time we shall bring a blanket with us.”

The blood was running to my head and I felt a little dizzy. “Yes, please. We could have a picnic in the hayloft and test out what that feels like. Um, Artemis?”

“Hold on, sweetheart, I’ll have you upright in a moment.” He gently backed out of me and pulled me up with one continuous motion. “Is that better?”

“Thank you, Artemis. You read my mind again.” I waited for the world to stay in one place while he chuckled and pulled up my pants.

“I like reading your mind, my love.” He buttoned me up and found my shirt. 

I finished dressing and found him putting away the saddle soap. I couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the soft buttery substance coating my insides for Artemis. Then I turned to look at my saddle and found it stain free. “How?”

“My gloves will need to be cleaned before I wear them again.” He held them up and I blushed at the mess they were in. “Sweet James, I can think of no better reason to stain them than with your seed.”

Hugging him close, I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Me, either. I’ll have to buy you a hundred pair so it will take a little while for you to go through them.”

He laughed out loud and hugged me tightly. “I think that is a very practical gift, my James, and one that I would enjoy immensely.”

“Good. May we please go inside, Artemis? It feels like there’s a draft out here.” I shivered a little and sneezed. He instantly felt my forehead.

“Yes, indeed, James. Let’s get you inside and into a hot bath. I believe that Doctor Artemis needs to take care of Patient James.” He left his arm around me while we crossed to the side door. Once inside, we removed our boots and left them by the door before heading for our rooms.

In no time at all, I was neck deep in steaming hot water while Artemis washed my feet with great care. Inside and out, I was being cleansed with herbs. The herbal enema was a gentle one that made me feel very warm. A pot of white willow bark tea was brewing by the side of the tub and I knew that my lover would make me drink all of it.

I was completely boneless by the time he pulled me from the water and dried me off. He had a hot water bottle tucked into the bed already so when I slid between the sheets, they were already warmed for me. Then he poured me a cup of tea and admonished me to drink it all while he saw to dinner. While I was drinking it, I thought about how I’d taken care of him when he was sick. This time it was his turn and I had a premonition that I was going to be cosseted within an inch of my life.

I didn’t really feel too bad but just in case, I was prepared to let him take care of me. I found that I liked being taken care of and having his full attention. The tingles started inside of me and I hastily left the bed to void myself. When I came back, I barely had time to get back under the covers before Artemis returned with a tray filled with food.

“Soup, some fresh carrots and Mrs. Henry’s fresh baked bread with new butter. Are you ready to eat, sweetheart?” He set it down on my lap when I nodded. “Did I hear the toilet flush?”

“Yes, I’m all cleaned out and feeling fine.” I told him while sneaking a slice of warm bread. “I’m all right, Artemis, really.”

“Good, you look a little flushed, love.” He felt my forehead and I turned my head fast enough to kiss his wrist. He chuckled and kissed my temple before removing his robe and joining me under the covers. 

“We’re having another picnic, my Artemis. I think I like them a lot.” I offered him a slice of bread and he took a bite while I held it for him.

“I’m glad, sweetheart. They always felt rather decadent to me. I think we shall have many more of them in our future.” He fed me a spoonful of vegetable soup then I fed him one. We finished everything on the tray, including some cookies that Mrs. Henry had sent home with us.

Artemis took the dishes away with him while I lay back and wondered why I felt so warm. The covers felt good and I shook with a sudden chill. It seemed that I would be giving Artemis someone to fuss over. Sneezing, I reached for my handkerchief and barely got it in hand before I sneezed again. And yet again. 

“I heard that, young man.” Artemis appeared with the thermometer in one hand and the teapot in the other. “Slip this under your tongue while I pour you some more tea.”

And accepting the thermometer meekly, I lay back and prepared to be pampered.

*******************   
End chapter fifteen


	16. All Work and No Play ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James decides to write a play.

*******************   
Artemis, part one  
******************* 

I kept a close eye on James and by the third day of his cold, he was feeling rather rambunctious. The rest of our purchases had arrived and it was all I could do to keep him in bed while I oversaw the placement of the items that went in the house. While he was napping that Saturday, I’d laid the rugs out and hung the Bonheur in his room so it was the first thing he saw when he awoke.

His sweet smile was all the thanks I needed but I couldn’t help but see his fascination with the two horses grazing in the meadow. Something in that painting touched his soul and I found him staring at it whenever I came into the bedroom to check on him. But two days later, not even that was sufficient inducement for him to stay warm and quiet.

Wellington had come with the shipment and he and I hung the antique mirror over the living room fireplace. The top was braced with a two-inch piece of oak so it tilted ever so slightly down into the room. The silvery surface reflected our furniture and the sumptuous green and gold rug from Chinatown. He shook his head over the detailing of the frame and made several sketches of it while I saw the moving of the mattresses and the dressing table into the correct rooms.

I asked him to keep an eye on James, while I went outside to make sure that the crates of scientific equipment got into the laboratory. Peter helped me put them all away then joined us with the two boatmen for lunch. When we got back inside, James was ensconced on the settee in front of the fire, watching Wellington sketch. I mock-frowned at him but he just grinned cheekily at me.

His cold was to the nose-blowing stage and his temp was back to normal but he still got a little dizzy if he moved too quickly. I’d prepared a hearty stew since I’d known that we’d have company today. The freshly baked biscuits were done and Peter had brought our grocery order with him so we had plenty of butter and fresh vegetables. I served it up and we ate around our new dining room table.

James was still a little shaky but he needed to be up and a part of my day. I was probably being foolishly concerned and I was sure that he would insist on staying up once the others had gone. However, I was willing to compromise on where he sat so long as he did it well covered and out of the draughts. His blue silk pajamas and velvet robe rather intimidated the others at first but it’s hard to be in awe of someone who’s constantly blowing his nose with a bit of a honk and they soon relaxed.

Our conversation was general, news of the town and little neighborly bits of gossip that made us feel a part of a larger community. They listened while I spoke of San Francisco and what we’d done while we visited. One of the boatmen perked up when I spoke of the play we’d seen. His name was Ben Waverly and he rather bashfully mentioned that he was hoping to be in the Christmas play that the town always put on for the holidays.

James immediately spoke of my experience and Wellington asked me if I’d be willing to take part in this year’s mummery. I told him that I’d consider it and James seemed to be all right with our talk of Christmas, so long as it was the play. Lunch was over much too soon and we finished putting everything else away while James napped on the settee. I saw the others off with a wave and sent young Peter to his rooms with a couple of good books on scientific experimentation.

He’d be back for dinner but until then, I was alone in the house with my James who was feeling much better if the nest he’d made in front of the fire was any indication. He and Wellington had drawn the settee closer to the fire, so when I let myself back in the front doors, I could see him surrounded by pillows and the comforter from his bed. He was reflected back to me in the old mirror that seemed so at home on our wall.

I toed off my boots and padded quietly across the rug and then the tiles to his side. He was a little flushed from the warmth of the fire instead of by the fever, which had never gotten more than two degrees above normal. It truly was just a cold and I thanked God for that mercy. I would have never forgiven myself if he’d taken sick because I couldn’t control my lust in our barn.

Kneeling by his side, I watched the light play across his face. No matter how often I see him, I never cease to be amazed at the beauty of his chiseled features.

“Artemis, why are you looking at me?” The sleepy voice told me that I’d been caught out. “Are you very mad that I got up by myself and came out?”

“That was moderately naughty behavior, my James. I believe you may need some correction.” I tried to be stern but his angelic look stressed my mouth, which kept trying to curve upward in a smile.

“Oh no, Sir, I didn’t mean to be naughty. I just wanted to help.” He looked demurely up at me through those impossibly long lashes that hid his eyes.

“Really? Well, I guess I can forgive you this time but I still think I should warm your bottom for risking a chill.” I stripped the blanket away and found that he’d removed his pajama bottoms, leaving only his white silk boxers. “Oh, now this is very naughty indeed, young James. I can see that I’ve been much too lenient with you.”

He knelt up and bowed his head. “I’m so sorry, teacher Artemis, but I got so hot that I had to take them off.”

“Well, you’re going to be hotter yet when I’m done with you.” I sat down and tipped him over my lap, smoothing the silk over his buttocks and rejoicing at the feel of his hardening cock against my leg. We’d been abstinent since we returned home and it was good to see that he was up for a little play. “Now, let’s see. How many spanks should a naughty student get for being so wanton while we still had guests?”

He looked over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. “A lot?”

“A lot, it is.” And I smacked his left cheek a stinging blow that had him wiggling in abandon. Peppering his cheeks with little slaps that warmed his skin, I realized that he’d inserted his plug. “Oh, somebody is certainly asking for a good reaming.”

“Ouch . . . oh . . . there . . .” his hips raised and fell with my slaps while I could feel his steel hard cock between my legs. “Yes, teacher Artemis, I haven’t had a good reaming in days and days.”

The plaintive note told me that he was more than ready to play. “Well, I can see that I’ve been remiss in my duties to you, student James. Did you ready yourself with the cooling cream, the way I showed you?”

“Oh yes, Teacher, I made sure that I was all ready for our afternoon science experiment.” He wriggled a little and I chuckled while I stripped off his boxers and coaxed him off my lap and back onto his knees. Leaning down a little, I sucked his leaking cock deep into my throat and he moaned, his hands going to my shoulders to keep himself upright.

“Oh yes-s-s!” He exploded into my mouth and I drank him down like the elixir of youth that I’d called him.

Draining him, I felt him sway a little and pulled away to steady him. “There, that should have taken the edge off, little one. Now for our experiment, I’m going to have you watch the fire while I take your temperature with a little more of that cooling cream.”

He slipped from my arms onto the thick rug and turned so he was on all fours facing the fireplace. I’d already found the jar of cream he’d used to ready himself and I chuckled when he looked over his shoulder impatiently. Standing, I stripped away my clothes while he watched. His gaze went sultry when he saw how hard Artie was already. I slicked myself slowly and he was biting his lip hard when I knelt behind him.

Resting his head on his folded arms, he stopped watching and relaxed all over when I pulled out the plug and plunged three fingers into him. His back muscles quivered and he pushed back against me wantonly. Judging him sufficiently stretched, I pulled my fingers out and eased Artie’s crown through the tight muscle. He shook around me and I felt again the tightness of our first time.

My sweet James proved that he would be my virginal love yet again. When he relaxed a bit, I slid in a little then paused, slowly impaling him on an impatient Artie. But pain was not an option with my love and I took my time until I could go no further. Our reflection in the old mirror caught my eye and it was like the first time of seeing us, all over again.

“James, look up and see how beautifully you take me.” I kissed his spine in little nipping kisses all the way up to his graceful neck.

He raised his head and saw us, almost gasping at the erotic picture that we made. “Oh, Artemis, we look even better than we did in our first mirror.”

“Indeed we do, sweetheart. Are you ready for an exam on friction?” I teased him by slowly sliding almost out of his tempting ass.

“Yes, please, make me feel the burn.” He rippled his inner muscles around me and pushed back when I thrust in. “This is what I need to cure me of my cold.”

“Ah, exercise keeps all students healthy and strong.” I began a slow thrusting that rocked him from front to back. We found our rhythm and kept it up until he was completely hard again.

He’d thought ahead and one of our towels lay beneath him. We were settled in for a long session of lovemaking when he gasped, let out a strangled moan and sneezed hard three times in quick succession. The reflex tensed all his muscles, pulling my climax from me and spraying his into the towel.

I could hardly keep from laughing at his chagrined pout while he rubbed his nose and sniffed hard. “Not fair, Artemis. I wanted to last longer.”

“Your body knows best, sweet James. We’ll just have to take a nap and see if you’re ready for more after dinner.” I gently backed out of him, kissing his entrance in thanks for such wonderful pleasure. “Peter will be joining us for dinner so we’ll have to be on our best behavior.”

He chuckled and stood up shakily, accepting my arm for balance. “That will be good practice for us, my Artemis. Do you think you’ll want to be in their play?”

I swept him up in my arms and carried him back to my room, tucking him into our bed so I could change the sheets on his. “Perhaps, James. It might be fun but then it might be an awful lot like hard work and we are going to have quite a bit of that just getting the cottage built.”

He nodded and blew his nose again. “I’b not sure thad I’ll be up for much.”

“You’re getting better everyday, love.” I dropped a kiss on his mussed hair. “Now take a little nap for me while I got change the sheets in our other bed.”

Closing his eyes, he pulled up the blankets a little and settled in to sleep. Smiling, I went through the connecting door to the bathroom between our rooms and turned on the hot water heater. Another bath with a few herbs to help the congestion in his lungs and I’d bet that he’d feel even better tomorrow.

******************   
James, part two  
****************** 

It was almost a week before Artemis let me go outside and even then, he dressed me in so many layers I could hardly walk. But I understood his cosseting since I’d felt exactly the same way when he’d gotten sick. Charger came right to me and nuzzled his nose into my shoulder while I petted him and spoke softly of all the wonderful things that Artemis had fed me during my illness. He seemed to understand every word and somehow he knew of the apple in my pocket, which I fed to him, after he tried to nip it out of my pocket himself.

Artemis was working with the laborers on the site where the new cottage was to be and I made my way there with the coffee and cookies that I had in the big woven willow basket we’d kept from the train. It was heavier than I’d remembered but that was probably the old tin coffeepot that we’d used while we were building our house. They were working very hard to finish the last of the foundation before any bad weather could set in.

They were all in shirtsleeves when I arrived. And the sight of my Artemis, with his sleeves rolled up and a line of sweat down his spine that made his shirt cling to him, made me want to strip him the rest of the way and lick him from head to toe. They were quite ready to take a break and we all sat on the quarried paving stones that they’d just finished laying.

We’d decided not to go with a basement because it would take too long. Instead, Artemis had sunk pilings over five foot into the ground, three for each side of the cottage then laid the paving stones for a foundation. It looked like we’d be ready to frame the walls the next day. We had more workmen coming with the building timbers on a boat from Lakeport. Once the framing was done, the plasterers would come back to finish the interior. 

Artemis had decided that their floors would be wooden rather than tile because of the crawling baby. Those planks had already arrived and were stored under a tarpaulin along with the stones that would make their chimney. The cottage had undergone several alterations on paper and I’d watched Artemis draw plan after plan while I was supposed to be napping. He was so talented that he could have been an architect or an artist instead of an actor.

But then I wouldn’t have met him and that was too horrible to even contemplate. I shivered at the terrible thought but he must have been watching me because he immediately ordered me back to the house with a worried look on his face. I was fine but didn’t want to worry him so I walked back while I pondered one of our games that we hadn’t yet played. I needed him to relax and let me take care of him so I had a plan.

The makings of a hearty stew were laid out in the kitchen and I took off all my layers so I could get to work. I’d watched Artemis enough to know what had to be done and I set to work so it would be finished by the time he came in. I knew I couldn’t make biscuits but the men had brought our grocery order with the load of wooden planks so we had fresh bread from Mrs. Henry.

I put the stew on about three since I knew they’d be in by five. The days were growing shorter and the nights cooler but that only meant that we went to bed earlier and I was definitely in favor of that. Artemis read to me every night and I loved listening to his voice read aloud his favorite poetry. Snuggled in at his side, he painted pictures for me of the world’s lovers with some of the most beautiful words in the English language.

Even with my one-sided education, I could hear the beauty of their words and feel the emotions that echoed in every line of verse. Smiling, I went into our bathroom and lit the hot water heater so we could have a bath later. Gathering the supplies I would need, I gave myself a cleansing that simmered inside of me while I made sure we had lots of cream by our bed.

We’d begun to read a biography of Alexander the Great and Artemis had given me the idea when he’d told me how much like the great warrior I was. I liked the idea of being him for one of our plays. It might not be quite the General and Adjunct drama that he was writing but I thought he’d like it just the same. And I liked surprising him. 

I readied our nest and put more coal in the stove that heated his room along with some of the scented briquettes that we’d bought. No clothing was going to be the rule of this night. I got a silk tie ready to bind him before turning down the crimson sheets and piling the pillows at the head so Alexander could recline at his leisure. Then I readied another bag of herbs and hung it in the bathroom for him.

A noise in the hall sent me scurrying to the door to catch him. “Artemis, close your eyes.”

Obediently, he closed them. “Are we going to be playing tonight, James?”

I took his hand and led him through our room and into the bathroom. “Yes, we are. I want you to only cleanse your face and hands while I fill you for later.”

“Really?” His smile was bright. “You want me all sweaty . . . grimy . . . dirty?”

I shivered a little at the thought of him smelling so strongly of himself. “I do indeed. You can open your eyes in here.”

He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me gently. “Are you going to tell me the fantasy?”

“Not until we begin to play, my Artemis. I made up the hour solution, will that be all right?” I took the full bag down and when he nodded, I waited until he’d washed his face and hands. When he unbuttoned his pants and leaned over the tub, I couldn’t help stroking his cheeks while inserting the nozzle to fill him with the gentle herbal mixture. When he’d taken it all, I inserted his plug and helped him stand upright. “I cleansed myself earlier so we’ll both be ready.”

“Good. It seems like forever since I had you inside of me. Whatever play you’ve chosen for us will be just right, my James.” He caressed my cheek and I leaned up a little to kiss him. His arms came around me and I gloried in their strength all the while I wrapped myself around him.

With Artemis, I would never be starved for hugs again. Finally we broke apart and rejoined the others for dinner. The conversation was general, the weather, the cottage, the doings in town and other topics that didn’t stretch the imagination. Once dinner was done, we said goodnight to them and locked the door behind them. The workers were camped in the barn while the work was going on and they shared Peter’s bathroom when needed.

It was a relief to see them leave because that meant that we were alone and didn’t have to worry about someone seeing or hearing our games. I led Artemis back to the bathroom through my room just in time for him to void himself with a sigh of relief. I cleaned him gently but thoroughly and stripped off the rest of his clothes. He watched me eagerly and I bade him close his eyes again before I led him into our bedroom.

“Kneel here and hold out your hands.” I told him and used one of the silken ties to tie them tight. “I am Alexander and I’ve just killed your King and most of his army but for some reason you were spared and brought to my tent on the Persian plains.”

He nodded silently and waited for me to begin. That’s a very heady feeling of power for me, to watch him so compliant to my will. Like the Sultan I’d played before, Alexander was an intelligent man with a yearning towards romance that had never been fulfilled. And my Artemis was just the man to fill that empty place that could never be filled by conquest.

I lay down on the foot of the bed and leaned up to watch him. “So, Slave, you tried to protect your king there at the end. Why did you do that?”

“He was my king and I belonged to him.”

“Then who do you belong to now? Open your eyes and look at me when you answer.”

His glance up was so shy that my heart clenched. “If you do not mean to kill me too then I must belong to you, my lord. Unless you wish to give me to your troops for their pleasure?”

“Oh no, Slave, you definitely belong to me. What was it you did for your last owner?”

“At first, I was his body slave, Master, but when I grew older he tired of me and I became his servant. I set up his tent and readied his bath, emptied his wastes and served him at table. I looked after his clothing and cleaned his weapons.” His eyes had dropped again and I needed to see them so I slipped off the bed to cross to him.

“Look at me, Slave.” His gaze was hesitant and he flinched when I tilted his chin up. “What is your name?”

“Artos, my lord.” It was barely more than a whisper and I fought the urge to take him in my arms.

“Well, Artos, will you serve me as you did Darius? Can you be as loyal to me as you were to him?”

He sent a shy look up through his lashes. “King Darius’ advisors told him that you were touched by the Gods and he could not win against you. He was so angry that he threw them all out of his tent and began to beat me. When I thought I could bear no more pain, he told me that he was going to give me to his troops because I’d grown so old and ugly. But even though he had many more men than you did, you still defeated him. I think that to serve a man so blessed by the Gods would be an honor.”

I was ready to kill a man who’d been dead for two thousand years. “I don’t believe in beating slaves, Artos. And I’ve long needed someone who could help me with the etiquette of Persia now that it’s mostly conquered. The Gods have long been on my side these many years. Perhaps they sent you to smooth my way?”

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. “Perhaps, my lord Alexander. Although, I am only a slave and not worthy of your notice.”

“Well, you definitely need a bath and so do I. Ready one for me and you can use it after I’m finished.” I stepped away and watched him rise to his feet. “How ironic that you should be named Artos when you look so much like your namesake.”

“My lord?” A twinkle lurked in his eyes.

“In my language, Artos means ‘bear’ and you’re certainly furry enough.”

“If it offends you, my lord, I can shave it off.”

“No!” I lowered my voice again. “I suffer from the cold sometimes and I think that you would be an excellent bed-warmer.”

“When I was younger, my lord, I did share Darius’ bed. But it has been many years since I have fulfilled that part of my duties.” He dropped his voice again and his shoulders slumped. “Will you untie my hands, my lord?”

******************   
Artemis, part three  
****************** 

James shook his head. “Not just yet, Artos, I still don’t completely trust you. We’ll see how I feel in the morning.” 

“Yes, my lord.” I entered the bathroom and started the water running, reaching for the bottle of oil that was scented with lilies of the valley. James had come up with a very intriguing drama and I was looking forward to his direction.

“Good, now you have my permission to undress me.” He stood by the taps and held out his arms in a reversal of our normal dressing play.

I unbuttoned him slowly, reveling in the satin skin that the loose white shirt revealed. He is so very beautiful like this. With a shrug, he lost the linen and smiled up at me. I knelt to unbutton his pants and slide them down the strong legs that I loved. His soft slippers were kicked off with panache and he put his hand on my head.

“You say that you were originally Darius’ bed slave. Do you retain your skill?” His fingers combed through my hair and I felt like purring.

“I think so, my lord. Would you trust me to take you into my mouth?” I licked my lips at the thought of tasting him again.

“No biting or I promise that your last whipping will seem like nothing compared to the one that I will give you.” His voice never once varied but I could see why he’d inspired such respect during the War.

“Yes, my lord.” I leaned in and rubbed my evening whiskers over his tender erection. He shivered a little and I took just the tip into my mouth to suck the bead of fluid from his slit. His hand kept on stroking me and I brought up my bound hands to cup his balls while he caught his breath.

“Enough, Artos. Turn off the water and stay right here.” He commanded and I obeyed immediately. He patted my head and reached for something I couldn’t see. “Come here and stay on your knees.”

I moved closer and tried to hide my tremor of delight at the sight of the jade earrings that I’d bought so many months before. He reached down and pinched my left nipple until it was hard and aching. Then with a slow motion, he tightened the screw until it bit into the taut nub. The ache was immediate and I held my breath while he did the other one.

“There, now you wear my brand.” He tugged gently on one while I bit my lip in ecstasy. “If I decide to keep you, I’ll pierce your nipples so you’ll be permanently marked as mine.”

“My lord is too good to me.” I leaned forward to kiss the tops of his well-shaped feet. “You honor me with your gift.” 

“You may or may not earn them, Artos. Now, I believe that I asked you to bathe me.”

“Of course, my lord, please step into the water so that I may soap away the battle of the day.” I let him use my shoulder to steady himself and watched while he stepped over the side of the tub and sank into the steamy water. I felt off balanced by the tie around my wrists but I could reach the soap and I worked up lather while waiting for him to tell me what to do.

“Wash my legs first.” He commanded and I raised his left leg to start at his toes and work my way down the sturdy leg. My fingers tickled his balls when I got close to his groin and he chuckled at my ploy. “That’s not for you just yet, Artos. Now the other one.”

I washed his other leg then paused while he gazed at me with the hooded look that always made me shiver with anticipation. “May I wash your back, my lord?”

He nodded silently and I wondered what he was thinking. But he turned his back to me and I soaped it completely, ending with a strong massage of his neck muscles. “Very good, Artos. When next I have a sore back, I shall know whom to call on for a massage. Now, I think that you should join me in the bath to rid yourself of the sweat and grime.”

“Oh, thank you, my divine lord, but it will spoil your bath water if I join you.”

He shrugged elegantly, the way only he can. “We’ll throw it out when we’re done. Now get in the water before you arouse my anger. I am not used to having a slave question my commands. I guess you haven’t earned your name from me just yet.”

“Oh no, my lord, I wished only to spare you my dirt.” I slipped over the side of the white porcelain tub and into the hot water with a sigh of relief. The silk tie would be ruined but it would be lost in a good cause.

“Soap yourself, Slave, and let me see if your skin is naturally that dark.” He leaned against the sloping back with hooded eyes while I tried to wash myself with bound hands. I sat precariously on one hip while cautiously extending first one leg then the other to wash away the sweat of the day. The hot water was relaxing me and I found myself moving ever slower as the day caught up with me. But the jade hanging from my nipples kept reminding me that it had been quite a while since they’d been so stimulated.

He took the soap from me when I’d finished. “I’ll wash your back, Slave. Kneel up for me so I can see your swollen tits.”

His words began to harden me and I did as he commanded. He pulled on them while he watched my eyes to check for pain. The ache was a good one and I moaned a little which brought a smile to his lips. Then he leaned in and flicked his tongue over them while I shivered with the need for more. And somehow he knew what I needed and his bite sent a shock of desire through my entire body.

“Good, I like to hear you moan, Slave. Now turn and hold onto the edge of the tub.” He barely waited for me to turn before he soaped my back and rinsed it quickly. Then I felt the washcloth pass between my cheeks and I clenched at how good that felt.

“How long has it been since Darius fucked you, Slave?” Two fingers pierced me without warning and I shuddered at the instant arousal. “You’re very tight. I’m surprised that he left you, your cock, Slave, and didn’t neuter you.”

“He . . . hadn’t fucked me in many years, my lord. I was too . . . old to please him. But he liked to use me as a punishment for a general or lord who displeased him. He fed me a drug that made me hard and kept me hard for hours then sometimes he would whip me while I fucked the man who had failed him.” I shuddered again when he poured some of the oil directly into my hole.

“Spread your legs, Slave, so I can see for myself how hot you are inside.” He moved between my legs and spread them against the sides of the tub. I felt the warm bulk of him push against my opening before surging inside, filling me to the hilt. His balls bumped against my cheeks and his hands came around me to pull gently on the earrings that were pleasuring me.

“Oh, my lord, I have never been filled so well. I have never felt such power. The gods have blessed you with a divine cock.” Gasping, I felt myself tremble with the need to come. But one of his hands held the base of my cock and kept me from climaxing.

He thrust in slowly and surely, targeting my gland with uncanny accuracy. It’s a wonder that the water didn’t boil around us. I felt as if I was on fire and he was fanning the flames. Finally, he leaned in and carefully bit my shoulder before flooding me with his heat. I felt him slump over my back but his strong grip never wavered and I didn’t come.

“Very nice, Slave. I believe that I’ll have to fuck you every morning and night.” He slowly pulled from my depths and slid his hands up and down my inner thighs, keeping me hard and aching. “I’ll have to see about branding you as mine tomorrow. But for now, I think I’ll let you finish my bath and prepare my bed while I decide if I’m going to let you come tonight. You have earned back the right to your name, Artos.”

“Thank you, my Master, it shall be as you desire.” I throttled my erection back to manageable proportions and turned awkwardly to find him standing behind me.

“Now clean my cock with your tongue.” He commanded with his hands on his hips, the very picture of kingly arrogance. I soon had him purring and I could see that he would be back to full hardness shortly. “Enough, Artos. Now you can get a towel and dry me. Since you’re so good with your hands, I believe that I’ll give you some oil and let you massage my back before I go to sleep.”

I nodded and we left the tub. While I was drying him, he gloved my cock and I twitched in his capable hand. “So, he used you to fuck others, did he?”

“Yes, my lord, I grew too large when I aged and King Darius saw that my fearsome cock would make a good punishment. I . . . I had no desire to hurt others but once the drug was in my system, I had no control and would obey his commands.”

“Interesting. My old tutor, Aristotle, would no doubt know what drug was used.” He strode into our bedroom with me behind him. The crimson sheets made his white skin glow and he pointed to the bottle of oil on the bed stand table before lying face down.

I was still tied and I awkwardly tilted the bottle to try and catch some in my hands. He exclaimed and sat up to untie me. “I believe that I will keep you as my own, Artos. Unless you displease me, I will allow you freedom of movement. But when you are in my tent, I forbid you to wear clothing. I like to see your body with all that hair. You will find we Greeks have little or none.”

“Thank you, my lord. I will obey your slightest command.” I began his massage and soon had him relaxed into the sheets.

“Tell me more about how you would fuck the others. And while you’re massaging my lower back, you have my permission to taste me.” He commanded.

“At once, my lord.” I leaned in and ran my tongue between his cheeks, flicking in and out of his tight hole. He tasted of James-musk and I wanted more than anything to sink into his warmth. “May I massage you inside, my lord?”

He wiggled just a little. “Go ahead. Usually one of my Companions takes care of fucking me when I desire it but I’m curious what you would feel like. They’re all quite large and I’ll have to compare them to you to see who’s biggest. We’ll see if you can take command of your cock and give pleasure instead of pain.”

I felt a flash of jealousy that told me just how much I’d sunk into this new role. “I have no wish to hurt you, my lord. Of course, King Darius wouldn’t allow me to prepare his victim in any way. He would have him stretched on an iron frame, bound with chains then he would have his torturer whip him with an iron tipped whip until he was bleeding from head to toe. Then he would beckon me forward and watch closely while I impaled the poor man on my cock. He would beat me if I tried to go slowly and not hurt the man who had so displeased him. Then he would make me fuck him as hard as I could until I burst inside of him. By then, the victim was usually unconscious and I would be told to wait until he could be revived so I could fuck him again.”

******************   
James, part four  
****************** 

I couldn’t believe how hard I was getting just listening to Artemis paint a picture of utter depravity. The dark side of our fantasies had never seemed so close before. “You will never have to do that again, Artos. I promise you that. Now, I think I’d like you to lie on your back so I can examine your cock more closely.”

He immediately obeyed and when I picked up his hand and placed it on the bars of the headboard, he placed the other there, too. “Thank you, my lord. I wish only to give you pleasure and never have to hurt anyone again.”

His cock waved proudly in the air and I knelt between his legs to fist it gently. He sighed, slitting his eyes in enjoyment and I made sure that I oiled him completely before kneeling up over him and slowly settling down. He stretched me wide and I shook just a little at the wonderful burn until I was flush to his groin.

“I think you may be bigger than my Companions, Artos. You feel very good inside of me. Now, I want you to hold on and not touch me, no matter how much you may want to.”

He bit his lip and nodded, his hands flexing around the solid oak spokes of our headboard. I flexed around him and listened to his moan with satisfaction. Then I began to rise and fall on the thick flesh that filled me so well. Slowly at first, I soon felt Artie’s pulse tell me he was close. I leaned in and tongued one of his jade clad nipples and he moaned pitifully.

Grinning, I bit it tenderly before moving to the other one and repeating my teasing. He groaned and I felt Artie swell inside of me. Sitting back, I massaged him with my inner muscles until he flooded me with his warmth. That wasn’t quite enough for me but I was enjoying his climax too much to care. He relaxed all over and when he gave a blissful sigh, I knew that he was indeed content.

“Sweet James, you were inspired. I shall want to play this role again and again.” He smiled up at me and ran his hands up my thighs to my cock, gloving it gently. “Where did you get your idea?”

I leaned in to kiss him thoroughly and his tongue surged into my mouth, mating with mine for long moments. When I drew back, he was ready to slip from me. Rolling us to our sides, I missed him at once. But then he was sliding down my body and taking me in his hot, wet mouth and I was thrusting up again and again. When I exploded, he drank me down with fervor while I relaxed with my own sigh.

“Yes, indeed, I think we should play this over and over.” He sighed my name and took me back in his arms. “James.”

“I thought of it last night and planned it all day while I was waiting for you to come in. I know it’s not the General and the Adjunct but I hoped you would like it.” I grinned at him.

“You were inspired, my love.” He kissed me tenderly and pulled me up over him like another blanket. “I have never been teased that well in my life.”

“I love you and that inspires me to new heights, my Artemis.” I listened to his heartbeat and was content.

“You are my heart and soul, sweetheart. After being so well loved, I shall be able to work twice as hard tomorrow.” He stroked my back and made me feel like stretching all over.

“Will you let me help, Artemis?” I raised up to look into his eyes. “I am quite well now and with another set of hands, we should be able to frame the cottage tomorrow. The sooner we get it done in this nice weather, the better.”

“True. Who knows what weather may come?” He thought for a moment before nodding decisively. “You are indeed well again and I’ve hated being apart from you, too.”

“Yes!” I cheered quietly and kissed him. I hated being stuck in the house without him there. Even though he checked on me frequently, it just wasn’t the same. I was still quite selfish when it came to Artemis.

“Let me go get a cloth to clean us, James. I think I’ll sleep like a log tonight.” He moved me to his side but I pushed him back down.

“Nope, Artemis, I’ll go get a cloth. You’ve worked hard enough today.” I soon had us cleaned up and we snuggled close under the coverlet.

Three days later, the cottage was watertight and the plasterer was hard at work while the carpenter put in the last of the windows. Clouds had moved in the night before but the rain held off as if it knew we needed to finish up the last of the details. The chimney drew sweetly and we’d kept a fire going day and night to help take the dampness from the rooms.

An empty house seems so barren until people come inside to give it life. Soon, a new family would move in and the sound of a child’s laughter would echo through the rooms. I was beginning to look forward to their coming. It would be nice to have someone else take over the housekeeping chores. I begrudged the time away from Artemis more and more each day.

But for the moment, I would soon have his complete attention. We’d paid off the laborers at noon to give them time to get to town with their script. I didn’t want us to become a target of bandits so we’d begun using receipts that they could hand in at the small bank in town for their wages. That way, I didn’t have to keep much gold in the house, although I did have a strongbox in the safe that Artemis had built into the foundation.

The two of us were the only ones who knew it was there. Wellington had helped Artemis build the secret room but the safe had taken the two of us most of a day to build in and create a false brick wall for a façade. It was under the stairs and Artemis had built a storage container on wheels that fit just under the steps. It held tools and other supplies that we might need around the house.

But even if you pulled it all the way out, you still wouldn’t see the safe. It was the same kind that we had in our boxcar; set under the floor in what had been my room. We’d picked up a look-a-like in Sacramento and it was nice to have someplace where we could keep a little gold for emergencies. I liked being prepared.

“James, where are you?” His voice came from outside.

“In the kitchen, Artemis. Peter put the stove together and I’ve got it heating now.” I called to him and soon he was with me. 

“Good, one less thing to worry about.” He smiled at me and I grinned back. “Once Mr. Fletcher is done with the second bedroom, we’ll button up the house and go home ourselves. Mr. Davidson and I just finished setting in the last window. If you’ll get their scripts, we’ll be able to head in for dinner.”

“I have them right here, Artemis.” I patted my shirt pocket and he nodded, coming closer and dropping his voice.

“Tonight would be a good time for Alexander to brand his bed slave, don’t you think?”

Nodding, I didn’t trust my voice. It seemed such an intimate thing to do, piercing his beautiful nipple to hold my ring. But now that he wouldn’t be working so hard in his heaviest cotton shirts, it was definitely time to proceed. Inside, he could wear his silk shirts that wouldn’t irritate the new piercing.

Within the hour, the others were gone along with Peter who’d be spending the weekend with his parents in town. When we closed and locked the side door behind us, I eyed my lover with a hungry look.

“Artos, I think that you should go to our tent and heat up our bath water. I believe that it’s time that I permanently marked you as mine. Dinner can wait for the moment.”

“Yes, my lord, I’ll go at once.” He bowed to me and backed from the room.

“And leave off all your clothes, Artos. I want you naked and on your knees by the stove when I come in with the piercing tools.” I called after him before crossing to the living room to make sure that all the curtains were closed. If we needed more room for our games, I wanted no prying eyes to see us.

The living room fire was going strong and a casserole simmered in the stove for later. It was time. I started undressing on the way to my room. Flinging my clothes on the bed that we only used occasionally, I hurried into the bathroom. The water was gently steaming and I smelled the lily of the valley scent that always made me smile. Crossing to the other door, I walked in to find Artemis on his knees by the stove where the needle was heating. 

The mate to my own hoop was lying on a white cloth by his knees. Sinking down in front of him, I watched those beautiful green eyes smile into mine. “I love you, Artemis. You opened the prison door and freed my heart with your love. I promise to cherish you for as long as we live.”

“My own James, I have loved you for so long that I no longer remember the times when I was alone and lonely. I will love you forever and I promise to keep you safe by my side always.” He leaned in and kissed me softly, keeping it gentle for this solemn moment.

It really did feel like a wedding without the fuss and when he pulled away, I slipped lower and suckled for a long moment until the nipple over his heart was hard and aching. Very carefully, I grasped the needle with a corner of my handkerchief. The tip was red hot and I pulled on his nub to extend it even further, waiting for him to close his eyes. 

When he did, I very quickly but precisely ran the needle through his tender flesh. He gasped and shivered just a little. I well remembered what it felt like, a lightning bolt straight to the heart. Shaking just a bit, I picked up the earring and fed the thin wire through the new hole left by the needle. Once it was closed, I took the alcohol swab and dabbed at the swollen nipple.

“My lord Alexander, now I am truly yours and shall be for the rest of my life.” He opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at me.

“Well, it was time for you to wear my mark. Now I think it’s time for our bath. Then I’ll let you prepare dinner and tonight, you may feed me.” I put a little swagger into my voice and watched him grin.

“That is such an honor, my lord. Will you allow me to wash you from head to toe?”

“Of course, I have such a hard time with my back.” I helped him to his feet and he picked up the supplies for safe putting away. The gold hoop glittered among the dark curls on his chest and I rubbed a circle around it just because it looked so good.

“I shall wear it with honor, my lord.” He caught my hand and brought it to his lips.

*******************   
Artemis, part five  
******************* 

“It looks beautiful among your soft hair.” He sighed happily. “Now, it’s definitely time for our bath so we can eat dinner.

I followed him into the warm bathroom and set the piercing supplies on the wide sink surround. We’d need the cotton swabs and alcohol for at least the first week. He’d been very quick and the pain had been excruciating for just a moment. But it was worth any pain to see the exalted look in his eyes.

He’d called it a wedding and our vows had indeed felt just like that. Every day brought new evidence of his satisfaction and contentment. If possible, I fell more in love every moment of every hour. My world revolved around him and if his devotion was any indication, his revolved around me. I gave thanks daily for his sweet and giving nature. 

He was very careful with the soap near my swollen nipple and I accepted my share of pampering while making sure that he was clean, too. We’d both worked very hard since he’d surprised me with the new story and now it was time to play. He looks so beautiful when he’s wet that I’m sometimes tempted to bathe him night and day.

“Artos . . . Artos!” He finally broke through my concentrated laving of his foot. “You can tell me of your thoughts after you bring in dinner for us.”

“Yes, my lord. I’m sorry to be so inattentive but your feet are the most beautiful feet I’ve ever had the pleasure of bathing.” I kissed each toe before letting him go, hiding my smile at his laughter.

“Well, you can worship them after you feed me. I’ll need my strength to fuck you into the mattress.” He said calmly while standing to get out of the tub.

I was probably gaping at him but his smug smile told me that he knew how much he’d shocked me. The man has depths yet unplumbed. His ingenuity would keep me on my toes. He’d finished drying off before I even managed to get out of the tub.

“I think we’ll eat in front of the fire. You dish up dinner and I’ll bring in a few comforts for us.” Whisking out of the bathroom, I could see him stripping his bed of the soft coverlet and pillows.

I hastily dried myself and headed for the kitchen. The rooms were still warm from the day’s earlier sun and the red tiles beneath my feet were a comfortable temperature. I took the chicken casserole from the oven and set it on hot pads on the counter. The cheese topping was crackling hot and I pierced it several times with a fork to allow the inner steam to escape. I didn’t want either of us to burn our tongues. I had a much better use for them.

James came out and pulled a bottle of white wine from the icebox. He’d turned into a dedicated wine drinker but only of the sweeter wines. I’d pretty much banished the drier vintages from our cellar since I wanted him to enjoy our wine drinking. He opened the bottle handily and took two wineglasses from the overhead slotted rack that should hold them safe in the event of an earth tremor.

We’d asked the residents of Nice about them and gotten a dozen stories of minor tremors but nothing big. Hopefully, we will never experience one of those. Dishing up the casserole, I brought one fork with me so we could share the eating duties. The bread was already sliced so I added a small plate of buttered bread to my tray before carrying it out to my waiting lover.

He was sprawled on the comforter with a wineglass in hand while he sipped and watched the fire. His smile was beautiful when I appeared. “Good, I’m starving. It smells very appetizing.”

“I learned to cook from the palace’s head chef so when we left to make war, my former master didn’t have to go without his favorite dishes.” I settled beside him and set the tray on the flagstones in front of the fire to keep the dishes warm. “But this is one of my favorites that I hope you will like.”

He leaned in and kissed me slowly, sliding his tongue around mine sensuously. I was short of breath when he pulled away. “I will enjoy it because it is your favorite, Artos. Now feed me before I faint from hunger.”

He was really very good at disconcerting me. I’d freed a playful side of him that I’d always hoped was there so I shouldn’t have been surprised but I was. I fed him the first few bites of chicken and broccoli and waited for him to tell me if he liked it. The rice and cheese disguised a bit of the finely chopped green vegetable that I’d always enjoyed.

“It’s very good. I like the cheese but I expect you’re going to tell me that the broccoli is good for me.” He wrinkled his nose at me but leaned in for another bite.

“I would never feed you anything that wasn’t good for you, my lord.” I kissed away a crumb of rice at the corner of his mouth. “Except for those desserts that you so enjoy.”

James laughed and took the fork from me. “Then you must have some of it as well. I plan on fucking you for at least an hour tonight so you’ll need your strength to keep up with me.”

“You are going to wear me out so I can’t work tomorrow?” I chewed the tender chicken with delight. The hint of rosemary had been a good choice.

“At the very least, my dear Artos.” He smiled an intriguing Mona Lisa smile and fed me another bite.

We ate the entire meal like that. First him, then me, with sips of wine in between. Only at the end did I get up again to get our dessert. I’d made a cherry cobbler and he attacked it as if starved. I never did get the chance to feed it to him but he did spare me a bite or two so at least, I knew how it tasted. We’d have to make some ice cream at the earliest possible moment. That would have made it perfect.

“Stay right there and wait for me.” He commanded when he picked up the tray of dirty dishes. “Lie on your back and get comfortable.”

I did as ordered and wondered what he had planned. Really, if I’d known that reading about Alexander the Great would so inspire him, I’d have brought it out months ago. I could hear him putting the dishes to soak then I lost track of him. The fire was warm and the rug beneath the comforter was plush enough to make lying on the floor restful.

My eyelids wanted to close and finally I let them. It was so good to have the cottage almost done. Painting and varnishing the floor would come last. We’d paint ourselves out to the kitchen with its tile floors and keep that stove going to heat the house until everything dried. Two weeks and we could telegraph for our new housekeepers.

“Are you asleep?” James’ voice startled me and my eyes flew open at the cool touch of alcohol on my swollen nipple. The dull ache had almost been forgotten but when he moved the wire back and forth, it returned with a vengeance.

“Just resting my eyes, my lord. Your energy must come straight from the Gods. No enemy would have a chance against you.” I smiled up at him and he tenderly kissed me while still cleaning the weeping nipple.

“There, that should help a little. If it still hurts tomorrow, we’ll try some ice on it.” He set the cotton swab aside and looked down at me with a speculative look. “Are you too tired to make love?”

“Never.” I pulled him back down to my hungry lips and he chuckled through our kiss. “I need you to fill me with your strength and power, to remind me that I am the slave of a god.”

“Yes,” his eyes were fierce and he bit my unadorned nipple before washing it with his tongue. His hand was already sliding up and down Artie and he slid one leg between both of mine to nudge my balls. Jim was already hard and leaking.

“Oh, please, my lord, fuck me now.” I moved restlessly beneath him and heard him chuckle again. “I’m ready for you, I swear. Please take me hard.”

Moving between my legs, he parted my cheeks and impaled me with a single hard thrust. The burn made me moan and when he bent almost double and licked my crown, I groaned loudly. Nothing had ever felt as good as him taking me completely, the way I needed him to possess me. He bent my legs back and slammed into me, the sound of his balls slapping against me loud in the silent room.

He was hitting my gland with every thrust and I was slowly burning out of control when he stopped and pulled out. “Turn over and get on your knees, my bear.”

I obeyed immediately and he took me again, almost immediately. He seemed to move deeper within me even though I thought that wasn’t possible. Every thrust tingled within me until my entire skin seemed to burn with his fervor. I was shaking all over when I felt him come hard and flood me with his seed. I still needed something more but I was willing to wait until he returned to me.

He’d collapsed onto my back and I held him up until I felt him begin to shrink. His groan was sweet when he pulled from my depths and gently eased me over onto my back again. “I left you behind but that’s not necessarily a bad thing, Artos. I believe I will taste you and see if you go well with that fabulous dessert you prepared.”

I groaned at the first broad lick over my crown and down to my balls. His chuckle made me shiver and his sucking of first one ball then the other had me holding onto the comforter so I didn’t grab his hair. He really had a very talented tongue. I pulsed out a few drops of seed and he eagerly sucked them away before swallowing as much of me as he could.

Keeping my hips still was another problem that kept me from coming immediately. I’d never been so quick off the mark before but he throttled the nerve at the base of my cock and went back to his dedicated licking. I was moaning continuously when he removed his mouth and lay down by my side.

“Fuck me now, Artos. I’m ready for you.” He said calmly and linked his hands behind his head.

I rolled to my knees and checked him first, sliding two fingers inside of him and scissoring them wide. He was creamy and ready for me so I very slowly breached his guardian muscle and slid inside the tightest, hottest ass it has ever been my great good fortune to find. No matter how many times I take him, he always seems to tighten back up. With his legs over my shoulders, I was ready to give back what I’d received.

I was the luckiest body slave in the known universe. Readying myself, I began the even thrusts that would harden him the fastest since I definitely wasn’t going to last very long after my own fucking. I began to speed up and finally I wrenched a groan from him. He was panting again and Jim was bowed back almost to his stomach. I wasn’t as limber as he was, so I couldn’t take him in but I promised myself a thorough cleaning of his groin for every tasty seed that escaped me.

*******************   
James, part six  
******************* 

I was burning inside and out while he slammed inside of me with the same strength with which I’d taken him. Even after my earlier climax, Jim was rising to the occasion. My Artemis is a magician with his cock. All the passion that I’d given to him, he was gifting right back to me.

I was the luckiest owner of a body slave in the known universe. He was giving me exactly what I wanted and needed but I’d been able to give him his just dues, too. We were perfectly matched and his target shooting was burning me right down to my toes. With a silent shout, he came inside of me, the extra heat pulling out my climax.

When he collapsed on my chest, I held him tight and soothed his quivers. It made me feel so very good to give him pleasure. He sighed against my throat and kissed me gently. “You are so precious to me, James. How did you know what I needed?”

“I listened to my heart and it told me to love you to pieces.” I admitted and he chuckled before raising his head. 

“Your heart was quite right, my love. I love you so much that I’m astounded at the amount of passion within me.” He shook his head.

“Nonsense, Artemis, you have more passion than anyone I ever knew. I’m the lucky one that gets all the benefit of your loving.” I hugged him closer. “I shall have to be chastised for strutting with pride when next we go out.”

He laughed and rolled so I was on top of him again. “I may be strutting myself. Sweet James, we are well matched indeed.”

“Yes, we are.” I listened to his heartbeat and felt great satisfaction at his replete sigh. The gold hoop caught my eye and I could see that it was still weeping a little. Once we got up again, I told myself to remember to clean it again before we slept. I didn’t want any infection to get started. Septic wounds had taken the lives of more men during the War than direct action.

“Bedtime, James. I think you’ll have to help me up. You’ve worn out your faithful slave.” He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

“Good.” I rolled off and knelt to pull him up. He wasn’t quite as worn out as he said because in no time at all we were washing up and falling into bed for a good night’s sleep. 

Two weeks later, we telegraphed to San Francisco for the Li’s to come. Artemis had spoken to Pastor Baker and his wife about them, spinning the story that we’d written for their fascinated ears. We knew that they would spread the news about town for us although my lover took care to mention to Mrs. Henry that he was looking forward to not having to cook as much when Mrs. Li came to take over that chore.

The Caitlin sisters were told about young Ling’s tragic loss of a husband right before giving birth to a fine baby boy. Of course, the laborers had spoken of the new cottage. But our news could not compete with the furor over the new doctor who had arrived and set up his office next to Wellington’s shop. Dr. William Jameson had proven to be a young doctor of thirty with only five years practical experience working with a New York hospital. But Artemis had sounded him out about his maternity experience and he’d admitted that he’d delivered twelve live babies. 

He wasn’t at all like the doctor from the train. Artemis gave his approval and we invited him to dinner once he’d passed muster. He asked that we call him Will and he seemed very pleasant. I admit to being a little jealous when he and Artemis traded medical stories. But when he saw the billiard room, his eyes lit up and we were soon playing like old friends while Artemis watched us with a gleam in his beautiful eyes.

Peter and he rode back to town together, leaving us alone for the last weekend before our privacy would be forever changed. After waving goodbye to them, we began the chores that would put the house to bed. I pulled all the drapes while Artemis went around and snuffed out the candles in the billiard and dining rooms. Then I made sure the hot water heater was lit and extra coal filled the heater in our bedroom.

The weather had turned sharply cooler and the extra heat was most welcome. Among Artemis’ boxes that he’d kept in storage in New York was one with a full sized feather down comforter that came from Switzerland. They call them duvets over there and I’d never felt anything so warm that had so little weight. Artemis had shown me the cover that went around it like a pillowcase and one of his thoughts was to have Mrs. Li sew some new covers for it to match our sheets.

“Sweetheart, did you like Will?” My lover surprised me contemplating the coverlet.

I nodded and went into his arms for a hug. “He’s nice. Not at all stuck up or so erudite that I couldn’t understand him. He was surprised at your knowledge.”

He chuckled and held me tight, laying his cheek on my hair. “And he was surprised by your skill at billiards. All in all, I think that Nice is very lucky to have such a good doctor on call. All the mothers of the town will soon forget us with an eligible bachelor like him right there next door.”

“Good, I hate being waylaid after church and invited to tea or lunch or whatever.” I burrowed deeper into his embrace, the sound of his heartbeat soothing.

“I know, love, it does get a bit old. But we’re lucky that they respect our comings and goings without much question.” He stroked my back with long, slow slides of his warm hands. I arched into the caresses and all but purred for him. “What would you like tonight, my James? All of our stories are there for your delectation.”

I thought about it for a long moment while I slid my hands around his waist under his red velvet jacket. He had looked like a king, sitting in the wing back chair that Wellington had built for him and Mrs. Kennedy had upholstered for him in the same fabric that she’d covered the living room settee in. And I wanted to feel all of his power concentrated on me and only me.

I was still extremely selfish when it came to my Artemis.

“That’s a very naughty look, my James.” 

“Well, I did put on something that I forgot to tell you about.” I squirmed a little in his arms. “Since you were wearing your velvet, I put on some, too.”

He knew immediately what I meant, reaching down and pushing in the velvet dildo that had been torturing me for the last few hours. “Oh, now that’s just about the naughtiest thing my beautiful lover has done in quite some time.” He threw me over his shoulder and started spanking me all the way back to our bedroom. “I can see that I’ve been much too lenient with you.”

“But it’s the only velvet you’ve given me except for the paddle and I couldn’t wear that.” I felt the delicious burn start to spread while he peppered my behind with the little slaps I loved.

“Well, I shall just have to give you the paddle tonight too since you are so enamored of velvet.” He set me down by our bed and speedily unfastened my pants while I unbuttoned my shirt so I could be naked for the rest of my punishment. “Now, let’s see, you won by 30 points tonight so I guess that’s how many spanks you deserve for dressing so wantonly for the good doctor.”

“Ow . . . yes-s-s . . . oh there . . .” The burn was wonderful and my poor cock was held so tight in the velvet sleeve that it felt like he was strangling. He randomly pressed the dildo in to spark my gland and long before he’d reached 61, I was on fire with need. “But I didn’t wear it for him, my Artemis. I wore it for you.”

“Goodness, that’s a different story then, my wanton James. Perhaps I’ve been too quick off the mark. You’re a lovely shade of red and I think that now you’re warm on the outside, I should warm your inside.”

“Yes, please, that’s exactly what I need.” I wiggled all over and grinned at him when he rolled me onto the buttercup yellow sheets and plucked the dildo out to make room for Artie. The jar of cream was already sitting on his pillow and he chuckled at the evidence that I’d been planning ahead. I watched while he slowly creamed Artie and laid the jar aside.

Then I was pushing out while he slid deep inside of me, taking me with his power. My gland was tingling and my skin felt alive with the sensations of his hair tickling me everywhere. I wondered briefly how I had lived without this but thoughts fled when he began the slow thrusts that lit the fire that warmed us both.

After an evening of talking, we had no need for speech and we made love for a very long time before I could no longer stop my release. He sighed and flooded me with his warmth at almost the same moment. We rested in each other’s arms until he came out of me naturally, then we cleaned up before returning to bed.

Cuddled close to him, I listened to his heartbeat and thought about how our lives would change when the Li’s arrived. We’d have to be more circumspect about our toys and how we touched each other now that others would be in our bedrooms and bath. I was already thinking ahead to how we might conceal the signs of lovemaking without losing that spontaneity I enjoyed so much.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” His eyes twinkled down at me where I was suckling on his well-healed nipple.

“Hiding our toys and cream so we don’t shock the Li’s.” I let go and leaned up a little so I could watch him. I love seeing him ponder a problem.

“Yes, but I think that planning ahead like you did for the Alexander play will be a plus for us. The anticipation is much the better when you know that something is coming.” He chuckled. “Like your surprise for me tonight, James. Next time, tell me when you’re wearing one of our toys or have gone without your underwear. I will be in a fever of anticipation until we are alone.”

I thought about that and realized that he was right. I had enjoyed his reaction to my Alexander because I’d been anticipating most of the day. “Good, my Artemis, but you must tell me when you have something planned, too.”

“Agreed, sweetheart. Perhaps I’ll put in the ivory dildo some morning when you least expect it and can’t do anything about it for hours and hours.” He held me close, his warm hands smoothing over my ass cheeks.

“Oh dear, that would be incredibly frustrating. And really, really exciting.” I leaned up and kissed him. This was going to be fun indeed. I was already looking forward to our next play.

******************   
End part sixteen


End file.
